Enamorada de mi profesor
by Jan di-chan
Summary: U/A. Amor. Concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre personas. Sentimiento surgido desde el corazón que, por muchas situaciones o circumstáncias que existan, no se puede ignorar. Eso era lo que, sin poder evitar, la alumna Hyuuga Hinata empezó a sentir por el nuevo profesor Namizake Naruto. Amor.
1. Naruto Namikaze

**Jaja! No he podido resistirme! Tenía que hacer otro fic! esk tngo tantas ideas en mi cabeza y tantas ganas de que vosotros las leais, que no pude resistirme a hacer otro, tmb occidental y nada que ver con la serie. **

**Un Naruto profesor y una Hinata alumna. No suena...como para suspirar? XD  
><strong>

**Espero que esta idea tmb os guste. **

**Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia _"Enamorada de mi profesor"_**

**Naruto tiene como 25 años, Hinata 16. EL primero tiene novia y la segunda está enamorada de otro, pero...que pasara cuando se conozcan?**

* * *

><p>Las 06:30 de la mañana, el despertador sonaba sobre una de las mesitas y una chica estiró el brazo para dar con él y apagarlo, volviendo rápidamente a meter el brazo bajo el calentito cobertor y taparse toda hasta la cabeza.<p>

No pasaría nada por dormir un poco más.

-Nee-san!-gritó una chica que entraba a la habitación de su hermana-Nee-san, hora de levantarse!-y de sopetón se sentó en la cama, haciendo que esta se moviera.

La que dormía se volteó y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su hermana medio dormida mientras esta sonreía.

-Estás horrible-dijo divertida viendo el cabello levantado y revuelto de su hermana mayor. Porque si, quien venía a despertar a su hermana mayor era ella, la hermana pequeña, Hyuuga Hanabi. Una chica de 12 años, de ojos blancos tirando a violetas, de largo cabello castaño, piel clara, bonita, con buen cuerpo…en fin, toda una modelo para la edad que tenía. Pero con un carácter que muchas veces asustaba. Podía ser dulce e incluso a veces cariñosa, solo a veces, porque casi toda la cuarta parte del día era fría y de pocas palabras. Aun siendo así, era muy popular y en su escuela la llamaban la "princesa".

En cambio, la hermana mayor o por el caso, la que debía de parecer mayor, Hyuuga Hinata era todo lo contrario a ella. Tímida, también de pocas palabras, pero lo suyo era debido a su timidez, callada, tranquila, con poca tendencia a enfadarse, aunque muchos, entre los que están sus amigos y su familia, decían que si lo hacía, un terrible monstruito se apoderaba de ella transformándola completamente en una persona diferente. Poco sociable, ya que tan solo contaba con tres amigos en toda su clase; si, los demás podrían decirse que eran amigos, pero no tanto como lo eran Kiba, Shino y Kasumi, aquellas tres personas que siempre la apoyaban y que en ningún momento dejan de lado.

Inocente, dócil…en fin, una buena niña. Pero no todo podían ser defectos, o por lo menos eso le decía su hermana. Según ella, Hinata era muy bonita. Con solo 16 años, lucía un hermoso largo cabello entre negro y azulado que le llegaba casi por las pantorrillas, piel blanca de ojos exactamente igual que Hanabi, buen cuerpo, con sus curvas, con todo en su lugar, excepto su altura. La altura era lo único que le había fallado, aunque no estaba mal de todo, eso según Hanabi. Porque podía medir su metro cincuenta y cuatro, pero eso la hacía verse mucho más mona ante todos.

-Nee-chan?-le llamó al ver que se le había quedado mirando. Hanabi movió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Levanta, o no volverás a estar lista para cuando lleguen tus amigos-dijo alzándose de la cama.

-Sí-respondió ella bostezando mientras su hermana salía. Ella se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la ventana, donde corrió la cortina- Frío –masculló abrazándose y mirando de mala manera afuera, viendo como los árboles de su jardín estaban pelados, con todas las hojas en el suelo de color marrón y el viento mover sus ramas. El otoño había llegado.

-Hinata-chan! el desayuno!-exclamó su madre des del piso de abajo.

-Voy!-y dicho eso salió de la habitación.

-Buenos días dormilona-dijo Hana con una sonrisa al ver a su hija bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días-respondió ella frotándose los ojos- voy al baño –

-No tardes o la sopa se enfriará.- y tras otro suave sí, Hana entró a la gran cocina en la que ya desayunaban Hanabi y Hiashi. Ella se sentó al lado de su hija y empezó a comer. Al rato entró Hinata y se sentó al lado de su padre.

-Buenos días-murmuró todavía medio dormida.

-Hinata no seas maleducada-reprimió Hiashi viendo a su hija tan adormilada-sé más respetuosa y saluda correctamente-

-Si papá-respondió empezando su comida mientras Hiashi rodaba los ojos.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo y ameno; y una vez terminado, Hinata subió a cambiarse. Abajo su padre se despedía de su madre y de Hanabi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Odioso-murmuró Hinata viéndose con el uniforme escolar en el gran espejo que tenía en una esquina de su habitación. Consistía en una falda corta azulada tableada, una chaqueta azul con el símbolo del instituto Konoha en un bolsillo en el pecho, una camisa blanca de botones con el lazo amarillo, unas medias por encima de las rodillas y los zapatos marrones, que se ponía al salir. Suspiró, pensando que no le quedaba más de otra que ponérselo. Se sentó en su tocador y agarró el cepillo, donde comenzó a peinarse, sonriendo. Lo único que le agradaba de verdad de todo ella, era su largo cabello, que había heredado de su madre y el cual había dejado crecer.

-Hinata-chan, tus amigos están aquí!-

-Ahora bajo!-exclamó dejando el peine sobre el tocador y alzándose. Dando una vuelta sobre si, sonriendo. Le encantaba estar con sus amigos.

Agarró su mochila y cerrando la puerta, bajó corriendo. Se puso su chaqueta, sus zapatos y abrió la puerta.

-Me voy!-exclamó.

-Espera Hinata!-exclamó Hana yendo corriendo hacia ella-tú bentou-

-Cierto-y ella lo agarró y lo guardó en su mochila-gracias mamá-le sonrió-nos vemos!-

-Ten cuidado!-exclamó despidiéndose con una sonrisa-te quiero mucho!-

-Y yo!-gritó ella corriendo hacia sus amigos.-Buenos días!-Saludó a sus amigos, saliendo de su jardín.

-HINATA-CHAN!-exclamó su amiga tirándosele encima-Kawaii !-

-Kasu-chan, buenos días-la saludó con una gota tras la nuca, pero sonriendo. Y es que cada día, des que eran amigas, Kasumi nunca dejó esa costumbre de abrazarla por las mañanas, y a todas horas. Pero a ella no le importaba. Le encantaba que sus amigos la abrazaran, aunque no delante de mucha gente, odiaba llamar la atención. Pero con Kasumi, queriendo o no, siempre terminaba llamando la atención. Y no solo por sus abrazos, si por ella misma. Kasumi era medio extranjera, ya que su madre al ser de aquí, se casó con un inglés. Tenía el cabello largo y liso por media espalda de color rubio, con unos grandes ojos verdes. Era una chica alta, peleona y dispuesta a todo, valiente, atrevida, pasota…todo lo que a Hinata le gustaría ser.

La conoció en el instituto, cuando todavía iban a primero, ahora, en bachiller las dos se llevaban casi como hermanas.

-Deja de sobarla, rarita-dijo Kiba agarrando a Kasumi por la mochila y separándola de Hinata. Kasumi le miró mal mientras Hinata sonreía. No era que sus dos amigos se llevaran mal, es solo que discutían por…por cualquier cosa.

-Buenos días-saludó Shino a su lado.

Hinata miró a los dos, sonriendo. Y es que sus dos amigos se había vuelto muy guapos, tanto que incluso eran reconocidos y los más solicitados en todo el instituto. Luego miró a los tres, a las tres bellezas que tenía delante y suspiró.

Que hacía ella entre tanta perfección y atractivo?

-Estás bien, Hina?-preguntó Kasumi pasando un brazo por el suyo. Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-Vamos?-y ellos asintieron.

Mejor era no hacerse esas preguntas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a su clase, casi todos sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, charlando animadamente.

Y como siempre, las clases fueron pasando; matemáticas, geografía, historia de Japón, física…hasta que llegó la hora de descanso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mouuu-sollozó Hinata dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-Hinata, que pasa?-preguntó Kiba mientras comía su bentou-no trajiste tu comida?-

Ella les miró, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Me dejé la ropa de gimnasia.-y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la mesa-

-Mmm...Creo que en la shala de piofeshores prehtaban uniformesh-dijo con la boca llena, Kasumi.

-Come y después habla-le dijo Shino tranquilamente.

-Crees que podrían dejarme uno?-preguntó Hinata mirándola.

-Prueba a ver-le dijo Kiba y ella suspiró.

-Está bien, iré a ver.-dijo alzándose de la silla.

-Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Kasumi

-Vuelvo enseguida!-exclamó des de la puerta a lo que Kasumi solo se alzó de hombros.

-Quieres dejar de comerte el bentou de Hinata!-exclamó Kiba quitándoselo de las manos.

-Claro, para comértelo tú no?-contraatacó ella provocando que Kiba frunciera el ceño y que los dos de nuevo empezaran una pelea. Shino siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola?-saludó Hinata entrando en la sala de profesores. Buscó pero parecía que no había nadie ahí, así que entró, estirando el cuello para ver si había alguien más dentro.

_Aquí no hay nadie. Será mejor que salga. _Y miró alrededor, viendo lo oscura y negativa que era aquella sala.

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron tras ella, provocando que saltara del susto y se volteara rápidamente, chocando contra una de la mesas. El profesor la observó, extrañado mientras ella mantenía la mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus corazón latir acelerado -Estás bien?-

Ella frunció el ceño, con el susto que le había metido…

-Como quiere que…-pero su voz se apagó al mirar a la persona que le había ocasionado tal susto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ese chico…era el chico más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida, aparte de Kiba y Shino, que a ellos los quería como su familia, pero ese chico, de cabello rubio, de ojos azules y piel morena, vestido con una sudadera con gorra y unos pantalones de chándal, alto, imponente, sexy, maduro…o todo eso veía Hinata; ese chico, era realmente…

-Te encuentras bien? Necesitas que llame a un médico?-preguntó cuando vio que su rostro había enrojecido. Hinata negó, quitándose esos pensamientos.

-P-perdón yo solo b-buscaba u-un uniforme de gimnasia-dijo cabizbaja juntando sus dedos- m-me olvidé el mío…y…-

-Uniformes de gimnasia?-se preguntó él mismo, pensativo-donde fue que me dijo que estaban…ah sí!-y corrió a una mesa, donde sacó una caja y empezó a buscar-aquí tiene que haber…aquí!-y se acercó a ella-toma-

-Gracias-y agarró el uniforme

-Quizá te quede…algo grande-dijo sonriendo-pero es lo único que he podido encontrar para ti en esa caja-

-G-gracias igualmente-hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho, abochornada y sintiendo su corazón muy acelerado.

-Espera!-exclamó este siguiéndola. Hinata se detuvo y se volteó lentamente, echa un manojo de nervios-Tienes clase de gimnasia después del descanso?-

Ella asintió, apretando el uniforme contra su pecho

-Podrías enseñarme cómo se va?-y ella le miró mientras él se rascaba la nuca-es que esto es tan grande que…-

Y volviendo a estar roja como un pimiento, asintió, adelantándose a él.

_No te pongas nerviosa, solo te ha pedido que le acompañes, no es nada del otro mundo_. Pensó, sintiéndose más nerviosa al sentir sus pasos tras ella. Salieron al patio y caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta otro gran edificio. Ella se detuvo en la puerta.

-Aquí es-dijo

-Vaaya, pues no estaba tan lejos-respondió él riendo; luego miró a la chica y le sonrió-gracias por acompañarme-y entró en el gimnasio-no llegues tarde.-y cerró la puerta mientras Hinata miraba la puerta asombrada.

_Acompañarme? Acaso él ya sabía dónde estaba? Y…a donde no debía llegar tarde? Todavía era la hora de descanso no?_ y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _Mi bentou!_ Pensó recordando que se lo había dejado sobre la mesa y que posiblemente Kiba y Kasumi se estén discutiendo por él. Salió corriendo a por su comida.

Más cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde, no quedaba ni una gota de comida en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora de educación física…**

-Jajajajaja-reía Kiba observando a su amiga al verla con aquel gran uniforme-es genial!-

-Kawaii!-exclamó Kasumi abrazándola de nuevo-Kiba deja de reírte!-le gritó, molesta-no te preocupes Hinata, estás muy mona-

Y ella infló sus mofletes. Si a que la sudadera que le quedara tres tallas más grande en las que sus manos se escondían y que esta le llegara casi a las rodillas y que el pantalón le quedara casi como un pirata era estar mona…

-No puedo entrenar así-masculló ella, remangándose.

-Hinata, quien te lo ha dado?-preguntó Shino evitando reír.

-Un chico que estaba dentro de la sala de profesores-se remangó la otra-dijo que buscó de mi talla…será falso. Seguro que cuando vio que era pequeña quiso reírse de mí, por eso me dio esto-

-Así que falso-dijo una voz tras ella que la tensó y provocó que girara la cabeza lentamente, abriendo luego sus ojos como platos y sonrojándose al completo. Se volteó, sorprendida, viendo de nuevo aquel chico rubio de ojos azules.

-N-no...lo que yo…-

-Empecemos la clase-y pasó por su lado dirigiéndose al escenario-Chicos, prestadme atención.-gritó mientras todos se volteaban a verle. Él sonrió-bien, gracias. Ante todo, os estaréis preguntando, y este quién es? Pues yo soy el que os dará clases de educación física mientras vuestro tutor su recupera de un accidente-y todos se pusieron a murmurar-silencio…-pidió mientras todos volvían a mirarle-Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto y me encantara…empezar con vosotros-dijo mirando a Hinata que le miraba sorprendida.

-P-profesor?-se repitió Hinata sintiendo todos los colores subirse a la cara.

-No es demasiado joven?-preguntó Kiba a su lado.

-Cuantos años crees que tiene Kakashi, 60?-respondió irónica Kasumi-él deberá ser así como…su aprendiz o algo-dijo mirando al profesor que leía la lista - es bastante atractivo.-

-es él…-murmuró Hinata, pálida-es él…-

-Hinata, que dices?-preguntó Kiba acercando su oído.

-Hinata Hyuuga-llamó el "profesor" haciendo que se tensara-está aquí Hinata Hyuuga?-

Y Hinata alzó lentamente la mano, cabizbaja mientras este sonreía.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Hyuuga- y ella se encogió más de hombros pidiendo que la tierra se la tragara. Como había podido pensar que era un alumno de la escuela? Como había podido caer en semejante error?

Y cuando las clases empezaron, Hinata intento alejarse lo más posible de él, dando lo mejor para que él evitara mencionarla. Y es que había que reconocerle, era una patosa y la clase gimnasia y ni un deporte se le habían dado bien.

Corrieron, tropezándose varias veces, hicieron un poco de calentamiento y luego jugaron, tanto chicos como chicas al futbol, excepto Hinata que sentada en un banquillo y con las rodillas peladas por las caídas, observaba molesta a sus amigos, viendo cómo se divertían.

-No es justo.-masculló agarrando sus piernas y apoyando la cabeza en ella. Porque tenía que ser tan torpe?

-Señorita Hyuuga-y ella se tensó de nuevo, moviendo la mirada hacia donde estaba su profesor-En vez de estar quejándose tanto, debería ayudar a sus amigos.-dijo sonriendo mientras ella volvía mirar a un lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Si ha sido usted el que me ha echado del campo-murmuró. Naruto sonrió al escucharla.

-Si tanto le molesta estar aquí quieta, porque no pasa a recoger el material que hemos utilizado, de esa forma se sentirá menos…torpe.-

Y ella le miró, sorprendida. Le acababa de llamar torpe? Él?

Una cosa era que se lo dijera ella y otra un profesor que ni siquiera la conocía se lo dijera.

-Así que si empieza a moverse será mucho mejor para todos-y le indicó que entrara al gimnasio. Hinata se alzó del banquillo y pasó por su lado sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada.

-Kakashi-sensei es mucho más amable…-masculló mientras Naruto sonreía-ojala vuelva pronto…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de clases…**

Hinata seguía a sus amigos por los pasillos de la escuela todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Hinata, que te parece si vamos a la cafetería?-preguntó Kasumi, pero al ver que ella seguía el camino sin mirarla, se extrañó-Hinata?-

-Déjame a mí-dijo Kiba poniéndose delante de Hinata con una sonrisa-Hina-chan-la llamó agarrándola por las mejillas y tirando de ellas.

-Kiba…-

-Lo ves, ha reaccionado-dijo Kiba feliz tirando todavía de sus mejillas.

-Suéltala! Vas a dañar su hermosa cara.-exclamó Kasumi

-La Señorita Fukao tiene razón, Inuzuka- Shino y Kasumi se voltearon y Kiba alzó la cabeza-suéltela-

-Naruto-sensei-murmuró sorprendida Kasumi mientras Kiba soltaba las mejillas de Hinata.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Kiba sonriendo mientras Hinata se frotaba las mejillas.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir-dijo sonriendo, pasando por el lado de Hinata, que le sacó la lengua cuando él se marchó, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

-Hinata, estás bien?-preguntó Shino, poniendo una mano en su frente-parece que no está enferma.-

-Quizá esté loca-respondió Kiba.

-No me pasa nada!-exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos-es…que ese profesor no me cae bien.-

-A ti!-exclamó Kasumi-a la mejor estudiante de toda la clase!-y ella se sonrojó-a la que los profesores adoran!-

-No soy la mejor…-murmuró- además, siempre suspendo educación física.-

-No, recuerda que Kakashi siempre te aprueba por los pelos-añadió Kiba mientras volvían a caminar.

-Ya, pero es raro que Hinata le saque la lengua a un profesor. Por eso lo digo.-y siguieron comentando mientras Hinata se sonrojaba aún más. Que culpa tenía ella de ser torpe? Ni que lo hiciera a propósito…y miró a un lado, inflando sus mofletes, deseando poder estar en aquella cafetería que servían comidas tan buenas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente, martes…**

Hinata abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, medio dormida mirando por su habitación. Y entonces sonrió, volviendo a tumbarse.

_Así que todo fue un sueño._ Pensó arrebujándose en la cama. _Ese profesor nuevo nunca vino. Fue solo una pesadilla._

Y alzándose, desayunó con su familia, se cambió, viéndose incluso algo más diferente, se agarró el cabello en una coleta alta y salió al encuentro con sus amigos, feliz, correspondiendo al abrazo de Kasumi. Más cuando llegó a su clase, toda rastro de felicidad, de ilusiones, de sonrisas…todo murió cuando lo vio ahí, en la clase, hablando con otro profesor. Con aquel traje de camisa blanca, corbata aflojada y mangas subidas, con pantalones y chaqueta azul marino.

Las chicas de clase le miraban anonadas mientras Hinata pasaba a mirar a Kasumi.

-Pero…no era una pesadilla?-le preguntó a Kasumi, confundida

-Hinata que…-pero le pelizaul entró en clase, cabizbaja, con un aura negra y pesada sobre ella.

A sus amigos les resbaló la gota.

-Pero que le pasa?-preguntó Kiba extrañado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Es increíble. Increíble. Y yo que pensé que todo lo que pasó ayer era una pesadilla._ Pensó frustrada Hinata mirando su libro de historia japonesa, que por cierto, impartía también por Naruto ya que el profesor había tenido que irse unos días por problemas familiares. Le miró, mientras él leía y explicaba a los alumnos con perfecta tranquilidad y entendimiento. Frunció más el ceño, empezando a molestarse. Y es que, verle a él, a ese profesor que parecía perfecto, le ponía nerviosa, le enfadaba, le caía mal. Y eso que solo lo conocía des de ayer.

_Pero me mintió, bueno, él no me dijo que era un profesor. Y porque se hizo el amable conmigo? Seguro que solo quería reírse de mí un poco más. Ya que me dio el uniforma más feo, porque no aprovechar que podía seguir divirtiéndose con ella? Pues que ni se lo crea. Soy una alumna, así que debe respetarme. Además de ser una Hyuuga, por supuesto. Pero eso no es realmente importante, lo que importa es que me respete, da igual que sea un poco más joven que Kakashi-sensei, me debe respeto y…_

-Señorita Hyuuga-cuando ella alzó la cabeza, tenía al profesor a un lado de su mesa y toda la clase mirándola. En un momento se sonrojó-podría repetirme lo que acabo de decir?-y sonrió de nuevo.

-N-no lo sé…-respondió ella, bajando la cabeza.

-Me lo temía-respondió él mientras Hinata alzaba la cabeza y le miraba molesta- sigamos con la clase-

Como que se lo temía? Si había estado atenta todo el rato, más o menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final de la clase, mientras todos recogían, Hinata fue llamada por el nuevo profesor. Y dejando sus cosas, se acercó a la mesa, con muy pocas ganas.

-Está castigada-

-Que!-

-Al final de clases venga a buscarme a la sala de profesores. Ahora, no llegue tarde a su siguiente clase- agarró sus cosas y salió de clase

-Pero...pero…-pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Castigada ella?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora del descanso…**

-Castigada, tú?-exclamó Kasumi sorprendida mientras Hinata asentía, sonrojada-increíble…-

-Tu primer castigo Hinata!-le palmeó la espalda Kiba-felicidades-

-Eso no se felicita Kiba- advirtió Shino, mirando de nuevo a Hinata-ha sido por lo de antes?- y Hinata volvió a asentir, mientras se metía su comida en la boca e intentaba no llorar.

-No es justo…-dijo con la boca llena.

-Hinata-se acercó un chico de cabello blanco, alto y de ojos grises. Hinata al verle, se atragantó y tuvo que beber de su botella.

-Respira Hinata-decía Kasumi palmeando su espalda sonriendo-Buenos días Suzaku-

-Buenos días.-saludó con una sonrisa que deslumbro tanto a ella como a Hinata, que se sonrojó-Vamos?-

Y ella asintió, mirándole fijamente mientras Suzaku sonreía. Cuando ellos salieron, KIba miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-De verdad, no entiendo que le ve Hinata a Suzaku-dijo terminándose su comida-es un chico, como cualquier otro.-

-Pero este es guapo, caballeroso, atento, inteligente y sobre todo… sabe tocar el piano. Que más puedes pedir?-y suspiró mientras Kiba y SHino rodaban sus ojos.-qué suerte tiene Hinata.-

-Ya ha vuelto a caer otra en su encanto.-masculló Kiba.

-Es normal, Suzaku es atractivo-dijo Shino, llevándose una mala mirada de su amigo.

-No me digas que a ti también te gusta?-y Shino volvió a rodar los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que castigada?-preguntó Suzaku a Hinata mientras iban a la clase de música. Hinata asintió, sonrojada-Parece que el profesor Naruto no te cae bien.-

Y ella se detuvo, sorprendida

-Como lo…-y movió la cabeza-no, no, claro que…que me cae bien, es solo…-

-A mí no puedes engañarme-dijo acercándose a ella e inclinándose sobre su rostro- puedo leerlo todo en tú cara.- y ella sonrojó, sintiendo su corazón latir de prisa.

-Suzaku…-y mientras este se acercaba más, Hinata poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que sintió un golpecito en la cabeza y miró hacia arriba.

-Creen que están en su casa?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja- nada de besos en la escuela.-

_Besos!_ Y Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

-Naruto-sensei, no se preocupe…-ya agarró la mano de Hinata mientras sonreía de lado-la próxima vez, intentaremos que no sea delante suyo.-y tiró de ella suavemente, siguiendo su camino hacia el aula.

Naruto le siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el aula de música…**

-Y bien? Que te pareció?-le preguntó guiñándole el ojo mientras se alejaba hacia el piano-lo dejé planchado a que sí-se rió él- ahora podrás cumplir tu castigo sin remordimientos.-

Pero Hinata estaba perdida en esa escena. Besos? Naruto-sensei hacía dicho besos? Ella, con Suzaku?

_-Naruto-sensei, no se preocupe...la próxima vez, intentaremos que no sea delante suyo.-_

_Él…había dicho eso? Lo había dicho? Seguro?_

-Hinata?-se acercó a ella

_Entonces…eso solo podía significar una cosa…no? que él…la volvería a besar?_

-Hinata-y cuando la cabeza, su rostro se sonrojó al completo al toparse tan cerca del de Suzaku-estás bien? Tienes la cara roja?-

Y ella asintió fervientemente.

-E-estoy bien.-respondió nerviosa mientras él sonreía.

-Empezamos?-y ella asintió acercándose al piano con él-vamos, siéntate- y ella así lo hizo- bien, empieza con esta pieza.-

Y Hinata, relajándose, puso los dedos sobre el piano y tocó. Por cierto, este era otro de sus atributos, y es que Hinata tocaba muy bien el piano. Suzaku, su profesor, a pesar de ir a la misma clase, le daba clases en descansos y algunas veces por descansos. Porque él, aparte de ser atractivo y bueno con ella, poseía mucho dinero, al igual que sus padres, y también sabía tocar el piano.

Y Hinata, des del primer momento en que le conoció supo, que se había enamorado de él.

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

><p><em>Fin del primer cap. Que tal os ha parecido? merezco vuestros coments?<em>

_Decidme que sí :P_

_En fin, sin más que añadir, aparte de...estoy enamorada de Naruto XD nada más. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! ^^_


	2. Odiando al nuevo profesor

**Segundo capitulo para vosotros. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el primero y tambien me dejéis rr en este cap^^**

**Nos vemos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final de clases…<strong>

-Hinata-chan!-exclamó Kasumi abrazándola mientras frotaba su cara contra la de ella- mi Hina-chan castigada-

-Kasu-chan…-

-No puedo dejarte aquí, mi instinto de amiga-hermana me dice que debo estar aquí con ella, que algo pasará-

-Quieres dejarla ya.-siseó Kiba apartándola y ahora rodeando él con un brazo a Hinata-Solo es un castigo? Que más puede pasarle?-

Y tanto Shino, como Kasumi y Hinata le miraron.

-Si es así, porque no la sueltas?-preguntó con una venita en la frente, Kasumi mientras Kiba se sonrojaba.

-Yo…estoy preocupado, nada más- murmuró provocando que Hinata sonriera y le abrazara.

-Voy a estar bien. Seguro que me tendrá haciendo deberes o algo-y se separó, sonriéndoles- mejor id a casa, mañana ya os diré.-

Kasumi la miró con ojos llorosos.

-Hina-chan…-y sorbió su nariz- voy a echarte de menos-y pasó corriendo por su lado.

-Ten cuidado -se despidió Kiba revolviendo su cabello.

-Kiba!-exclamó arreglándoselo.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Shino sonriéndole mientras Hinata asentía.

-Hasta mañana-

Y cuando estuvo sola en clase, suspiró, sin ninguna gana de ir a encontrarse con el "nuevo", como así lo había apodado Hinata. Agarró su mochila y caminó hasta la sala de profesores, desanimada.

-Aquí estoy-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Por fin viene-dijo Naruto al verla- venga, acérquese.-

Y Hinata suspirando, cerró la puerta, dejó la mochila a un lado y se acercó a él.

-Llega tarde, lo sabía?-

-Lo siento-masculló ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

-En vez de estar con los chicos, debería centrarse más en los estudios-regañó este, sonriendo provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-Yo no…-pero se calló. No debía de responderle a un profesor, no debía…

-Así me gusta-y palmeó su cabeza, cosa que la molestó y lo miró mal- Ahora, ve esas cajas de allí?-le señaló unas que estaba al fondo de la sala-quiero que las lleve a las correspondientes clases que están escritas en los papeles.

-Todo eso?-preguntó sorprendida al ver como 20 cajas amontonadas. Naruto asintió, cruzado de brazos-p-pero yo no…-

-Usted vaya haciendo, que yo me saldré de su camino para no molestarle.-agarró sus cosas y salió de clase- cuento en que rápidamente lo tendrá hecho-y cerró la puerta mientras Hinata se acercaba a las cajas.

Tenía que llevar todo eso? Ella, sin ayuda?

-Pero sensei yo no…-más cuando se giró este ya no estaba en el despacho y se enfureció- Yo no puedo con esto!-exclamó.

_No, relájate Hinata. Relajate. Así no llegaras a ninguna parte. Tú solo coge las cajas y haz lo que te ha mandado. _

_Pero pesan mucho!_

_Tú llévalas y cuando él vuelva seguro que se sorprende al ver lo cumplidora que eres. _

Y abrió los ojos, su mente tenía razón. No debía ponerse nerviosa, ella podía con eso. Es más acabaría con todas las cajas antes de una hora.

Y dicho y hecho, empezó a cargar cajas y cajas clase por clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y cuando el cielo ya se tenía de naranja…**

Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas de los profesores, agotada. Había conseguido llevar todas las cajas a cada una de las clases. Sonrió de lado. Porque cuando se proponía algo, nada la detenía. Ahora solo había que esperar al nuevo y se lo echaría en cara.

-Señorita Hyuuga-y ella se alzó de la silla rápidamente. El profesor de química se sorprendió de verla ahí-que hace tan tarde y aquí?-

-Oh…pues verá yo…estaba castigada y...ahora…-

-Y las cajas?-preguntó mirando, a la ahora pared vacía.

-Ah…yo las llevé a las diferentes clases-respondió empezando a jugar con sus dedos mientras el profesor volteaba a mirarla incrédulo.

-Usted las ha…-Y Hinata le miró extrañándose.

-P-porque? No debía… -

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho había salido para esperar al trabajador al que le correspondía hacer eso- y sonrió- pero ya que lo ha hecho usted…se lo agradezco. Pero, por que lo hizo? Eso no era su deber...-

Pero Hinata ya no le escuchaba, en su mente solo circulaban las palabras del profesor.

_Por supuesto que no, de hecho había salido para esperar al trabajador al que le correspondía hacer eso…_

_Por supuesto que no, de hecho había salido para esperar al trabajador al que le correspondía hacer eso_

_Por supuesto que no, de hecho había salido para esperar al trabajador al que le correspondía hacer eso_

Apretó su puño. O sea, que de nuevo la había engañado…

-Ichigo-sensei, sabe dónde está el profesor Namikaze?-preguntó con la voz más dulce que encontró, aunque por dentro ardía de rabia.

-Hace rato que marchó-meditó, frotándose la barbilla-justo en ese momento fue cuando me dijo que no llamara al trabajador para cargar las cajas. Que extraño…-y la miró-acaso sabía que las iba a llevar?-

Pero Hinata solo intentaba contar hasta diez y evitar que el monstruito saliera.

-G-gracias por todo-agarró su mochila, su chaqueta y salió de la sala, con una reverencia.

-No si…-pero ella cerró-el que debe darle las gracias soy yo-murmuró mirando de nuevo a la pared.

_Ha cargado todas las cajas?_

Mientras, Hinata caminaba dando fuertes pasos por los pasillos de la escuela, molesta, rabiosa. Todas! Todas y cada una de las cajas que no tenía que haber cargado ella. Todas habían sido llevadas a cada una de sus clases. Todas!

Pateó el suelo mordiéndose el labio.

Ahora…ahora sí que era oficial. Odiaba a su profesor Namikaze Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche…**

Después de una agradable tarde con su madre preparando galletas y relajándose en la bañera, olvidándose del horroroso día que había pasado, fue a comprar salsa de soja y poco más en el súper que había cerca de casa. Así que sin coger chaqueta ni nada, solo vestida con su peto entero y su camisa a rayas blancas y negras de manga larga, salió rápido de casa.

En cuanto llegó, saludó al cajero, que por cierto conocía de venir otras veces, y buscó los alimentos.

-Arroz blanco, cebolletas y…-cuando alzó la cabeza, la botella de salsa de soja estaba en la estantería de arriba. Frunció el ceño-porque siempre tienen que poner las cosas que más se utilizan tan lejos-masculló poniéndose de puntillas, intentando alcanzar la botella. Cuando la rozó con los dedos, sonrió, pero alguien la agarró-eh! Esa es...-

-Tuya?-le sonrió el chico mientras Hinata le miraba atónita. Que hacía su profesor de gimnasia ahí?- toma –ella le quitó la botella de la mano y caminó a la caja, recordando molesta lo mal que lo pasó por la tarde. Naruto la siguió hasta la caja, sonriendo.

-Tú también compras aquí?-le preguntó, pero ella le ignoró y siguió pagando, agradeciendo al cajero para luego salir de ahí sin dirigir palabra.

_Ja!_ Que se creería él que le iba a dirigir la palabra. En clase tal vez le respondería por ser el profesor, pero aquí...vamos, ni que estuviera loc…

-Auch!-se quejó cuando chocó con alguien-mira por dónde vas!- y entonces se dio cuenta del error de sus palabras. Tres altos y fuertes chicos, por no decir feos, se imponían ante ella, furiosos. Dio un paso atrás.-L-lo siento-

-Me gritaste-dijo el chico con el que se chocó agarrándole del cuello de su camisa con voz dura-de que vas?-

-L-lo siento. Iba distraída…-

-Eso no es excusa-y la soltó de mala gana-pídeme perdón-

-Pero si ya…-

-De rodillas.-y sus dos compañeros rieron. Hinata les miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Y-ya te dije perdón no entiendo porque..-

-Acaso te estas negando?-se acercó amenazante, pero Hinata tragó duro.

-Ya te pedí disculpas, no veo necesario lo otro-y miró a un lado cuando este volvió a agarrarle por el cuello.

-Mira mocosa no quiero tener que golpearte, así que haz lo que digo….-y la miró de cabeza a pies y sonrió-o sufre las consecuencias-

Ella se asustó ante esa mirada y quiso soltarse del agarre, mientras, tanto él como los amigos reían.

-Suéltame-

-Estás asustada? Porque?-y acercó su rostro-si no voy a hacer nada-y sonrió aún más mientras Hinata cerraba sus ojos fuerte. Por favor, que alguien le ayude!

-Eh! Que haces!-exclamó uno. Entonces Hinata sintió que alguien le rodeaba el hombro y la pegaba a un cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, se sorprendió al ver a su profesor.

-Sensei…-y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-Largo de aquí- siseó el rubio, entrecerrando la mirada sobre los tres chicos.

Los tres chicos miraron a Naruto muy molestos, pero sabiendo que no podían hacer nada contra alguien como él, se fueron, no sin antes insultarles.

Naruto no les quitó la vista hasta que giraron en la otra calle. Luego bajó la cabeza, mirando preocupado a su alumna.

-Estás bien?- y Hinata, que había estado embobada sintiendo la calidez del pecho de su profesor, al oír su voz, se alejó de él y cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado, le respondió.

-Por supuesto. Que se pensaba, que me iban a asustar?-y Naruto sonrió, negando con su cabeza mientras ella fruncía su ceño, sonrojada-Me voy -y se volteó, dispuesta a reanudar su camino. Más cuando dio los primeros pasos se detuvo y se volteó-que hace?-

-Nada-respondió él, sonriendo.

-Pues no me siga-

-No lo hago, mi casa también es por ese camino-

Hinata se volteó y continuó con su camino, bufando, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa al sentir los pasos de su profesor tras ella. Por dios! Porque no se iba? Porque tenía que ir por el mismo camino que ella?

Por suerte, vio su casa cerca y sonrió. Ya estaba salvada.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa.-dijo sonriendo mientras se detenía en la puerta de su jardín de entrada- ya puede irse-

Pero Naruto no se movió, sino que veía el gran portón y el gran jardín que se extendía hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Se nota que eres una Hyuuga-y silbó sorprendiendo por el tamaño de la casa. A Hinata le molestó bastante ese comentario

-Sí, soy una Hyuuga, sensei, o acaso no lo ha notado?-preguntó con sarcasmo, recibiendo la mirada de éste, lo que hizo que ella, sonrojada mirara a un lado.

-No sabía que tuvieras ese carácter. En la escuela todos los profesores me dicen maravillas de ti, pero ahora que veo…eres muy presuntuosa-

Y ella le miró pasmada.

-Qué?-

-Como se te ocurre salir a estas horas de la noche- frunció el ceño- Sabes lo peligroso que es para una chica como tú ir por la calle a estas horas?-y miró a un lado- se nota que todavía vives en una jaula de cristal-y suspiró-bueno, hasta la próxima-y sin más se volteó por el camino que había venido. Hinata le siguió con la mirada, boquiabierta, pasmada, incrédula.

Presuntuosa? Le acababa de llamar presuntuosa! Dejó la bolsa caer al suelo y camino hasta el medio de la calle.

-ME LLAMA PRESUNTUOSA CUANDO USTED DEJÓ A UNA ALUMNA CARGAR CON VEINTE CAJAS PARA LLEVARLAS A DIFERENTES CLASES!-gritó furiosa-es un abusón!-

Y Naruto se volteó lentamente, pasmado, mirando a aquella niña que con sus mejillas rojas y señalándole, había gritado todo eso. Parpadeó, incrédulo y Hinata al darse cuenta de lo hecho, se sonrojó al completo y mirando a cualquier lado corrió a por su bolsa y entró en su jardín, corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa y cerrar.

Puso la mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

-Que he hecho…-murmuró

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Horas más tarde, en el piso de Naruto…**

-Naruto, me vas a decir porque sonríes?-preguntó una chica pelirosa mirando extrañada a su novio.

Naruto la miró, como despertando de algo.

-Sí que decías?- y ella bufó

-Des de que has llegado tienes esa sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Ha pasado algo mientras estabas fuera?-

Y Naruto volvió a sonreír, recordando la escena de hace unas horas con su alumna.

-No te lo vas a creer pero…una alumna de mi clase me odia- y Sakura alzó una ceja, aún más extrañada. Por eso era que sonreía?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Al día siguiente…Miércoles**

Hinata, en compañía de sus amigos, iba cabizbaja y encogida, yendo hacia la escuela.

_Que he hecho? Que he hecho? Le grité a un profesor. Como pude. Soy una mala estudiante! Muy mala!_

-Hinata que ocurre?-le preguntó Kasumi, que iba cogida a su brazo. Hinata le miró-estás bien? Te duele algo?-

-No-suspiró-Estoy algo agotada, ya sabes, por lo de las cajas-

-Y no lo entiendo -masculló Kiba- como se le ocurre al profesor mandarte a recoger esas cajas. Debía de pesar mucho.- Hinata asintió, cansándose más al recordar el peso de las cajas y lo que le costó llevarlas.

-Mmm…A mí empieza a no gustarme-masculló Kasumi rodeando a Hinata con sus brazos- como se le ocurre hacerle eso a mi pequeña Hina.-y frotó su mejilla contra la suya- mi Hina…-

-Kasu-nee…-sollozó Hinata abrazándola también, sintiéndose muy desgraciada.

-No te preocupes Hinata, hoy no nos toca clase en todo el día con él-dijo Shino a su lado y ella le miró, sonriendo.

-Es cierto.-murmuró contenta- es cierto!-y toda su negrura y tristeza desapareció, sintiéndose feliz.

Y mucho más cuando el día fue pasando y no se lo encontró en todo el día. Ni en las clases, ni en los pasillos, ni en el patio, en ningún lado. Ese profesor no había venido hoy. Y estando tan contenta, decidió que hoy invitaría a sus amigos a lo que quisieran en la cafetería de siempre.

-Eres tan generosa Hina-chan!-exclamó Kasumi sonriendo mientras veía a la camarera poner todos los pasteles, los batidos calientes y los platos calientes que había pedido, para todos, claro-sabía que si me hacía tu amiga podía ganar algo más que amistad!-

-Que aproveche-dijo la camarera, de extraño cabello rosa, alejándose.

-Que aproveche!-dijeron todos empezando a comer. Y la tarde se les pasó rápida, entre risas y con el vientre lleno.

Ya en la esquina, no muy lejos de la cafetería, se despidieron, Hinata se fue por un lado y Kiba, Shino y Kasumi por otro.

-Hasta mañana!-exclamó Kasumi moviendo su mano con energía.

Hinata se despidió de ella, sonriendo y se esperó hasta que los perdió de vista. Tras eso se volteó y reanudó su camino a casa. Feliz, pensando que este había sido uno de los mejores días. Se había levantado temprano, había aprobado el examen de matemáticas con muy buena nota, había hecho sus deberes en clase, había desayunado...todo. Todo había ido perfecto el día de hoy.

-Ya nada creo que los estropee.- murmuró mirando el cielo naranja. Ahora llegaría a casa y se pegaría un buen baño de agua caliente.

-Señorita Hyuuga-dijo una voz, sonando divertida, cuando ella pasó al lado de una persona.

Hinata se detuvo, porque sabía, sabía de quien era esa voz. Y cerró sus ojos.

No. Hoy todo había salido perfecto, saldría perfecto.

Y abriendo sus ojos, continuó su camino, ignorando esa voz. Porque no le iba a hacer caso, porque hoy su día había sido perfecto.

Sintió sus pasos caminar tras ella, muy cerca. Porque? Porque tenía que hacer lo mismo? Le gustaba molestarla? Acaso era eso? Se divertía ver como ella se moría de rabia?

-Es muy tarde, en vez de estar de diversión con tus amigos, deberías centrarte en los estudios-dijo Naruto, pasando sus brazos tras su cabeza y juntando ahí sus brazos mientras seguía a esa pequeña alumna, que descubriendo anoche, parecía que le odiaba.

Porque? Que le había hecho él para que le odiara?

Continuó siguiéndola, sabiendo que tendría que estar esperando a Sakura en la puerta de la cafetería, pero antes, quería asegurarse que su alumna llegaba segura a su casa, antes, quería volver a divertirse un poquito más. Porque cuando la vio salir de, precisamente esa cafetería, con sus amigos y ver como ellos se iban por un lado y ella por otro, no lo pudo remediar. Y esperó, esperó que llegara ante él. Mientras lo hacía, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una que le hizo parecer demasiado bonita; porque, para que negarlo, su alumna era una chica muy bonita, con aquel largo cabello que ondulaba con el viento, con sus sonrojadas mejillas, con aquellos ojos casi color violeta. Porque todo ella desprendía inocencia, inocencia y protección.

Una protección que él podría garantizarle, mientras se divertía un poco. Y no era que él fuese de esos que van molestando a otras personas, no. Él solo era un suplente de profesor que quería cobrar algo de dinero para irse de vacaciones con su novia, nada más. Pero esa chica, aquella alumna suya, era como…no lo sabía exactamente, pero el primer día en que la escuchó insultarle, en que pensó que él era un jovencito de 20 años, en que le gritó en la calle, todo ello fue…como si algo se despertara en él y le obligara a…a molestar a esa niña, a de alguna manera, cuidarla.

Y como bien decía antes, no es que lo hiciera porque quería, solo lo hacía…porque le gustaba.

Aunque bien sabía que eso estaba mal. Que una alumna te odie…a ningún profesor le gusta eso. Pero claro, si eres tú el que insiste en que te odie…y se sorprendió ante eso.

Era él? era él quien provocaba que le odiara? Cómo? Porque? Acaso le divertía ver a una alumna odiarle cuando todas le adoraban? Sería que él también quería conseguir eso?

No. A él solo le gustaba molestarla, porque sabía perfectamente que dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo se escondía una Hyuuga de pies a cabeza. Una niña rica y mimada que siempre lo había conseguido todo. Una niña presuntuosa de pies a cabeza.

Si era así como la veía, como la niña presuntuosa escondida bajo una faceta de niña buena, porque no descubrirla más? Porque no enfadarla más, para sacar a flor de piel todos sus pecados?

La siguió mirando y una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Tenía el cabello muy largo, casi le llegaba a las pantorrillas y parecía muy suave al tacto. Normal, siendo una niña con dinero, todo es lo mejor para su cabello.

Y entre tanto pensamiento, pronto se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la gran mansión de la señorita presuntuosa. La volvió a mirar a ella, mientras las luces de las farolas se encendían, diciendo así que la noche había llegado. Hinata se volteó y le miró, entrecerrando la mirada, mostrando así lo molesta que estaba con él. Y sonrió. Y no porque quisiera, es que eso salía solo. Inconscientemente sonreía. Y vio como ella entrecerraba más la mirada sobre él.

-No piensa irse?-preguntó con un tono que a Naruto le pareció, duro y de esos que dicen "porque no te vas de una vez"

La examinó, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a un lado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo que asegurarme que entras en tú casa-respondió- No vaya a ser que vuelvas a cometer la tontería de salir a tan altas horas-

Y ella volvió a mirarle, nerviosa y cansada mientras, inconscientemente, él volvía a sonreír de nuevo.

-Vamos-insistió él indicando con su cabeza que entrara. Y ella movió los labios, queriendo decir algo, pero nada salió de ellos y solo atinó a suspirar. Su día, su perfecto día…

-Me día perfecto…a la porra-murmuró caminando hacia la puerta de su jardín.

-No olvides el uniforme de gimnasia, señorita presuntuosa.-y ella clavó las uñas en la puerta ante esa palabra- mañana tenemos clase-

Y exclamando al cielo, entró en su jardín y cerró, provocando que él sonriera más.

No era porque quisiera molestarla no, solo…le gustaba hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…jueves**

-Nee-chan! Buenos días!-exclamó Hanabi, tan alegre como siempre entrando a la habitación de su hermana.

Hinata se revolvió en la cama, cubierta hasta la cabeza. Hoy, precisamente hoy no quería ir al instituto. No hoy que le tocaba con…

-mmm-hizo ella.

-Nee-chan! el almuerzo está listo-dijo palmeando su espalda sobre el cobertor-baja antes de que papá se lo coma.-

-Mmm.-

Y, aunque con mucha desgana, desayunó, se cambió, agarró su mochila, la de gimnasia con el uniforme y su bentou y salió al encuentro con sus amigos.

-HINATA-CHAN!-y recibió de nuevo ese abrazo de Kasumi que, cualquier otro día le habría animado mucho, pero hoy…

Kasumi se separó al ver que su amiga no respondía a su abrazó y se sorprendió al ver sus rostro pálido y las ojeras.

-Hina-chan! que…-pero antes de que pudiera preguntarlo, Kiba la empujó y la abrazó.

-Estás enferma? No dormiste bien? Tuviste pesadillas?-

Y HInata se dejó abrazar, sintiendo en su mejilla lo fría que estaba la chaqueta de kiba.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarle yo! porque me empujaste!-

-Yo no te empujé. Estoy preocupado por mi amiga, eso es todo-

-Ya…-

-Estoy bien-respondió Hinata, apartándose del cuerpo de Kiba y sonriendo a sus amigos-Una pesadilla que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche-

-Estas segura? No prefieres quedarte en casa hoy?-preguntó Shino mientras ella negaba.

-Estoy bien de veras. Un poco de actividad me despertará del todo-y ella reanudó primero el camino, siendo seguida por sus amigos preocupados.

Cuando las clases empezaron, Hinata puedo aguantar despierta la primera hora, la segunda, hacía pequeñas cabezadas y a la tercera…en la que estaba ahora e_l nuevo_, hablando sobre la historia de Japón, con aquel traje que, para que engañarnos les quedaba como anillo al dedo; con aquella camisa blanca sin su corbata y desabotonada de arriba, con las mangas subidas, con aquel pantalón negro que cuando giraba todas suspiraban. Todas menos ella, por supuesto. Porque ella nunca suspiraría por el trasero de alguien que, primeramente, no era para nada atractivo y segundo y la más importante, de la persona que odiaba.

Si, le odiaba. Sin saber porque, o tal vez si, había llegado a odiarle. Y esta era la primera vez que ella odiaba a alguien, porque nunca, en lo que llevaba de vida, había odiado a alguien. En lo que respecta a personas, claro. Pero, el verdadero problema no era ese no, sino que a quien odiaba, no era, y como debía ser, a un chico de su clase, si no que le odiaba a él, al nuevo profesor de gimnasia e historia de Japón. Le odiaba por como la trataba, por reírse de ella, porque de un momento la trataba de tú a usted, por como sonreía, por cómo se burlaba de ella, por como vestía, por ser tan atractivo y cautivar a todas las chicas, por…todo él. Todo él.

Odiaba todo de él. Y él lo sabía, lo sabía y aún seguía molestándola. Porque? Porque hacía eso? Porque no podía comportarse como un profesor normal? Porque, porque…tenía tantos porqués en su cabeza sin resolver que…que hasta el sueño le quitaba.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa, suspirando. Porque tardaba tanto en recuperarse Kakashi-sensei? Tan mal herido estaba? Y porque tuvo que enviar a una versión más joven de él?

Sus ojos poco a poco fueron cerrando. Por su culpa, no había dormido en toda la noche. Estaba tan molesta, pensando tanto en él, que no se durmió hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

Si dormía un poco no pasaba nada, no?

Y mientras una de las compañeras leía un párrafo del libro, Naruto miró de reojo a Hinata y sonrió, negando con su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata…Hinata…-escuchaba su nombre en sueños y alzó la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados intentado enfocar a quien tenía delante. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó en la silla.

-Me he dormido!-exclamó alarmada, mirando a sus amigos-me he dormido!-

-No te preocupes. Yo también estuvo a punto de hacerlo-masculló kiba, restándole importancia.

-Qu-que hora es?-

-Estamos en medio del descanso-dijo Kasumi, juntando su mesa con la de ella.

-Descanso!-y miró el reloj de la pared. Había dormido toda una hora entera. Miró de nuevo a sus amigos.-p-porque no me habéis despertado? Y si él…-

-Si te refieres al profesor, parece que no vio nada-respondió Shino-o eso quiso hacer ver-

-Moouu-se quejó dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa-me dormí en su clase- _seguro que luego me castiga. _

-No te preocupes, seguro que no se ha dado cuenta-dijo Kasumi animada, sacando su bentou-y ahora comamos. Tengo un hambre…-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-masculló Kiba provocando la contestación de ella y de él, iniciando así una pelea.

-Hinata-le llamó Shino-seguro que te encuentras bien?-

Estuvo tentada a decirle que no, pero…para que preocupar a sus amigos con nimiedades.

-Sí. Y ahora que dormí mucho mejor!-y sacó su bentou- que aproveche!-y empezó a comer, sonriendo falsamente. No quería preocupar a sus amigos por algo que a lo mejor ella, se estaba imaginando. No, lo mejor sería seguir como siempre. Lo mejor sería ignorar al "nuevo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y las dos últimas clases pasaron, sin mucho que de que hablar aparte de la nota alta que había sacado en física

**En la última hora, en clase de educación física…**

-Un cuantos estiramientos y luego a correr-dijo Naruto mientras los alumnos se formaban en parejas y se ayudaban los unos a los otros.

Hinata se encogió de hombros cuando pasó tras ella, muy cerca, casi rozando su ropa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron; pero él no dijo nada, tan solo fue a avisar a una de las parejas que lo hacía mal y ella respiró aliviada.

Quizá era cierto y no se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido. Sin pensarlo sonrió pensando que se había librado de una buena.

-Hinata-chan no llego!-exclamó Kasumi sentada en el suelo estirando sus brazos hasta tocar sus pies.

-Voy-respondió ella, sonriendo.

Y tras los estiramientos, Naruto les mandó dar unas cuantas vueltas por el campo. Unas cuantas que se convirtieron en 10 vueltas, dejando a todos medio muertos cuando pidió que pararan.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo, agotada, al igual que sus compañeros y amigos, que respiraban igual de agitados que ella.

-Señorita Hyuuga-y se ella se paró, tensándose al momento. Con la mirada mirando al suelo vio sus pies acercándose a ella y tragó duro-señorita Hyuuga, usted hará diez más.-

Y esta vez le miró, asombrada. Que hiciera que! diez vueltas más? Porque?

-Se durmió en mi clase, le parece eso a usted motivo suficiente.-respondió sonriendo mientras Hinata miraba al suelo, avergonzándose. Entonces, sí que le había visto?

-Quiero que cuando vuelva las tenga todas hechas-y se alejó, llamando a los alumnos para que se reunieran con él. Hinata se alzó del suelo, limpiándose el polvo con el ceño fruncido.

10 vueltas más! Pero que se pensaba?

-Hinata.- ella se giró rápidamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que era Suzaku -Animo – dijo poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y dando su suave apretón.

Hinata asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-gracias- y tras eso se metió de nuevo en el campo, con las pilas cargadas y llena de energía.

-Increíble…-murmuró Kiba mirando a su amiga con una gotita tras la nuca- de un momento a otro se ha recuperado.-

-Es el poder del amor- respondió divertida Kasumi.

-poder del amor?-repitió Shino extrañado pero divertido ante eso, mirando a su pequeña amiga.

Naruto, que había estado escuchando, sonrió mientras negaba. Poder del amor.

Y mientras Hinata, con cinco vueltas ya hechas, se detuvo para coger aire, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Y sonrió, recordando lo de Suzaku cuando escuchó algo que la desconcertó. Miró por los alrededores, buscando de dónde provenía el sonido. Se metió en los arbustos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a un pequeño pajarito en suelo, piando.

-Oh! Pobrecito…-se agachó y lo cogió mientras este piaba más fuerte-te caíste del nido?- y miró hacia arriba, buscando la rama donde tendría que estar el nido. Lo encontró unas cuantas ramas arriba e hizo una mueca.

_Está muy alto._ Pensó, pero luego miró al pajarito que piaba y temblaba. _No te preocupes, Hinata te llevara de nuevo a casa. _Y poniéndose el pajarito en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera, trepó al árbol, cayendo primeramente al suelo y raspándose las manos. Lo volvió a intentar, agarrándose con fuerza de este. Todavía sentía piar al pajarito.

_Ya llegamos, pequeño._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, chicos ya podéis ir a cambiaros-dijo Naruto una vez escuchó el timbre de final de clases. Los alumnos cansado y sudorosos, se retiraron a sus vestuarios quejándose de lo difícil que había sido la clase-recordad que mañana la semana que viene tenemos examen-

-Si!-exclamaron todos sin ganas mientras Naruto sonreía.

_Si solo han hecho cuatro vueltas y poco más, como pueden estar tan cansados? _ Y suspiró, pensando que los chicos de ahora ya no tenían tanto aguante. _Ahora que pienso en vueltas…_ Miró al campo donde se suponía tendría que estar corriendo Hinata. Caminó hacia éste mirando por los alrededores.

_Pero donde se habría metido esa…_y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarla en uno de los sitios que jamás se habría imaginado.

-Hinata!-gritó corriendo hacia ella.-Hinata! baja de ahí!-dijo poniéndose bajo la rama donde estaba ella.

Hinata le había oído, pero le ignoró y se acercó más, deslizándose sentada en la rama para acercarse más al nido. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y de ahí sacó al pajarillo.

-Ya estás en casa, pequeñín.- y acercándose algo más, escuchó la rama crujir y pensó que sería mejor no acercarse más, así que estiró el brazo.

-Hinata, pero que...-y se agarró la cabeza, desesperado-baja de ahí ahora mismo!-estaba nervioso, nervioso y furioso. Dios! Podría hacerse daño.

-Un poco más…-dijo estirando más su brazo; y cuando pudo rozar el nido, dejó al pajarillo en éste junto con sus hermanos-genial...-murmuró sonriendo.

-Baja ahora mismo Hinata Hyuuga!-exclamó "el nuevo". Hinata le miró des de arriba en la rama. Porque parecía tan preocupado? Ella había escalado millones de árboles jugando con Kiba y Shino, no había de que preocuparse.

-Te digo que bajes!-gritó ya furioso y Hinata sopló.

-Quiere dejar de gritar! Me pone nerviosa!-exclamó ella, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Lo escuchó bufar, como si estuviera irritándose y eso provocó que sonriera. Esa era la primera vez que lo escuchaba bufar, y parecía molesto.

_Se lo merece por todo lo que me ha hecho. _Pensó ella mientras bajaba del árbol con cuidado, mirando donde pisaba.

-Ten cuidado-siseó él poniéndose debajo donde ella bajaba. Hinata se detuvo, indignada.

-Quiere hacer el favor de callarse! He hecho esto millones de…-pero la rama en la que estaba crujió y poco a poco se fue rompiendo. Ella miró a su profesor, preocupada- oh no…-y pronto se vio cayendo abajo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando recibir el duro golpe, pero en vez de eso, sintió que la agarraban con fuerza antes de que cayera al suelo. Abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verse en los brazos de su profesor. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo, avergonzada mientras Naruto sentía la ira calentar su pecho. La dejó en el suelo con suavidad pero mirándola duramente.

-Mira, no quiero que me expliques porque ha hecho esa locura, pero por eso, estarás castigada durante tres días.-

-Que!-exclamó asombrada-pero si solo…-pero Naruto se alejó antes de que ella pudiera terminar y eso la molestó; así que le siguió-oiga, porque me ha castigo? No hice nada. Solo quería dejar al pájaro en su nido. No hice nada malo!-pero él siguió sin responder y ella pateó el suelo, furiosa-quiere dejar de ignorarme!-pero este siguió hacia el gimnasio donde Hinata le siguió-no pienso cumplir ningún castigo más! A la porra!-

Y ahora Naruto se detuvo y se volteó a mirarla mientras ella se dirigía a los vestuarios.

-Cuatro días-dijo provocando que Hinata se detuviera y se volteara lentamente, mirándole incrédula.

-Que…-masculló sorprendida. Cuatro días castigada?- pero que…-

-Tres por subirse al árbol, cuatro por el insulto. Siga así, señorita Hyuuga.-

_Castigada…cuatro días? Cuatro días cargando cajas como una burra? Ah no, eso sí que no. _

-No-soltó ella cruzándose de brazos. Naruto la siguió mirando al igual que los compañeros que estaban fuera y miraban divertidos la escena.

-Se está negando a un castigo?-

-No tiene ningún derecho a castigarme sin motivo-respondió rápida-no voy a ir a ningún castigo-

Si, sabía que no debía de estar respondiendo. Que debía de callarse y respetar a su profesor, pero todo eso lo había empezado él. El nuevo. Porque la castigaba sin motivos, y ella no iba a cumplir ningún castigo sin antes sabes porque. Así que le siguió mirando con la mirada entrecerrada y apretando sus puños.

-Le quiero ver en la sala de profesores dentro de una hora-dijo Naruto, mirándole furioso, antes de salir del gimnasio. En cuanto salió, Hinata le sacó la lengua.

-No pienso ir-y se metió en el vestuario de chicas, molesta.

-Pero que ha pasado?-preguntó Kiba extrañado al ver esa escena. Hinata, rebelándose? Contra un profesor!

-Has visto lo mismo que yo, cierto?-le preguntó a Shino que asintió tras suspirar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hina, dónde estabas? Hemos oído gritos fuera-preguntó Kasumi, que terminaba de vestirse. Hinata agarró su toalla y sus cosas y empezó a quitarse la ropa, sin responder. Kasumi se acercó extrañada-Hinata, que pasa?-

-Pasa que le odio!-gritó llamando la atención de todas las chicas que estaban ahí.-que no le aguanto! No!- y agarró sus cosas y se acercó a las duchas, quitándose la ropa y deshaciéndose la coleta alta.

Entró en la ducha y encendió el agua, dejando que el agua le quitara esos pesados sentimientos.

Por supuesto que no iba a ir. Ella no iba a cumplir ningún castigo y menos por algo que no había hecho.

_Le odio_

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Si, si un final algo raro...pero eso es porque continua! XD <em>

_Espero que este tmb os haya gustado^^_

_Nos vemos!_


	3. Castigada otra vez

_**CAPITULO 3 SUBIDO!^^ **_

_**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>_

_Y ahora Naruto se detuvo y se volteó a mirarla mientras ella se dirigía a los vestuarios. _

_-Cuatro días-dijo provocando que Hinata se detuviera y se volteara lentamente, mirándole incrédula._

_-Que…-masculló sorprendida. Cuatro días castigada?- pero que…-_

_-Tres por subirse al árbol, cuatro por el insulto. Siga así, señorita Hyuuga.- _

_-No-soltó ella cruzándose de brazos. Naruto la siguió mirando al igual que los compañeros que estaban fuera y miraban divertidos la escena. _

_-Se está negando a un castigo?-_

_-No tiene ningún derecho a castigarme sin motivo-respondió rápida-no voy a ir a ningún castigo-_

_-Le quiero ver en la sala de profesores dentro de una hora-dijo Naruto, mirándole furioso, antes de salir del gimnasio. En cuanto salió, Hinata le sacó la lengua._

_-No pienso ir-y se metió en el vestuario de chicas, molesta. _

_-Pero que ha pasado?-preguntó Kiba extrañado al ver esa escena. Hinata, rebelándose? Contra un profesor!_

_-Has visto lo mismo que yo, cierto?-le preguntó a Shino que asintió tras suspirar. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Hina, dónde estabas? Hemos oído gritos fuera-preguntó Kasumi, que terminaba de vestirse. Hinata agarró su toalla y sus cosas y empezó a quitarse la ropa, sin responder. Kasumi se acercó extrañada-Hinata, que pasa?-_

_-Pasa que le odio!-gritó llamando la atención de todas las chicas que estaban ahí.-que no le aguanto! No!- y agarró sus cosas y se acercó a las duchas, quitándose la ropa y deshaciéndose la coleta alta. _

_Le odio_

* * *

><p><strong>En la cafetería del centro…<strong>

-Un pastel de chocolate por favor!-le gritó a la camarera que asintió asombrada. Y es que ese era el tercer trozo de pastel que pedía des de que había llegado.

Kasumi, Kiba y Shino, con una gotita tras la nuca miraban a su amiga, por donde a su alrededor había dos platos amontonados y tres vasos de té y un batido caliente.

-Anno...Hinata-chan…-llamó Kasumi-p-porque estas tan enfadada?-

La camarera de cabello rosa le trajo la otra tarta, que Hinata agradeció y empezó a engullir.

-Te va a hacer daño el vientre-advirtió Shino y ella mirándole, suspiró y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato.

-Que me pasa?-y bajó la cabeza avergonzada de ella misma por tal comportamiento-esa no he sido yo.-

Los tres amigos se miraron y luego la miraron a ella.

-Hinata, te ocurre algo con Naruto-sensei? Hay algo que te haya hecho?-preguntó Kiba mientras Hinata suspiraba de nuevo.

-Le odio- y frunció el ceño- le odio…y por eso me comporto de esa forma tan patética-

-Porque?-preguntó Shino-está es la primera vez que te ocurre algo así-

-Y más con un profesor-agregó kiba, que ahora se comía el pastel de Hinata-con la adoración que te tienen todos

-Pues este no-masculló ella haciendo un puchero- ese lo único que quiere es verme sufrir, molestarme, reírse de mí….-y recordó aquel día en que la llamó presuntuosa y frunció el ceño- Es idiota-

-Hinata!-exclamó Kasumi mirando alrededor, alarmada-no insultes a los profesores, sabes que aquí las paredes tienes oídos-

-Me da igual, que me oiga, que se lo digan me da igual. Es un idiota que no vale como profesor. Deberían de echarle del instituto.-Y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos, sobre la mesa-quiero que vuelva Kakashi-sensei.-

Ellos volvieron a mirarse, preocupados por su amiga. Y es que no era normal que ella se comportara de esa forma. Hinata la hija del banquero Hiashi Hyuuga, la mejor alumna de algunas clases, había perdido los estribos y lo peor de todo es que lo había hecho contra un profesor.

Tendría eso consecuencias?

-Por cierto Hinata…-llamó Kiba-no deberías de estar con Naruto-sensei?-

-No.-y le quitó el pastel a Kiba y termino de comérselo, molesta-por favor, no volvamos a hablar de él. Me produce dolor de estómago solo sentir su nombre.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, ya al atardecer, cada uno se fue por su camino. Hinata corrió hasta su casa, deseando no encontrarse nada por el camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Horas más tarde, frente la cafetería…**

Naruto esperaba a que su novia terminara su horario de trabajo para acompañarla a su piso. El cielo ya estaba escuro y las farolas se habían encendido. Hacía frío, pero el poco lo notaba. Naruto estaba que ardía, ardía de impotencia e ira.

_Esa niña…_pensó con rencor recordando lo de la mañana. Esa niña de verdad le había enfadado. Como se le ocurría subirse a ese árbol? Si él no hubiera estado ahí se habría dado un buen castañazo.

Miró a otro lado, molesto. Encima le recriminaba que porque le castigaba? Le parecía poco haberse casi matado. _Dios! Si Kakashi se entera de que algo pasó con una de sus alumnas es capaz de matarme._

Se frotó la sien, cansado. Y eso que solo llevaba una semana una clase en ese instituto. Suspiró. Sin duda esa niña le había cansado como si hubiera si llevara en el instituto 20 años. Esa niña necesitaba un buen escarmiento.

-Naruto-y este alzó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a su novia-estás bien?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.-masculló masajeándose-pero pronto se irá.-y la miró-como te ha ido?-

-Bien. Mucho trabajo como siempre, muchos clientes-respondió pensativa- lo siempre. Excepto por esa niña-

-Niña?-

-Sí, creo que es del instituto en el que trabajas.-le miró-ha comido casi seis trozos de pasteles.-dijo riendo-creo que mañana no podrá alzarse de la cama…como era que se llamaba…-puso el dedo en su mentón-Hi…algo de Hinata.-y Naruto de detuvo.

-Has dicho Hinata?-

-Sí, eso he dicho- respondió Sakura viéndole soplar-porque? La conoces?-

-Es una de mis alumnas.-y reanudó su camino, sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor- esa niña…-

-La verdad es que hablaba pestes de un profesor-recordó cuando pasaba de vez en cuando por ahí-diciendo que era un idiota y que no valía como profesor. Que le odiaba.-y rió-esa niña está bien loca. Pero es buena clienta de nuestra cafetería, junto con sus amigos vienen casi cada tarde y deja muy buenas prop…-y cuando volteó a mirar a Naruto no le vio- Naruto?-y miró atrás, donde él se había quedado parado.

_Idiota. Que no valía como profesor. Que le odiaba_. Sonrió con sorna. Esa niña necesitaba una lección. Y tanto que la necesitaba. Y él se la iba a dar. Si no se la enseñaba él que era su profesor, quien lo haría? Sus padres?

-Naruto, seguro que estás bien?-preguntó Sakura delante de él, mirándole extrañada. Naruto sonrió y agarró la mano de su novia.

-Claro-y comenzó a caminar-vamos a casa.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente, viernes…**

-Buenos días!-saludó animada Hinata, a sus amigos-que tal habéis dormido!-y cerró la puerta del jardín mientras sus amigos la miraban fijamente.-qué. Qué pasa?-

-Estás bien?-preguntó Kiba acercándose-no tienes dolor de estómago ni nada.-

-No. Porque?-

-Ayer engulliste seis pasteles- respondió Shino- pensamos que hoy te quedarías en cama-

-Por eso!-se asombró ella-por supuesto que no-y reanudó su camino- Mi estómago es a prueba de todo.-

-A prueba de todo…-repitió Kiba con una gota tras su nuca. A veces pensaba que su amiga estaba bien chiflada. Entonces la nombrada mentalmente se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

-Me falta algo…-murmuró y de repente su cara se iluminó al recordar eso que faltaba- donde está Kasumi?-_y su abrazo matinal?_

-Hoy no podía venir recuerdas?- y Hinata asintió-tenía algo que hacer con su padre o algo así-

Y los tres reanudaron el camino, hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegaron al instituto, donde Hinata se detuvo, mirando alrededor.

-Hinata que haces?-preguntó Kiba extrañado al ver a su amiga mirar de un lado a otro.

Ella suspiró aliviada, poniendo una mano en su pecho. _Parece que no está_. Pensó dando el paso que la adentraría en la escuela.

-Señorita Hyuuga-y al sentir su nombre, tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió des de la punta de los pies a la cabeza. Tragó duro y respiró profundo antes de voltearse, con una enormemente falsa sonrisa.

-Naruto-sensei…-dijo entre dientes- Buenos días-

Naruto sonrió y Hinata pudo ver un brillo de maldad en sus ojos, se asustó. Algo malo pasaba por la cabeza de su profesor que no le gustaba para nada.

-Vámonos-dijo Shino reanudando su camino-esto llevara rato-

-Pero no podemos dejarla ahí. Y si vuelva a transformarse en el monstruito de ayer?-le siguió Kiba mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás- me preocupa-

-Es un profesor, no creo que le haga nada…-y entonces él se detuvo y le miró- no creo…no?-

Y kiba solo se alzó de hombros sin saber que pensar. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, donde su amiga, cabizbaja escuchaba lo que el profesor decía.

_Animo Hinata!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Porque? Porque estoy aquí?_

Se preguntó mentalmente, mirando cabizbaja la sala de profesores, que, como cada mañana a esa misma hora se encontraba vacía ya que los profesores estaban dando sus clases.

Pero, si era así, que hacía ella ahí? Porque no estaban en clase como todos los demás?

Y frunciendo el ceño, miró cabizbaja al culpable que la retenía en esa gran sala repleta de libros, papeles, armarios, ficheros…a ese cuyo apodo ella decía "el nuevo". A ese que se quitaba la chaqueta y mostraba el tan perfecto traje de marca negro y blanco, al que después sacaba la corbata y se desabrochaba los botones. Con aquella marca rojiza en su cuello… una marca rojiza? Y enfocó más su vista, sonrojándose al momento.

_Eso era…eso era…_

-Bien, señorita Hyuuga-cuando se sentó delante ella, Hinata volteó el cuerpo a un lado, negada a mirarle. Él tenía un…un…y se tapó la cara con ambas manos avergonzada. Como podía venir con eso a un instituto!

Naruto la observó extrañado. Porque se había volteado? Tan solo iba a hablar con ella. Tan avergonzada estaba que no podía ni mirarle a la cara.

-Hinata…-y agarró su brazo, pero ella se soltó y se alejó, con la cara roja como un pimientos y mirando de lado.

-Q-que quiere? N-no ve q-que tengo cla-clases?-

Naruto volvió a sonreír. Esa volvía a ser la niña presuntuosa de siempre.

-No se preocupe por las clases porque hoy pasará tooodo el día conmigo- y se giró en su mesa, buscando unos papeles.

-Qué?-preguntó ella mirándole.

-Ya pedí permiso a los profesores para que pudiera ayudarme, así que…-le entregó una gran carga de papeles, que ella agarró, quedándose agachada un poco-primero ordenará todos esos papeles por fecha y año, cuando termine, vaya al despacho de la directora y ordene todos los documentos que ella le ordene, aparte tiene que ir a pintar una pared para los de teatro, ayudarles con las cajas de materiales…ah! También tiene que modelar para los de pintura y..-

-QUE!-exclamó ella dejando los papeles sobre la mesa-modelar!-

-Sí, tiene algún problema con eso?-

-P-por supuesto que sí! N-no quiero modelar, n-no me gusta…-

-Cuando termine, venga a buscarme-dijo alzándose de la silla-tengo clases con los de segundo. Por cierto, tiene en aquella caja el uniforme de gimnasia que tanto odia, para luego cambiarse, no vaya a ser que se manche de pintura- decía mientras agarraba su corbata y sus materiales, bajo la atónita mirada de su alumna- Trabaje duro, señorita Hyuuga-y tras eso cerró la puerta.

Hinata se quedó varios segundos mirando la puerta, pasmada. Ordenar, pintar, recoger modelar…modelar! Apretó sus puños iracunda, furiosa. Porque! Porque tenía que aguantar todo! No. Ahora mismo iría a hablar con la directora.

-Ahora mismo se va a enterar ese profesor de pacotilla que…-pero se detuvo en la puerta, pensativa. Si ahora iba y le contaba a Tsunade lo que ocurría, ella quedaría como una chivata, como alguien que no sabe defenderse. Y no, Hinata no era ninguna débil.

Miró atrás, donde estaba toda la papelada que tenía que ordenar. Se acercó hasta y la miró, entrecerrando la mirada.

Si eso quería, ella lo haría. Lo haría todo. Le demostraría que podía con cualquier cosa que le mandara. Que era no era ninguna presuntuosa.

-Se va a enterar de lo que es ser una Hyuuga.-y dicho eso, dejó su mochila en el suelo, se sentó en la silla y empezó a ordenar los papeles.

Y durante toda la mañana Hinata se pasó ordenando papeles, carpetas, ficheros. A la hora del almuerzo paró para comentarles a sus amigos, comió rápido y rápidamente continuó con sus tareas.

Modeló. Para su mayor bochorno, tuvo que hacerlo para los de tercero, que cuando terminaron le agradecieron mucho, pero Hinata pensó que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Odiaba sentir tantas miradas sobre ella. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Tras eso ayudó a recoger las cajas a los de teatro y para finalizar, se puso aquel uniforme de gimnasia enrome de sudadera y pequeño de pantalones, y una vez estuvo en la gran sala, miró el gran papel que tenía que pintar.

-Esto va a tardar…-masculló mirando el gran papel- en fin, manos a la obra- se recogió el cabello en un moño, agarró el pote de pintura color verde y empezó a pintar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Porque?-preguntó Tsunade mirando a uno de sus ex alumnos, Naruto. Este le miró, sonriendo mientras Tsunade se ponía más nerviosa- Naruto!-

-Porque sí-respondió él, sentándose en la silla de enfrente-porque está castigada-

-Es una Hyuuga-añadió Tsunade

-Y qué? Por ser una Hyuuga no vamos a poder castigarla?-

-Naruto, su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga es uno de los accionistas de este instituto.ó la rubia-no debemos de tener problemas con él-

-Y con él no lo tenemos, con su hija tampoco.-

-Me pediste que hiciera todos esos trabajos que deberías de estar haciendo tú. Porque simplemente no la castigas copiando en una hoja cien veces.-y se apoyó en el asiento, cansada- no quiero problemas Naruto.-

-No te preocupes, que ella no dirá nada-dijo sonriendo-es demasiado orgullosa.-

Tsunade alzó una ceja mirando fijamente a su ex alumno.

-Naruto, hay algo que no me hayas contado?-y este la miró- algo relacionado con Hinata que me quieras decir?-

Naruto solo se alzó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Nos vemos!-se despidió mientras Tsunade se asombraba un poco.

-Está raro…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Media hora después…**

Hinata se sentó en el suelo, de cara al papel que más o menos había terminado de pintar. Todavía quedaba una parte de arriba y algunas zonas. Suspiró, secándose el sudor de la frente. Estaba cansada y sus piernas lo notaban. Se tumbó en el suelo y se quedó mirando el techo, pensativa.

_Porque estoy haciendo esto?_ Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía. _Porque soy una tonta, una tonta orgullosa que no quiere rendirse y mostrar su lado débil. _

-Todo por su culpa.-masculló-porque simplemente no se olvida de mí?-

- Será porque le gustas-dijo una voz que le hizo abrir sus ojos y sonrojarse al instante.

-S-suzaku…-murmuró sorprendida de verle tan cerca de su rostro. Este se alejó, sonriendo.

-Durmiendo?-preguntó mientras ella se alzaba del suelo.

-N-no. Es-estaba terminando de pintar la pared y…-bajó su cabeza-paré a descansar un rato-

Dios, debía de estar horrible, con la ropa llena de pintura y seguro que en su rostro también lo había.

-Ya me enteré de lo que te está haciendo el profesor.-dijo inclinándose sobre ella- voy a tener que quejarme.-Ella tragó saliva y miró a un lado- no me gusta que un profesor te acapare tanto-

Y ella le miró, sonrojada mientras él sonreía y se alejaba.

-Además, soy el delegado de clase, no puedo permitir que una alumna falte todo un día a clase.-

-N-no es nada. E-es decir, es un castigo que…-

-Por lo que tengo entendido, te castigo sin motivos-y ella asintió- bien, si me explicas el motivo tal vez pueda ayudarte y pedirle al profesor que te quite el castigo-

Y Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja. Quitarle el castigo?

-Puedes?-

-Eso intentaré.-

-Gracias Suzaku!-y se mordió el labio, feliz mientras se volteaba a mirar la pared. Tenía que terminar cuanto antes.

-Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó él tras ella, provocando que respingara al sentirlo tan cerca.

-N-no hace falta-dijo sonrojada- y-yo…ya queda poco, terminaré en…-

-Sabes que se le deben aplicar dos capas?- y Hinata le miró, pasmada mientras él reía. –bien, si no queda más remedio-se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y se arremangó.

-No, Suzaku no hace falta. De verás.- le dijo al verle agarrar el pote de pintura.

-Cuantos más mejor.-respondió mirando la gran pared- no te preocupes-la miró-terminaremos en menos que canta un gallo-y le guiñó el ojo.

Hinata se sonrojó y cabizbaja, sonrió.

-Gracias.-murmuró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hora y media después…**

-Y recuerden traer los deberes para mañana-

-Si!-respondieron los alumnos que empezaron a recoger sus cosas en cuanto el timbre de final de clases sonó. Naruto sonrió al verles salir corriendo de clase, deseando volver a sus casas o quedar con sus amigos. Recordó cuando él lo hacía, de hecho era el primero en salir siempre de clase.

Se levantó contento al recordad su infancia. Dura pero feliz, al lado de sus amigos y su padrino y casi padre, Kakashi.

-Naruto-sensei-este se detuvo y miró a los dos alumnos que conocía perfectamente.

-Sí, que ocurre Inuzuka, Aburame-

-Y Hinata?-preguntó directo Kiba, entrecerrando la mirada- no ha venido a clases en todo el día-

-La señorita Hyuuga está cumpliendo su castigo-les respondió, sonriendo-pero no se preocupen, en cuanto termine la podrán ver-

Ellos continuaron mirándole de una forma que por alguna razón le hizo sonreír.

-Si no tienen nada más que decir, me retiro-y pasando por al lado de Kiba, reanudó su camino bajo la atenta mirada de los dos chicos.

-Todo el día?-preguntó Kiba extrañado-des de cuando se castiga a un alumno todo el día?-

Shino siguió mirando a Naruto, pensando que había algo en él que…empezaba a sospechar algo que no le iba a gustar para nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto, tras dejar sus cosas en la sala de profesores, se acercó a la sala de teatro para ver cómo iba su alumna castigada, pensado que debía de estar hecha una furia por todo lo que había tenido que hacer hoy.

Y en cierto modo esperaba eso, más cuando llegó un gran asombro surcó su rostro.

-S-Suzaku! Tu cabello!-exclamó Hinata alarmada, pero riendo al ver el cabello medio verde de su amigo. Se tapó la boca, evitando reír.

-Así que has vuelta a atacarme.-siseó este con insinuado enfado mientras mostraba el rollo de pintura lleno de este.

-N-no! esta vez yo no fui!-exclamó ella riendo mientras caminaba hacia atrás-e-espera Suzaku…n-no…-

-Claro que sí…-siseó acercándose-ven Hinata, acércate.-

-No!-

Y él se lanzó sobre ella mientras Hinata intentaba huir, pero él la agarró del brazo y la volteó, manchando así sus mejillas, que ya de por si estaban verde y su uniforme.

Los dos reían y se divertían, intentando mancharse cuando alguien tosió y desviaron la mirada hacia esa persona. Hinata rápidamente se sonrojó y miró a un lado mientras que Suzaku solo se enderezó y miró fijamente a su profesor.

-Naruto-sensei.-Pero este tenía la mirada puesta en Hinata.

-Esto es un castigo señorita Hyuuga, no una zona de juegos.-dijo sonando duro mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

-Ella no tiene la culpa-interrumpió Suzaku-yo me ofrecí a ayudarla-

-Y no sabía usted que la señorita estaba en un castigo-

-Sí. Pero igualmente decidí ayudarla-dejó el mocho en el cubo de pintura vacío y se miró las manos, todas verdes-no hay inconveniente, verdad?-

Naruto siguió mirándole fijamente mientras este alzaba la cabeza y le miraba. Algo en su interior le molestó y entrecerró la mirada sobre su alumno.

-Mire, profesor, soy el delegado de clase y me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar sobre el castigo de Hinata. No es bueno que una alumna pierdas tantas clases por…un simple castigo-

Vale, ese niño empezaba a molestarle.

-Verá, señor Hatakeda, lo que yo haga o no con mis alumnos castigados no es problema suyo. Yo soy su profesor así que le pediré que por favor no vuelva a hacer una cosa como esta.-

-Usted podrá ser el profesor, pero no tiene ningún derecho a castigarla todo el día-y miró a un lado, sonrojándose un poco-es un abuso-

Hinata miraba a Suzaku maravillada. Suzaku la defendía, se enfrentaba al profesor. Suspiró. Podía existir alguien mejor que él?

-Salga de aquí-y Hinata miró a Naruto, que de brazos cruzados le miraba de una forma aterradora-salda de aquí ahora mismo-

-No hasta que le quite el castigo a Hinata-

-Acaso quiere terminar igual que ella?-

-Si eso le quita a ella el suyo, sí. Castígueme-

-No.-se acercó Hinata alarmada-Suzaku n-no hace falta que…déjalo-

-Pero te dije que…-pero ella sonriendo le agarró las manos.

-Estaré bien. Solo son un par de días-le guiñó el ojo a la vez que él se sonrojaba-podré aguantar.-

-Pero…-y ella le miró con carita de cachorrito abandona que seguro ningún hombre podía resistirse-está bien, ya me voy.-suspiró resignado. Hinata le soltó las manos, sonriendo mientras asentía. Pero toda sonrisa se borró al verle acercarse tanto su rostro- esto todavía no ha terminado-murmuró muy cerca de sus labios.

Naruto bufó, mirando a un lado haciendo que el chico se alejara de Hinata.

-Nos vemos el lunes-y ella asintió, sonrojada. Más cuando la puerta de la sala se cerró, un ambiente tenso se cargó y Hinata miró cabizbaja a su profesor.

-Le dije que nada de besos en la escuela-siseó él provocando un gran sonrojo en Hinata.

-N-no hay besos!-exclamó avergonzada cruzándose de brazos-para besos los que lleva usted en el cuello-masculló provocando que ahora Naruto se sonrojara y se tapará el cuello-o debería decir mordiscos…-

Como demonios se había dado cuenta? Maldita sea! Mira que se lo dijo a Sakura, pero ella…

-No me venga con eso de prohibir los besos cuando usted viene con uno tamaño xl- masculló de nuevo, poniéndose a recoger los botes de pintura.

-Esos son dos cosas muy diferentes. Tú aún eres una niña-respondió avergonzado.

-No soy ninguna niña-dijo dejando un bote en el suelo, molesta- sé perfectamente todo sobre…-pero sonrojada, miró a un lado- no sé qué hago hablando de eso con usted-se limpió las manos en el uniforme-con su permiso, me voy a mi casa- y pasó por su lado a toda prisa, deseosa de poder llegar a casa y darse un relajante baño.

En cuanto cerró Naruto se percató de que se había ido y que se había quedado solo en esa gran sala. Miró la pared y se sorprendió al verla bien pintada. Pero no era eso lo que realmente pensaba, sino que es lo que "perfectamente" sabía su alumna? Estaría hablando de…No imposible.

Todavía era muy niña para saber _eso_, no?

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

><p><em>Jajaa! que os parecido este cap! verdad que Naruto es realmente malote, pero lindo a la vez? <em>

_y Hinata? aiishh Hinata tmb es tan cuca jiji Sabe o no sabe Hinata de eso? XD_

_Y antes que nada avisaros: **Como ya sabréis, o no, no lo sé, yo no soy muy fan de Sakura, así que en este cap, siendo la novia de Naruto...sufrira, por supuesto. Y lo siento por ella proque no ha hecho nada, pero...es que no la veo con Naruto! nunca la he visto y nunca la vere ni con él ni con Sasuke. Creo que debería quedarse sola.** _

_**Claro eso a mi parecer. Por eso en este fic nuestra amiga sufrira. Asi que a quien le guste Sakura, lo siento por é todos sabemos que va a pasar mas o menos al final de capi. **_

_**Sakura...prepara para un duro golpe jeje**_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap^^_


	4. ¡No soy ninguna niña!

**Capítulo 4 **

_Siempre me pasa igual! Siempre que empiezo las clases es cuando tengo más imaginación! por eso no puedo dejar el fic a medias XD Dios! estoy tan llena de imaginación que ni cabe en mi mente! AYUDA!_

* * *

><p>El fin de semana-para suerte, alegría, felicidad de Hinata- llegó. Y ella, contenta, se alzó ese día con ganas de hacer muchas cosas. Salir con su familia de compras, ir con Kiba y Shino, jugar con ellos a baloncesto, llamar a Kasumi e ir a dar una vuelta, mirando las tiendas. Esa última idea no estaba mal, quizá la llamaría e incluso, podría quedarse en casa y celebrar una "noche en pijama" las dos juntas.<p>

Con eso en mente, llamó a su amiga y las dos, durante todo el día se fueron a comprar, más bien, a comerse la ciudad entera. Porque ir con Kasumi a comprar, tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. La ventaja era que la chica tenía muy buen gusto escogiendo la ropa adecuada para ella, la desventaja, es que se vestía y desvestía como treinta veces para convencer a Kasumi-más bien para convencerse ella misma-de que era lo que le quedaba bien y que no.

Hinata en sus manos, parecía una muñeca al cual cambiaban de ropa cada dos por tres.

Y cuando iban caminando por la calle, tranquilas hablando de sus cosas, Hinata se detuvo y rápidamente agarró a su amiga para esconderse en un callejón.

-Hinata, qué pasa!-preguntó asustada Kasumi-porque…-

-shh!-le indicó ella que callara mientras seguía mirando la calle y más precisamente a dos personas que pasaban justamente por la otra cera. Kasumi también se asomó, curiosa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Pero Hinata…-rió divertida-solo es el profesor.-

-Por eso!-exclamó-no quiero que me vea.- _es capaz de castigarme por andar por la calle_. Y siguió mirando a Naruto, que andaba de la mano de otra chica. Y esa chica…-es la camarera de la cafetería!-exclamó al ver su cabello rosado. O sea que fue ella que le hizo eso en el cuello. Inconscientemente ella se tocó el cuello, sonrojada, pensando que se debería sentir cuando te hacían eso.

-Hinata-llamó Kasumi al verla perdida mirando la nada-Hinata!-exclamó poniendo la mano sobre su hombro, a lo que esta reaccionó-Vamos, el profesor ya se ha ido-

Hinata asintió y siguió a su amiga, pensativa.

_Ayer…_

_Flash back_

_-No soy ninguna niña, sé perfectamente todo sobre…-_

_Final flash_

Se sonrojó, Claro que sabía todo sobre las relaciones entre parejas y lo que hacían, pero ella…jamás había experimentado eso. Ni siquiera había tenido novio.

Entonces miró a su amiga, recordaba que Kasumi había tenido novio, ahora realmente no sabía si tenía un pero...

-Pregunta lo que quieras Hina-interrumpió sus pensamientos Kasumi, mirándola.

-N-no, no es nada-respondió sonrojada mirando al suelo.

-Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea-dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Anno…crees que podemos parar en algún lado?-

-Claro! Vayamos a la pizzería que hay cerca de la estación!-y tras eso agarró su mano y tiró de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ya estuvieron sentadas y con la pizza en la mesa, Hinata se lo preguntó.

-Kasumi-chan-

-mm?-está la miró, con la pizza en la boca y HinAta bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-M-me gustaría pr-preguntarte algo. P-pero está bien si no me quieres decir-

-Suelta-le animó su amiga mientras Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-Kasumi-chan…q-que…que se siente cuando t-tienes novio?-

La nombrada la miró, incrédula por esa pregunta. Y es que Hinata, nunca hablaba de esos temas. Pero sonrió.

-Es bonito -respondió ella- sientes como el corazón te salta del pecho cada vez que lo ves. Dices tonterías, tus mejillas se sonrojan con cada uno de sus halagos. Realmente te sientes tonta a su lado-y paró, recordando los momentos con su primer novio. Hinata la siguió mirando, sorprendida de esas palabras. De verdad tener novio provocaba todo eso?

-Pero eso es lo único que quieres, estar a su lado, tocarle, besarle, abrazarle. No dejarle ir nunca, tenerle siempre a tu lado, sentir su voz. Porque todo él…todo él te reconforta.-

-…- Hinata no se atrevió a decir nada. Kasumi lo había dicho todo con una calidez, con una verdad que le dejó impresionada.

La rubia alzó la cabeza y la miró, sonrojándose.

-Bueno, eso es solo lo que yo pienso, no tiene por qué ser así…-y rió, avergonzada.

-Parece…agradable.-murmuró Hinata, sonriendo.-Me alegro que...que hayas sentido todo eso.-

-Hinata-chan…-Kasumi estiró su mano y agarró la suya, mirándola con ternura-tú también llegaras a sentir eso-la estrechó mientras Hinata la miraba- y verás que ese alguien…llegará pronto.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El domingo pasó rápido, dando paso a un Lunes frío y gris. Las clases pasaban entre exámenes y explicaciones y al igual que los días, todos pasaban monótonos, sin novedad alguna. Excepto por Hinata, que llevaba ya sus cuatro días castigada. Aunque realmente no estaba en ellos, ya que no hacía más que pensar en las palabras de su amiga, con aquella mirada dulce y esa calidez. Se sentía una así cuando estaba realmente enamorada? No, la pregunta era, ella sentía eso con Suzaku? Claro que cada vez que se acercaba la ponía muy nerviosa y su corazón latía muy rápido…en cierto modo, todo lo que había dicho Kasumi ella lo sentía con Suzaku.

Si era así, porque entonces no se declaraba? Ella había oído que eran los chicos los que normalmente se declaraban, pero una chica? No es que fuera raro, pero para ella era sumamente vergonzoso. Declararse a Suzaku? Se atrevería decirle todo lo que sentía? Serían novios?

Suspiró mirando la nada. El amor parecía algo realmente difícil.

-Trabaja-dijo esa voz tan conocida para ella que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Soplando frustrada, miró al nuevo profesor que tenía delante, frunciendo el ceño.

Llevaba cuatro días quedándose con su profesor por las tardes, como castigo, ayudándole a ordenar papeles y a escribir lo que él le mandaba. Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en su mano y miró a su profesor. Sin duda era realmente atractivo, y mucho más con aquellos trajes tan llevados a su manera. Entrecerró la mirada, pensativa mientras miraba el cuello del profesor, sin ninguna marca y ella con la otra mano se tocó el cuello, sintiendo sus mejillas algo rojas.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa?-terminó de preguntar Naruto, inquieto ante esa mirada. Hinata bajó su mano de su cuello y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

-Naruto-sensei…-llamó está mirando fijamente a sus ojos, algo que le volvió a incomodar- me gusta-

Y el bolígrafo que tenía Naruto cayó de su mano a la mesa mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

_Qué?_

Siguió mirándola, viendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y tras eso bajaba la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada. Naruto miró a un lado, sintiendo su corazón latir muy deprisa, su respiración agitada y como empezaba a entrar en calor. Se agarró el cuello de la camisa y se dio algo de aire.

No es que ella fuera la primera alumna que le decía que le amaba, pero realmente, esa declaración, le había pillado de muy imprevisto. Tosió, intentando disimular y buscando algo que responderle, de una forma que no la hiriera.

-Hina…-pero ella alzó la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Naruto sintió de nuevo sus mejillas ardientes.

-Lo he dicho!-exclamó-lo he dicho!-y le miró, feliz-ahora ya podré decírselo a Suzaku- y Naruto ahí se congeló.

-Q-que…-Hinata se sonrojó, sabiendo lo que le acababa de decir.

-l-lo siento, quería…quería probar-y bajó la cabeza-usted cree…está bien?-y pasó un mechón tras su oreja, sonriendo con timidez-cree que está bien que se lo diga así?-

Pero Naruto todavía no acababa de reaccionar. Suzaku? Eso era para Suzaku?

-Que…-volvió a decir, pero es que su mente no circulaba más palabra.

-Verá…-y miró a ambos lados, verificando que no hubiera nadie. Se apoyó más sobre la mesa para acercarse un poco más a él, aunque una gran mesa les separaba.- a mí…me gusta Suzaku y…quisiera decirlo lo que siento por él.-bajó su cabeza, todavía sonriendo- usted cree, que está bien que se lo diga? Cree que debería decírselo yo?-

-Suzaku…te gusta?-preguntó con dificultad y Hinata asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Naruto se alzó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar alrededor, nervioso, sintiendo un nudo en el vientre. De verdad que a ella le gustaba el mocoso ese? Se detuvo de nuevo, mirándola- de verdad? Hatakeda Suzaku?-

Y Hinata volvió a asentir poniéndose más colorada cada vez que lo decía.

-Estoy…- Naruto miró sus labios, sabiendo lo que iba a decir- enamorada de él-

Y algo se desató en su interior, algo que le hizo daño en el pecho y que luego le quemó, algo que empezaba a quemarse en su interior y le provocaba que le costara respirar. Volvió a mirarla, mientras ella se mordía el labio evitando sonreír, aunque poco consiguió, mientras se pasaba aquel mechón de cabello tras la oreja con aquella mirada tímida y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Rodeó la mesa y la agarró del brazo, levantándola del asiento, viendo como la sorprendía.

-No puedes.-dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos-no puedes…decirle nada.-

Ella sintió presión en su brazo y movió un poco su brazo.

-Naruto-sensei me hace daño-e intentó quitarse la mano, pero él le agarró el otro brazo y le miró asustada.-profesor…-y antes de que pudiera quejarse más, Naruto acercó su rostro tanto al suyo, que sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas-profesor…-sintió sus labios rozar los suyos y algo en vientre se despertó, algo que…le agradó. Se relajó y se fijó en los labios de su profesor, por alguna razón, tuvo ganas de probarlos. Se lamió los suyos.

Naruto sintió como ella se relajaba, como respiraba con más calma, como le miraba, como…se lamía los labios. Quiso cortar la poca distancia y chocar sus labios, pero maldita sea! Era su profesor. Cerró los ojos y se separó de su rostro, dejando sus labios sobre su frente.

No estaba bien... eso que iba a hacer. Era la peor de las cosas.

-Naruto…-y abrió sus ojos al sentir su nombre ser pronunciado tan dulcemente en sus labios. Sintió como ella le agarraba la camisa y alzaba la cabeza, juntado sus labios.

Durante unos segundos Naruto no supo que hacer. Su alumna le estaba besando. Él estaba besando a su alumna! La apartó, sorprendido mientras ella, al darse cuenta de lo hecho bajó la cabeza.

-L-lo siento.-hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Naruto se pasó la mano por su rostro y cabello. Acababa de hacer la peor de las barbaridades. Apartó una de las sillas y se sentó en ella, agarrándose la cabeza.

Había besado a su alumna.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata salió corriendo de la escuela sin detenerse hasta que llegó al final de la calle, donde se apoyó en la pared. Puso una mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Este aun latía acelerado. Luego alzó la mano a sus labios y se lo tocó, inconscientemente sonrió. Aquel había sido su primer beso. El primer beso a la persona menos indicada. Y tras pensar eso dejó de sonreír. Porque eso no era para sonreír. Había besado a su profesor. Y no a uno cualquiera, sino al nuevo! Al que se suponía que odiaba.

_Porque! Porque! Porque! Porque!_

-Porque he hecho eso?-murmuró preocupada.

_Un profesor. He besado a un profesor! _

Cuando llegó a su casa, se metió corriendo en el baño, queriendo borrar todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que le había provocado aquel beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto llegó a su casa más tarde de lo normal. Y es que no había podido borrar en toda la tarde aquel maldito beso.

-Naruto?-murmuró una adormilada Sakura.

-Sakura, que haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido y entonces recordó-la cena…-dijo-lo siento. No me he acordado. Yo…tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que…-

-No te preocupes-dijo ella alzándose del sofá-debes de estar muy ocupado con las clases y los exámenes-le rodeó con sus brazos- vamos a la cama?-y se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso. En ese momento la imagen de Hinata vino a su cabeza y apartó a Sakura-q-que ocurre?-

Él respiró profundo. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Eso no había sido nada, nada.

-Naruto, estás bien?-él la miró y le sonrió.

-Estoy cansado.-respondió acercándose a su rostro, pero se detuvo y terminó besando su frente-tú ve a la cama, enseguida voy yo-

-Bien…-murmuró ella, extrañada-no tardes mucho- él solo le sonrió y cuando Sakura cerró la puerta, se dejó caer en el sofá, demasiado cansado, demasiado agotado, demasiado imbécil.

Como pudiendo estar besando a Sakura, su alumna venía a su mente. Que le estaba pasando? Porque le había dicho todo eso? Porque había dejado que le besara? porque…porque no dejaba de pensar en ella?

Se alzó del sofá y agarró la botella de sake de la mesa, se echó en el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Este le quemó, pero le ignoró y se sirvió otro, bebiéndoselo de nuevo de un trago. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, con la botella en mano.

Hoy le iba a ser muy difícil dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El día siguiente, jueves…**

Hinata saludó a sus amigos, fingiendo estar como siempre, aunque por dentro se sentía morir. Morir de vergüenza. Como iba a poder ir a clases y verle? no podía. Simplemente no podía. No se atrevería a mirarle a la cara. Se sentía mal, muy mal y como consecuencia de eso no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Las clases como siempre pasaron y en la hora del descanso, Hinata se topó con quien menos quería hacerlo. Rápidamente bajó la cabeza, sonrojada al completo, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de ahí. Naruto siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó la clase con él, Hinata evitó hablar y mirarle. Naruto hizo lo mismo, tan solo se dedicó a dar su clase, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Al final de clases….**

-Nos vemos mañana Hina-chan!-exclamó Kasumi abrazándola con fuerza-que tengas muchas suerte-le susurró al oído provocando que se sonrojara.

-Hasta mañana!-exclamaron Kiba y Shino. Hinata se despidió con la mano.

-Lista?-preguntó esa voz tan conocida que con tan solo hablar la sonrojaba. Ella asintió y los dos fueron a la sala de música a practicar. Por el pasillo volvieron a encontrarse con Naruto, y ella como llevaba todo el día haciendo, se negó a mirarle y se agarró a la camisa de Suzaku.

Este asombrado y extrañado al ver que ninguno de los dos se miraba, agarró la mano de Hinata, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Algo que quiera decirnos, Naruto-sensei?-preguntó Suzaku sonriendo con cinismo. El rubio entrecerró la mirada sobre él y luego la pasó de sus manos a Hinata, que todavía cabizbaja se negaba a mirarle.

-Con su permiso, no vamos-y tiró de Hinata, aunque fue ella la que se adelantó a él queriendo salir de ahí.

Naruto los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron por los pasillos, volvió a mirar al frente. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo y relajarse. Pero sobre todo, olvidarse de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En clase de música…**

Suzaku no soltó su mano hasta que la sentó en la banqueta, donde luego abrió la tapa del piano y se puso tras ella.

-Toca Hinata.-le dijo y ella alzó sus manos y las puso sobre las teclas, acariciándolas primero para luego, tocar la primera nota y seguir con el resto de la canción.

Cuando de repente su estómago se revuelve y su ser da un sobresalto al notar el suave contacto de unas manos sobre su cabeza. Abre los ojos, sonrojándose y traga saliva. Se detiene y siente que sus manos han pasado de su cabeza, a, suavemente, su cola. Entonces, nota cómo, tras acariciar el cabello, llega con sus dedos hasta la goma que lo sujeta, y la deshace con cuidado, dejando, finalmente, su cabello suelto.

-Suzaku…-

-Sigue tocando.- y ella, sintiéndose realmente tonta, ya que se encontraba agitada y respirando entrecortadamente mientras sus manos temblaban sobre el teclado.

_Tengo que tranquilizarme...tranquila, Hinata..._pensó dejando de tocar, pero es que ya sus manos no respondían. Esas manos sobre su cabeza la estaban relajando y mucho. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener un gemido.

_Porque siempre hace estas cosas…_

Sus dedos empiezan a dirigirse a peinar sus cabellos hasta la punta, y lo nota. Es una tortura.

_Por favor..._

Suzaku se detuvo a media melena, y Hinata siente cómo le coge el cabello, elevándolo.

¿Qué está haciendo?

Siente que su corazón pronto iba a salir del pecho, lo sabe y no puede evitarlo, porque en realidad, le gusta…

- Hueles muy bien...-

Se sonroja al completo y su corazón late más deprisa al verle acercar su cabello a su rostro.

-S-suzaku…que pretendes…?-

-Nada…-respondió él.

Ha acercado un mechón de pelo a su nariz, dónde nota cómo aspira el perfume de su cabello. Un escalofrío la hace sentir vulnerable, demasiado.

-Suzaku…-dijo en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por esa relajación. Siente que pasa su cabello a un lado cuando de repente nota algo cálido que le acaricia la nuca. Abre sus ojos dándose cuenta de aquello cálido y sus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse. Aquello cálido que estaba notando eran...los labios de Suzaku.

Intenta levantarse pero su cuerpo era incapaz de hacerlo, se sentía demasiado relajada, sin fuerzas.

De nuevo vuelve a sentir los labios de Suzaku, esta vez sobre su cuello lo que hace que su estómago y su corazón dieran un gran vuelco. Inconscientemente ladea su cabeza, sintiendo con vergüenza como la lengua de Suzaku junto con sus dientes aprietan esa zona y ella ante eso, gime.

Se sorprende de eso y rápidamente le mira, sonrojada al completo mientras que él sonríe. Entonces ve que su rostro se acerca al suyo y se detiene a unos pocos centímetros de su boca. Nota cómo su aliento se entremezcla con el suyo y cierra los ojos. Quiere disfrutarlo. Lo nota cada vez más cerca. Nota cada vez a Suzaku más cerca de…

-No!-exclamó poniéndose de pie violentamente, empujando a Suzkau en el progreso.

Rápidamente bajó la cabeza, sin poder creerse lo que había pasado. Naruto…en el último momento su imagen había aparecido enfrente de ella.

_Porque? Porque él?_

-l-lo siento…-sollozó apretando sus puños.

-Puedo esperar.-respondió él, sonriendo. Hinata alzó la cabeza, extrañada- ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ahora solo me que queda esperar tu respuesta-

-Yo…yo…-volvió a mirar al suelo. Suzaku sonrió.

-Esperare. Puedo hacerlo – y sin más cogió sus cosas-aunque tampoco tardes mucho-bromeó antes de salir del aula, tranquilo y relajado como había entrado.

Hinata volvió a sentarse en la banqueta, destrozada. Porque? Porque tenía que aparecer su cara? Porque no había podido besar a Suzaku?

No estaba ella enamorada de él, entonces porque no había podido besarle?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de algo que le parecía una gran locura y que era imposible. Simplemente debía ser imposible. No podía ser. Él solo la regañaba, solo le molestaba, le mandaba a hacer sus trabajos, era odioso, ella le odiaba! era imposible. Totalmente imposible que…se hubiera enamorado de su profesor.

Se agarró la cabeza, hecha un lío con sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Estaba enamorada de Suzaku pero…le gustaba Naruto-sensei? Le gustaba?

-Me he enamorado…del profesor?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó a su casa, saludó a su familia y subió rápido a su habitación, dejando las cosas por el suelo, se sentó frente su tocador, cabizbaja.

-No, no puede ser…- murmuró volviendo a morderse el labio-no puedo…estar enamorada de él…- _No puedo._

Y Alzó su cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos brillaban y que estaba sonrojada, tal vez debía ser por el frío, pero ella no tenía frío, sino que sentía un calor en su pecho y mejillas.

_De nuevo vuelve a sentir los labios de Suzaku, esta vez sobre su cuello lo que hace que su estómago y su corazón dieran un gran vuelco. Inconscientemente ladea su cabeza, sintiendo con vergüenza como la lengua de Suzaku junto con sus dientes aprietan esa zona y ella ante eso, gime. _

Al recordar eso, su rostro enrojeció y su subió su mano a su cuello donde él le había besado entonces fue cuando abrió sus ojos asombrada y se acercó más al espejo, tirándose del cuello del uniforme. Una pequeña marca roja se hacía muy visible justo donde se unían cuello y hombro.

-Pero…-

_Eso, eso que tengo en el cuello, eso…eso era un…_

-Hinata-chan-llamó su hermana tras la puerta y ella rápidamente se subió la camisa al momento que entraba su hermana-nee-san estas bien? Subiste muy rápido a tu habitación-preguntó acercándose a ella.

-E-estoy bien nee-chan…solo cansada, ya sabes los castigos y todo eso.-

-Todavía no sé cómo papa no se ha dado cuenta. Eres muy torpe para estas cosas de ocultar algo.-

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-Nee-chan, eso no es cierto.- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras su hermana reía.

-Voy a darme un baño, te lo dejo luego?-y Hinata asintió viendo como su hermana salía de su habitación. Suspiró en cuanto cerró la puerta y se volvió al espejo, tirándose de la chaqueta del uniforme. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero ella sonrió. No había sentido cuando se lo había hecho pero…le había gustado.

_Quizá…sí que deba salir con él. Al fin y al cabo han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros. Y yo…parece que le gusto. _

_Si definitivamente mañana se lo diré. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente, viernes…**

-Buenos días!-saludó Hinata a sus amigos, cerrando la puerta de su jardín.

-Hinata-chan!-exclamó Kasumi echándose a sus brazos-como te sientes hoy? Ya no estas triste?-preguntó frotando su cara contra la suya.

Hinata recordó el día de ayer, en que parecía casi una muerta y sonrió.

-Kasu-chan…estoy bien.- y la separó con suavidad, sonriendo-gracias por preocuparos por mí-dijo mirando a los tres.

-No te entiendo-saltó Kiba-hoy estás feliz, ayer estabas que parecías un zombi, el lunes que viene que será?-dijo alzando las manos al aire con todo divertido.

-Kiba-kun!-exclamó ella también sonriendo-yo siempre estoy igual…-masculló mirando a un lado.

-Igual de estatura-dijo Kiba y ella le miró muy mal.

-Kiba-advirtió Shino mientras ahora Kasumi y Hinata discutían con Kiba. Shino negó, viendo con una sonrisa a sus amigos.

_Nunca cambiaran. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pasó entre risas e intentos de hablar con Suzaku, pero hoy parecía ser el día de "necesitamos a Suzaku" ya que todo el mundo se lo llevaba. Los de teatro, los de pintura, los de música. En conclusión que Hinata no había podido hablar con él en toda la mañana.

Y había estado tan metida en querer decirle lo que sentía que ni siquiera se había acordado de Naruto, es más, si no le tocara clase con él, tampoco se hubiera acordado. Porque ahora en su mente solo estaba Suzaku y su manera de declararse.

Porque iba a declararse. Le iba a decir a Suzaku cuanto lo amaba. Eso haría.

**Y en clase de gimnasia….**

-Pasa Hinata!-exclamó Kiba pasando delante de un chico, Hinata le pasó la pelota y luego corrió hacia la canasta, donde Kiba se la volvió a pasar y ella de un salto lanzó la pelota, que rebotó en el aro, para luego entrar.

-Si!-exclamó ella

-Genial Hinata!-exclamó Kiba alzando la mano esperando que ella también se la chocara. Hinata así lo hizo, sonriendo. Era el cuarto punto que anotaba.

-Lo ves, te dije que no se me da nada mal-dijo Hinata con orgullo mirando a Kiba que pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dio un apretón.

-Tienes a un buen profesor-respondió él alzando sus cejas a lo que ella le golpeó el brazo.

-Hinata-chan!-exclamó Kasumi echándosele encima y cayendo las dos al suelo-eres tan kawaiiii!-

-Kasu-chan…-murmuró ella, sonrojada viendo como sus compañeros reían.

-Sabes si fuera un chico ahora mismo te estaría comiendo a besos.-y su rostro enrojeció al completo mientras a los demás les resbalaba la gota. Conocían demasiado a la rubia y sabían que ella siempre soltaba cosas así.

-Porque siempre tienes que decir cosas raras!-exclamó Kiba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Kasumi se levantó de Hinata y le miró de mala manera.

-Porque cosas raras? Sabes que si fuera verdad lo haría.-

-Kasumi…-suspiró Shino.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo, sonrojada. A veces su amiga tenía unas cosas muy raras en su cabeza.

-Te ayudo?- y cuando Hinata alzó la cabeza sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Suzaku-él estiró su mano y ella la agarró, levantándose con su ayuda, aunque más bien tiró de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo. Hinata sintió su corazón acelerado al sentirle tan cerca.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.-murmuró soltándose su mano y separándose de ella con una sonrisa-sigue así-y se alejó, juntándose con sus amigos.

Hinata suspiró en cuanto se alejó. Tenía que decírselo cuanto antes.

-Todavía estamos en clase-dijo la voz del profesor que la despertó y provocó que le mirara. Este la miraba a ella y Hinata rápidamente miró a un lado, sonrojada. Recordando "aquello" que no tenía ganas de recordar- Continuad jugando - y tras eso fue a sentarse en una de los bancos de madera.

Los alumnos se extrañó al verle tan poco animado como estaba siempre, pero decidieron seguir con la clase, ya que parecía que estaba enfadado y mejor era no enfadar a un profesor.

Naruto observó a sus alumnos reanudar el partido. Todos ellos dando gritos y haciendo ruido con sus bambas al deslizar los pies. Su mirada volvió a posarse en Hinata. Si, volvió, porque des de que el partido comenzó, no la había apartado en ningún momento de ella. Veía como corría, como sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cada vez que encestaba, o cuando sus amigos la felicitaban. Como hablaba con los demás, como se movía, sus gestos, su cuerpo, la manera en cómo se mordía el labio cuando algo no le salía.

No. Eso sí que ya no. Que hacía mirando esas cosas. Él era un respetado atractivo profesor que solo quería algo de dinero para irse de vacaciones con su novia. Porque tenía novia y por eso, no podía ir fijándose en otras chicas. Que chicas, en niñas! Que hacía él fijándose en niñas como ella. No, no. Definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, quitársela de la cabeza, olvidar que le besó.

Aunque eso realmente le estaba costando lo suyo. Porque! Solamente tenía que quitarlo de su cabeza, borrarlo, hacer que nada pasó. Porque no podía? Porque siempre tenía esa imagen, esa sensación, esa manera de decir su nombre.

_No!_ Se alzó del banco y caminó por el lado del campo observando a sus alumnos, nervioso. Estaba enfermo, como podía estar pensando en una alumna.

_Soy un enfermo. Un enfermo! _

Se detuvo y suspiró, pasando la mano por su cabello. Necesitaba irse de vacaciones. Irse de esa escuela y no volver nunca. Sí, eso necesitaba. El timbre de cambio de clases sonó y él respiró aliviado. Hoy no estaba para dar clases.

_Ni ayer ni hoy._

-Chicos, id a cambiaros-dijo mientras se frotaba la sien. Otra vez venía ese dolor de cabeza.

Y con el jaleo de siempre los alumnos pasaron a sus vestidores. De reojo vio como Hinata pasaba por su lado hablando animada con una de sus amigas, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

La agarró del brazo y la puso ante él.

-Naruto-sensei que…-pero él agarró su camisa por arriba y tiró, mostrando aquello que había visto y la miró. Hinata sonrojándose, se soltó del brazo y se subió la camisa. Pasó por su lado con el ceño fruncido, mientras era interrogada por una de sus amigas.

Pero Naruto tenía la mirada puesta en alguien, aquel alguien que había hecho eso en Hinata. El supuesto muchacho se acercó a él sonriendo ante la escena.

-Hay algún problema…-

-Hatakeda, le advertí que nada de besos en la escuela-interrumpió él con voz dura.

-Y yo le dije que no lo haríamos delante de usted-respondió sonriendo con superioridad- y eso no era ningún beso profesor. Usted bien que lo sabe-

Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre el peliblanco, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

-Quiero a Hinata profesor, y quiero que sea mía-reanudó su camino pero se detuvo a su lado- así que no se meta en medio – y continuó su camino.

Naruto apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos, respirando profundo. No podía enfadarse, tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía perder los estribos. No con un alumno, aunque ese en particular ya le estaba tocando las narices y como siguiera así, esto no iba a acabar bien.

Nada bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En los vestidores…**

-Hinata-chan-llamó bajito Kasumi agarrándola del brazo y pegándola a las taquillas de la ropa. Hinata miró a su amiga, que todavía iba en toalla mientras ella ya estaba con su falda y su camisa a medio poner, recién duchada.

-Que pas..-

-A sido Suzaku?-preguntó sonriendo con malicia Kasumi señalando su cuello. Hinata rápidamente se lo tapó-Hina, a mí no puedes engañarme. Ha sido él, cierto?-

Y Hinata asintió, sonrojada mientras Kasumi sonreía.

-Así que por fin…-

-No! yo aún…bueno…-bajó la cabeza- aun no le he dicho nada de lo que siento-

-Pero entonces a que…-preguntó extrañada-si te ha hecho eso es…- HInata miró ambos lados, procurando que ninguna de sus compañeras la oyera y se acercó más a Kasumi.

-C-creo que le gusto.-

-QUE!-exclamó ella llamando la atención de todas. Hinata se sonrojó al completo y se alejó pero ella le agarró del brazo y la retuvo a su lado-como que le gustas? Que es lo que me he perdido?-

-N-no es nada…él en clase de música y….-

-Quiero que luego me lo cuentes TODO, entendido?-y Hinata asintió, mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme.

Al rato salió junto con Kasumi y se relajó al no ver al profesor en el gimnasio. Se tocó el brazo, recordando la presión que había puesto al agarrarla y como había tirado de su camisa.

Como se había dado cuenta?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las dos últimas clases pasaron rápidas y amenas, ya que solo tocaba dos horas de tutoría, en las que hablaron de exámenes y problemas y actividades de la clase.

**Al final de clases…**

-Por fin viernes!-exclamó Kiba sonriendo de felicidad

-Sí, pero este fin de semana tenemos partido-dijo Shino haciendo que toda la felicidad de Kiba desaparezca.

-Gracias por recordármelo-respondió con sarcasmo, a lo que Shino sonrió.

-Vendréis a vernos?-preguntó este, acercándose a sus amigas.

-Por supuesto!-respondió Kasumi pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hinata- nunca nos perderíamos un partido, verdad Hinata-chan?-

Ella asintió mirando contenta a sus amigos.

-Es el domingo a las 12. Más os vale no llegar tarde- dijo entrecerrando la mirada sobre ellas.

-Nos estás llamando tardonas!-exclamó Kasumi plantándose delante de Kiba de brazos cruzados- las chicas necesitamos nuestro tiempo para arreglarnos-

-Ya…solo para que otros chicos se fijen en vosotras no?-se cruzó de brazo, sonriendo- créeme que con Hinata si tendría cuidado pero contigo? Quien podría fijarse en ti?-y tras eso recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza de una muy furiosa Kasumi.

-Maldito Inuzuka…-siseó.

-Chicos, que os parece si vamos a la cafetería?-sugirió Hinata intentando calmar el ambiente cargado-podemos celebrar vuestro victoria anticipada-

-Muy buena idea Hina-chan!-apoyó Kasumi, sonriendo y olvidándose por completo de kiba que yacía en el suelo, desmayado-vayamos antes de que despierte Ki…-

-Señorita Hyuuga-y todos los que había ahí- excepto Kiba que yacía en el suelo- miraron hacia la puerta. Hinata rápidamente apartó la mirada- necesito hablar con usted –

-Pero Naruto-sensei, justo ahora íbamos a…- pero la mirada que le lanzó a Kasumi la hizo callar y sobre todo sonrojarse-no creo…-

-Tengo que ir a buscarla?- soltó mirando a Hinata que se encogió de hombros al oír la voz dura del hombre.

Agarró su mochila y su chaqueta y le siguió, dejando a sus compañeros extrañados.

-Pero que le pasa con Hinata!-exclamó Kasumi molesta- porque siempre la castiga!-y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Shino seguía mirando la puerta mientras un desmayado Kiba se alzaba del suelo.

-Eh, y Hinata?-preguntó al no verla y tanto Shino como Kasumi suspiraron.

KIba les miró a los dos sin entender. Donde había ido Hinata? tanto tiempo había estado desmayado?

-Por cierto! Deja de golpearme!-le gritó a Kasumi que solo apretó su puño, muy molesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata siguió a su profesor, cabizbaja pero sabiendo a donde iban. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y el ambiente se tensaba. Hinata no quería hablar con él, no quería pasar la vergüenza del otro día, no quería recordar eso. Aquello fue solo un error, nada más. Un increíble y bestial error.

-Pase – le dijo abriendo la puerta de la sala de profesores. Ella miró la sala, que de nuevo estaba vacía y entró sintiendo nervios y miedo. Escuchó como él cerraba la puerta y se encogió de hombros, cerrando sus ojos. No quería hablar de eso, no quería, no quería!

Pronto sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Naruto cerró la puerta de la sala y la miró, ahí plantada y de espaldas a él apretando su chaqueta con fuerza y encogida de hombros. Sabía de lo que iban a hablar y por eso se escondía. Pero, tenían que hablar de eso, no podían seguir más días así. Así que con mucha fuerza se acercó a ella y se sentó en su silla, girándola la silla para tenerla a ella enfrente. Alzó sus cejas al ver que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Sonrió, aunque sabía que ese no era el momento de hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-No voy a regañarle Hyuuga, puede abrir los ojos.- Hinata los abrió lentamente, secándose al segundo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con su brazo. Luego mantuvo la cabeza baja.

-Creo que bien sabe porque estamos aquí así que…-chasqueó la lengua, cansado de tanta educación- voy a ir al grano-acercó más su silla estirado el cuello para verle a la cara- primero, quiero pedirte disculpas. Sé que, no empezamos con buen pie y…todo ha sido culpa mía. Te he molestado mucho y como profesor…como profesor siento que me he comportado como un crío, así que te pido perdón. No volveré a molestarte, lo prometo.-

Hinata le miró, todavía cabizbaja.

-Crees que…puedas perdonarme?-

Hinata miró a un lado, sonrojada al sentir su mirada, pero terminó asintiendo. Naruto sonrió.

-Bien, ahora lo que quería hablar es…-ese tema le incomodaba bastante- lo que pasó el otro día…-hinata se sonrojó al completo-mira eso…eso fue un grave error. Tú…eres mi alumna y…yo tengo novia y no creo que este bien que, bueno…creo que será mejor que olvidemos eso, no te parece? Como si…nada hubiera ocurrido.-murmuró eso último, mirando a un lado.

Porque eso era lo que quería, verdad?

Hinata asintió rápidamente. Ella también quería olvidarse de eso, para siempre. Fue un acto que jamás volvería a recordar.

Naruto volvió a mirarla, subiendo des de donde apretaba su chaqueta hasta su cuello, donde recordó aquello que había visto hace unas horas. Algo se removió en su estómago que le molestó y le calentó el pecho. Subió la mirada a su rostro, viendo sus casi violetas ojos entrecerrados, su nariz respingona y sus labios.

Habría besado ya a otros chicos? había sido él el primero? O el, molesto de su alumno se le había adelantado.

Un momento, adelantado en que!

-Hinata.-llamó, intentando disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas y apartando la mirada de sus labios- estás…-y se rascó la nuca, incomodo. A él nunca se le habían dado especialmente bien hablar de esos temas. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que averiguar si ellos dos ya eran pareja.- sé que es algo en que no debería meterme pero…-la miró-estás saliendo con Suzaku?-

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-s-salir con…-y negó fervientemente, sonrojándose aún más si eso llegara a pasar- n-no estoy saliendo con…Suzaku ni…con nadie-

Y ahí Naruto se extrañó, si no estaba saliendo con él entonces…

-Hinata-la agarró del brazo- Suzaku te ha hecho algo? Acaso te ha obligado a hacer algo?-

-No! –exclamó alarmada-Suzaku no…Suzaku sería incapaz de hacerme algo que yo no quisiera-murmuro sonriendo-él es…muy bueno conmigo.-

-Crees que es ser bueno cuando te deja semejante…cosa en el cuello-le soltó el brazo y se alzó de la silla, caminando por al lado y empezando a sentirse molesto-si fuera tan bueno como tú dices no andaría agarrándote ni besándote por los pasillos.-

-S-suzaku no me ha besado-respondió ella, extrañada por ese tono- y si hizo eso fue…-bajó su cabeza, recordando aquel día. Y sonrió –yo también…-

-No puedes venir al instituto con esa cosa en el cuello.-y se volteó, realmente molesto.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-Usted también vino con ellos y nadie dijo nada-

-Son cosas muy diferentes-respondió con frialdad, volteándose a ella-ya te lo dije, tú aún...-

-No soy ninguna niña, profesor.-masculló ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido- sé perfectamente lo que hacen las parejas.-

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-De verdad?-preguntó mofándose, cosa que la molestó.

-Sí-respondió firme. Naruto, sonriendo con cinismo, se cruzó de brazos.

-Demuéstralo-se acercó a ella y se inclinó sobre su rostro –demuéstrame que lo sabes.-murmuró.

A Hinata se le cayó la chaqueta al suelo al alejarse y chocar con la mesa. Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo al verle tan cerca y su corazón empezó a latir con prisa.

-Q-que quiere que…-

-Dices que sabes lo que hacen las parejas no?-apoyó las manos en la mesa, acorralándola- demuéstramelo.-

Hinata tragó duro, su respiración se agitaba por segundos, su corazón salía de su pecho. A desmayar, eso era lo que presentía Hinata que le iba a pasar.

-Vamos Hinata…- y ella miró sus labios al hablar. Y si…y si lo volvía a besar? Se lamió los labios, sintiéndolos secos por los nervios. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, que parecían estar burlándose de ella. Hinata, frunciendo el ceño, bajó la mirada a sus labios.

Si lo que quería era que se lo demostrara, pues eso haría. Ella no era ninguna niña.

Así que se agarró a su camisa y fue acercando más sus labios a los de él, entrecerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por esa curiosidad que había sustituido a sus nervios. Solo besarle, únicamente besarle.

Naruto pensaba retirarse justo cuando ella le miró a los ojos, ya que claramente pudo ver que estaba asustada. Cuando al momento sintió que ella se agarraba a su camisa y que se ponía de puntillas, acercándose a sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ella iba a besarle? De verdad que se había tomado en serio todo lo que había dicho?

Hinata acercó su boca pero no la juntó, sino que separó sus labios y tanteó un poco, haciendo ver que le iba a besar. Él separó sus labios en un acto de esperar a que ese beso llegara, pero ella solo subió su mano por su pecho y pasó un brazo por su cuello mientras que con la otra sujetaba las solapas de su camisa blanca y se ponía de puntillas.

Sonrojada decidió acortar la pequeñísima distancia, pero no para besarle, sino para lamerle el labio inferior y tras eso, morderlo. Tras eso separó su rostro y miró sus labios. Tenía ganas de besarlos, tenía ganas de probar su sabor.

-Naruto…-suspiró con una voz que a él le hizo poner los pelos de punta.

Porque? Porque demonios no se alejaba?

Ella volvió a acercar su rostro, y Naruto sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna cuando ella volvía a lamerle y morderle.

Ella volvió a alejarse, sonrojada, bajando los brazos. No podía, eso que hacía no estaba bien. Le gustaba pero no podía.

-Tiene razón-murmuró mirando al suelo- no puedo…demostrarlo-y se movió para salir de ahí, pero rápidamente sintió las manos de su profesor en su cara y tan pronto como eso, juntar sus labios con los de ella. Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Dices que no puedes…-murmuró Naruto con una voz que sonó ronca para Hinata- Maldita sea no sé…-sintió como bajaba sus manos a su cintura y ahí la pegaba a su cuerpo-no tienes ni idea.-y volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez con más voracidad, sacando su lengua y lamiendo su labio-abre la boca-le ordenó.

Hinata separó los labios un poco, sin saber porque cuando sintió la lengua de su profesor entrar en su boca. Cerró los ojos, sonrojada al máximo e intentó imitarle al movimiento de sus labios. Naruto sonrió en cuanto la vio moviendo los labios y subió una de sus manos a su nuca, provocando que profundizara más él beso, jugando con su lengua, entrelazándola con la de él.

Hinata se sentía desfallecer, sus piernas casi temblaban y tuvo que agarrarse a su camisa. Intentó corresponderle de la misma forma que él, pero se notaba a leguas que él y había besado muchas veces. Hinata comparada con él era…una principiante. Y eso era. Porque ese era su segundos beso.

No sabía porque con él tenía que ser pero…le gustaba. Tan solo era la primera vez que le besaba y ya le gustaba. Subió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y en ese momento fue cuando Naruto se separó y se alejó de ella.

Respiraba agitado, y sabía que estaba algo sonrojado, pero lo que acababa de hacer…la miró, sintiéndose halagado tal como la había dejado, sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes…

Maldita sea ese no era el momento para ponerse a admirar!

Se volteó.

-Vete -

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces. Agarró su chaqueta y mochila y salió corriendo de aquella sala. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, él se apoyó en una de las mesas y pasó sus manos por su cara y cabello.

-Pero que estoy haciendo…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se apoyó en las taquillas de los zapatos, cogiendo aire e intentando calmar su corazón acelerado.

_Otra vez. Otra vez lo había hecho. Había vuelto a besar al profesor._ Sintió sus mejillas arder y un cosquilleó en su vientre. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. Aquel era el segundo beso que le daba y que él no rechazaba.

Al recordar la sensación de aquel beso se tocó los labios y sonrió de nuevo. Le había gustado. Le había gustado que le besara y quería que volviera a hacerlo.

Bajó su mano y apoyó su cabeza en las taquillas, suspirando.

-Me gusta, profesor-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto abrió la puerta de su piso, entró tambaleando en él, dejó las llaves en el cuenco, cerró y como entró llegó hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

La primera vez que bebía tanto, su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía mareado, cansado, agobiado. Un desgraciado. Un completo desgraciado que había besado a…a una niña.

Se volteó en la cama, quedando boca arriba. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, una escoria. Como podía haber besado a una chica! No, a una chica no, a su alumna.

Como había podido hacer tal acto!

-Maldita sea…-masculló. Ella tenía la culpa. Ella comenzó a tentarle con sus labios, fue ella la que lo buscó.

No. Eso no era cierto. La culpa era de él. De él y su estupidez de retarla, de provocarla. Todo eso había pasado por su culpa, por ser un maldito bocazas.

_-Naruto…- _

Recordó cuando ella le llamó y otra vez sus pelos se pusieron de punta, al igual que aquella presión que volvía a sentir en su entrepierna.

-No!-exclamó sentándose. No podía pensar en su alumna. No era correcto- Soy un degenerado- y puso la mano en su frente- tengo que olvidarla, olvidarlo todo-

_Empezar a comportarme como un profesor y no como un chiquillo._

Si eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Olvidarse de todo y empezar de cero.

Empezar como un nuevo profesor.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, bueno..aquí las cosas empiezan a calentarse no? XD Si si, Naruto vete dando cuenta de que, por el momento, sientes curiosidad, al igual que Hinata por supuesto. <em>

_Y Suzaku, si, es una monada de chico, que pelea por Hinata. Y no dejará que nadie se la quite o quizá...ya llegó tarde?_

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente!_**


	5. Un presentimiento, el miedo

El fin de semana llegó.

Hinata , aquel sábado lo pasó en casa de sus abuelos con su familia en la gran mansión que había en las afueras de la ciudad. Con ella y Hanabi, cogieron los productos que tenían en su gran huerto, los huevos de las gallinas, montaron a caballo, comieron en el gran jardín…

Hinata siempre se lo pasaba bien en casa de sus abuelos. Ellos eran muy humildes a pesar del gran dinero que tenían y los sirvientes que, pocas tareas hacían. Limpiar la casa, recoger, cocinar…aunque cuando ellas venían su abuela siempre les cocinaba.

Papá se enfadaba con ella, diciéndole que bien podían hacerlo los criados, pero ella y su abuelo siempre se negaban. Su madre siempre les ayudaba a cocinar y Hinata de vez en cuando también lo hacía.

Cuando el sol ya se escondía, ellos volvían a casa y tanto su hermana como ella se durmieron en aquel gran coche que era conducido por el chofer.

Y aquel domingo como prometieron, Kasumi y Hinata fueron a ver el partido de sus amigos. Cuando llegaron al gran instituto ya habían visto a gran parte de sus amigos que también venía a animar, pero su mirada se posó en Suzaku, que venía acompañado de sus compañeros. Ella alzó la mano, sonrojada mientras él sonreía.

-Hinata es por aquí-dijo Kasumi agarrando y tirando de su mano mientras miraba por los alrededores buscando el gimnasio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una hora después…**

-Q-que hago aquí?-preguntó Hinata al verse en medio del campo de baloncesto. Miró alrededor, donde Kiba y Shino y sus compañeros corrían de un lado a otro pasándose la pelota.

Como había ella ido a parar ahí?

Solo recordaba que uno de sus compañeros se hizo daño y que a ella la metieron en un vestidor, le pusieron el uniforme de baloncesto y que de un momento a otro se encontraba en la pista.

-HINATA!-ella despertó al recibir la pelota en sus manos y cuando alzó la cabeza, casi todos venían a echarse encima de ella. Cerró los ojos y gritó, lanzando la pelota lejos, donde la cogió otro de su equipo y que con mucha suerte encestó. El silbido de media parte sonó y cada uno fue a refrescarse.

Los del otro equipo la miraron de mala manera y ella se encogió.

-Increíble-dijo uno

-Que hayan tenido que sustituir a ese idiota por una chica.-dijo otro, muy alto por cierto, inclinándose sobre su rostro- acaso sabes jugar?-

Ella tragó saliva, asustada. Claro que sabía, pero de jugar con Kiba y Shino a aparecer en una pista, había mucha distancia.

-B-bueno yo…-

El chico se la quedó mirando y sonrió. Agarró su rostro y lo alzó, sonriendo al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eres realmente linda.-

-suéltala-dijo Shino empujando al chico mientras escondía a Hinata tras él.

-Uii, que miedo-se burló el otro, provocando que los de su equipo rieran- es que es tu novia?-

-Vamos, Hinata- dijo agarrando su mano mientras Hinata le seguía, dispuesta a alejarse de ese chico, que no le gustaba nada como la miraba.

-TÚ! Torre Eiffiel ten cuidado con tocarla!-gritó molesta Kasumi cuando vio a ese tipo con Hinata.

-Que me llamaste!-exclamó este muy molesto con la chica que llevaba rato gritándole.

-Idiota! Eso dije! Vuelve a mirarla y juro que…-y apretó su puño mientras Hinata se sonrojaba al igual que el equipo. El silbido del árbitro sonó, avisando de que como volviera a gritar la echarían.

Kasumi tuvo que callarse, furiosa.

-Gracias Shino-agradeció Hinata-

Shino le sonrió y dio un suave apretón a su mano.

-HINATA-CHAN!-exclamó Kasumi echándose encima-pobrecita mi Hina-y la cubrió de besos.

-Ka-kasumi…-

-No voy a permitir que esos tipos se aprovechen de ti. Yo siempre de protegeré-

-Quieres dejarla! Tenemos que hablar de nuestro plan!-exclamó Kiba agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a Kasumi y sacándose de encima-vamos Hinata-agarró su mano y la llevó junto con el equipo.

Kasumi infló sus mofletes. Ahora no podía hacer nada, pero cuando estuviera fuera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese domingo, Naruto fue con Sakura para animar a su equipo de baloncesto, más no se esperó encontrar a Hinata y mucho menos se esperó que la metieran en el juego.

Que hacía ella ahí entre tanto chico_? Podrían hacerle daño._ O eso pensaba, ya que, cuando el partido dio comienzo a la segunda parte, en vez de hacerle daño, lo único que hacían era aprovecharse de ella. Entrecerró la mirada sobre cada uno de los chicos que la tocaba, o que simplemente la rozaba. Hinata lo sentía, pero no podía decir nada. Le tocaban el trasero e incluso habían rozado sus pechos. Su cara ardía de vergüenza, pero no podía quejarse.

_Por supuesto que podía_! Pensó mentalmente Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Le estaban metiendo mano! Porque demonios no hacía nada! Porque no decía nada! Si se notaba a la legua que se moría por dentro.

_Porque no se quejaba!_

-Serán pervertidos…-masculló de brazos cruzados y repiqueteando su pie en el suelo. Sakura le miró, extrañada. Últimamente notaba a su novio demasiado raro. Estaba como…más tenso, agobiado. Ella pensaba que podía ser de las clases, ya que ni siquiera se había acordado de llamarla en tres días ni tampoco de visitarla.

-Naruto…-llamó ella volviendo la mirada a la pista, fijando su vista en la chica de largo cabello azulado cogido en una coleta alta. Se apoyó en la baranda y observó a la chica. Realmente era muy hermosa. Aun cubierta de sudor, su rostro lucía hermoso, su mirada firme, sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no le extrañaba, esos jugadores no hacía más que abusar de ella.

_Porque no se quejaba? Si yo hubiera estado ahí ya hubiera golpeado a más de uno. _

Pero Hinata no quería molestar a su equipo, así que aguantó lo que pudo, cuando de repente le llegó la pelota a la mano. Aquel chico que le había estado mirando mal, se acercó preparado para sacarle la pelota.

-y dime, cómo te llamas, preciosa?- ella siguió botando la pelota buscando algún hueco o alguno de sus compañeros para pasarla, pero estaban todos acorralados. Se mordió el labio de rabia y miró al chico de enfrente, que todavía sonreía. Se movió a un lado, a otro, pero este no hacía más que taparle- te dejare pasar si sales conmigo.-

Ella se detuvo con la pelota aun botando.

-Ni loca saldría contigo- y tiró la pelota entre sus piernas, la agarró al otro lado, corrió hacia la canasta, evitando a los que se la querían quitar y saltó, chocando contra un cuerpo, pero había logrado lanzar la pelota.

Ella cayó al suelo mientras la pelota se movía de un lado a otro en el aro.

_Entra, entra por favor!_

La pelota botó, pareciendo que iba a salir fuera del aro y ella cerró los ojos, lo segundos pasaban y el árbitro estaba por dar final al partido, un partido en que si entraba la pelota, ganarían.

Un gran grito de júbilo se oyó y ella abrió los ojos. Vio la pelota botar en el suelo y luego miró a sus compañeros.

-Q-que…-

-SI!-gritó Kasumi metiéndose en el campo-hemos ganado!- y se echó encima de ella, junto con todo el equipo. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

-Chicos…-

Todos los del instituyo Konoha se metieron en el campo a felicitar a los suyos.

-Salid de encima de mis amigas, pervertidos-exclamó Kiba apartando a los de su equipo-Hinata!-la ayudó a alzarse y la abrazó- eres la mejor!-

-k-kiba me ahog…-

-La vas a matar baka!-exclamó Kasumi arrancándola de sus brazos.-eres tan kawaii Hina-chan!-

Y todos la rodearon felicitándola mientras ella se sonrojaba y negaba que ella no había tenido el mérito.

Naruto observó des de arriba como todos iban a felicitarla, y sonrió. Sin duda, esa chica tenía mucha suerte. La pelota había entrado después de unos segundos muy angustiosos.

-Esa chica es buena-dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras Naruto seguía mirando.-Aunque la pobre ha aguantado muchas cosas eh, Naruto?-

Y cuando volteó a verle él miraba hacia abajo, ella también miró hacia donde lo hacía él y se encontró con un chico de cabello blanco que sonreía y daba la mano a la tal Hinata, mientras esta se sonrojaba y le sonreía con timidez. Volvió a mirarle, extrañada.

Conocía Naruto también a ese chico?

Naruto miró a un lado, sintiendo algo pesado en el pecho al verla junto a Suzaku. Era una verdadera tontería, pero eso…verla sonreír a ese chico, le molestó. Así que decidió mirar a otro lado, encontrándose con el chico que o había dejado de molestar a Hinata. Este parecía molesto y hablaba con sus compañeros señalando a Hinata. Naruto se inclinó intentando leer sus labios, pero el chico dejo de hablar y sonrió. Y esa sonrisa se le hizo muy sospechosa tanto que, sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Esa mirada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando todos los chicos hubieron salido del vestidor, Hinata se metió, deseosa de quitarse aquel gran uniforme y poder lavarse.

-Nosotros te esperamos fuera-dijo Shino

-No tardes!-exclamó Kiba mientras reanudaban el camino.

-Si-exclamó Hinata.

-Quieres que me quede contigo?-preguntó Kasumi, sonriendo de aquella manera que a Hinata la asustaba y sonrojaba.

-N-no gracias, saldré enseguida. Tú ve a reunirte con Kiba y Shino-

-Seguro? Sabes que puedo ayudarte con…-

-Kasu-chan!-exclamó avergonzada mientras su amiga reía.

-Está bien, ya me voy-dijo caminando hacia la puerta- no te tardes, de acuerdo. Tenemos que ir a celebrarlo.-

-Si.-murmuró ella. Kasumi cerró y Hinata suspiró. Le encantaba estar con Kasumi, pero había veces que hacía unas cosas que la sonrojaban.

Lo mejor era que se diera prisa y se encontrara con ellos antes de que se enfadaran. Y estaba por quitarse la gran camisa cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Ella se volteó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Q-que…-caminó hacia atrás.

-Aquí estoy de nuevo, linda-dijo aquel chico sonriendo con malicia, apareciendo con tres chicos más. Ella se retiró más, asustándose al ver que habían cerrado la puerta.

-Q-que queréis.-

-Nada -respondió el chico acercándose a ella.-solo queremos hablar contigo- y estiró el brazo intentando alcanzarla.

-No!-y corrió por el vestidor.

-Cogedla-dijo el chico a los otros que rápidamente fueron a perseguirla.

Hinata se escabullía de ellos como podía, se agachaba, corría, saltaba, todo buscando una salida. Se detuvo al ver la ventana y corrió hacía ella, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, uno de ellos lo hizo, agarrándola por el brazo.

-No! suéltame!-se removió, intentando quitarse del brazos los dedos de aquel chico-suéltame!-

Pero este la lanzó al suelo, provocando que se diera contra uno de los bancos en la cabeza.

-pobrecita-dijo aquel chico agachándose a su altura- te has hecho daño?-

Ella le miró, molesta pero con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. El chico sonriendo, acercó su mano a su rostro y lo alzó, apretándole.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco, pequeña- y ella abrió sus ojos como platos.

Sus amigos rieron y ella empezó a combatir contra aquel cuerpo que la aprisionaba contra el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buen partido chicos- dijo Naruto apareciendo tras Kiba, Shino y Kasumi, agarrado de la mano de Sakura.

-Naruto-sensei, usted también vino-exclamó sorprendida Kasumi

-Por supuesto. No iba a perderme como la escuela en la que enseño ganaba-y miró alrededor-y donde está la ganadora del último segundo-

-Está cambiándose en el vestuario-respondió Shino.

-En el…vestuario…-repitió Naruto sintiendo algo raro en su pecho. De repente abrió sus ojos como platos y corrió hacia el vestidor.

-Naruto!-exclamó Sakura siguiéndole.

Los tres chicos se miraron preocupados y siguieron a su profesor.

Naruto corría por los pasillos de ese gran instituto en busca de los vestidores. Algo malo, intuía que algo no iba bien. Algo en su interior le avisó de que algo le pasaba a Hinata, algo malo.

Se detuvo y miró a ambos lados de un pasillo. Donde narices están los vestidores!

Le preguntó a un alumno que pasaba por ahí y en cuanto lo supo corrió hacia ellos.

_Por favor, que no sea nada. _Suplicó pensativo.

Cuando vio los vestidores aceleró más y se detuvo en la puerta, poniendo la mano sobre el pomo, pero unos gritos dentro le detuvieron. Su corazón se detuvo, asustado en intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

-Hinata!-gritó golpeando la puerta-Hinata!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ojiblanca al oír su voz se detuvo al igual que los chicos que miraron a la puerta.

-mierda, nos han pillado-masculló uno- Kenji, larguémonos- dijo mirando al chico que estaba sobre Hinata, tapándole la boca.

-Maldita sea, que no era que se habían ido todos!-

-Es igual! Solo larguémonos! Si nos encuentran estamos muertos!-dijo ese mismo corriendo hacia la ventana junto con sus amigos. De repente unos golpes más fuertes se oyeron en la puerta. Estaba intentando abrirla.

El chico miró a Hinata, que yacía sin camisa y con el pantalón mal colocado, mostrando parte de sus bragas. Se maldijo interiormente. Esa chica estaba bien buena para dejarla ahí.

-Joder-se alzó y corrió hacia la ventana- esto no va a quedar así. Volveré a por ti- y dicho eso saltó por la ventana justo cuando Naruto abría la puerta.

Naruto miró al chico que acababa de salir por la ventana y luego a Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla ahí sentada, abrazándose, sin la camisa y sus pantalones mal puestos y su cabello suelto cubriéndole parte de su cuerpo. Sintió una gran punzada en su pecho y se agachó delante de ella.

-Hinata…- Ella, mordiéndose el labio, le miró y sus ojos soltaron aquellas lágrimas que hacía rato querían salir.

Naruto la acercó y la abrazó con fuerza a la par que ella también le rodeaba con sus brazos, llorando. Sakura, kiba, Shino y kasumi se sorprendieron al verlos y entraron corriendo al vestuario.

-Hinata-chan!-exclamó Kasumi alarmándose al verla sin camisa-Hinata…-y se tapó la boca, evitando llorar.-

Kiba apretaba sus puños y Shino miraba a su amiga abrazarse con fuerza al profesor. Sintió rabia, mucha rabia y odio.

Alguien se había atrevido a hacer daño a Hinata y sabía quién era.

-Shh, tranquila- la calmó Naruto estrechándola; sintiendo como temblaba. Puso la mano tras su cabeza y se alertó al notar algo hinchado. La estrechó más, furioso sintiendo de nuevo aquellas ganas de golpear que de joven siempre tenía.

Sakura se adentró en el vestidor incrédula, caminando lentamente hasta ver como esa niña, llorando a lágrima viva se abrazaba con fuerza a Naruto y que de igual forma este también lo hacía.

Sintió una punzada de celos, pero sabía que ese no era el momento para pensar en ello. Ella era una de sus alumnas, era normal que estuviera preocupado.

-Chicos, dejadme algo para cubrirla.-pidió Naruto mientras Kiba se quitaba su chaqueta.

-Tenga.- él la agarró y se la puso sobre sus hombros ya que parecía que no quería soltarse.

-La llevare al hospital, vosotros agarrad sus cosas y avisad a sus padres.-decía alzándose con ella en brazos.

-Al hospital?-preguntó asustada Kasumi

-Tiene un golpe en la cabeza-y sin más que añadir salió del vestidor.

-Espere! Voy con usted!-exclamó Kasumi siguiéndole.

Los dos amigos se asomaron por la puerta, preocupados por su amiga.

-Kiba-dijo Shino mirando al frente- sé quién ha sido-

Y Kiba le miró, serio.

-Vamos-y los dos se dirigieron a buscar a ese culpable.

Mientras Sakura seguía en el vestidor, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Habían intentado abusar de esa niña? Como había gente en el mundo capaz de hacer esas cosas. Solo era una chica de 16 años. Como podían.

Vio las cosas de la chica, así que las agarró y salió de allí, pensando que también iría al hospital.

Naruto metió a Hinata en el asiento de atrás de su coche, junto con Kasumi; él rápidamente montó y pisó el acelerador.

Kasumi miró a su amiga, preocupada mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos con fuerza. Sabía que debía de haberse quedado con ella. Todo había sido por su culpa.

-Kasumi…-murmuró Hinata, estrechando a su amiga. Kasumi miró al frente, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Aunque ahora mismo sabía que no debía llorar.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Naruto la volvió a cagar en sus brazos y Kasumi le siguió.

-Un médico por favor- pidió Naruto acercándose a la mesa.

-Que le ha pasado?-preguntó una enfermera mientras un médico se acercaba.

-Tiene un golpe en la cabeza-respondió

-Bien, deje que la examinemos-

Pero Hinata se aferró a Naruto, asustada.

-Hinata tranquila, solo van a examinarte-dijo él, intentando calmarla pero ella se agarró más a su camisa- enseguida estaré contigo-

-Hinata-chan-llamó Kasumi y Hinata abrió los ojos viendo a su amiga, que estaba preocupada-por favor…ve-

Hinata soltó la camisa de Naruto y bajó los brazos de su cuello. Naruto la dejó en el suelo con cuidado.

-Enseguida estaré contigo -dijo él mientras Hinata se alejaba siguiendo al médico. Kasumi se puso a su lado, siguiendo con la mirada a su amiga mientras se mordía el labio. Naruto la miró- no te preocupes, no será nada-

Y ella asintió, pensando que eso era verdad. O eso quería creer ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un cuarto de hora después…**

Sakura entró corriendo al hospital y buscó a Naruto por entre la sala repleta de personas. Al no encontrarle fue hasta la mesa de la enfermera.

-Perdone, sabe hace unos minutos acaba de entrar una niña? Así de cabello azulado y que era cargada por un hombre rubio...-

-Sí, está en la habitación…344, pero quien…-

-Gracias.-y corrió a coger el ascensor.

-Espere!-gritó la enfermera pero Sakura ya había entrado en el ascensor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-341, 342…344!-exclamó al ver la puerta, abrió y entró, lentamente. Ahí en la habitación estaba la chica, sentada en la cama, mientras que la otra chica agarraba su mano y estaba sentada frente ella-perdonar…-y se acercó a Hinata- cómo estás? Te he traído tus cosas-

Hinata le sonrió y Sakura pudo ver sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Sabéis donde está Naruto?-

-Hablando con los médicos ahí fuera-respondió Kasumi. Sakura dejó sus cosas en una silla y salió de la habitación, diciendo que iría a averiguar a ver de qué hablaban.

En cuanto cerró, Kasumi miró a Hinata.

-Estás bien?-preguntó acariciando su mejilla. Hinata asintió, limpiando aquella lágrima que quería salir.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-respondió ella-pero los médicos han dicho que no era nada.-y le sonrió mientras kasumi bajaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento Hinata-y estrechó su mano-si no me hubiera ido de allí…-

-Kasumi-chan…-

-lo siento, ha sido mi culpa. Debí haberme quedado contigo, debí…debí de…-pero Hinata le estrechó la mano que tenía agarrada.

-Estoy bien-dijo sonriendo- y tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo tenía que haber cerrado con llave.-

-Pero…-

-No lo vuelvas a decir-alzó un poco la voz provocando que Kasumi le mirara y la viera con el ceño fruncido- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, me oíste. De nada. Así que deja de pensar en tonterías y abrázame-ella soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos-creo que eso es lo que más necesito ahora- Y sin pensárselo dos veces Kasumi la abrazó, con fuerza mientras Hinata le correspondía.

-Gracias amiga-murmuró Kasumi-gracias.-

Y Hinata sonrió, feliz de tener a una amiga como Kasumi con ella.

Oyeron la puerta abrirse y ellas dos se separaron. Naruto y Sakura entraban seguidos del médico.

-Bueno jovencita- se acercó el médico a Hinata - Hyuuga Hinata no?-Hinata asintió y el médico alzó la ceja. Conocía perfectamente ese nombre- estás realmente bien, solo tienes ese chichón que en un par o tres de días desaparecerá.-dijo mirando el informe-hoy mismo puedes volver a casa-

-Gracias por todo doctor-respondió ella, sonriéndole.

-Es mi trabajo-respondió él caminando hacia Naruto y Sakura- en fin, espero no volver a verlos por aquí-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos mientras el médico inclinaba un poco su cabeza y salía de la habitación.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y ella se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-Seguro que estás bien? Te duele la cabeza o…necesitas algo?- Hinata negó a todo, avergonzada.

Como podía haber llorado de esa forma sobre el hombro de un profesor? Era abochornante.

-Bueno, entonces llamaremos a tus padres para que vengan a busca…-

-No!-exclamó ella mirándole para rápidamente volver a mirar a la cama-no hace falta, yo…puedo volver a casa.-

-Estás loca!-exclamó Kasumi- te acabas de dar un golpe tremendo en la cabeza, como pretendes irte sola a casa-

-Pero no…-

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Naruto- lo mejor será que llame a tus padres.-

-No!-volvió a exclamar ella evitando que saliera de la habitación- no quiero…que se enteren de esto-se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos-papá… es demasiado protector y si se entera de que alguien de ese instituto me hizo algo, es capaz de cerrarlo y buscar a los que me hicieron eso bajo tierra y agua….Por eso, no lo llame… no quiero que por mi culpa, otros se queden sin estudios.-

Naruto suspiró, no sabiendo si creerse eso o no. Sabía que su padre era el importante Hyuuga, pero de ahí a cerrar un instituto entero…si, si podría ser capaz.

-Está bien, entonces te llevaré yo.- soltó rodeando la cama y acercándose a ella para cargarla en brazos.

-Q-que…-se sorprendió al verse alzada con tanta facilidad- n-no hace falta que…-

-Acabas de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, crees que puedes camina?r- dijo irónico

Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-S-solo ha sido un golpe, p-puedo caminar por mí misma-y se intentó bajar pero él comenzó a andar antes de que lo hiciera-profesor no…-

-Nos vemos abajo, Kasumi coja sus cosas por favor.-y salió del cuarto dejando tanto a Kasumi como a Sakura sorprendidas.

-Naruto-sensei…que pretende con Hinata?-preguntó en voz alta agarrando rápidamente sus cosas y las de Hinata.

Sakura volvió a quedarse plantada mirando la puerta, con la mano sobre su pecho. Que era eso que acababa de sentir?

Porque parecía tener un mal presentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En casa de Hinata…**

Ella salió del coche mientras Kasumi se asomaba por la ventana.

-El profesor me llevara hasta casa- dijo sonriendo- mañana vendremos a buscarte como siempre-

Hinata asintió, sonriéndole, luego miró a la chica pelirosa que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Esa era la novia de su profesor y ahora que la había visto más cerca podía decir que era muy hermosa, con aquellos grandes y atrayentes ojos verdes.

No había hablado mucho con ella, tan solo cuando le pedía algo para comer en la cafetería, pero recordaba, que des de que se habían subido al coche no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Anno…gracias por traerme las cosas-le dijo a Sakura que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos?-le preguntó Naruto, que había salido del coche y se ofrecía a acompañarla.

-N-no gracias. Yo puedo ir sola- dijo sonrojándose.

-Seguro?- y ella asintió- como quieras.-

-Gracias-le hizo una reverencia y entró rápidamente en su jardín.

Naruto se quedó ahí hasta que ella entró en su casa. Entonces rodeó su coche y se metió de nuevo.

-Bien, a donde le llevo, Kasumi?- y ella, sonriendo le indicó donde vivía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche, en el piso de Naruto…**

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión o eso parecía hacer ya que su cabeza en estaba en otra parte, más bien en otra persona.

_Hinata. _

Esa linda chica de ojos casi violetas y de largo cabello entre negro y azulado. Una chica de 16 años y no una cualquiera, sino una Hyuuga. Se acababa de enterar cuando estuvieron en el hospital y realmente eso la sorprendió. Porque, que hacía una chica como ella, con un padre famoso y millonario en un instituto como el de Konoha? Porque no iba a uno de esos solo para ricos? Acaso quería esconder el poder que tenía?

Miró de reojo a Naruto que preparaba algo de comer en la cocina. Sakura se sorprendió cuando él le dijo que sabía cocinar, ya que muy pocos saben. Pero las comidas que hacía él eran sin duda un manjar. Ella que era una patosa para esas cosas y él, un maestro en la cocina y en una escuela.

Entonces recordó cuando entró al vestidor y se encontró a Naruto abrazando a Hinata. En aquel momento en su vientre se hizo un nudo y se molestó. Sabía que no era el momento para eso, pero no le gustó nada ver a Naruto abrazando a otra mujer; no era ni una mujer. A una niña! Estaba abrazando a una niña de 16 años!

Sakura apagó la tele y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que era una tontería pensar que Naruto podía sentir algo por esa niña, pero…como la abrazaba, con tan preocupación, con tanta fuerza, que no pudo evitar sentir celos y mirar a un lado.

Más cuando él se alzó con ella en brazos y la llevó corriendo al hospital….porque? porque había hecho todo eso? Él no estaba ahí como profesor. Porque tenía que encargarse de ella.

Sopló, sintiéndose celosa de nuevo. Y eso era una verdadera estupidez! Porque estaba celosa? Naruto era su novio. Él jamás se fijaría en una niña.

-Sakura-llamó Naruto poniendo los platos en aquella pequeña mesa- estás bien? Te he estado llamando y no respondías?-

Ella le miró, muy fastidiada y se alzó del sofá.

-Naruto-se acercó a él. Tenía que preguntárselo, no aguantaba más.- porque la llevaste al hospital?-

Naruto alzó las cejas, sabiendo que hablaban de Hinata.

-Estaba herida, no podía dejarla ahí.-

-Ya, pero…-se sonrojó, avergonzada- tú estabas libre. Era domingo, es domingo. Porque tuviste que llevarla? Podría haberlo hecho uno de sus amigos-

Naruto la continuó mirando, ahora sin entender. Estaba herida, no podía dejarla ahí y él era su profesor.

-Sakura que…-

Sakura sopló y alzando las manos al aire, exclamó.

-Es igual. Solo vamos a comer. Tengo la sensación de no haber comido en todo el día-

Naruto también se sentó, mirando extrañado a su novia.

Que le pasara?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente, Lunes**

Hinata se levantó de la cama al momento de sonar su despertador. Y es que había dormido de un tirón en toda la noche. Con todas las cosas que le pasaron ayer…el partido, esos chicos queriendo asustarla, Naruto llevándola al hospital…ante eso sonrió. Se había sentido tan bien en sus brazos. Cuando escuchó su voz tras la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco y cuando entró, ella ya no pudo evitar llorar pero…Naruto le apretaba tan fuerte, se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos.

Subió sus piernas y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas apoyó su cabeza.

_-Enseguida estaré contigo-_

-Profesor…-murmuró con sus mejillas sonrojadas- me gusta-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kiba! Shino!-exclamó alarmada Hinata al verles. Se acercó preocupada ya que sus rostros tenían algún que otro morado y unas tiritas.

-Yo me quedé exactamente igual que tú-dijo Kasumi mostrándose bastante molesta.

-Q-que ha…-

-Nada-respondió Kiba mirando a un lado- vamos o llegaremos tarde-y los dos reanudaron su camino.

Kasumi y Hinata se quedaron atrás, asombradas.

-Kasumi-chan, que…-

-No me han querido decir.-masculló ella- pero se nota que tuvieron una pelea-las dos comenzaron a andar, siguiendo a sus amigos que iban en silencio-

-Kiba…Shino…-murmuró Hinata preocupada. Con quien podían haber peleado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a clase, casi todos voltearon a preguntar qué había pasado ayer y porque Kiba y Shino andaban con esas caras. Ninguno de ellos respondió y la clase comenzó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora del descanso…**

Los cuatro comían en silencio, algo muy raro, ya que siempre o Kiba y Kasumi discutían o su bentou se perdía entre las manos de Shino, Kiba y Kasumi.

-Vale-dijo Kasumi plantando las palmas de las manos en la mesa- quiero que me expliquéis ahora mismo que ha pasado?-y miró a los dos molesta ya que seguían comiendo- he podido deducir que os peleasteis con alguien, así que quiero que me digáis con quien-

-No hace falta que lo sepas- respondió Kiba- además no fue nada. Un par de golpes y punto-

-Dices golpes ha como os han dejado la cara!-exclamó Kasumi- como no me digáis ahora mismo quien ha sido, juro que lo averiguare yo misma-

-Kasu-chan-esta miró a su amiga- Si Kiba y Sino no quieren decir deberíamos respetar eso-

-Pero Hina-chan…-

-A mí tampoco me gusta verlos así, ellos son mis amigos y les quiero mucho…-murmuró cabizbaja- ya me gustaría saber quién ha sido para darle su merecido, pero si ellos no…-

-Hinata-interrumpió Shino- gracias por preocuparos, las dos-dijo mirando también a Kasumi- pero estamos bien. Esto-se señaló la cara- no es nada comparado con lo que les hicimos-

-Les dimos su merecido-respondió Kiba sonriendo con superioridad- por idiotas-

Kasumi y Hinata se miraron, confusas y volvieron a mirarles.

-Ya todo pasó así que dejad de preocuparos.-dijo Shino sonriéndoles.

-Oe Hinata! eso es tortilla!-exclamó Kiba cogiendo una-delicioso!-

-A-anno Kiba…ese…-ese era el último trozo que se guardaba para ella-

-Tú! Porque le robas la comida a Hinata!-exclamó Kasumi- devuélvele ese-y se tiró sobre él para intentar quitarle ese trozo de la boca.

-Kasumi no…no importa…-murmuró Hinata, que terminó sonriendo al volver a la rutina de siempre.

Shino la observó y también sonrió, volviendo a su comida. Y es que nunca les explicarían que se habían peleado con los del equipo de baloncesto de ayer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora de gimnasia…**

Hinata y Kasumi salían juntas del vestidor, una vez con el uniforme de gimnasia. Hinata charlaba con Kasumi pero su mente estaba en que vería a Naruto, y sonrió, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado.

-Hinata-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al encontrarse a Suzaku y todos los recuerdos de aquel día llegaron a su mente. Miró a un lado.

-Podría hablar contigo un momento, por favor-

Hinata no supo que responder. Ir o no ir con Suzaku? quedarse con Kasumi? De repente Kasumi la empujó hacia delante y Hinata la miró, sorprendida.

-Claro que puede-y pasó por su lado-nos vemos ahora-

-Kasu…chan…-y cabizbaja miró a Suzaku mientras este sonreía.

-Vamos-dijo estirando su mano. Ella dudosa, la cogió y se vio tirada por él hacia los vestidores de chico.

-S-suzaku, yo no puedo…-

-Será solo un momento.-dijo él cerrando la puerta tras él. Hinata se alarmó y se volteó.

-N-no cierres por favor-pidió sintiéndose un poco asustada. Suzaku se asombró un poco, pero no cerró. Parecía asustada.-no cierres…-

-Hinata-se acercó a ella y la abrazó-supe lo que te pasó ayer.-y Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos-lo siento…-

Ella sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Se había prometido no volver a recordar eso, no llorar por eso.

-Suzaku…n-no, está bien, no fue nada.-

Él se separó pero no sacó las manos de sus brazos.

-Siento no haber podido estar ahí contigo-subió su mano y pasó un mechón tras su oreja-me hubiera gustado golpear a esos idiotas que te encerraron ahí-

-No tienes por qué disculparte…-murmuró bajando la cabeza- fue un error mío no cerrar la puerta con pestillo.-cerró sus ojos, de verdad que no quería recordar eso. En ese momento solo quería quedarse en los brazos de su profesor.

Suzaku alzó su rostro con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos. Hinata se sonrojó y miró a un lado, pero él acercó su rostro y la besó en los labios. Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par, sonrojada al completo.

Suzaku la estaba besando y ella no sabía qué hacer. Tan pronto como juntó sus labios, se separó y besó su frente.

-Me gustas Hinata-murmuró-y me gustaría mucho que fueras mi novia.-acarició su mejilla-quiero protegerte, quiero que siempre estés a mi lado.-

Hinata le miraba sorprendida. Le gustaba a Suzaku? ella?

-Y-yo te gusto?-preguntó incrédula mientras este sonreía.

-Creo que la otra vez lo dejé bien claro-y ella bajó la mirada, aun con sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Suzaku yo…tú…tú me gustas pero_…-también me gusta el profesor _pensó en decir.-pero no sé si…-

-Estás enamorada de otro?-preguntó separándose de su rostro y frunciendo el ceño.

-N-no lo sé yo…-

-Pues me da igual-interrumpió sonriendo- porque voy a hacer que te enamores de mí-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Naruto, con una cara de pocos amigos. Hinata rápidamente bajó la cabeza mientras que Suzaku se volteaba a verle con una sonrisa.

-La clase hace cinco minutos que ha empezado-

-Ahora mismo íbamos a ir, Naruto-sensei.-y miró a Hinata de nuevo sonriendo- piensa en lo que te he dicho-y tras eso, salió tan tranquilo y relajado como siempre.

Naruto miró a chico con el ceño fruncido y luego a Hinata, que lucía sonrojada.

-Piensa quedarse ahí todo el día-

Ella negó y rápidamente salió de ahí, sin mirarle. Naruto cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Se había asombrado al no ver a Hinata junto con Kasumi, por eso le preguntó dónde estaba y entonces fue cuando ella dijo que Suzaku estaba hablando con ella en los vestidores. Él se alarmó y salió corriendo del gimnasio. Hinata en los vestidores? Y recordó la escena de ayer. No iba a atreverse Suzaku a hacerlo, verdad? Corrió hacia los vestidores de los chicos y abrió la puerta, aliviándose al verlos solo hablando, aunque…

_-piensa en lo que te he dicho-_

Que era en lo que tenía que pensar?

Que le había dicho a Hinata?

Maldita sea la curiosidad que mataba sus nervios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hinata llegó junto con Kasumi, su amiga sonrió.

-y bueno…? Supongo que me explicaras de que han hablado, no?-

Hinata asintió, todavía sonrojada.

_Le gusto? _

Y buscó a Suzaku con la mirada, y terminó topándose con la suya. Hinata rápidamente bajó la cabeza. Necesitaba contarle esto que sentía alguien cuanto antes, necesitaba saber si salir con Suzaku era correcto. Y el único que sabía de qué le gustaba Suzaku, aparte de Kasumi era…alzó su cabeza

-Hoy vamos a practicar un poco de vóley y béisbol -dijo Naruto trayendo los materiales.

SI hablaba con él, tal vez podría decirle que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de clases…**

-Hinata nos vamos?-preguntó Kasumi alegre.

-Ah…yo…tengo que…ir a…los de tercero me dijeron que… modelara para ellos-dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza- con sus cuadros y todo..-

-Vaya, sí que les has gustado-masculló Kiba.

-Es normal-y la abrazó- mi Hina-chan es tan Kawaiii!-

Kiba suspiró, rodando los ojos.

-Está bien, si tienes que modelar, nosotros no podemos hacer nada- miró a sus amigos- vamos a tomar algo?-

-Claro!- Exclamó Kasumi mientras Shino asentía.

-Entonces nos vamos-dijo Kiba- ten cuidado-le advirtió a Hinata, preocupado.

-Si- le respondió ella sonriendo.

-No te quedes hasta muy tarde-dijo Shino, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Hasta mañana!-se despidió ella, sonriendo.

-Hinata-chan!-se lanzó encima Kasumi- te voy a echar de menos- y le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla

-Kasumi!-exclamó sonrojada.

-Hasta mañana!-exclamó Kasumi y cuando cerró la puerta y se quedó sola en clase, suspiró. No le gustaba mentir a sus amigos, pero no quería decirles que iba a hablar con su profesor sobre Suzaku.

Agarró su mochila y chaqueta y salió de clase, decidida a contárselo todo. Porque de un día a otro, su profesor se había metido muy fondo en su corazón y podía, sabía que podía confiar en él.

Así que decidida se plantó delante de la puerta de profesores y picó, escuchando aquella voz que le hizo sonreír y avanzar.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5!<strong>

_Espero y es uno de mis mayores deseos de que os guste esta historia.^^ _

_Me encanta como es Hinata, y Naruto...(baba) mejor de él no hablemos si no de la pelirosita Sakura. _

_Como que celos? molestia? acaso se te estruja el vientre al verlos...juntos? La que te espera, xq menudo finde van a pasar... _

_Y vas a sentirte mucho peor cuando Naruto ..._

_Ahí lo dejo_

_Nos vemos!_


	6. Consecuencias de lo que siente

_**CAPITULO 6!**_

_**Espero que gusshhhte XD**_

_**xq aquí se va a cocer una...**_

* * *

><p>-Adelante-dijo Naruto corrigiendo unos exámenes, sorprendiéndose a veces de las respuestas de sus alumnos.<p>

-Profesor-y él rápidamente miró a la dueña de esa voz.

-Hinata…-murmuró asombrado de verla ahí, miró a su alrededor y de nuevo no había nadie en sala. Se sintió incómodo y se rascó la nuca, porque siempre que venía Hinata no había nadie y encima…pasaban cosas entre ellos que…

-profesor, podría hablar con usted un momento?-le preguntó Hinata totalmente sonrojada sin alzar la mirada.

-Claro…-respondió él indeciso-siéntate- le señaló la silla de al lado. Hinata dejó la chaqueta sobre una mesa, agarró la silla y se sentó delante de él. Tan cerca que Naruto casi sentía que sus rodillas se rozaban. Y ella con aquella falda corta y esas medias sobre la rodilla, mostraba un porción de sus piernas y tragó duro – eh…dime…como te encuentras?-subió la mirada a su rostro.

-Mucho mejor.-respondió sonriendo- aun me duele un poco, pero no es nada-y allí se quedaron en silencio, un silencio realmente incómodo.

Naruto miró a todos lados, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Profesor…-llamó ella, todavía sin alzar el rostro- yo…antes…- y apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Naruto empezó a sudar frío, no iría ella a declararse, verdad?

-Yo…-

-Etto…Hinata no creo que…será mejor que no…-

-Suzaku…-y él se detuvo y la miró- a Suzaku…le gusto –

Naruto la siguió mirando incrédulo. Solo venía a decirle eso? Algo que él ya sabía des del primer momento!

-él…me lo dijo y…yo no sé q-que hacer…-

-Te lo dijo?-preguntó él. _Es que antes de hacerte esa cosa en el cuello no te lo dijo?_ Se preguntó mentalmente con el ceño fruncido mientras Hinata asentía- y que quieres que yo haga?-

-Yo solo…quería preguntarle, c-como usted sabe que a mi…Suzaku a mí me…quería sabe su opinión-

-Mi opinión?-preguntó incrédulo y Hinata asintió.

-Cree que…debería de salir con él o…tal vez deba plantearme…? A mí…Suzaku me gusta…pero…-

-Yo me lo plantearía-interrumpió Naruto. Hinata le miró y él miró a un lado-n-no lo digo porque él sea malo ni nada, es solo que…todavía eres muy joven y…eso de tener novio…hay que pensarlo muy bien. No es algo que debas decidir del día a la noche-se cruzó de brazos, sonrojándose un poco- tienes todo el tiempo por delante para encontrar novio.-

-P-pero Suzaku…él dijo que…dijo que me enamoraría de él y…-

-que te dijo qué?-preguntó incrédulo asustando a Hinata.

-D-dijo que haría que me enamorara de él.- y Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

-Como se le ocurre...-masculló. Esas cosas no se decían así porque sí. Como se le ocurría decir tal tontería? Enamorarla? Que se creía el perfecto Don Juan o qué?

Hinata le observó mientras él pensaba en silencio. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando que le gustaría saber en qué estaba pensando.

La miró y sus mejillas enrojecieron al verle mirarle.

-Hinata yo…no era que estabas enamorada de él?-

Y ella bajó la cabeza empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Yo…estoy confundida-murmuró- m-me gusta Suzaku pero…también…hay alguien que…provoca que mi corazón se acelere…-le miró cabizbaja- que el aire no llegue a mis pulmones… que me quede sin fuerzas cuando me toca y…siento un hormigueo…aquí- y se tocó el pecho.

Naruto la siguió mirando incrédulo. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente súbitamente. Entre ellas si ella sabía lo que le acababa de decir?

Pero lo que realmente quería saber, lo que había pasado por su mente fue…

-y…quien es el que… te hace sentir eso?- no sabía porque, pero la única pregunta que pensó primeramente fue esa. Tal vez la curiosidad de saber quién era el que le hacía sentir eso, pero por otra parte, tampoco quería saberlo. Algo que le decía que se llevaría un gran chasco, sin saber porque, si le decía quién era el que le hacía sentirse de esa forma.

Hinata alzó su cabeza lentamente y le miró, sonrojada al completo. Se lo diría? Sería capaz de decirle lo que sentía? Hacía bien? Hacía unos pocos días que sabía que le gustaba, era correcto decírselo?

Apretó sus puños. No, ahora que estaba aquí debía decírselo. Se llevaría un gran dolor al saber que él no la correspondía pero tenía que decírselo.

Naruto la seguía mirando, esperando su respuesta bastante nervioso. Aunque, porque estaba tan nervioso? Ni que fuera a ser él. Se rió ante eso.

_Yo, el que la hace sentir así? Menuda estupidez. Si ni siquiera me conoce. Eso es imposible. _

Y todo pensamiento quedó borrado cuando ella se acercó y le besó en los labios. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras Hinata mantenía los suyos cerrados y daba presión a ese beso.

Naruto la agarró de los brazos y la separó mientras ella abría los ojos, sonrojada.

-Usted profesor.-murmuró- usted me gusta- y se alejó observando el rostro sorprendido de su profesor. Ella sonrió con melancolía, sabiendo todo lo que debería de estar pensando. Así que agarró su chaqueta y puso la silla de nuevo en su sitio- yo solo…quería decirle lo que sentía. Sé lo que me dirá así que…si no le importa, prefiero irme a tener que escucharle. Será…muy doloroso y prefiero que me siga gustando a que me diga esas palabras y acabe…odiándole-volteó su cuerpo e hizo una reverencia- me ha gustado mucho estar con usted, aunque me ha molestado muchas veces…-suspiró e hizo otra reverencia- gracias por todo- y sin más se encaminó a la puerta, queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes. Sus malditas lágrimas traicioneras.

Abrió la puerta y cuando salió al pasillo, hizo otra reverencia y cerró, sintiendo la primera lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Se limpió los ojos y respirando profundo, caminó hacia la salida. No iba a volver a acercarse a él.

Lo trataría como el profesor que era. Olvidaría todo incluido…sus sentimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se quedó pasmado, todavía sentado en su silla.

-Cómo..?-preguntó minutos después su mente.

_Yo? le gusto? Yo?._ Se alzó y abrió la puerta esperando encontrarla, pero ya no estaba. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, alucinando con la nueva. Sonriendo, riendo, preocupándose. No sabía que sentir en ese momento. Le gustaba. Era él quien le hacía sentir todo eso. Él! y no el mocoso de Suzaku. Se agarró el cabello por detrás, sonriendo, sintiendo su pecho llenarse de orgullo. Pero luego dejó de sonreír y se apoyó contra la pared, frustrado, enfadado, rabioso…no, no podía ponerse feliz en un momento como ese. Una alumna se la había declarado y él tenía novia! Tenía novia! Que hacía pensando en otras chicas! Que chicas si Hinata no era más que una niña!

-No, no, no, no, no, no…-repitió desesperado. _No puedo sentir esta felicidad. Porque estoy feliz? Ni siquiera lo sé! Dios! Hinata, que me has hecho? Que me estás haciendo?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Por la noche, en el piso de Sakura…**

Naruto se encontraba acostado al lado de Sakura, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos mientras miraba el techo.

Los dos acaban de hacerlo un par de veces; Sakura casi se le había echado encima y él no se pudo negar. Luego ella terminó durmiéndose mientras que él se había quedado despierto, de hecho, no podía dormir. Lo que había pasado esta mañana le tenía comiendo la cabeza todo el día.

_-Usted profesor.-murmuró- usted me gusta- _

Todavía no podía creerse que eso fuera cierto. Que eso hubiera pasado de verdad.

Hinata, aquella alumna con la que había prometido molestar, aquella alumna que le odiaba…donde, donde había quedado ese odio? A que venía ese cambio?

Realmente gustaba de él?

_-Yo…estoy confundida-murmuró- m-me gusta Suzaku pero…también…hay alguien que…provoca que mi corazón se acelere…que el aire no llegue a mis pulmones…me quedo sin fuerzas cuando me toca y…siento un hormigueo…aquí- y se tocó el pecho. _

Ella le había dicho todo eso sin saber realmente lo que significaba? No, si luego no le hubiera besado, cierto?

Suspiró y miró a Sakura. Amaba a Sakura pero…Hinata, le hacía sentir…cosas que…que para él se hacían muy raras. Ella provocaba en él, dulzura, protección, deseos de tocarla y seguir besándola.

Pero es que eso no podía ser. Simplemente era algo que jamás podría pasar. Él nunca estaría con ella, jamás dejaría a Sakura por ella…no?

Se sentó en la cama ante ese pensamiento, alarmado. Dejar a Sakura, con lo que le había costado enamorarla? Acaso estaba loco? No, lo que haría sería romper de una vez por todas todo lazo con Hinata, toda confianza…todo. Tenía que romper todo lo empezado, borrarlo y no pensar en ella solo como su alumna.

Definitivamente mañana rompería con todo. Si eso haría. Mañana arreglarían las cosas de una buena vez.

O acabarían besándose otra vez?

-Ahh! No pienses eso cabeza idiota!-gritó flojito volviendo a tirarse sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos.

Ahora solo tenía que dormir, mañana ya pensaría en algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente, Martes…**

Hinata se miró en el espejo de su tocador. Su mirada lucía apagada y su rostro más pálido.

_No!_ se dijo ella pellizcándose las mejillas para darle algo de color y respirando profundo. Tenía que animarse. No podía apagarse después de su declaración. No, ahora esa cuando tenía que seguir adelante, olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y ya se vio mucho mejor.

-Hinata-chan! tus amigos ya están aquí!-

-Voy!-se alzó, agarró su mochila y se miró por última vez en el espejo, sonriendo. Dio una vuelta sobre ella y se colocó bien el cabello suelto.

_Ya estaba lista para empezar de cero. _

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó a por sus cosas, se abrigó bien, se puso sus zapatos y se despidió de su familia.

-Buenos días!-exclamó cuando llegó a sus amigos.

-Hinata-chan!-Exclamó Kasumi- hoy estás más linda que nunca!-

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y las clases fueron pasando; a la hora del almuerzo se topó con Naruto, pero solo le sonrió, le hizo una reverencia y pasó por su lado tranquila.

Naruto la siguió con la mirada, incrédulo. Acaso no iba a decir nada? Se iba a ir así, sin más?

-Hina…-

-Naruto-sensei!-llamaron unos profesores y él suspiró. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella, al fin y al cabo, ella era su alumna y siempre tendrían tiempo de verse.

Pero nada de eso. Ni ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al otro. Ni un solo momento tuvo para hablar con ella. Cuando no estaba con sus amigos, se iba a las clases con Suzaku, cuando no, hablaba con unos profesores, cuando no modelaba, pintaba, salía antes de hora, ayudaba a unos de clase…Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que cuando tenía clases ni siquiera le miraba, cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, únicamente le saludaba y volvía apartar la mirada, no hablaba, no venía, no se acercaba…estaba ya más que harto de tanto silencio y tantas ignorancias.

-Demonios!-exclamó alzándose de su asiento provocando que todos los profesores le miraran- l-lo siento-

Decidió que lo mejor era salir de la sala y tomar un poco de aire. Se estaba volviendo loco. Loco por un poco de atención de su alumna.

Y caminando por los pasillos, cansado de todo, vio al final del pasillo a Hinata. Sonrió, ese era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella. No había alumnos, no había profesores, las clases se habían acabado.

-Hina…-pero la chica abrió una puerta y entró en una clase, volviendo a cerrar. Naruto extrañado se acercó y, pegándose a la pared, acercó la oreja hasta la puerta y se asomó por la ventana de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era la clase de música y que ahí dentro estaba Suzaku.

Ella se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar mientras él le indicaba que hacia bien y que hacia mal.

Naruto pensaba que lo hacía muy bien, no entendía por qué ese alumno no hacía más que decirle cosas malas.

De pronto él se puso tras ella y alzó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Hinata siguió tocando mientras él subía las manos hasta su nuca y masajeaba. Ella cerró sus ojos y sus manos se detuvieron sobre el piano. Suzaku acariciaba su largo cabello y lo aspiraba.

-Hueles tan bien…-murmuró

Naruto se apoyó en la pared, negado a seguir mirando. Sus puños se apretaban y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Qué demonios hacía él ahí? Decidió irse de ahí, pero sus pies no respondieron y volvió a asomarse, sintiéndose un idiota al hacerlo.

Suzaku había aparto su cabello a un lado y acercaba sus labios a su cuello. Hinata sabía lo que vendría ahora, pero le daba igual, porque después de eso le diría a Suzaku que quería ser su novia.

-Espero que hayas pensado en mí proposición-murmuró cerca de su oído mientras sus manos bajar por sus brazos y sus labios dar pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Suzaku…yo…-sintió que su mano llegaba a su cintura y a su falda- yo…-

Pero la puerta se abrió y los dos miraron hacia esta. Hinata abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose mientras que Suzaku solo rodaba sus ojos y se apartaba lentamente del cuero de Hinata.

-Que desea Naruto-sensei?-preguntó cansado de que siempre apareciera él en el mejor momento-

Pero Naruto solo tenía la mirada puesta en Hinata, que miraba a un lado, sonrojada al completo.

-Largo de aquí-dijo él, rudo mirando a Suzaku. Que volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Hinata, vamos- ella se alzó de la banqueta y cerró el piano

-No.- y la miró-tengo que hablar con la señorita Hyuuga-

Hinata se encogió de hombros mientras que Suzaku miraba a Naruto.

-No cree que acapara demasiado su atención?-y entonces sonrió de lado- o tal vez…es que se ha enamorado de Hinata?-

Hinata miró a Suzaku, asombrada mientras éste miraba con una sonrisa a Naruto.

-Si ese fuera el caso, que no lo es, a usted no le importaría nada. Así que si no le importa-y le indicó con la cabeza la puerta.

-Me importa- dijo Suzaku acercándose a él- Hinata es mi chica y no me gusta que ande siempre con usted, no es…ético. Usted me entiende no? Usted es profesor y ella una alumna. Hay mucha diferencia.-

-Hatakeda…-

-Solo le advierto una cosa-interrumpió rudo- no la toque -Naruto alzó sus cejas- hágale algo y le juro que lo pagara muy caro- y tras esa advertencia, pasó por su lado y salió de la clase.

Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Únicamente salió de sus labios una sonrisa sardónica, por no decir que estaba "flipando" con ese muchacho. Miró a Hinata que al ver que la miraba, desvió la mirada a un lado.

-Su chica?-se mofó- así que ya le dijiste - y sonrió de nuevo, pasando las manos por su cabello- y yo como un idiota pensando que... -

-Suzaku -interrumpió ella- n-no es mi novio…y tampoco le he dicho nada-

Naruto tuvo que analizar bien esas palabras, porque resultaba que no cuadraban con lo que acababa de ver.

-Y dejas…dejas que te toque?-preguntó impresionado pero con el ceño fruncido- no sois nada y aun así dejas que…-

-Él me gusta-respondió mirándole sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas- no veo porque no puedo dejar que me toque.-

-También dijiste que te gustaba yo-soltó rudo ante sus palabras mientras ella volvía a bajar la cabeza.

-Eso…eso fue un error- murmuró ella.

-Le llamas error al besarme y no precisamente una vez-dijo con sarcasmo mientras ella se sonrojaba al completo.

_Tampoco hacía falta que se lo recordara. _

-Y qué? Puedo besarle tanto a usted como a Suzaku- masculló frustrada.

-O sea que también le has besado a él?-

-...-

-Eso no le importa-murmuró al rato

-Resulta que si me importa porque en este lío amoroso me has metido a mí.-

-N-no es ningún lio amoroso. A mí me gusta…-

-Yo, te gusto yo-dijo caminando hacia ella- pero parece que tu corazón está algo confundido, no es así?-

Hinata se alejó un par de pasos y negó, sonrojada.

-A mí me gusta Suzaku.-murmuró cabizbaja-usted…es solo algo que mi cabeza imaginó. Yo…en realidad no siento nada por usted-

_Que mentira más gorda Hinata! Como puedes mentir tanto? Primero a tus amigos, ahora al profesor. Irás al infierno por eso. _Pensó su cabeza provocando que se sonrojada más y se encogiera de hombros. No era ninguna mentira, a ella no le gustaba el profesor. Solo se había sentido atraída por él y sus besos. Besos que despertaban en ella nuevas sensaciones jamás experimentadas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza queriendo borrar los recuerdos de aquellos besos.

Naruto la siguió mirando, asombrado ante tal mentira. Porque si, sabía que era una mentira. Después de todas aquellas palabras, después de lo raro que lo hizo sentir, iba a creer que decía la verdad?

-Y supuestamente, todo aquello que te hacía sentir, también era mentira?-

_No._

_Sí._

_No._

Terminó por asentir, tras la -tonta- discusión con su mente.

-Y todas la veces que me besaste, también?-preguntó sonriendo divertido mientras ella volvía a asentir, todavía sin atreverse a mirarle.

De verdad que este tema la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Entonces…-pasó por detrás del banquito del piano y se acercó a ella-si yo me acerco, no te pongo nerviosa?-preguntó parándose delante de ella.

Hinata negó, dando otros pasos atrás mientras Naruto lo hacía hacia ella.

-Tampoco te cuesta respirar, tú corazón no se acelera y el aire no llega a tus pulmones?-

Hinata negó a todo, sintiéndose perdida al chocar contra la mesa del profesorado. Claro que le hacía sentir todo eso, si estaba a punto de desmayarse! Pero no, si quería olvidarse de él, tenía que ser fuerte, ser fuerte y evitar que se acercara a ella.

Naruto sonriendo, apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la mesa.

-Entonces no pasará nada…-alzó una mano y acarició su brazo- si te toco- su mano subió hasta su hombro y de ahí con un dedo acarició su cuello y resiguió la línea de su mandíbula.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas como pimientos, respirando agitada y con su corazón latiendo a cien por hora, cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó de nuevo, agarrándose con fuerza a la mesa.

Naruto acercó su rostro al suyo, pasando su mano tras la nuca provocando que ella abriera los ojos y él sonriera.

-Y si te beso…crees que ocurra algo?-preguntó muy cerca de sus labios. Hinata separó los suyos, hipnotizada y lamiéndose los suyos.

-No…-murmuró ella entrecerrando los ojos, esperando que por fin juntara sus labios. Pero Naruto solo sonrió y se alejó, no sin antes darle un golpecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos (un golpecito bastante doloroso).

-Mentirosa- se cruzó de brazos mientras ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido tocándose la frente- pero está bien, si lo que quieres es que me aleje…-suspiró y se dirigió a la salida, lentamente- eso haré –

Hinata le siguió con la mirada, haciendo un puchero por el dolor en su frente. Además, porque ahora decía eso? Acaso él no la creía? Y a que venía lo de alejarse?

-Pues hágalo- respondió ella mirándole molesta-que yo también haré lo mismo-

Naruto se detuvo, sonriendo.

-Crees que podrás?-

Y ella frunció más él ceño, claro que podía! Podía y lo haría!

-Por supuesto-masculló cruzándose de brazos mientras Naruto se volteaba.

-Sabes…-y se frotó el mentón, como si estuviera pensado- creo que estás demasiado enamorada de mí para hacerlo-

Hinata lo miró completamente sonrojada. Ella…enamorada de su profesor?

-N-no estoy...le dije que no sentía nada por usted! Nada!-

-Men-ti-ra -

-No es mentira!-exclamó acercándose a él, molesta-no siento nada por usted! Es más le odio! Le odio!-le gritó parada frente a él-le odio como nunca he odiado a alguien!-y le miró, esperando alguna respuesta, a lo que solo él negó, sonriendo. Diciéndole con eso que no la creía. Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiendo mucha rabia. Le odiaba, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero también le amaba y…pero no.

En ese momento le odiaba como a nada. Le odiaba.

-Pienso contarle a la directora todo lo que me hizo pasar en los castigos-amenazó ella-exagerándolo todo-

-Y yo le contaré lo que hacen aquí tú y Suzaku cuando se supone que "practican".- respondió él, sonriendo divertido.

Hinata le miraba, furiosa.

-Pues yo le diré que vi a usted y a Sakura-san en la sala de profesores haciendo manitas y algo más.-

Naruto se sonrojó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-C-como sabes…-y Hinata sonrió con malicia-

Naruto entrecerró la mirada, frustrado y avergonzado sobre ella mientras que Hinata solo sonreía, teniendo la victoria ganada.

-No te atreverás a…-

-Depende-respondió ella caminado hacia una de las mesas de los alumnos y sentándose en una mesa, sonriendo- apruébeme – Naruto alzó una ceja- usted apruébeme gimnasia y yo no diré nada-

-No-

-Entonces, tendré que contarle a la directora que el profesor se trae aquí a su novia par…-

-Está bien!-interrumpió él, con una venita en su frente- te aprobaré.-siseó.

_Demonio de niña _

-Perfecto.-dijo ella bajando de la mesa con una sonrisa-entonces, trato hecho?-y extendió su mano hacia él. Este la miró, sabiendo que no hacía bien. Como podía una alumna chantajearle de esa forma? Solo era una niña.

_Una demasiado astuta._

Pero él también podía serlo. Y sonriendo, agarró su mano. Más cuando Hinata quiso separarla, él la mantuvo apresada.

-No creerás que solo tú saldrías beneficiada de esto- y Hinata frunció el ceño, molesta intentando soltar su mano, pero él tiró y la pegó a su cuerpo, pasando el otro brazo por sus hombros e inclinándose sobre su rostro- yo tampoco diré nada sobre lo que hacías aquí con Suzaku….-Hinata se sonrojó- hasta que no admitas que realmente estas enamorada de mí-

-Q-qué?- él se separó y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

-Mientras tanto, me ayudaras al final de clases, todos los días de colegio, a terminar con mis trabajos-y tras eso, se alejó.

-P-pero…no puedo!-exclamó- yo, tengo que estudiar y…las clases con Suzaku…-

-Esa es otra- se volteó- se acabaron las clases con Hatakeda, a partir de ahora solo practicaras en las horas de descanso.-se volteó de nuevo y abrió la puerta- eso si tienes tiempo-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero no…-y la puerta se cerró. Ella pegó una patada al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, furiosa.

Jamás. Jamás le diría que estaba enamorada de él. Nunca.

...

...

Porque ya lo estaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche…**

**-**Porque mamá siempre se deja algo-masculló Hinata cogiendo algunas verduras y carne en el supermercado que estaba cerca de su casa- y porque no manda a los criados en vez de a mí?-

_-Tienes que aprender a cocinar y hacer las cosas por ti misma Hinata. Porque no siempre tendrás a los criados para que te lo hagan todo-_

Eso fue lo que le dijo su madre antes de mandarla a comprar.

_Eso ya lo sé._ Pensó molesta. _Además, porque no manda a Hanabi, o al menos, porque no me acompaña? Si está aquí al lado._

Suspirando agarró lo último de su ingrediente, carne picada. Estiró la mano para cogerlo pero otra mano se adelantó y las dos se rozaron. Cuando ella miró a la cara a esa persona, se alejó lo más, chocando con las neveras de bebidas.

-Señorita Hyuuga-dijo Naruto sonriendo ante su reacción-que extraño verla por aquí. Acaso me sigue?-

-Ni que estuviera loca-masculló ella volviendo a acercarse para coger la carne, pero este se le adelantó-oiga, que lo necesito!-

-Y yo también-

-Pues búsquese otro porque este lo vi yo primero-y le quitó el paquete de carne de sus manos y se lo guardó en la cesta- y ahora déjeme, tengo prisa-

-Esas no son formas de tratar a un profesor, HInata, acaso quiere que se lo diga a la directora y que esta se lo diga a su padre?-

Ella se detuvo y respiró profundo.

_No, no caigas Hinata. Se fuerte, aguanta solo quiere….molestarte, solo eso. _

Ella caminó hacia la caja y empezó a dejar las cosas sobre esta.

-Hola Kei-saludó al cajero a lo que este sonrió.

-Hinata, otra vez comprando de noche? Tú mamá siempre se olvida de algo o ya lo hace a propósito?-

-Nada de eso-suspiró ella- lo único que quiere es que aprenda a hacer las cosas por mí misma-frunció el ceño-pero ya se hacerlas, Se cocinar, se planchar, limpiar la ropa, la casa…-

Kei sonrió de nuevo, sonrojándose un poco.

-Creo que serás una estupenda esposa Hinata- murmuró mientras iba pasando las cosas.

-G-gracias-murmuró ella sonrojada, sonriendo por lo bajo.

-Todo junto por favor-dijo de repente Naruto poniendo lo que él había comprado junto con lo de Hinata.

Hinata le miró extrañada, pero reaccionó a tiempo y miró a Kei.

-Kei, no lo hagas. Yo pagaré lo m…-

-Cuánto es?-le interrumpió Naruto, sonriendo mientras el chico pasaba las cosas de Naruto.

-Kei no…-pero este le dijo el precio, extrañado y Naruto se lo dio. Ella suspiró-porque hace esto…-sollozó.

-Cariño, recuerda que mañana vienen tus padres a comer, no podemos servirles cualquier cosa-dijo Naruto guardando las cosas en las bolsas bajó la boquiabierta Hinata.

-C-cariño?-y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Está noche nos la vamos a pasar bien- dijo mostrando una botella de sake. Kei se sonrojó y tosió, disimulado mientras que Hinata abría sus ojos como platos.

Naruto agarró las bolsas y le indicó que salieran. Hinata le siguió, todavía demasiado asombrada incluso para quejarse.

Los dos caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Hinata reaccionó.

-P-porque ha hecho eso!-exclamó sonrojada- ahora Kei creerá que…-y se agarró la cabeza, desesperada- que usted y yo…-

-Y no es lo que deseas?-preguntó él con malicia mientras ella se sonrojaba al completo.

-N-no! por supuesto que no! es usted un-un pervertido!- se acercó a él y le quitó una bolsa, o eso quiso- deme mis cosas-

-Eso va a ser un poco difícil- dijo él- ya que no sé en cual están las tuyas y en cual las mías-

Hinata retiró las manos, molesta.

-Es usted odioso-siseó mientras éste volvía a sonreír.

-Pero aun así te gusto- y tras eso ella se sonrojó, dándole la respuesta a Naruto.

-Le odio-masculló ella cruzándose de brazos-le odio con todas mis fuerzas-

Naruto rió y siguió su camino, con ella siguiéndole a unos cuantos metros.

Si, lo sabía, lo tenía presente día tras día, estaba cometiendo una verdadera locura, una tontería. Pero no lo podía evitar, esa niña lo transformaba en una persona más infantil, más rebelde. En alguien que pensó que había dejado en el pasado.

Esa tarde él solo tenía pensado romper con todo. ROMPER. Esa es la palabra que cuando la viera le diría, pero cuando los vio, a Suzaku y a ella juntos, con aquella molestia besándola y tocándola, algo ardió en su interior, algo lo enfadó de sobre manera y provocó que entrara hecho una furia.

Cuando él salió de la clase, tenía pensado decírselo todo. Aclarar las cosas de una vez, pero las cosas siempre se giraban y terminaba haciendo lo que no debía.

Porque le había dicho eso? Naruto sabía que estaba enamorada de él, porque entonces quería que lo dijera? Porque quería asegurarse de eso? Porque le molestaba tanto pensar que...podía olvidarse de él.

No, eso no quería. Quería que le amara. Aun estando él enamorado de Sakura, le gustaba saber que una de sus alumnas estaba coladita por él. Si, era un idiota al pensar en eso pero, demonios le gustaba. No había más razón. Se sentía importante de esa forma.

Qué problema había en querer que una alumna le amara?

-Profesor…-llamó Hinata, sorprendiéndole al verla tan cerca- d-dónde estamos?- y él miró a su alrededor, sonrojándose al ver que estaban delante del edificio de su piso. Suspiró, sintiéndose verdaderamente tonto.

Habían llegado hasta su piso en vez de ir a casa de su alumna.

-No te preocupes, estamos en mi casa-le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba -n-no voy…. A sido sin querer! No pienses nada!-y reanudó su camino, avergonzado.

No se había dado cuenta, solo eso! Como podía pensar que la había traído a propósito! Ni que fuera un pervertido…

Hinata le siguió y entró con él en aquel edificio. Naruto saludó al portero y Hinata hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza al hombre que le sonrió de una forma que la asustó. Se pegó a Naruto, agarrándole de su camisa, no le había gustado para nada esa sonrisa, había sentido un escalofrío que le hizo poner los pelos de punta.

Subieron en un ascensor hasta la planta 20 y de ahí salieron a un pasillo que tenía como 10 puertas a cada lado. Hinata se sorprendió al pisar una alfombra y al alzar la cabeza se encontró con pinturas, sillas, cuadros, grandes jarrones con flores. Se acercó a uno de ellos, pensando si serían de verdad.

-Hinata -llamó su profesor parado delante de una puerta. Ella corrió hacia él y Naruto le tendió las bolsas para poder abrir la puerta con las llaves.

_24._ Ese era el número de su puerta. Naruto abrió la puerta y volvió a cogerle las bolsas, ella se detuvo en la puerta, sonrojada, no sabiendo si debía entrar. Pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería el piso de un profesor, así que adentró su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una gran sala de estar que daba al final con un ventanal enorme y un balcón, tres grandes sofás, una gran televisión, mesitas, armarios, estanterías, libros, el suelo enmoquetado, las paredes de color blanco bien limpias, la cocina que estaba separada por una larga mesa con taburetes altos…

Ahí vivía su profesor?

Naruto dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas que eran de Hinata y de él, más cuando miró un momento hacia la sala vio que todavía estaba en la puerta.

-Qué haces ahí? Pasa-le dijo él, sonriendo

-Ah…yo…puedo?-y él asintió. Hinata se metió dentro, cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos, poniéndose las grandes zapatillas y entrando en aquella casa, sonrojada. Era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de un profesor.

-Podría ponerlo en una bolsa-e hizo una mueca- aunque será un poco difícil…-murmuró rascando su cabeza. Había comprado más que él.

-Profesor-

-Mm?-

-Usted…vive aquí?-

-Si.-respondió él mientras metía las cosas de una forma que cupieran en una bolsa.

_Imposible_

-Me parece que tendremos que cargar con dos bolsas al fin…-y cuando alzó la cabeza no la vio en la sala- Hinata- salió de la cocina y se acercó a la sala- Hinata don…-y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla apoyada en el muro de su balcón con los pies alzados del suelo- HINATA!-exclamó corriendo hacia ella y agarrándola por debajo de los brazos para meterla de nuevo en el balcón.

Hinata al notar sus brazos rodeándola por sobre sus pechos, se sonrojó.

-P-profesor…-

-Eso es muy peligroso! Qué demonios estabas haciendo!- gritó furioso, sintiendo su corazón acelerado por el miedo que le había provocado verla así.

-L-lo siento-murmuró cabizbaja- yo solo quería mirar cuan alto estábamos-

-Mucho, así que te pido por favor que no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así-la vio asentir y la soltó, aliviado. El susto que se hubiera dado si llegaba a asomarse más por ahí- entra-

Hinata entró rápida, avergonzada mientras él se metía de nuevo en la cocina mascullando palabras ininteligibles.

-Lo siento…-susurró. Y volvió a mirar por la sala, curiosa. Caminó por la sala y se acercó al mueble donde vio fotos. Fotos de él con Sakura, habían muchas y ella frunció el ceño. Sakura era una chica muy guapa. Hinata comparada con ella era un cero a la izquierda. Decidió mirar las otras y allí vio más fotos de Naruto con dos personas. Un hombre alto y rubio de ojos azules y una mujer de ojos violetas y largo cabello pelirojo. Los dos sin duda eran muy guapos y muy humildes. Siguió mirando y vio más fotos, fotos con esas dos personas, con un gran grupo de personas, uno de cabello negro y puntiagudo y mirada que asustaba, una chica rubia, un pelirojo…

_Serán sus amigos…_pensó ella. Cuando de repente su teléfono móvil vibró y empezó a sonar la canción de SNSD Run devil Run en japonés.

-Si?-

_-Cariño, donde estás?-_

-Mamá?-preguntó extrañada- porque me llamas? Pasa algo?-

_-Hinata podrías quedarte en casa de Kiba o de Shino?-y ella se extrañó aún más- tu abuelo se ha puesto enfermo-_

-QUE!-exclamó preocupada-pero él…está bien? Que tiene no…-

Naruto dejó de guardar cosas y miró a Hinata.

_-No es grave, pero vamos a ir a verle.-_

-P-pero mamá yo quiero ir, el abuelo no…-se mordió el labio, preocupada.

_-Tranquila, no pasará nada. Tú quédate en casa de tus amigos que nosotros te avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo-_

-Pero mamá….-

_-Cuídate mucho cariño. Te avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo, te lo prometo-Hinata no dijo nada, sabiendo que si lo hacía se notaría que estaba a punto de llorar- nos vamos ya pequeña… Te quiero mucho.-_

-Y yo…-murmuró ella colgando.

-Hinata, que ocurre?-preguntó acercándose precavido. Ella rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y se volteó, sonriéndole, aunque a él no le pudo engañar.

-Tengo que irme-dijo intentando no sonar triste-mamá no estará en casa y tengo que ir a casa de KIba o Shino-pasó por su lado hasta la puerta, donde se puso de nuevo sus zapatos.

-Espera Hinata-dijo él acercándose- ha pasado algo?-

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Mi abuelo…él…está enfermo…-sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas- m-me dijo que no era grave…p-pero q-que pasarían el fin de semana ahí… y yo…yo…-sorbió su nariz mientras apretaba sus puños-yo no q-quiero q-que…mi…-pero Naruto la pegó a su cuerpo y la abrazó.

-Tu abuelo estará bien.-murmuró él en su oído- no le pasará nada- y estrechó el abrazo

Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos, se abrazó a él, agarrando su camisa con fuerza y escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Tranquila-murmuró acariciando su espalda. Hinata respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos, relajándose ante esa mano que subía y bajaba por su espalda- si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí-

Hinata abrió los ojos de sopetón, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Quedarse aquí, con el profesor? Todo el fin de semana? Sintió su corazón latir acelerado.

Eso estaba bien? Una alumna en casa de su profesor?

-Y-yo…-se separó lentamente- gracias p-pero no quiero molestar-

Naruto sonrió.

-Aunque no lo creas, cocino muy bien.-Hinata alzó la cabeza- pero no te preocupes, intentaré no hacerlo demasiado suculento para que no puedas enamorarte de mí aún más-le guiñó el ojo y tras eso se dirigió a uno de los pasillos de su casa.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder.

-N-no voy a hacerlo-murmuró mirando a un lado. Ella se quitó de nuevo los zapatos y se adentró, descalza ya que con esas zapatillas tropezaba, a la sala asomándose por el pasillo que él se había ido. Cuando lo vio venir miró para otro lado, sonrojada.

-Toma- le lanzó una gran sudadera sobre la cabeza. Ella agarró la sudadera, extrañada- puedes ducharte si quieres-

_Ducharse! _

-N-no de verás! No quiero abusar de…-

-O te metes o lo haré yo-y Hinata, roja como un pimiento se metió por el pasillo mientras Naruto sonreía- hay uno al final del pasillo!-

Hinata cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó en ella. Observó el baño, que no era tan grande como el que tenía en casa, pero estaba limpio y muy iluminado. Además tenía una gran bañera. Sonrió; nadie podría quitarle un baño relajante aunque…que champú debía de utilizar?

Miró en la encimera de la bañera, había mucho que era de hombre, pero también habían de cerezas, miel y limón…ninguno de esos le hizo gracia, hasta que vio el que tanto le gustaba.

Lilas. Le encantaban las lilas. Y con una nueva sonrisa, abrió el grifo del agua y esperó a que esta se calentara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Naruto preparaba un plato caliente bien cargado para que, de alguna manera, intentar alegrar a Hinata y hacerle pasar el mal rato con lo de su abuelo.

Sabía que la cocina no se le daba especialmente bien, pero su madre le había enseñado lo justo para defenderse y nadie, por el momento, se había quejado de ella.

-Un poco de carne picada y…creo que ya está-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Hinata asomó la cabeza por el baño y al no verle, salió y cerró la puerta. Suspiró contenta, pensando que ese baño le había sentado realmente bien aunque se sentía un poco incómoda con esa sudadera con el símbolo de Konoha en él. Era calentita y olía a su profesor pero le quedaba muy grande, tanto de mangas, que le cubrían por completo las manos y de piernas, ya que le cubría casi hasta las rodillas.

Se colocó bien el cabello todavía húmedo y caminó hacia la sala, donde le fue llegando un olor delicioso que le hizo gruñir el estómago. Asomó su cabeza donde estaba la cocina y vio a Naruto cocinando con un delantal. La verdad es que verle así le hizo gracia y tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír. Pero este pareció oírle y se volteó.

-Hinata ya estás-ella se sonrojó y salió de la pared dejándole boquiabierto. Y es que para Naruto no hubo nada más hermoso en el mundo que aquella chica con su sudadera puesta, su cabello húmedo y suelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tragó duro.

Esa imagen iba a ser muy difícil de olvidar. Se volteó a seguir con la comida.

-q-que tal el baño?-

-M-muy bien, g-gracias por dejarme utilizar su baño-le hizo una reverencia.

-No es nada- y tras eso no oyó nada y se relajó al pensar que se había ido a la sala, aunque cuando miró de reojo no la vio.

-Huele bien-dijo tras él provocando que se asustara y se alejara de ella-q-que pasa?-preguntó sorprendida.

-No vuelvas a aparecerte así!-

-l-lo siento.-y salió corriendo de la cocina, sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Naruto sonrojado ante tal tontería de susto, volvió con la comida.

Hinata caminó por la sala, sin saber que hacer realmente. Mirando de reojo a su profesor se acercó hasta el balcón y pegó la frente en el cristal, observando que el cielo estaba estrellado. Sonrió, des de aquí arriba podían verse mucho mejor que des de su casa.

Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la ventana, queriendo salir a observarlas mejor, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

-Ni se te ocurra abrir esa ventana-dijo mientras seguía con la comida. Hinata le miró, inflando sus mofletes.

-Solo quier…-

-Hazlo des de dentro- y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-No soy ninguna niña-masculló mientras Naruto sonreía. Y cuando miró a un lado, se encontró con un pequeño piano eléctrico pegado a la pared. Se acercó a él y echando una rápida mirada al profesor, abrió la tapa y tocó sus teclas. Eran tan diferentes a las de uno de cuerda. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a tocar, probando primero las teclas.

Naruto alzó la mirada al escucharla tocar el piano y sonrió. Ese piano hacía mucho que lo tenía y muy pocas veces lo había tocado. Nunca le había atraído mucho la música, pero como fue un regalo de su madre, lo dejó ahí, con la esperanza y las ganas de tocarlo algún día.

Pero alguien se le había adelantado y ese alguien tocaba el piano de una manera muy hermosa, tanto como lo era quien lo tocaba.

-Hinata-la llamó des de la cocina. Ella se detuvo y le miró, sonrojada pidiendo disculpas por tocar lo que no debía- ven, vamos a comer-

Ella se sorprendió, pensando que le regañaría por tocar cosas ajenas. Pero fue todo lo contrario, así que se alzó, cerró la tapa del piano y se acercó a aquella barra que parecía hacer de mesa. Naruto le puso el plato delante y ella al verlo, se le hizo la boca agua. Tenía una pinta estupenda, y su estómago también pensó lo mismo.

-Me gusta que a tu estómago le guste-bromeó él poniendo su plato y sentándose a su lado.

-Que aproveche-dijeron los dos y se pusieron a comer. Hinata, al primer bocado, le miró.

-Está bueno- y Naruto sonrió viéndola comer con ganas.

-Te lo dije, soy bueno en la cocina- y él también siguió con su comida.

Cuando terminaron Naruto propuso que jugaran a un juego de cartas y los dos, sentados en el sofá, rieron, bromearon, se discutieron, jugaron a otros juegos de mesa en las que Hinata tachaba a su profesor de tramposo, ya que siempre ganaba, y no solo en ese, sino en todos los que ponía.

Ya cansados de tanto juego, pusieron un rato la tele y vieron una película romántica-cómica que para Naruto era un bodrio, y para Hinata también, ya que se durmió sobre su hombro a la media hora de haber comenzado.

Naruto la observó dormir, sonriendo. Esa niña era aún más hermosa cuando dormía, con su acompasada respiración, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de la casa, sus largas pestanas, su nariz pequeña y respingona. Pasó el brazo en el que ella estaba apoyada, por sus hombros para que ella pudiera apoyarse mejor en su pecho. Al hacerlo, Hinata se quejó y se abrazó a él, volviendo a respirar profundo.

-Duerme pequeña-murmuró acariciando su largo cabello mientras volvía la vista a la tele.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>SI, señor! A que no esperabaís eso? y pensaréis, tan pronto? no, pronto no...si no necesario. Había que ponerlo! tenía que ponerlo!<em>

_Hinata en casa de Naruto! QUE MONOSSS!_

_X Cierto, Naruto tiene pasta, no es rico, pero tiene sus milloncetes jeje_

_Ahora, seré mala y os dejaré con la duda de lo que pase mañana, porque..._

_Alguien llama a su movil diciendo que van a subir, Naruto no sabe que hacer, la descubren, se divierten , se conocen... y sobre todo, porque a esas personas les gusta Hinata?_

_Lo vemos en el siguiente cap!_

Matta ne!


	7. Fin de semana entretenido

**CAPITULO 7**

**Nada que comentar... XD **

**Solo disfrutad!^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto movió su cabeza al escuchar algo que vibraba. Con el ceño fruncido intentó abrir los ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar cuando la luz del día le dio en plena cara. No hizo nada y volvió a dormirse, hasta que eso, al rato volvió a vibrar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y miró aquello que vibraba, que precisamente era su móvil-de mala maenra por cierto- estiró su brazo para cogerlo, pero sintió peso sobre él y miró, sonrojándose al momento.<p>

Hinata estaba prácticamente sobre él, abrazándole y con las piernas enredadas a las de él. Los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá, muy acurrucados.

Como habían acabado así?

El móvil dejó de sonar y él pudo ver que se había dejado la tele encendida. Buscó el mando con la mirada, que resultaba estar en el suelo.

_Seguro que anoche me dormí viendo la película. _Apagó la tele y dejó el mando sobre le mesita, luego, intentando no despertar a Hinata, estiró el brazo para coger su móvil y mirar la hora.

_Las siete y media._ Todavía era demasiado temprano, quien podía llamarle a estas horas?

Su respuesta fue momentánea, ya que el teléfono volvió a vibrar y vio en la llamada la fotografía de su madre. Volviendo a acomodar la cabeza en el brazo del sofá, agarró la llamada.

-A que debo esta matutina llamada, mamá?-preguntó hablando flojito mientras su mano volvía a acariciar el cabello de Hinata, sonriendo al sentirlo suave.

-Buenos días hijo mío! Porque hablas tan flojo? Si son casi las ocho! Como puedes estar durmiendo aún! Vamos, despierta!-gritó mientras Naruto se apartaba el teléfono de la oreja.

-Mamá, no grites tan temprano qu…-

-Estamos en la entrada de tu edificio. Enseguida subimos!- y tras eso colgó. Naruto tras eso se desperezó de golpe y se incorporó como pudo en el sofá.

Y ahora que hacía con Hinata? No podían verla con él! sus padres le matarían!

-Demonios!-dejó el móvil sobre el sofá y se levantó, intentando no despertar a Hinata y la cargándola en brazos hasta su habitación. Hinata abrió un poco sus ojos, sintiendo que era llevada en brazos, pero pronto volvió a cerrarlos y a acomodarse en ese pecho cálido.

Naruto apartó las sábanas y la tumbó sobre la cama, cubriéndola

-Solo espero que no despiertes hasta que se vayan.-

Hinata gruñó, buscando una postura más cómoda, en la que acabó abrazando la almohada. Naruto sonriendo, alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, apartándole algunos mechones de su cabello, que se esparcían por toda la almohada.

El timbre sonó, sacándole de su ensoñación y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Corrió hasta la sala y allí abrió la puerta, recibiendo un eufórico abrazo de su madre.

-Mamá…-se quejó él mientras Minato entraba y cerraba la puerta.

-Buenos días hijo!-dijo este palmeando la espalda de Naruto cuando Kushina le soltó.

-Que hacéis aquí?-preguntó Naruto nervioso, recibiendo un golpe de su madre- Mamá! Porque…-

-Hace un mes que no nos vemos. No crees que nos debes una explicación de eso!-

Minato le ayudó a quitar la chaqueta a Kushina mientras esta le miraba molesta. Naruto suspiró y les invitó a tomar un café mientras le explicaba las nuevas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata frunció el ceño al oír voces y se volteó, quedando boca arriba. Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se sentaba en aquella gran cama y miró alrededor, sin conocer nada.

En la mesita vio un reloj, este marcaba las nueve y media. Volvió a mirar la nada.

Recordó que se había quedado dormida en el sofá con el profesor. Así que si ahora estaba en esa cama era porque el profesor la habría llevado hasta ahí. Sonrió ante eso. Cada rato que pasaba con él más enamorada de sentía, aunque eso jamás se lo diría. Así que sin más, se alzó de la cama y descalza como iba, caminó hacia la puerta, frotándose los ojos.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. La habitación estaba a un lado de la sala así que cuando salió todos lo que había allí la miraron.

-Profesor porque me…-pero se calló y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver ahí a dos personas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras las dos personas se quedaban boquiabiertas, mirándola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kushina y Minato miraron a la pequeña chica que salía de aquella habitación, con solo una sudadera cubriendo su cuerpo. La chica en cuestión se sonrojó y su boca se abrió queriendo decir algo, pero nada salió de ahí, o al menos no por parte de ella.

-No es lo que pensáis!-aclaró Naruto acercándose a la chica-Hinata es una de mis alumnas de…

-Hinata!-exclamó Kushina alertada, levantándose rápido del sofá y parando delante de ella, apartando a Naruto del medio-Tú eres Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga!-

Hinata asintió, extrañada, más no le dio a pensar en nada más ya que la señora la estaba abrazando, y con fuerza.

-Hinata-chan!-exclamó sonriendo –estás preciosa!-y la meció de un lado a otro sin dejar de abrazarla.

Naruto miró a su padre, que solo se alzó de hombros sonriendo, mientras tomaba un trago de su café. Volvió a mirar a su madre, que abrazaba con demasiada energía a Hinata.

-Mamá, la vas a ahogar-

Kushina la soltó y Hinata se tambaleó al verse libre de ese "cariñoso" abrazado. Volvió a mirar a la señora, extrañada. Acaso le conocía?

-Sabía, sabía que ibas a parecerte a tú madre-y miró a Minato- verdad que si Minato, es igual que Hana!-

-Muy cierto-apuntó este sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mamá de que habláis?-preguntó fastidiado al no entender- De que conocéis a Hinata?-

Kushina volvió a mirar a Hinata, y al ver que esta se sonrojaba sonrió.

-Tus padres fueron nuestros amigos. Fuimos al instituto juntos.-

Hinata le miró sorprendida.

-Pero luego Hana tuvo que irse al extranjero con su padre y ya no la volvimos a ver, ni a ella ni a tu padre-se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño- no supe nada de ella hasta que me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti.-y sonrió ante eso-me mandó fotos de las ecografías que se hacía, de ti cuando recién naciste, nos carteamos durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que volvimos a perder el contacto-la miró- Sabes que a tu madre le encantan las sorpresas? Pues sí, porque un día ella y Hiashi se presentaron en casa…contigo!-dijo emocionada- y no eras más que una cosita pequeña de un año-

-Un momento! Y porque yo no me acuerdo de todo eso?-preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Tenías nueve años, y odiabas quedarte con Hinata-respondió Minato-siempre decías que lloraba mucho y que era muy molesta-

-Y-yo…-le miró a él, incrédula. Ella molesta y llorona? Naruto se sonrojó ante eso y miró a un lado.

-Tú lo has dicho, era pequeño, no sabía lo que decía-

-Nos vimos varias veces hasta que cada una empezó a ocuparse de lo suyo y…bueno…-miró de nuevo a Hinata, sonriendo mientras esta se sonrojaba- Ja! Pero es igual que Hiashi. Se sonroja por todo!-

-N-no yo no…-pero Kushina volvió a abrazarla.

-Eres tan linda!-exclamó frotando su mejilla- recuerdo la de veces que te tuve en mis brazos y te cuidé! Fue tan bonito!-

-A-ah…-

Naruto tenía una gota tras su nuca, mirando a su madre, pensando que estaba bien loca. Luego miró a Hinata y alzó una ceja. Su alumna y él ya se conocían? Ellos dos habían sido amigos de pequeños?

Extraña coincidencia.

-Y…-Minato se alzó del sofá y se acercó a él- nos vas a explicar que hace, tu alumna, aquí?-preguntó sonriendo mirando a Hinata- con esa ropa?-

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Ya os he dicho que no es lo que pensáis! La traje aquí porque el fin de semana sus padres no estaban y para que no se quedara sola en casa….-

-Le dijiste que se quedara contigo-terminó su padre, sonriendo- eres muy listo, hijo-y palmeó su espalda.

-Que no es eso!-exclamó él.

-Así que tu abuelo está enfermo?-preguntó Kushina, que ya la había soltado y escuchaba la explicación de Hinata.

-Mis padres se quedaron a cuidarles el fin de semana y yo…-se sonrojó- como no estaba en casa pues…-alzó sus manos y jugó con sus dedos- el profesor me dejó quedarme-

Kushina miró con malicia a su hijo.

-Tu profesor eh…-

-Vale ya!-exclamó sonrojado al completo- no es lo que pensáis! Pervertidos!-y se alejó, metiéndose en la cocina.

Kushina y Minato sonrieron y luego miraron a la pequeña Hinata. Este se acercó y le agarró la mano.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo, Hinata-y le besó el dorso de la mano. Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

-Minato, deja de utilizar tus técnicas de seducción con otras-siseó Kushina asesinándole con la mirada mientras le quitaba la mano de la suya- ella es aún muy pequeña-

Minato rodó los ojos se volvió de nuevo al sofá, sonriendo, Kushina no dejó de observarle hasta que se sentó, luego miró de nuevo a Hinata.

-Y dime Hina-chan, como están Hana y Hiashi? Siguen igual de protectores?-

-Mi padre sobre todo, aunque ahora que está Hanabi, pone más atención a…-

-Hanabi! Quién es? Tu hermana?-Hinata asintió, asombrada- tuvieron otra niña! Increíble! Oíste Minato!-y este asintió- Ven Hinata, tienes que contármelo todo- dijo agarrando su mano y llevándola al sofá.

Hinata le contó todo lo que aquella mujer le preguntó. Su familia, sus hábitos, sus comidas, sus gustos…y casi se les pasó toda la mañana hablando de eso, hasta que se acercó la hora de comer y Naruto se ofreció de nuevo para hacer la comida. Kushina también se ofreció a ayudarle. Y mientras ellos dos cocinaban, Hinata continuaba sentada en aquel sofá, con Minato, el padre de su profesor mirándole. Sonrojada, bajó la cabeza.

Los dos eran como dos gotas de agua. Si no fuera porque, y lo poco que había visto, su profesor era igual interiormente que su madre, nadie los hubiera diferenciado.

-Hinata-chan -llamó este con una voz tan profunda que la dio escalofríos- como es mi hijo como profesor?-

Ella le miró, extrañada ante esa pregunta.

-A-anno…-se rascó la mejilla, pensando ya que no sabía cómo describirlo.

-Y me gustaría que fueras sincera- apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas, inclinándose hacia delante con una sonrisa- no me creo yo de que sea tan buen profesor como él dice-

Hinata parpadeó, asombrada con las palabras de Minato, pero luego sonrió y ella, echando una rápida mirada a Naruto, se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el sofá.

-Es muy exigente, quiere hacernos correr hasta agotarnos. Pide muchos trabajos, hace exámenes sorpresa, también se enfada con facilidad, y aunque el instituto lo disimula, luego acaba reventando y mirando mal a cualquiera que pase delante de él-dijo riendo.

-Y contigo?-preguntó entrecerrando la mirada

-C-conmigo? Se refiere a como me trata?- Minato asintió y ella se cruzó de brazos, mirando al techo- me crítica, me molesta, me castiga muchas veces, me hace realizar sus trabajos, me pide que pinte, modele, arregle, ordene, limpie, también me trata como si fuera una niña, no me deja hacer unas cosas, me prohíbe otras, que si me subo a un árbol que si me asomo por el balcón…-le miró- siempre está viendo lo malo en mí-

-…-al no recibir más que una sonrisa por parte del rubio, Hinata, sonrojada bajó la cabeza.

-B-bueno…no todo es malo…también se preocupa por mí…-

-Qué edad tienes?-

-16 –

-16…-repitió Minato frotándose el mentón-tampoco hay mucha diferencia, además, en estas cosas del amor…-

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, mirando confusa a Minato.

Minato la volvió a mirar y ella le aguantó la mirada, sonrojada. Entonces este sonrió provocando que mirara a un lado.

-Eres muy linda- y ella se sonrojó al completo.

_Qué? Porque le decía eso! _

-Papá, déjalo ya- dijo Naruto que había aparecido tras ella, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido- porque en vez de estar aquí mostrando tus armas de seducción no ayudas a mamá?-

_Armas de seducción_! Se alarmó Hinata. _Estaba seduciéndola?_

Minato se alzó del sofá y miró a la cocina, donde Kushina cogía platos, luego miró a su hijo de nuevo, sonriendo, provocando que Naruto se sonrojara.

-Está bien, ahora voy.-dijo pasado por su lado- no te aproveches de ella en nuestra ausencia.-le susurró.

-Cómo quieres…-pero se calló y respiró profundo. Sus padres nunca cambiarían -perdona- dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado- mis padre son algo…especiales-

Hinata negó, sonrojada.

-A-a mí me caen muy bien.-y miró a la cocina viendo a los dos preparar la comida- son…muy diferentes.-

-Muchas veces me pregunto qué es lo que habrá visto mi padre en ella?-dijo él mirando a sus padres reír en la cocina. Tan pronto discutían como volvían a llevarse bien. Esa era la relación que ellos llevaban.

Una muy extraña, cabría decir.

Sonriendo, miró a su alumna, a lo que poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo para ir sonrojándose y tragar duro. Sentada en el sofá, mostraba, por culpa de aquella dichosa y corta sudadera, aquellas largas y hermosas -sí, hermosas, no había otra palabra- piernas. Por un momento, sintió el deseo de tocarlas; así que se obligó a mirar a un lado.

_Pervertido_

-profesor…-llamó ella provocando que los pelos se le erizaban. Porque le llamaba de esa forma tan dulce?- profesor yo…tengo que irme-

Y la miró, sorprendido.

-Qu- porque? No estás bien aquí?-vio que ella negaba.

-M-me gusta estar aquí…-murmuró ella haciendo que el corazón de Naruto diera un vuelco y sonriera- p-pero no quiero seguir molestando.-se puso a jugar con sus dedos – sus padres están aquí y…yo no quisiera…-

-No molestas-respondió él mirando a un lado provocando que Hinata le mirara-además, es de muy mala educación rechazar una invitación, y más si viene de tu profesor.-

-P-pero yo…-

-Ya está listo!-exclamó Kushina- solo falta poner la mesa y a comer!-

-Yo lo haré-dijo Naruto alzándose del sofá-al fin y al cabo, estoy en mi casa no?-

-Deja de ser tan poco positivo hijo!-exclamó Kushina con el ceño fruncido-Hinata- a ella la miró bien- ven, necesito que me ayudes a llevar esto.-

Hinata se alzó, queriendo decirle que se iba, pero terminó quedándose a comer e incluso jugando a unas cuantas partidas a póker con ellos y su profesor. Que por cierto, este último terminó ganado tres veces.

Ese día, Hinata se lo había pasado muy bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la tarde-noche….**

Hinata acababa de tomar otro baño, y se puso otra sudadera de Naruto mientras Kushina le cepillaba el cabello. Las dos estaban sentadas en la cama de Naruto mientras este y Minato arreglaban unas cosas de la empresa en la que trabajaban.

-Hinata-chan…tienes un cabello precioso-dijo Kushina sonrojando a Hinata.

-Usted también-

Kushika se asomó por un lado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije que me trataras de tú, somos amigas no?-y volviendo a ponerse detrás, siguió cepillando su cabello mientras Hinata sonreía.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose de nuevo. Le encantaba que le tocaran el cabello, su madre siempre que salía de la ducha se lo cepillaba y Kushina le recordaba mucho a ella.

Ahora que pensaba en su madre, como estaría su abuelo? Se habría recuperado? Se mordió el labio. No se había acordado de llamar en todo el día.

-Hina-chan.-llamó Kushina- a ti te gusta Naruto?- Hinata volteó medio cuerpo, mirando sorprendida a Kushina que sonreía- Se nota cuando lo miras-acercó su rostro al sonrojado de ella- tú forma de mirar es distinta a la que le daría una alumna cualquiera.-agarró un gran trozo de su cabello y lo puso por delante de su hombro acariciándolo hasta llegar al final, donde se esparcía en la cama- y a él le pasa igual-agarró el otro lado y lo puso delante del otro hombro; sonrió al ver lo hermosa que se veía

- tú eres la adecuada para él –

Hinata la siguió mirando, sintiendo un manojo de nervios en su vientre. Como se había dado cuenta? Tanto se notaba? Pero si ella disimulaba lo más que podía, su profesor no se había dado cuenta de eso, no? porque ella sí?

-Supongo que sabrás que tiene novia?-Hinata bajó la cabeza, asintiendo. Recordaba a Sakura a la perfección, una chica hermosa.

-Sakura-san-murmuró Hinata

-Si te soy sincera, esa chica no...no me gusta para él.-masculló flojito riendo entre dientes- y no es que ella me caiga mal, todo lo contrario. Es una chica fuerte, atrevida, valiente, enérgica y también muy bonita. Podría decirse incluso que se parece a mí. Pero…-se sentó al estilo ninja en la cama, cruzándose de brazos-siento que no es para él. Sakura es una chica genial, me alegró mucho que llegara aquel día diciendo que era novia de Sakura. Él estaba tan contento…-suspiró- Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero Sakura estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, Sasuke…le costó mucho que ella se fijara en él…-y sonrió, cerrando los ojos y recordando aquel día-

Abrió los ojos, observando a la pequeña Hana, cabizbaja y apretando sus manos en la cama. Sonrió.

_Así que te afecta?_

-Pero…a veces, el amor no es para siempre-y se acercó a su oído-y ahí es cuando entras tú.-Kushina se alejó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Hinata la miraba asombrada- si te gusta mi hijo, adelante. Lucha por él.-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron casi al color que el cabello de Kushina.

-Q-que?-

-Lucha por él. Tú estás enamorada de Naruto no? Pues haz que él también lo esté-

Hinata miró a un lado, pasmada. Su madre, la madre del profesor, le estaba pidiendo que enamorara a su profesor y le separara de Sakura-san?

-P-pero yo…no puedo. El profesor…ama a Sakura. Yo no puedo…no puedo competir con un amor como ese.-

-Tú crees?-y Hinata le miró. Kushina sonriendo agarró con suavidad el mechón de cabello que tenía sobre el hombro y lo acarició- No te parece extraño que un profesor se preocupe tanto por su alumna…?-Kushina sonriendo detuvo la mano y la miró a los ojos- lo tienes en tus manos Hinata. Solo…tienes que darle un empujoncito más-

Hinata tragó saliva, sorprendida por esas palabras y también por el carácter de Kushina.

Que lo tenía en sus manos? Darle un empujón…realmente no entendía esas palabras.

-Kushina-dijo Minato entrando a la habitación, asombrándose un poco al ver a su mujer tan cerca de Hinata. Al mirar a la segunda, esta bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Nos vamos?-preguntó ella saliendo de la cama con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la puerta…**

-Vendremos más a menudo-exclamó Kushina abrazando a su hijo con fuerza y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Mamá!-exclamó avergonzado.- Ya no soy ningún niño-

-Sí, si-dijo ella alejándose de él y mirando a Hinata –me ha encantado verte, Hinata-y la abrazó, también con fuerza- eres tan linda!-y poniendo la boca en su oído le dijo- en tus manos, Hinata.- y tras eso se separó con una nueva sonrisa-No vamos!-y abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

-Hasta otra hijo-dijo Minato abrazándole mientras Naruto le sonreía.

-Nos veremos en la empresa- Minato asintió y miró a Hinata.

-Diles a tus padres que iremos a verles-Hinata asintió mientras Minato agarraba su mano y volvía a besarla. Naruto bufó, cruzado de brazos- de verdad que eres la chica más hermosa que he visto-

-Minato/papá!-exclamaron Naruto y Kushina a la vez. Minato soltó su mano y salió al pasillo.

-Hasta otra!-

Naruto cerró tras eso, cansado. Odiaba cuando su padre se comportaba de esa forma. Ya que haciendo eso, hacía que las chicas se enamoraran de él, incluso hasta las más jovenes.

Miró de reojo a Hinata, que lucía cabizbaja.

No se abría enamorado de su padre, verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y en el coche…**

-Vas a decirme porque sonríes de esa forma?- preguntó Minato mirando a su esposa.

-Bien que lo sabes.-y Minato también sonrió.

-Sabes que eso traerá problemas-

-Sí, pero eso es algo que deberá solucionar él.- respondió Kushina frunciendo el ceño-además, quien le ha dicho que invite a una de sus alumnas a su casa.- y de nuevo sonrió-sabes que ahí hay algo-

-Hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta.-dijo Minato sonriendo- Aunque Naruto no se haya dado cuenta.-

-Y se dará.-sonrió más Kushina- ten seguro que se dará cuenta-

A Minato no le gustó mucho el tono con lo que dijo esas palabras, porque se olió que su esposa había hecho algo.

-Kushina, que has hecho?-

-Nada, por quien me tomas?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Llevaban un rato ahí de pie, sin decirse nada.

Porque se había vuelto esto tan incómodo?

Miró el reloj de su pared; las nueve de la noche. Que hacer, que debía hacer?

-Hinata…quieres…-

-Profesor.-interrumpió ella- yo…tendría que irme- pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, sonrojada- C-creo que estoy abusando demasiado de su hospitalidad-

Pero si a él no le molestaba, que más daba? Porque tenía tantas ganas de irse?

-Tantas ganas tienes de irte?-Hinata le miró, sorprendida por el tono de enfado mientras este miraba a un lado- te dije que no me molestabas-y se encaminó hacia el sofá.

-P-pero y Sa…-bajó la cabeza. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si nombraba a Sakura-san- profesor yo…-

-Una partida?-interrumpió él enseñándole las cartas del póker. Hinata le miró unos segundos, pero luego suspiró y sonrió.

No pasaba nada por quedarse un rato más, no?

-Solo si no hace trampa-dijo ella acercándose

-No hago trampas.-se quejó él mientras preparaba las cartas.

Y entre risas, dinero ganado, por Naruto, y dinero perdido, por Hinata, pasaron casi hasta media noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gané!-exclamó Hinata sorprendida- gané!-

Naruto miró sus cartas, incrédulo.

-Es imposible…-

-No! no lo es! Por fin gané!-y agarró todo el dinero en fichas de la mesa- esto es mío –dijo sonriendo- todo esto es mío!-y alzó los brazos, marcando así que hablaba de la casa.

Naruto dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, molesto. Eso era imposible. Si llevaba toda la noche ganando. Era imposible que en un momento ella ganara.

-Es imposible-y sacó de su manga dos cartas-yo tenía las mejores cómo pudiste haber ganado-

Hinata le miró, incrédula y boquiabierta. Naruto solo sonrió.

-Es un tramposo!-exclamó ella señalándole- ha estado…tramposo!-

-Yo no diría tramposo sino más bien, listo- pero Hinata agarró un cojín en del sofá y se lo lanzó, pero él lo agarró, sonriendo- oye, pero que…- pero esta le tiró otro.

-Es un tramposo!-gritó poniéndose de pie en el sofá agarrando otro cojín- nos ha estado engañando todo el rato!-y le golpeó con el cojín

Naruto se cubrió la cara con el cojín, ya tumbado prácticamente en el sofá.

-Solo déjame aclarar…-pero ella volvió a golpearle con este mientras Naruto reía.

-Tramposo!-y se agachó, tirando su cojín a un lado e intentando quitarle el que tenía entre manos.-devuélvame mi dinero!-

Naruto la miró ofendido.

-Si me has dejado en banca rota- estiró el brazo para quitarle el cojín pero él lo alejó.-Al menos déjame que me quede con algo-

-No. Todo es mío- dijo ella subiéndose sobre él para coger el cojín- ese cojín también estaba en el juego y es mío-

-Tienes muchos! Porque precisamente este?-

-Porque es mío!-y estiró el brazo, subiendo más su cuerpo por el de Naruto. Justo en ese momento es cuando la sonrisa de Naruto se borró. Cuando tuvo los pechos de Hinata muy cerca de su cara. Se sonrojó y Hinata al notar que ya no hacía fuerza agarró el cojín y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, sonriendo con superioridad- ahora es cuando lo tengo todo. Soy rica-

-Hinata-llamó este. Hinata le miró y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Estaba encima de su profesor!

-l-lo sie…hizo el ademán de alejarse pero algo en su mente le detuvo

_-Lo tienes en tus manos ,Hinata-_

Las palabras de Kushina frenaron el querer levantarse y provocó que le mirara.

_-si te gusta mi hijo, adelante. Lucha por él.- _

Bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Naruto esperaba, suplicaba que se quitara de encima. Si no lo hacía ella, o haría él. Así que se sentó, con ella todavía encima y cada pierna a un lado. Cerró sus ojos y la agarró de sus brazos.

-Le molesta?-preguntó Hinata provocando que abriera los ojos y la mirara. Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró, lamiéndose los labios al sentirlos secos.

_- No te parece extraño que un profesor se preocupe tanto por su alumna…-_

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho y acercando su rostro al de su profesor mientras Naruto abría sus ojos como platos. Cuando estuvo a punto de rozar su nariz se detuvo y casi todo su cabello se vino hacia delante, sobre sus hombros.

_-Solo…tienes que darle un empujoncito más-_

-Naruto…-murmuró ella acortando la distancia que los separaba de sus labios. Pero otra vez volvió a detenerse, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su profesor. Pero al ver que no hacía nada, suspiró.

Era realmente tonta al intentar seducir a su profesor.

Así que se alejó, avergonzada; pero este la agarró del brazo y con la otra mano tras su nuca acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Termina- le dijo este, de nuevo con la voz ronca- termina lo que ibas a hacer-

Hinata se sonrojó, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado.

_- No te parece extraño que un profesor se preocupe tanto por su alumna…-_

Hinata cerró sus ojos y acortó la distancia. Presionó sus labios sobre los de él, empezando a moverlos lentamente, sacando un poco su lengua para lamerle. Sintió que Naruto empezaba a corresponderle, a mover los labios con ella. La presión en su nuca aumentó y con ello que él beso empezara a subir de intensidad. Pronto sintió su lengua enredándose con la suya y ella pasó los brazos por su cuello mientras este la rodeaba por la cintura y la apegaba más a él.

Los dos empezaron a perderse entre besos y mordiscos. Naruto la tumbó sobre el sofá sin dejar de besarla mientras Hinata enroscaba las piernas en su cintura. Gimió cuando sintió una de las manos acariciar su pierna, subiendo por esta hasta su cintura mientras sus besos bajaban por su cuello.

Naruto metió la mano bajo aquella sudadera y acarició su vientre a la vez que volvía sus labios y los devoraba sin piedad. Su mano subió y rozó su pecho, a lo que esta gimió contra sus labios moviendo su cadera en ello. Este volvió a morder su labio, desesperado por ese movimiento y agarró su pecho, sintiendo sus pezones erectos. En aquel momento solo le vino a la cabeza subirle la camisa y lamerlos y morderlos hasta que ella suplicara que parara.

Pero el móvil sobre aquella mesita vibró y los dos despertaron de esa nube en la que estaban. Naruto cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hinata y no sabiendo si lanzar el móvil a la quinta….O cogerlo y gritarle a quien quiera que sea por haber llamado en el mejor momento.

El móvil siguió vibrando pero Naruto no lo cogía y ella le miró, sonrojada.

-N-no lo coge?-al sentir su voz, Naruto pareció despertar del todo. No estaba con cualquier chica, no estaba con Sakura.

Estaba con su alumna, con Hinata Hyuuga.

Se quitó de encima y agarró el móvil, abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver quien era que llamaba.

-Voy a…-pero se alzó con el móvil y caminó hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ello.

Hinata se sentó en sofá y sonrió.

Kushina tenía razón. Su profesor sentía algo más que respeto a su alumna. Su profesor la deseaba, tanto como ella a él. Se mordió el labio, evitando sonreír más.

_-Lo tienes en tus manos Hinata, solo…dale un empujoncito más-_

Enamorar a su profesor? Tampoco parecía mala idea.

Y ahora que pensaba en ideas, tenía que llamar a su familia. Se levantó del sofá y buscó en su ropa su móvil, dando a la tecla para llamar a su madre.

-Mama!-exclamó en cuanto cogió el teléfono.

_-Cariño, qu…-_

-Como está el abuelo?-preguntó rápida y oyó a su madre sonreír.

_-Solo fue un resfriado con fiebres altas, pero nada malo- y Hinata se sentó en el sofá, aliviada-no te preocupes, se pondrá bien.-_

-Qué bueno…-murmuró ella sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían de emoción-como estáis vosotros?-

_-Cansados, pero contentos.-respondió Hana- esperan volver a casa. Por cierto, mañana por la tarde estaremos ahí.-_

-De acuerdo, allí estaré-

_-Y dime, como lo has pasado tú? Con quien te has quedado?-_

-Ah…yo…me quedé con…Kasumi…-oyó a su madre sonreír y rodó los ojos, pensando que se había salvado.

_-Podrías pasarme a su madre, quisiera hablar con ella para darle las gracias-_

-Ah…ahora no puede. Está durmiendo…es que…ya has visto lo tarde que es y…-

_-Es verdad. Nosotros llevamos así un par de días que ya ni nos damos cuenta de la hora. Por cierto, tú que haces despierta tan tarde?-_

-Kasumi y yo, estamos jugando a un juego y se nos pasó la noche, pero enseguida iremos a dormir-

_-Bien, entonces no te molesto más-su madre bostezó a través del teléfono-iu.. lo siento! Que mala educación-_

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo- descansa mamá-

-_Tú también cariño. Buenas noches.-_

-Buenas noches.- y Hinata colgó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, con una sonrisa. Su abuelo ya estaba mejor, menos mal.

_Tengo que decírselo al profesor_. Pensó alzándose. _Seguro que cuando se lo diga también se alegrara. _

-Profesor!-corrió hasta su habitación, y se detuvo en la puerta que estaba medio abierta, puso la mano en el pomo y …

-De verdad que lo siento Sakura, no sé cómo pude olvidarme-

Hinata quitó la mano del pomo y bajó la cabeza, escondiendo la mirada bajo su flequillo.

-Si lo sé, pero tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, lo del instituto, los exámenes, lo de la empresa de mi padre…además…escucha, además vinieron mis padres hoy y todo…por favor, perdóname. No volveré a dejarte plantada.-

Se oyó un grito a través del teléfono y luego la conversación normal.

-Lo siento…-murmuró él- ya sabes que te amo.-

Y Hinata tras eso salió de nuevo a la sala, no queriendo escuchar más. Se sentó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar. _

Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con su mano y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

-idiotas-murmuró ella pensando tanto en Naruto como en Sakura. Subió las piernas al sofá y escondió su cara en ellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto colgó y suspiró. Como le había podido pasar eso? Él que nunca se olvidaba de llamarla, que siempre le recordaba las citas. Ahora iba y se olvidaba de una dejando a Sakura plantada, y para colmo no la llamó en todo el día.

Des de cuando él era tan despistado?

Se alzó de la cama, dejando el móvil sobre la mesita y salió de la habitación. Al hacerlo, vio a Hinata sentada en el sofá y entonces fue cuando se acordó de lo que acaba de suceder.

Y esta vez no había sido solo besos, se había atrevido a tocarla!

No le extrañaba que estuviera así, escondiendo su cara.

_Seguro que se estará muriendo de vergüenza._

Se acercó al sofá, silencioso y se sentó a su lado.

-Hinata…-alzó la mano para tocar su brazo, pero ella se alzó del sofá

-Me voy- dijo ella caminando hacia la habitación.

-Qué?-se levantó rápido y al agarró por el brazo- como que te vas?-

-Sí, me voy.-y movió el brazo -suélteme-y él así lo hizo.

-Si es por lo de antes, l-lo siento. No quería…aprovecharme de ti de esa forma, tú…me buscaste y…-

-No es eso!-exclamó ella sonrojada pero con el ceño fruncido- solo quiero irme a mi casa-y reanudó su camino, siendo otra vez detenida por Naruto.

-Pero porque? Si no es por eso, entonces….-se calló al ver que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas- Hinata…-ella volvió a soltarse y se frotó los ojos.

-Yo solo quiero irme a casa-

Y caminó hacia la habitación buscando donde había dejado la ropa, que por cierto, no se acordaba dónde estaba. Se detuvo frente la cama y respiró profundo, evitando más lágrimas salir. Sabía, sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pero ella, como una tonta se había acercado a él.

Era una idiota, una completa idiota.

-Hinata- escuchó la voz de su profesor tras ella y abrió los ojos, intentando calmarse.

-Dónde está mi ropa?-se preguntó ella misma, buscando por la habitación. Si ahí no estaba, solo quedaba en el baño y en la sala, así que caminó hacia la puerta, pero este se puso en medio- quítese del medio-

-No.-la agarró del brazo y cerró la puerta de la habitación-te quedaras aquí-

-No!-exclamó ella, soltándose- no quiero! Deja-Kyaah!-gritó al verse levantada sobre su hombro-q-que hace! Bájeme- y él así lo hizo, sobre la cama. Ella la miró, extrañada y luego a él- qué….-

-A dormir.-dijo él sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Hinata se levantó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta, intentando abrirla, suspiró y le miró de muy mala manera.

-Buscas esto?-dijo mostrando una llave-lo siento, pero esta noche permanecerás aquí. Ya es muy tarde.-

Hinata caminó hacia él y le extendió la mano, él la miró.

-Démela- y Naruto alzó las cejas- démela-repitió

-Ni que estuviera loco-dijo alzándose y yendo al baño mientras se quitaba la camisa- Voy a darme un baño-

-Pero deme la…-pero le cerró en la nariz y ella pateó el suelo, molesta. Se volteó, cruzada de brazos, buscando alguna salida, pero no vio nada y volvió a patear el suelo.

-Baka-murmuró

-Te he oído- dijo este en el baño, asustándola.

-Pero como…- Como le había oído?

-Puedo leerte la mente- volvió a decir él dejando a Hinata boquiabierta. Bufó frustrada y se encaminó a la cama, gateando hasta ella hasta sentarse apoyada en el cabezal, cruzada de brazos.

Esta noche dormiría ahí, pero en cuanto se hiciera de día, en cuanto la luz del sol le diera en los ojos, se levantaría y le obligaría abrir la puerta. No le molestaba para nada utilizar sus uñas si hiciera falta.

Mientras tanto, dormiría alejada de él. Así que abrió el cobertor y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

_Vaya, se está realmente calentito aquí dentro_. Pensó mientras se arrullaba más como un bebé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto salió del baño y apagó la luz, cerrando la puerta y deteniéndose al ver a su pequeña alumna arrebujada bajo el cobertor. Sonriendo, se acercó y se sentó en la cama, secando el cabello con la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Luego la tiró a un lado y se metió en la cama, apoyándose en el cabezal y volviendo a observar a su alumna.

-Hinata- llamó a lo que esta solo se arrebujó más-sé que estas despierta, puedo notarlo-

-No, no puedes- y con esa respuesta, él sonrió aún más y Hinata se sonrojó- te odio-murmuró escondiendo del todo su cabeza.

-Lo sé-respondió éste divertido. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, mirando al techo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el rato que llevaban ahí tumbados. Naruto porque sonreía divertido ante eso y Hinata porque estaba molesta.

-Hinata- volvió a llamar, volteando la cabeza a donde estaba ella- si te alejas más te caerás-

-hmp-

Y éste sonrió.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras- y tras eso se volteó, mirado al lado. Sintió como ella se destapaba, le miraba y bufando, volvió a tumbarse, esta vez acercándose a él.

Él se volteó de nuevo, quedando de lado, mirándola a ella.

-Y-yo no quiero caerme- respondió haciendo que este riera.

-Anda, ven-dijo alzando su brazo. Hinata se acercó a él y se abrazó mientras este pasaba un brazo por sus hombros a modo de abrazo.

Hinata se sonrojó al notar que estaba sin camisa, pero esa noche solo dormiría. Solo eso, no pensaría en cosas pervertidas. No. Ella no era así.

Se abrazó más él, aspirando el aroma de su cuello mientras Naruto acariciaba su cabello.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo que se relajaba y que al rato se dormía profundamente. Pero Naruto siguió acariciando su cabello, aspirando el aroma a lilas de su cabeza, con sus labios pegados en su frente.

Esto que hacía no estaba bien. Para nada estaba bien. Era anti natural. Algo que nunca debía de suceder. Pero no podía hacer nada. Esa niña se le había metido en la cabeza, no podía sacarla de ahí, no podía estar alejado de ella.

Le gustaba. Y eso era un gran error. Él estaba enamorado de Sakura, amaba a Sakura, pero por cosas del destino esa niña, había terminado gustándole.

Su sonrisa, su carácter, su belleza, todo. Todo en ella le había llamado des del primer momento en que la conoció. Y ahora que parecía conocerla mejor, ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, que la había besado, que la había tocado, que había dormido con ella…ahora no podía dejarla.

No podía alejarse de ella.

Hinata le gustaba, a ella le gustaba él, él había sido el primero en besarla, en enseñarle…por eso, por eso ahora era suya. Por eso él iba a ser el primero y el último en tenerla. Porque nadie más podía. Era suya. Única y exclusivamente suya.

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

><p><em>fIU! Naruto te gusta Hinata! siiiiii ! x fin! ya era hora no? XD<em>

_Espero recibir vuestros coments sobre esta cap! _

_Que vengan mucho para asi yo poder actualizar antes ! :p_

_Matta ne!_


	8. Una obsesión

**Capítulo 8**

**Siento la tardanza. Ya sabéis, los estudios y examenes**..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente...<em>**

_-Hinata- llamó a lo que esta solo se arrebujó más-sé que estas despierta, puedo notarlo-_

_-No, no puedes- y con esa respuesta, él sonrió aún más y Hinata se sonrojó- te odio-murmuró escondiendo del todo su cabeza._

_-Lo sé-respondió éste divertido. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, mirando al techo._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el rato que llevaban ahí tumbados. Naruto porque sonreía divertido ante eso y Hinata porque estaba molesta._

_-Hinata- volvió a llamar, volteando la cabeza a donde estaba ella- si te alejas más te caerás-_

_-hmp-_

_Y éste sonrió._

_-Está bien, haz lo que quieras- y tras eso se volteó, mirado al lado. Sintió como ella se destapaba, le miraba y bufando, volvió a tumbarse, esta vez acercándose a él._

_Él se volteó de nuevo, quedando de lado, mirándola a ella._

_-Y-yo no quiero caerme- respondió haciendo que este riera._

_-Anda, ven-dijo alzando su brazo. Hinata se acercó a él y se abrazó mientras este pasaba un brazo por sus hombros a modo de abrazo._

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Naruto frunció el ceño cuando la luz del día le dio en la cara, así que giró el rostro a un lado y respiró profundo, intentando volver a dormir, pero una vez que despertaba ya no podía conciliar el sueño; abrió sus ojos lentamente volviendo a mirar hacia su balcón donde el cielo se veía azul y el sol se colaba por él, aunque hacía algo de aire.<p>

Odiaba el otoño, odiaba el frío. En esos días únicamente quería pasarlos en la cama calentito todo el día. Y ahora que pensaba en cama…cuando bajó la mirada vio que no había nadie a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

_Donde estab…_ pero no le hizo falta pensar más. Retiró el cobertor y sobre él pudo ver a Hinata, acurrucada contra su pecho y enredando sus piernas con las suyas. Su cabello se esparcía por su pecho y colchón, formando una hermosa imagen.

No pudo evitar sonreír, y bajó la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Ella al notar el tacto frotó su cara contra su pecho y se abrazó más a él.

-No soy ninguna niña…-murmuró relajándose de nuevo.

-Creo que de eso ya me di cuenta- respondió él, acariciando con la otra mano su cabello.

Respiró profundo, mirando el techo de su habitación, perdiendose en sus pensamientos.

_Ayer estuve pensando demasiadas tonterías. Mía? Que nadie podía tocarla?_

De donde había sacado eso? Claro que Hinata no era suya, y tampoco lo sería en el futuro. Él amaba a Sakura, y Hinata tenía…tenía un futuro por delante. Tenía que seguir estudiando, entrar a la universidad, conocer a chicos, tener novio…

Su mano se detuvo ante ese pensamiento. Hinata con novio? Con otro chico cogido de la mano, sonriéndole, permitiéndole besarla, abrazarla…

Bufó. No le gustaba demasiado eso de que tuviera novio. Y además, que hacía pensando en novios para ella! todavía era muy joven. Por ahora tenía que centrarse en los estudios y nada más.

Su mano volvía a acariciar su cabello pero su ceño lucía fruncido al acordarse de algo.

_-Quiero a Hinata profesor, y quiero que sea mía-_

Suzaku. Aquel… fastidio de alumno que no hacía más que plantarle cara.

_Pues que sepa que llega tarde._ Pensó sonriendo mientras miraba a Hinata. _Demasiado tarde._

_-Solo le advierto una cosa, no la toque-_

Sonrió aún más, con superioridad.

_Demasiado tarde._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Media hora después…**

Hinata se sentó en la cama de repente, con el cobertor sobre su cabeza. Se tumbó boca abajo y buscó la salida, saliendo por la final de la cama y levantando el cobertor de nuevo, mirando donde estaba.

_La habitación del profesor…_pensó y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se levantó de la cama, mirando hacia esta con las manos preparada para golpear, buscando a Naruto.

_No hay nadie…_y se incorporó. _La puerta!_ Pensó corriendo hacia esta, la cual se abrió y provocó que sonriera. _Ahora sí que me voy a casa!_

Salió de la habitación pero se detuvo en la lasa de estar al oler algo delicioso.

-Buenos días-saludó Naruto mirándola mientras cocinaba-es desayuno está casi listo- y volvió a preparar mientras Hinata, confusa se acercaba a la cocina, rascándose la cabeza con la manga, ya que esta le cubría la mano. Se sentó en aquella barra que hacía de mesa, apoyándose sobre esta.

-Huele bien, que está haciendo?-

-Tortitas-respondió sonriéndole.

Hinata vio como ponía aquellas "tortitas" sobre un plato y le echaba sirope. Ella tragó saliva, eso parecía tener muy buena pinta y más lo pareció cuando Naruto se lo puso delante, con un tenedor y cuchillo.

-Adelante.-le dijo y ella agarró el tenedor y el cuchillo, se partió un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Cuando lo saboreó le miró, sorprendida.-qué? Qué tal?-

-Delicioso!-exclamó ella comiendo más mientras Naruto , sonriendo se puso los suyos en el plato y se sentaba a su lado.

Hinata nunca había probado esa comida llamada Tortitas, pero le gustaban. No solo eso, le habían encantado! Eran tan dulce!

-Tiene que enseñarme a hacer esto-dijo ella tras haber tragado-está muy bueno-

-Están buenas porque quien las hace soy yo-respondió éste

Hinata le miró, pasmada, pero luego siguió comiendo. Naruto la observó comer sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

Podría decirse que sí, le gustaba Hinata

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cómo puede permitirse un piso así?-preguntó Hinata una vez que salieron del edificio para dirigirse a su casa.

-No solo soy profesor. También trabajo en la empresa de mi padre- respondió ofendido por esa pregunta- y también soy bastante bueno en ello.-

Hinata alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-Acaso se cree que lo hace todo bien?-

-Soy un Namikaze, y los Namikaze lo hacen TODO bien.-

-Por favor…-masculló ella pasmada ante las palabras de su profesor- Todo?- y rió ante ello, negando.

-Hablo en serio-respondió este cruzándose de brazos. Y los dos siguieron hablando de nimiedades, riendo de vez en cuando.

-Naruto?-los dos se voltearon ante el llamado.

-Sakura- dijo Naruto sorprendido. Hinata miró a un lado mientras a pelirosa se acercaba, mirando a Hinata y a él-que haces por aquí?-

-Iba a visitarte cuando…te vi con…-y miró a Hinata y él la miró, sonrojándose.

-No es lo que piensas. Solo la estoy acompañando a su casa…-

-Yo...-interrumpió Hinata- gracias por… acompañarme, profesor.- hizo una reverencia y cruzó la calle corriendo.

Naruto la observó ir, asombrado. Porque se marchaba así?

-Naruto.-llamó Sakura al ver que se había perdido en sus pensamientos- estás bien?-

Naruto la miró y asintió, pasando una mano tras su nuca.

-Sí. Estoy algo…raro. Pero no me hagas caso. Vamos a dar una vuelta?-y se adelantó a ella.

Y Sakura asintió, siguiendo a su novio, pensando que tenía razón. Estaba muy raro, se olvidada de las citas, no se acordaba de llamarla…

Que le pasaba?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y el día pasó, con Hinata feliz por su abuelo y porque su familia había vuelto, pero algo molesta. Todavía recordaba lo bien que lo había pasado con su profesor hasta que su novia decidió llamarlo, interrumpiéndoles y para luego, encontrarla en la calle.

Se sentó en su cama, de brazos cruzados. El profesor y ella habían estado a punto de descontrolarse, se seguir adelante, si ella no hubiera llamado.

_- No te parece extraño que un profesor se preocupe tanto por su alumna…-_

Eso era cierto. Naruto se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Podría ser que gustara de ella. Porque si no, porque correspondía sus besos? Porque le había tocado de esa forma?

Al profesor le gustaba. Ahora, el problema era hacérselo ver. Como le demostraba que realmente estaba interesado, tanto como ella a él?

Suspirando, se tumbó boca arriba en su cama.

_-Lo tienes en tus manos Hinata, solo…dale un empujoncito más-_

Y cual era aquel empujoncito que tenía que dar? Cómo? Volvió a suspirar.

Otra vez tendría que seducirle?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche…**

Naruto abrió la puerta de su piso, entró, cerró y encendió la luz. Miró alrededor, buscando algo o…más bien a alguien.

Suspiró, dejando sus llaves sobre su cuenco. Se quitó su chaqueta y caminó hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer.

Había sido un día horrible. Y no era por Sakura, sino por él. Por no dejar de pensar en su alumna, con confundir a Sakura llamándola Hinata cuando esta se asomó por un puente.

Menuda excusa se tuvo que inventar para convencer a Sakura para que no se enfadara. Una que acabó por convencerla, para su alivio.

Pero sin duda, se estaba obsesionado con esa niña.

-Soy un depravado- murmuró. Cómo podía andar pensando en otras mujeres teniendo a la mujer de su vida al lado.

Porque Sakura era la mujer de su vida, verdad?

_Flash Back_

_Kushina miraba con una sonrisa la conversación que tenían su marido y Hinata. _

_-Mamá, que tango miras?-preguntó Naruto a su lado_

_-Me gusta-dijo ella a lo que Naruto rodó los ojos. _

_-Ya sé que estas perdidamente enamorada de papá, pero por favor, no me lo cuentes más. Lo sé de sobras-_

_-No hablaba de él-le miró mal-sino de Hinata-y volvió con la comida. Naruto la miró incrédulo y su mirada se puso por un momento sobre Hinata, que sonrojada hablaba con su padre. _

_-Me gusta para ti-y Naruto la miró, frunciendo el ceño. _

_-Yo ya tengo a Sakura.-_

_-Lo sé, pero los sentimientos pueden cambiar….el amor, pocas veces es eterno.-_

_-EL que yo siento por Sakura si.-_

_Kushina le miró con la ceja alzada. _

_-Naruto, esa niña te atrae-_

_Y Naruto casi se quema, al oír eso. Que acababa de decir?_

_-Por favor, si se nota a la legua.-dijo su madre haciendo espavientos con la mano para luego cruzarse de brazos- te encanta Hinata.-_

_Ante eso se sonrojó. _

_-No digas tonterías y sigue con la comida- dijo él saliendo de la cocina._

_-Naruto.-este se volteó, bufando mientras ella sonreía- la tienes en tus manos. Créeme -Naruto salió de la cocina, negando-una madre nunca miente.-_

_Final flash_

-En mis manos…-murmuró él, sonriendo.

Aquella noche, cuando se fue a su cama a dormir, la sintió más grande de lo normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente, Lunes…**

-Buenos días!-saludó alegre Hinata, abriendo los brazos para recibir el abrazo de su amiga.

-Hinata-chan! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-

-Solo han pasado dos días- mascullo Kiba, mirando extrañado a Hinata- y hoy ...porque estas tan contenta?-

-Es cierto, tengo algo que contaros…-y mientras seguían el camino les contó lo de su abuelo, omitiendo que se había quedado en casa de su profesor.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y las clases fueron pasando, sin nada que contar, aparte de que Suzaku muchas veces la miraba y le sonreía mientras ella se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado.

Y entre miradas llegaron a la clase de educación física…

Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de madera mirando como su profesor explicaba lo que tenían que hacer para hoy. Pero ella no prestaba atención, ella buscaba la forma de llamar su atención, de seducirle…

Pero como! La primera vez que lo hizo fue horroroso, bien que se lo dijo el profesor. Ella no sabía seducir, nunca lo había hecho. Como se seducía a un adulto!

Sopló apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Ella no tenía nada bueno para hacerlo. No era bonita, era buena estudiando, pero en los deportes era pésima.

Suspiró, no tenía posibilidad de ganar ante Sakura.

-Hinata- ella alzó la cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Suzaku.-este le estiró la mano y ella la aceptó mientras este la levantaba del banco. Al ver que este no la soltaba se sonrojó más-q-que…-

-Hoy vamos a entrenar juntos.-dijo este viendo cómo se sorprendía. _Y kasumi? -_ por Kasumi no te preocupes, le dejé con mis amigos-

Y ella al mirar hacia su amiga, la vio feliz, riendo con los chicos mientras estos la miraban casi con la baba colgando. Sonrió.

-Empezamos?-ella le miró y asintió, sonriendo. Suzaku tiró de su mano y los se pusieron a entrenar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, ahí pasaba algo. A ojos de cualquiera no podía verse pero para un experto, un profesor experimentado como lo era él, sí. Y tanto que sí.

Exactamente que hacía Hinata estirando con Suzaku? porque corría a su lado? Porque estaba con él?

Naruto no lo entendía. No era que siempre ella entrenaba con Kasumi, que hacía con Suzaku? y lo que más le molestaba, porque con él? Es que no habían más chicos con los que juntarse?

El problema, era, también, que por más que él dijera que cambiaran de ejercicio, de estiramiento, de juego! Él siempre estaba con ella.

Por favor, que existían más alumnos que él.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía mirando a la "parejita" como les habían apodado sus compañeros; jugaban a baloncesto, un uno contra uno y ya estaba realmente cansado. Cansado de que él la agarrara de la mano todo el tiempo, cansado de que rieran juntos, cansado de que se sonrojara, de que la tocara, de que le pasara el mechón suelto de su coleta tras su oreja… acaso ese chico no podía meterse las manos en el bolsillo!

Se alzó del banco y gritó a todos que ya podían ir a cambiarse. Volvió a soplar, es que ni yendo a los vestuarios se separaban.

Pero que le pasaba a Hinata! Acaso no veía las intenciones de ese chico?

Había que ser bien despistado para no darse cuenta de que todo lo que quería era seducirla.

Tendría que hablar con ella, y cuanto antes mejor. Debía dejarle todo bien claro y explicarle algunos detalles de los chicos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para su mala suerte, en cuanto llegó a clases Hinata ya se había ido con sus amigos. Y a él no le quedó de otra que volver a su casa.

Cuando volvía Sakura le llamó y él contesto, pensando que si tal vez tenía una cita con ella podría olvidarse un poco de Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero resultó que, bastante asombrado por eso, no pudo hablar con ella en toda la semana. Una semana! Siete días! Eso, eso ya era el colmo de los colmos. Una cosa era un día, dos, pero una semana!

Que era eso que la traía tan ajetreada que ni siquiera se paraba a hablar con él?

Pero no, eso no resultó ser lo peor, sino que, aparte de pasearse de arriba para abajo con el idio…con Suzaku y escabullirse de él, últimamente, la había notado diferente. Toda ella lucía diferente. Su mirada, su ropa, sus gestos…y él bien había descubierto porque.

Hinata estaba seduciéndole.

Cuando en clase le miraba fijamente mientras él leía, cuando cambiaba la posición de sus piernas con aquella falda, que por cierto había subido unos centímetros más, cuando mordía el bolígrafo, o mordía o lamía sus labios, cuando caminaba, corría o entrenaba, con aquellas gotas de sudor perdiéndose por dentro de aquella enorme sudadera.

Vale, tenía que poner punto final a esto. No podía continuar así. Si continuaba con eso terminaría por cometer un gran error.

Así que aquella tarde de un lunes, esperó a que sonara el timbre de salida y que ella saliera de clases para por fin, hablar.

-Hyuuga- ella volteó su cabeza y él se sonrojó. Esos malditos ojos… - necesito hablar con usted-

Hinata miró a su profesor unos segundos, luego a sus amigos.

-Lo siento…-

-Pero Hinata-chan, ahora que has hecho!-exclamó Kasumi abrazándola-toda la semana que salías con nosotros y ahora vuelves a liarla-

-No he hecho nada, Kasu-chan.-

-Bueno, te esperamos entonces?-preguntó Kiba

-No!-gritó Naruto, sonrojándose al momento por gritar- lo que quiero decir es...la señorita Hyuuga debe ayudarme con unos documentos, así que tardara en salir.-

Hinata alzó una ceja, mirándole mientras este miraba a un lado con el ceño fruncido. Eso era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

-Está bien.-masculló frustrada Kasumi- pero mañana iremos a buscarte!-Hinata asintió y todos ellos se despidieron de ella, Kiba revolviéndole el cabello como siempre. Ella volvió a ponérselo bien, haciendo un puchero.

Naruto empezó a caminar cuando ella le miró, avergonzado, mientras ella le seguía.

En realidad no tenía ni idea de que hablarle. Pero que le estaba pasando!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a la sala de profesores, dejó que ella pasara primero, luego él cerró la puerta con llave. Sabía que no hacía falta, pero era por si acaso.

Hinata dejó su chaqueta sobre una silla y se apoyó en la mesa del profesor, apoyando sus manos mientras este se acercaba y paraba delante de ella.

La examinó, buscando todos aquellos fallos en su uniforme, tales como su falda, su camisa blanca mal abotonada y su corbata aflojada que salía sobre su chaqueta del uniforme.

-Le parece bien venir así? Estamos en un instituto-

Hinata se sonrojó, bajando su cabeza para mirar su uniforme. Tan mal se veía?

-K-Kasumi-chan me dijo que de esta forma los chicos se fijan más en una chica-

Así que lo hizo por eso? No por él?

-Acaso es eso lo que desea?- preguntó él, cruzado de brazos.

Hinata estuvo tentada a decirle que no. Que no le gustaban para nada como le miraban algunos chicos, pero si quería seguir seduciendo a su profesor, tenía que arriesgarse.

Así que asintió, jugando con sus dedos.

-Soy tan invisible que pocos chicos se fijan en mí. Quisiera que supieran que estoy aquí, que soy una chica-

-Y no tienes bastante con la atención de Suzaku que buscas la de los demás?- Hinata le miró ante ese rudo tono y parpadeó.

Estaba enfadado?

-Te dije que él instituto no es un lugar para ligar. Aquí se viene a estudiar-

-Mis notas siguen igual de altas.-respondió ella- y no estoy ligando-dijo sonrojada- no ve que nadie se fija en mí…-

Naruto alzó sus cejas. Había escuchado bien? Que nadie se fijaba en ella! Tuvo que contar hasta diez para no gritarle.

-Está bien Hinata, dejémonos de rodeos. Primero, se terminó vestir así, a partir de mañana llevarás el uniforme correctamente…-ella fue a quejarse- segundo-siguió él- maquillaje fuera- y ella se sonrojó. Si solo llevaba labial - y tercero - se acercó a ella, acorralándola en la mesa- que pretendes seduciéndome de esa forma?-

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, sintiendo sus mejillas más calientes. Como sabía él que había estado seduciéndole?

-Soy un hombre Hinata, he visto a millones de mujeres hacerlo-dijo sonriendo

-N-no estaba seduciéndole!-exclamó avergonzada-ya le he dicho que quería que los chicos…se fijaran en mí.-dijo eso en un murmuro frunciendo el ceño al ver la sonrisa de su profesor- Puede que no haya llamado mucho la atención de los otros, pero Suzaku si lo ha hecho!- y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado-ha estado conmigo en todo momento, incluso me ha…-pero se calló al ver que iba a hablar de más y se mordió el labio- al menos él sabe que no soy una niña-masculló

Naruto al segundo dejó de sonreír y su ceño se frunció.

-Que ibas a decir?-

Hinata le miró, no sabiendo si debía contarle o no. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que pasaba con Suzaku se lo contaba. Pero esta vez, esta vez tenía la impresión de que si se lo decía, se enfadaría? Ni ella misma estaba segura.

-Nada- y volvió a mirar a un lado- T-tengo que irme…-pero antes de que diera el paso Naruto volvió a cerrarle el paso, con su brazo, luego con el otro y de nuevo se vio acorralada. Alzó el rostro.

-Dímelo-ordenó; ella jugó con sus dedos, sonrojada.

-Fue un accidente. É-él no lo hizo a propósito…-su rostro enrojeció, sintiendo la mirada dura de este-Suzaku... m-me besó-

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos. Que le había qué! Retiró los brazos, asombrado sin dejar de mirarle.

-La semana pasada, en clase de gimnasia…cuando los dos entrenábamos…no sé qué pasó exactamente pero cuando me di cuenta Suzaku había caído sobre mí y pues…-

-No hace falta que continúes.-interrumpió Naruto frotándose la frente, imaginándose todo-Hinata, no te dije que no te acercaras a él?-

-A-anno…no-respondió intentando recordar

-Pues si no te lo dije, que yo creo que sí, lo volveré a decir.-volvió a poner los brazos sobre la mesa- No te acerques a Suzaku-

-Porque?-

Una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto.

-Tú solo no te acerques a él y punto-

-Pero Suzaku es mi amigo! no puedo alejarme de él de un día para otro-

-Puedes y lo harás.-y de nuevo le golpeó con la frente con sus dedos. Ella puso la mano en su frente, haciendo un puchero mientras él sonreía- no sé si haces que no te enteras de nada o en realidad eres demasiado inocente para darte cuenta-y todavía sonriendo se acercó su rostro y la besó. Lentamente, con suavidad.

Hinata se sorprendió ante eso, pero terminó entregándose a ese beso, agarrándolo de camisa y poniéndose de puntillas. Naruto rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo, poco a poco sintiendo como ese beso iba cogiendo intensidad.

Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, al igual que Hinata pudo sentir como las manos de su profesor se introducían bajo su camisa blanca, acariciando su espalda y pegándola más a él.

Sintió como era alzada y como éste la sentaba sobre le mesa sin dejar de besarla mientras sus manos intentaban desabrocharle la chaqueta y la camisa. Ella bajó sus manos y aflojó su corbata, retirándola para luego dejar que resbalara por su pecho y cayera al suelo. Empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, separando sus labios para besarle sobre el mentón, su mejilla, lamerle la oreja.

Ni ella misma sabía porque hacía esas cosas. Cosas que deberían de estar matándola de vergüenza, pero lo hacía. Lo hacía sin ningún pudor, quizá sabiendo que para él era una novata pero al menos sabiendo que estaba disfrutando de ello. O al menos eso le pareció cuando el gruñó mientras besaba su cuello.

O quizá lo estaba haciendo tan mal que ni siquiera él podía hacer nada?

Detuvo sus manos, que habían desabrochado media de su camisa al sentir los labios de su profesor sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos. Ella tenía la camisa medio caída y ahora, medio desnuda, o casi, si no fuera por el sujetador, su profesor besaba y lamía por sobre el sujetador mientras que con la otra mano estrujaba su otro pecho. Ella gimió, sintiendo su intimidad ardiendo y quiso cerrar sus piernas, pero el cuerpo de Naruto se lo impidió, así que le rodeó con sus piernas, notando junto con su intimidad el bulto en el pantalón de su profesor.

-Naruto…-y éste volvió a por su boca mientras que con sus manos buscaba el cierre de aquella condenada prenda que le impedía disfrutar plenamente de los pechos de su alumna. Sonrió al encontrarlo, y justo cuando iba a abrirlo…

El pomo de la puerta se movió y Naruto se alertó. Se acercó a la puerta corriendo y puso la llave en la puerta, impidiendo que abrieran. Esta se movió varias veces, introduciendo la llave e intentando abrirla, pero los profesores que oyó tras la puerta se quejaron y poco a poco fue oyendo como se alejaban.

_Maldición! Porque tenían que venir ahora!_ Suspiró, apoyado en la puerta mientras veía a su alumna abotonarse la camisa muy nerviosa. Él sonriendo, se acercó y la ayudó a abotonar su camisa y chaqueta.

-Lo siento…-murmuró ella, pasándose un mechón tras la oreja.

Él siguió abrochando y poniendo bien su corbata cuando la miró y ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada

-iré a mirar- murmuró Naruto caminando hacia la puerta.

Ella asintió mientras él abría la puerta y asomaba su cabeza, vigilando que no hubiera nadie.

-Vamos-le indicó con la mano. Hinata agarró sus cosas y salió al pasillo, vigilando que nadie la hubiera visto. Una vez fuera, se volteó a su profesor, le hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar- Hinata- ella se volteó y él le sonrió- hasta mañana-

Y con sus mejillas ardiendo, sonrió y asintió; salió corriendo del pasillo bajo la mirada de Naruto, que sonreía, más cuando ya no la vio, suspiró y se apoyó con sus brazos en la pared, apoyando también la frente en esta.

-Soy un pervertido.-murmuró fijándose en cierta parte anatómica que gritaba por algo de atención. Se sonrojó, lleno de vergüenza -un gran, gran pervertido.- y volviendo a suspirar, se metió de nuevo en la sala, pensando que si tal vez hacia otra cosas se distraería y dejaría de pensar, por lo menos un momento, en Hinata.

Necesitaba relajarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata volvió al día siguiente con el uniforme bien puesto, algo que desanimó a Kasumi, pero que rápidamente se animó al saber que Hinata había preparado un gran bentou para los cuatro.

Las clases iban pasando a esperas de que terminaran pronto para poder ir con él. Con su profesor, con aquel que la deseaba al igual que ella a él.

Deseaba que le besara, que la volviera a tocar, quería volver a sentir todo aquello que llevaba sintiendo des de que le besó por primera vez.

Deseaba estar con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de clases…**

-Adelante- dijo Naruto, sonriendo al ver quien era la que entraba por la puerta, cabizbaja, con sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas, con su cabello cayendo liso hasta sus pantorrillas.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Hinata se encogió, avergonzada mientras él terminaba de cerrar la puerta y ponía la llave. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, el aire volvía a faltarle en los pulmones, volvía sentir que se iba a desmayar.

Cerró fuerte sus ojos cuando sintió la mano masculina sobre su cabeza, revolviéndolo para luego ir bajando, agarrando un mechón y alzarlo cerca de su rostro.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder cuando él aspiró su cabello. Se mordió el labio inferior, muriendo de vergüenza.

-Hinata.-llamó suavemente; ella abrió sus ojos y alzó la cabeza lentamente, examinando des de sus pies hasta terminar en sus ojos. Naruto se acercó a su rostro viendo como ella entrecerraba sus ojos y separaba sus labios. Sonrió, orgulloso al ver su reacción.

-Eres preciosa- murmuró él, juntado sus labios después. Hinata dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo, junto con su mochila y enredó los brazos en su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y día tras día, al final de clases, Hinata siempre se encontraba con Naruto. En esos momentos los dos se perdían entre besos, caricias y placer sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, olvidándose de que podían ser descubiertos, de que estaban en la escuela, en la sala de profesores, de que él era un profesor y ella una alumna, de que él tenía novia, de que aquello que hacían estaba muy mal…

Olvidándose de todo y disfrutando solo de la compañía del otro, de lo que sentían.

Dos semanas pasaron, en las que Kasumi, Kiba y Shino se preguntaban por qué su amiga nunca salía con ellos al final de clases, porque todavía seguía castigada? Que era aquello que había hecho que la castigaba cada tarde?

Sakura también se preguntaba que le pasaba a su novio. Actuaba igual que siempre, llegaba las citas, los dos se veían a menudo, sonreían, se divertían, se besaban pero ella sabía que algo le pasaba, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Naruto era el mismo de siempre, pero era como si a veces no fuera él. Lo sentía frío, lejano, como si no aceptara su cercanía. Sus besos ya no eran tan cálidos y llenos de pasión y cuando iban a hacerlo, él se negaba, ponía la excusa de que estaba cansado o que no se encontraba bien.

Algo no andaba bien y Sakura averiguaría porque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

Y la navidad llegó, acompañada con nieve y mucho frío. Los estudiantes de la academia Konoha tendrías sus vacaciones de Navidad, después de sus largos y diarios exámenes.

Hinata salía un jueves de su clase con sus amigos, abrigada con bufanda, chaqueta y sombrero de lana, cuando vieron a Naruto venir hacia ellos.

-No.—exclamó Kasumi abrazándola mirando mal al profesor- está vez te quedas con nosotras-

-Kasumi-chan…-murmuró ella sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Querrás decir con nosotros-siseó Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

-Es lo mismo- respondió Kasumi, sonriendo.

-No lo es-atacó el otro y de pronto los dos se pusieron a discutir.

-Queréis dejar de dar el espectáculo-dijo Shino, terminando por meterse en la discusión. Mientras estos discutían, Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada al ver a su profesor llegar a ella; pero alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa seductora de este. Cuando Naruto pasó por su lado y rozó con su mano su chaqueta; sintió como si en realidad le hubiera tocado la piel y de nuevo volvieron todos esos síntomas que solo él podía causarle.

Y es que esas dos semanas visitando a su profesor, dejando que la tocara donde nadie lo había hecho nunca, que le besara con aquella pasión y descontrol, que la acariciara…todo, todo eso había llevado a que terminara enamorada de él. Porque sí, le amaba. Amaba su forma de ser, su sonrisa, sus cuidados, sus preocupaciones, sus besos, su cuerpo…todo. Todo en él le encantaba.

Se había enamorado de su profesor y nada podía hacerle.

Y aunque sabía que él aún no sentía nada por ella, que posiblemente la besaba porque tal vez sintiera deseo hacia ella, quería enamorarlo. Quería que él la amara como lo hacía ella, que solo se fijase en ella, que olvidase a Sakura y se quedara con ella.

Y eso haría, aunque le llevara meses, años, rompería ese amor que su profesor sentía por aquella chica.

Haría que su profesor se enamorara de ella.

-Hina-chan!- y ella despertó, viendo a su amiga sonreírle- Estabas en otro mundo o qué?-

Se sonrojó involuntariamente y bajó la cabeza.

-L-lo siento, estaba pensando y…-

-Pues ahora mismo vamos a tomarnos un chocolate caliente!-exclamó Kiba pasando un brazo por sus hombros-y así celebraremos que los exámenes terminaron.-

-Si!-exclamó Kasumi saltando de alegría, mientras Shino y Hinata sonreían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto sonreía, apoyando en la pared del otro pasillo, escuchando la conversación de los amigos de su alumna.

Un chocolate para celebrar el final de exámenes?

Eso sonaba delicioso y realmente tentador. Aunque realmente tentador fue el verla y no poder besarla. Los dos pensaron que era demasiado sospechoso que Hinata anduviera ya dos semanas castigada. Así que decidieron dejar lo de las tardes, para verse de vez en cuando durante los descansos. Pero cuanto menos tiempo pasaba con ella más la necesitaba. Los descansos no eran suficientes; necesitaba tenerla cerca, besarla, sentir su piel, besarla, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, escuchar como gemía su nombre cuando la tocaba.

Sí, se había vuelto un enfermo, pero eso ahora poco le importaba, y también que fuera profesor y ella su alumna. La deseaba, deseaba tenerla bajo suyo, poder por fin satisfacer ese deseo que cada vez la tocaba sentía, quería que gritara su nombre cuando estuviera dentro de ella.

Gruñó, intentando borrar esas imágenes que empezaban a excitarle. Tenía que empezar a hacer algo, no podía estar imaginando esas cosas, no era…decente.

Quizá por las noches se alzara sudoroso y excitado, teniendo después que ducharse con agua fría aun con el frío que hacía. Pero no podía evitarlo, esa niña, se había metido tanto en su cabeza, que había despertado cosas en él que…que jamás había sentido con su novia. Descontrol, desespero, le arrancaba sus ropas, la mordía, la lamia…únicamente quería marcarla, calmar ese deseo tan poderoso que le producía.

Hacerla suya.

Suspiró de nuevo, masajeando su frente. Necesitaba solucionar eso cuanto antes. No podía seguir así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y llegó el viernes…**

Hinata sintió la fría pared sobre su espalda libre de la camisa, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su profesor y sus labios se entregaban a los voraces de su profesor. Gimió de nuevo contra sus labios al sentir los dedos masculinos moverse en su intimidad, haciéndola sobresaltar, para luego internarse dos de ellos en lo profundo de su intimidad y comenzar una caricia que le hizo soltar otro gemido, permitiéndole a él la oportunidad de introducir la lengua en su boca. Su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel caliente del pecho de Naruto sobre sus pechos, libres de aquel sujetador y adoloridos por las manos y la boca de este.

Naruto se separó de su boca y bajó dando anhelantes besos por su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva y mordiendo allí donde quería hasta dar con uno de sus pechos a los cuales volvió a torturar.

Estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo, sabía que se estaba pasando, y debía detenerse. Hinata no merecía que se descontrolara de esa manera. Pero qué hacer? Qué hacer cuando su cuerpo se había vuelto adictivo, que podía hacer para que ella dejara de mirarle de esas forma que tanto le excitaba?

La deseaba! La deseaba como nunca había deseado nada y necesitaba con urgencia tenerla.

-Naruto!-gritó ella cuando sintió aquella explosión que la hacía desfallecer.

Naruto gruño, sintiendo sus dedos húmedos y volvió a por sus labios, rojos e hinchados por el frenético movimiento y los mordiscos que le daba.

-Hinata…ven esta noche- dijo tras separarse. Hinata abrió sus ojos, todavía respirando agitada pero mirándole sorprendida- ven a mi casa- Besó de nuevo sus labios, esta vez con suavidad, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos.

Ir a casa del profesor? Otra vez?

Asintió viéndole sonreír y tras eso besar su frente y abrazarla. Hinata le rodeó con sus brazos, sonrojada.

Esa noche sería la definitiva.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Si, si próximo capitulo lemon! El lemon definitivo! <em>

_Ya tocaba no? :p_

_En fi, que espero que os haya gustado el cap y que me déis tooooodas vuestras opiniones. _

_Este novata escritora os lo agradereca ^^_

_Matta ne!_


	9. La primera vez ¿un error?

**Capítulo 9 subido!**

**Siento la tardanza. Exámen de derecho dentro de dos días. A estudiar :P  
><strong>

_**-**_conversaciones-

_Flash back**  
><strong>_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>_

_-Hinata…ven esta noche, ven a mi casa- _

_Asintió viéndole sonreír y tras eso besar su frente y abrazarla. Hinata le rodeó con sus brazos, sonrojada. _

* * *

><p>Hinata se puso su ropa y se arregló el uniforme mientras Naruto se ponía su camisa, con toda tranquilidad y una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.<p>

Mientras ella se abrochaba los botones de su camisa, pensaba, con las mejillas sonrojadas y avergonzada como había podido asentir tan deprisa. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo, a meditar…nada. Había aceptado sin más.

Y ahora qué le diría su madre? Tendría que inventarse de nuevo algo, mentirle como lo hizo cuando estuvo en casa de su profesor?

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. Pero que más podía hacer? Si quería estar con el profesor la única manera era verse en su casa. Pero...hacía bien en ir? Ahora los dos tenían una relación más "íntima" y Hinata sabía que si esa noche iba…los dos terminarían entregándose. Sintió sus mejillas arder y siguió abrochando, su chaqueta toda arrugada.

Que podría pasar después? Al profesor ya no le gustaría? Se olvidaría de ella? se terminaría todo?

Sintió las manos de su profesor sobre las suyas, ayudándole a abrochar su chaqueta y tras eso, ponerle su lazo. Ella se dejó hacer, sin fuerzas para continuar.

-No te preocupes-dijo él una vez terminado de poner bien el lazo. Puso las manos por sus hombros y las deslizó hasta sus brazos- no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras-

Ella se sonrojó, mirándole y él sonriendo de nuevo la abrazó, apoyando sus labios sobre su cabeza a la vez que ella también le abrazaba.

-Profesor…-

-Mm?-

-Y…su novia?- No recibió respuesta, pero si sintió que él estrechaba más él abrazo; ella cerrando sus ojos dejó que la abrazara, pensando que tal vez a su profesor se había olvidado de Sakura.

Y Naruto lo había estado haciendo. No se había acordado de Sakura en ningún momento. Solo aquellas veces que salía con ella, y de eso hacía dos semanas. Dos semanas en que no la había visto ni llamado, debido a que ella también se había ido de viaje con la universidad.

Pero no quería pensar en ella, no mientras tuviera a Hinata entre sus brazos, no mientras estuviera con ella.

Deseaba, deseaba a Hinata y si Sakura llamaba sabía que todo se acabaría, que todo eso que habían pasado se borraría. Porque él amaba a Sakura…pero le gustaba su alumna. Con ella se sentía fuerte, orgulloso, capaz de comerse el mundo…un montón de cosas que pensó que había perdido.

Estar con ella le gustaba. Y quería disfrutar de su compañía, seguir disfrutando de ella. Pero sabía…sabía que lo suyo no era posible. Que él era tan solo un profesor suplente y ella una alumna. Que él le doblaba en edad.

Que tenía una novia, una casa, una vida por delante. Una vida que con ella no podía tener.

Por eso, antes de sacarla de su vida, antes de que volvieran a ser profesor y alumna, quería tenerla. Ante s de romper cualquier lazo, y que ella le odiara, solo quería tenerla. Únicamente ser el primero en su vida.

Y también, muy en su interior, deseaba ser el último.

-profesor, tengo que irme-dijo su dulce voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él la soltó, con una nueva sonrisa siendo correspondido de la misma forma.

Esa es una de las sonrisas que jamás olvidaría.

Vio como ella se colocaba su chaqueta y se abrigaba bien, agarraba su mochila y le miraba, todavía con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados.

-P-puede abrir?-bajó al cabeza al ver esa mirada tan penetrante de su profesor.

Él pareció acordarse de eso y sonriendo sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Ella salió corriendo en cuanto estuvo abierta, deteniéndose en el pasillo, donde le hizo una reverencia.

Naruto asintió, sonriendo y la vio partir; borrando su sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

Vendría esta noche Hinata a su casa?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Las seis de la tarde…**

Hinata se miró en su espejo y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Llevaba puesta una falda corta tejana, unas botas altas hasta la rodilla sin tacón de color marrón y un jersey rosado de manga larga que le quedaba algo grande y le hacía mostrar su hombro.

_No puedo._ Pensó sentándose en el tocador. No podía ir. Los nervios la estaban matando. Llevaba des de que llegó al colegio, decidiendo que podía ponerse, que le quedaba bien, que si esto sí, aquello no. En muchas ocasiones se había acordado de Kasumi y sonrió, pero en cuanto recordaba que tenía que ir a casa de su profesor, aquella sonrisa se borraba dando paso a unas mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Sabía a lo que iba, lo sabía y sus piernas temblaban por eso. Y si no le gustaba como lo hacía? Y si el profesor la encontraba demasiado inexperta? Podría dejarla por eso?

-Nooo-sollozó apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el tocador, mirándose al espejo-soy una niña.-murmuró

-Hinata- su madre entró con una pequeña mochila en mano- aquí dejo tu pijama, tu cepillo de dientes…-y cuando la miró en el espejo, poyada sobre su tocador, se sorprendió- que pasa? Acaso no tienes ganas de ir a casa de Kasumi?-

Hinata se mordió el labio. Otra mentira más.

-S-si quiero mamá…-Hana dejó la mochila sobre la cama y se acercó a ella

-Estás preciosa Hinata- dijo agarrando sus manos y levantándola de la silla-Espera- y rápidamente sacó una cámara y la fotografió.

-Mamá!-

-Perfecto- dijo mirando cómo había quedado la foto-otra para mi álbum-

Y Hinata suspiró; los vicios de su madre era extrañamente raros, no solo porque le encantaba fotografiar a Hanabi y a ella, sino porque también lo hacía cuando dormían, o cuando salían o cuando comían, incluso cuando estaban bañándose.

Hana se guardó la pequeña cámara en su bolsillo y la miró, sonriendo.

-Pásatelo bien esta noche con Kasumi- y ante esas palabras sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

_Pasárselo bien, esta noche?_

-Si tenéis pensado ir de fiesta, abrígate y ten cuidado con los chicos- se acercó a su mochila y la cerró- sabes que tienen las manos muy largas, y tú eres muy inocente así que ten mucho cuidado-

-Mamá, estaré bien.-interrumpió ella, sonrojada- solo vamos…a dar una vuelta-

-Toda precaución es poca- dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba la mochila. Hinata la agarró-espero que te lo pases bien.-

Y ella le sonrió sincera. Amaba a su madre, siempre tan protectora pero a la vez dispuesta a que descubrieran el mundo por si solas. Todo lo contrario de su padre, que solo quería que cumplieran normas muy antiguas.

-Lo haré-respondió ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una hora después….**

-No puedo-dijo mirando el gran edificio donde se hospedaba su profesor. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo y se volteó de nuevo, acercándose al edificio.

Llevaba un cuarto de hora pensando que podía hacer. Si entrar, no entrar, entrar, no entrar. Si entraba sabía lo que pasaría, si no lo hacía, eso no pasaría, pero tal vez no hubiera más oportunidades de que eso no pasara, y ella quería que pasara, pero también tenía miedo, miedo a no gustarle, a que luego la deje, a que se olvide ella.

Se agarró la cabeza, desesperada.

-Mejor me voy-murmuró- me da igual lo que pase, ya nos veremos después de navidad y tendremos mucho tiempo para….

-HINATA!-exclamó alguien que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

-Kushina?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y rápidamente se puso la mochilas tras la espalda. La pelirroja, bien abrigada se acercó a ella con una gran maleta y una bolsa.

-Hinata-chan, que haces aquí? Vas a casa de mi hijo?-

-Ah…anno...si, pero…pensé que lo mejor sería…-mientras balbuceaba Kushina sonreía aún más.

-Toma-dijo poniéndole la gran maleta y la gran bolsa en otra mano- nos vamos de viaje de negocios y necesito que Naruto cuide a Mina-chan-

-Mina-chan?-y asomó la cabeza por la rendija que mostraba a un gran gato peludo de color negro que se arrebujaba al final de la jaula.

-Es mi gato, y como no podemos llevárnoslo, necesito que lo cuide. Podrás dárselo?-

-P-pero yo me…-

-Muchísimas gracias Hinata-chan!-dijo abrazándola de repente luego miró a su gatito- nos vemos en cinco días, mina-chan.-se alzó de nuevo, sonriéndole y le hizo una reverencia- hasta otra Hina!-dijo alejándose- cuida de mi hijo y Mina-chan!-

-P-pero Kushina yo no…-pero esta se subió al coche que esperaba en la entrada con Minato dentro y se largó, despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa.

-Miauu-dijo suavemente el gato; y ella le miró.

-Tendré que llevarte con tu amo- dijo Hinata entrando en el gran edificio, no sin antes respirar profundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miró el reloj, las siete y media de la tarde; luego afuera, donde el cielo empezaba a oscurecer. Se alejó de la ventana y caminó por la sala, nervioso.

No sabía si Hinata iba a venir, no estaba seguro, tenía la impresión de que no iba a venir.

No iba a venir.

Se sentó en el sofá, moviendo su pierna mientras encendía la tele y empezaba a hacer zapping al ver que no daban nada. Dejó el mando a un lado y se cruzó de brazos, viendo un documental. Aunque en realidad poco veía. Estaba muy nervioso, demasiado.

Porque estaba tan nervioso? Solo era su alumna!

Gruñó, sintiéndose un estúpido. Parecía un chico de 16 años en espera de su primera vez.

La puerta sonó y él se alzó rápidamente, tropezándose con la alfombra, pero consiguiendo no caerse.

_Vale ya. Relájate y compórtate como el adulto que ahora eres._ Pensó respirando profundo y con ello, abriendo la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Hinata con una gran bolsa y maleta a cada lado.

-Hola-saludó ella, sonrojada

-Hinata que es…-

-Oh, esto…-y alzó la jaula a la altura de su cara, mostrándole lo que había dentro.

-Mina-chan?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto sintió la gota resbalar por su nuca cuando Hinata le contó lo del gato.

-Siempre tiene que dejármelo a mí- siseó llevándose la gran bolsa a la cocina.-donde quiere que ponga esto!-exclamó mirando todo lo que había en la bolsa del gato.

Hinata, sentada sobre la alfombra, sonrió viendo a su profesor discutir con las cosas del gato.

Miró la jaula y la abrió, llamado para que el gato saliera. Este, salió de la jaula, precavido, agachado y oliendo el aire.

-No te suena esto?-habló con el gato- el profesor dice que ya has estado aquí muchas veces-

El gato salió por completo de la jaula y se estiró, bostezando. Hinata se sorprendió al ver lo bonito que era. De un negro muy oscuro, casi como el carbón, con mucho pelo por el cuerpo y la cola y los ojos verdes.

_Es monísimo!_ Gritó Hinata interiormente sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo y achucharlo.

El gato la miró, sentado ahora delante de ella, moviendo su cola muy elegantemente. Hinata estiró su mano suavemente, para no asustarlo; el gato la olió y luego frotó su cara en su mano, pidiendo que le tocara.

Ella acarició su cabeza y su cuerpo, sintiendo lo suave de su pelaje. Mina-chan empezó a ronronear y a frotarse contra las piernas de Hinata. Ella sonriendo, lo agarró y lo alzó, poniéndolo a la altura de su cara.

-Eres muy bonito, mina-chan-murmuró mientras este no hacía más que mover la cola. Lo puso sobre sus piernas, mientras este se frotaba por ellas y seguía ronroneando.

Hinata, al verle ahí, boca arriba, con aquello ojos verdes y moviendo su cola, sintió su corazón desfallecer de ternura, de dulzura.

Ese gato…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Otra vez tendré que comprarle esa comida cara que mamá me exige. Ni que fuera un rey.-y su mirada pasó de la bolsa a Hinata, que sonreía tocando aquel peludo y pesado gato. A este parecía gustarle, ya que buscaba más caricias, frotándose contras las piernas de Hinata.

_Des de cuando Mina-chan es tan cariñoso?_ Se preguntó mirando cómo Hinata alzaba al gato sin problemas y lo ponía sobre sus piernas mientras este se tumbaba boca arriba y ronroneaba. Naruto frunció el ceño, extrañado y sintiéndose algo molesto.

Entonces abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Hinata alzarlo de nuevo. Esa mirada…sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Iba a abrazarle! Saltó la barra de la cocina y gritó

-Hinata no…-

-Kawai!-pero ella ya lo estaba abrazando y el gato…seguía moviendo su cola. Naruto se acercó sorprendido.

Cómo? Que era lo que había pasado? Sabía que ese gato odiaba los achuchones y abrazados, porque ahora…

-Q-que has hecho?-le preguntó a Hinata, sentándose en el sofá mirando como esta seguía abrazando al gato-porque…-

-Es tan mono! Naruto podría quedármelo?- le miró con ojos de cachorrito, para luego volver a acariciar al gato- me encanta…-

Naruto sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas. Le había dicho por el nombre?

-Mina-chan-dijo jugando con el gato que se había tumbado en el suelo y movía sus patas tocando la ramita-le diré a mamá que me compre uno para navidad-murmuró - uno como tú.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y durante casi una hora entera la atención fue exclusivamente por y para el gato.

Naruto bufó por séptima vez, empezando a sentirse muy irritado y porque no, también molesto. Se supone que Hinata había venido por él y no por el peludo gato de su madre.

Miró des de la cocina como Hinata jugaba con el gato, tumbada en el suelo y sonriendo mientras este no hacía más que ronronear.

_Se terminó. _

-Hinata, la cena esta lista ve a lavarte las manos- ella frunció el ceño ante esa orden, pero él alzó las cejas advirtiendo. Ella se alzó, soplando y caminó hacia el baño. En cuanto estuvo solo, miró al gato, mientras este se limpiaba.

-Eres un traidor-siseó- nunca te gustaron las caricias-

El gato le miró, moviendo la cola y lamiéndose. Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre este.

-Juro que esta me la pagas.-

Cuando ella volvió a la cocina, se había cogido el cabello en un moño bajo, dejando algunos cabellos sueltos. Él se fascinó al verla mientras se sentaba delante.

Esa chica era preciosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No. Definitivamente eso no iba nada bien. Sencillamente, esto no podía estar pasándole.

Que él tuviera que estar sentado en el sofá, al lado de la chica que había invitado, VIENDO, o eso se suponía, la televisión mientras ella acariciaba al estúpido- peludo del gato de su madre. Eso, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Hinata estaba aquí por él! porque demonios no podía dejar al idiota del gato; que por cierto, estaba de lo más cariñoso que había visto. Cuando él, un gato que pasaba de todo y todos, que comía cuando quería, y vivía mejor que nadie, se acurrucaba y ronroneaba sobre las piernas de su alumna.

Esto tenía que terminar ya, no podían seguir así. Así apagó la tele y volteó su cuerpo para mirarla a ella.

-Hinata-ella le miró, sonriendo mientras acariciaba al gato. Él tuvo que cerrar los ojos a la par que una venita salía en su frente- deja el gato-

Ella hizo un puchero y abrazó el gato.

-Porque? Es tan mono-

-Suéltalo-

-No-y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras el animal movía su cola. Cuando Naruto miró al gato le pareció verle sonreír y eso lo molestó más.

En un momento agarró al gato por el pellejo, se alzó del sofá y lo metió en el baño, donde ahí tenía su caja de arena. Cerró y cuando se volteó vio a Hinata.

-Porque ha hecho eso?-exclamó con el ceño fruncido- se sentirá muy so...-pero los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir hablando.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, sintiendo los sedientos labios de su profesor moverse sobre los suyos, en busca de respuesta; y así como quería él le correspondió, cerrando sus ojos, pasando los brazos por su cuello y abriendo la boca para él.

Naruto pasó sus manos de su rostro a su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y apoyándola contra la pared, enredando su lengua con la suya, jugando con la de ella mientras su mano subía y se introducía por su camisa, deteniéndose en su espalda.

Se separó, mirando sus labios, volviendo a juntarlos para de nuevo separarlos y acariciarlos con su pulgar.

-No sabes lo que me provocas Hinata…-y juntó sus labios de nuevo, en un beso corto pero intenso- se mía…-bajó sus besos por su mentón y cuello- déjame ser el primero.-

Hinata apoyó la cabeza en la pared, gimiendo al sentir las manos de su profesor en sus pechos, sobre su sujetador. Se agarró más fuerte a él, mientras este seguía dando mordiscos por su cuello.

-Naruto…- y al momento, era alzada en el aire, siendo agarrada por el trasero mientras Naruto volvía a besarla de forma desenfrenada. Ella pasó las piernas por su cintura, notando el bulto en los pantalones de su profesor y sintió su propia excitación.

Notó el colchón en su espalda y cuando abrió los ojos se vio en la habitación de Naruto. Cuando miró a este, sentado en la cama, se estaba quitando la camisa y la lanzaba a un lado; volviendo a cogerla a ella y sentándola sobre sus piernas. Juntó de nuevo sus labios, lamiendo, mordiendo, saboreando aquel beso. Entre besos, él le quitó el jersey y el sujetador, quedando sus pechos libres y a disposición de este.

La observó, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver como su largo y hermoso cabello ocultaba sus pechos, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes.

Esa imagen nunca se le borraría de la cabeza. Volvió a acercar su boca, pero antes de que pudiera juntar sus labios, ella dijo algo que le dejó sorprendido.

-Te amo-y fue ella quien terminó de juntar sus labios, haciendo que él se perdiera y perdiera de nuevo el control.

Y mientras sus manos apretaban, agarraban jugaban con sus pezones, su boca iba descendiendo por su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos y lamiendo, llegando hasta su pecho para poder por fin lamerlo mientras que con el otro pellizcaba su pezón.

Ella gimió más alto, sintiendo que pronto explotaría. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras este seguía con sus pechos y su mano se deslizó lentamente por su pecho, acariciándole, besando su hombro, descendiendo más la mano hasta dar con el cierre del pantalón, el cual desabrochó.

Naruto gruñó en cuanto sintió su pequeña mano agarrando su miembro, empezando a moverla. Cerró sus ojos, entregándose a ese placer.

-Hinata…-ella siguió con aquellas caricias mientras besaba y lamía el cuello y el lóbulo del profesor. Sintió apretar las manos masculinas sobre su cadera y le miró, apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa al verle con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de eso. Se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios, siendo correspondida al momento con la misma pasión que ella le entregaba.

Naruto agarró su muñeca sintiendo que estaba a punto de derramarse sobre su mano. Ella le miró y él, sonriendo, se acercó a su rostro y besó con ferocidad sus labios. La tumbó en la cama y prácticamente le arrancó la falda, llevando con ella las bragas.

Naruto bajó y empezó besar todo su cuerpo, descendiendo por su cuello lleno de marcas y sobre su clavícula, sobre sus pechos adoloridos y muy sensibles, su vientre…Se arqueó y gimió al sentir la lengua de este entrando en su intimidad. Se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas, sintiéndose a punto de derramarse. Siguió gimiendo, jadeando, respirando agitadamente mientras la lengua de este se movía y la excitaba cada vez más.

Se moría de vergüenza, no quería imaginarse eso que hacía él, pero le gustaba.

Sintió el peso de Naruto sobre su cuerpo mientras que ahora con sus dedos acariciaba su ya ardiente intimidad. Finalmente se vino, avergonzada pero olvidándose al momento y agarrándose al cuerpo de Naruto.

Lo oyó levantarse y agarrar algo de su cajón; el preservativo. Al segundo volvió a sentir su peso, calentándole el cuerpo y dejándole un camino de besos, mordiscos y lamidas por su cuello y pechos. Volvió a subir y besar sus labios, lentamente.

Hinata contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la punta de su miembro rozar su entrada y se aferró más a él.

-Perdóname Hinata…perdóname- Hinata le miró sin entender y él juntó su frente contra la suya- pero no puedo más…-

Hinata gritó cuando él entró de una estocada en ella y él se detuvo, mirando su gesto de dolor. Acercó sus labios y los juntó, viendo esas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento...-murmuró contra sus labios- lo siento…-y siguió besándola, sin moverse.

Era un bruto. Un maldito y desesperado bruto, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Deseaba a esa niña por encima de todo y estar dentro de ella era algo que muchas veces había soñado. Tantas que ya se le habían olvidado. Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que era un depravado, un pervertido. Había desvirgado a una niña de 16 años por mero capricho sexual.

Apoyó su frente en su hombro, sintiendo el hombre más ruin. Como pudo hacer eso? Como era que anteponía antes sus deseos que los sentimientos?

Hinata movió su cadera y él la miró, asombrado. Ella acercó sus labios y le besó, con ternura, introduciendo su lengua, despertando de nuevo la pasión que tras esos pensamientos había desaparecido.

Él empezó a moverse, saliendo y volviendo a entrar, haciendo que los dos volvieran a respirar agitados, que gimieran, jadearan, gruñeran, que se devoraran a besos.

-n-no par…-pidió ella- sigue…-

Naruto sonrió y volvió a besarla, pasando una mano tras la nuca y levantando la cabeza, provocando un juego entre sus lenguas. Sus envestidas empezaron a ser fuertes y profundas y Hinata se aferró a sus brazos, clavando sus uñas, sintiendo que pronto se vendría de nuevo. Rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, sintiendo así más placer, llegando así a la cúspide de placer.

-NARUTO!-gritó sintiéndose golpeada por ese clímax, pero por uno más intenso.

Naruto siguió dando un par de estocadas más, muy profundas, llegando por fin al clímax.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando fuerte, y aun dentro de ella. Hinata, igual de agitada, no dijo nada cuando él volvió a moverse en su interior, cuando sus labios volvieron a buscarla, cuando sus caricias volvieron a encenderla.

Aquella noche, llegaron a repetirlo hasta el cansancio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto abrió sus ojos al dar la luz del día en su cara, pero estaba cansado así que decidió ignorar y seguir durmiendo un poco más. Más al darse cuenta de que no podía voltearse, sus ojos se abrieron de repente y miraron a aquella personita que dormía sobre él, esparciendo todo su cabello por su pecho y parte de la cama. Sonrió, recordando todo lo de anoche y volvió a cubrirla, mientras volvió a acariciar su cabello.

Al fin lo había hecho. Por fin había tenido a Hinata entre sus brazos, la había hecho suya y no solo una vez. Se sentía completo, satisfecho y porque no, también orgulloso. Todo aquello que anhelaba, todo lo que deseaba de ella, todo se lo había demostrado aquellas veces.

Aunque supo que había perdido el control varias veces y se había excedido con ella, pero a ella no le había importado, es más, había disfrutado, había pedido más, y eso, como no, le llenaba de orgullo. No es que él fuera un rey en la cama pero…tampoco se le daba nada mal.

Volvió a mirarla, sabiendo que cuando se despertara y se viera sobre él desnuda, se avergonzaría. Y él, podría aprovecharse de eso, tal vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Media hora después…**

Alguien abrió la puerta del departamento de Naruto, se adentró, cerrando con cuidado y dejó obre esta una maleta.

Sakura miró su reloj de pulsera que todavía marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Sabía que a esa hora todavía dormía Naruto, y más siendo fiestas. Así que decidió que le despertaría y tal vez… pudieran hacer algo más.

Y es que en realidad se encontraba un poco molesta. Naruto no le había llamado en las dos semanas que había estado fuera. Y no entendía por qué, pero hoy…hoy le sacaría todo. Le explicaría que era lo que le pasaba.

Cono que se llamaba Haruno Sakura que lo haría, o sino…ya tendría otras formas de hacerle hablar.

Y sonriendo, se dirigió al cuarto, pero algo en la entrada la detuvo. Junto a los otros zapatos de Naruto había un par de botas y un poco más alejado una pequeña mochila. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón empezó latir nervioso.

No, no podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando, verdad? No podía ser.

Y tras eso corrió hacia la habitación, y abrió, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran más al igual que su boca, que se la tapó evitando soltar un grito. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. No eso que veía no podía ser cierto. Ese no podía ser Naruto.

Vio la habitación, con toda la ropa tirada por cualquier lado, a Naruto en aquella cama…con aquella niña. Abrazando a esa niña de largos cabellos azulados que se esparcían por la cama haciéndola verse como un ángel.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Apretó sus puños y mordió su labio. Rabia, furia, ira, dolor, era todo lo que sentía Sakura al verles abrazados.

El móvil en la mesita de Naruto vibró y él se movió en la cama, ignorándolo y apretando más Hinata contra sí, sonriendo al aspirar el aroma a lilas de su cabello.

-No lo coges?-y Naruto abrió los ojos de sopetón, sentándose en la cama al segundo.

-Sakura.-

Ella se mordió el labio más fuerte, aguantando sus lágrimas viendo como la otra persona también se sentaba en la cama, frotándose los ojos y dejando que le cobertor cayera, mostrando así sus pechos.

-Que ocurre Naruto…-preguntó medio dormida, pero dándose cuenta de que en esa habitación había alguien más. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y rápidamente se cubrió.

-Sakura que haces aquí?- él se había retirado el cobertor y se estaba poniendo unos pantalones. Se acercó a ella- pensé que no vendrías hasta el lunes.-

Y quiso tocarla pero ella retiró el brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

-No…me toques- siseó cada palabra.

-Sakura, te lo puedo explicar.-

-Creo que ya he visto suficiente- y salió del cuarto, seguida de Naruto. Hinata se levantó, liándose la sábana por su cuerpo y les siguió a una prudente distancia., escuchando como los dos empezaban a discutir y gritar.

-No quiero que me expliques nada!- y agarró su maleta pero Naruto la agarró del brazo- no me toques!-exclamó ella soltándose.

-Sakura, lo que has visto…yo… no tengo palabras. Ha sido un error. Un maldito error! Sakura!-la llamó cuando salió y la siguió.

Hinata miraba al suelo.

_Un error? _

-Sakura perdóname. Ha sido un error! No siento nada por ella! Es solo una niña! Jamás podría sentir algo por ella.-

Hinata se mordió el labio, escuchando todo eso y apretando sus puños. Sakura volvía a gritar mientras que Naruto no hacía más que disculparse y decir que había sido un error. Algo que jamás debió hacer.

Que no la amaba.

Entró en la habitación y empezó a cambiarse evitando ponerse a llorar. Se vistió rápido y mal, se puso su chaqueta, sus botas, y agarró su mochila, echando una última mirada a ese piso, salió de ahí, para no volver nunca.

Se los encontró aun discutiendo en la entrada, y se detuvo donde el portero.

-Hay otra salida?-le preguntó mirándole.

-Al final de este pasillo hay una puerta de salida de emergencia- respondió este viendo como aquella niña salía corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta donde aquella pareja discutía. Y quien no, con lo enfadada que parecía la chica y lo arrepentido que parecía el otro, esto parecía una novela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata salió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a aquella casa, donde picó con urgencia.

-Quién es?-preguntó Kasumi abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndose al ver a su amiga- Hinata-chan! que ale…-pero se calló al ver las lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de su amiga- Hinata, que pasa?-

-K-Kasu…chan…-sollozó ella -a-abrázame- y ella así lo hizo, estrechando a su amiga con fuerza, sintiéndola llorar a lágrima viva.

Que había pasado para que ella llorara de esa forma?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se apoyó en ella, agarrándose el cabello.

_Mierda! Esto no debía de haber sucedido! Sakura no debía de venir hasta el lunes. Porque! _

-Maldita sea!-gritó iracundo tirando uno de los platos para las llaves y rompiéndolo a trocitos. Se sentó en la escalerita de entrada, agarrándose la cabeza.

Sabía, sabía que algún día lo terminaría descubriendo. Sabía que no podía seguir mintiendo más. Que había sido un idiota por acostarse con otra chica, que no había medido las consecuencias…

Bajó las manos, apretando sus puños. Todo era por su culpa. Por caer en las redes de una de sus alumnas, por dejarse engatusar como un niño, por desearla sabiendo que eso estaba mal.

Todo había sido un gran error.

Alzó la cabeza al no ver las botas de Hinata, así que se levantó y la buscó por el piso, al no encontrar la ropa en el suelo, ni la mochila supuso que se había ido. Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá

Pero el problema era…que no se arrepentía de ello.

Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos horas después, en casa de Kasumi…**

Kasumi entró de nuevo en su cuarto, cerró y se sentó en el suelo, delante de Hinata, que apoyada contra la cama y cubierta con una manta, agarraba una taza de té caliente.

-Ya he llamado a tu madre. Le dije que ibas a quedarte otra noche más.-dijo haciendo el gesto de las comitas, ya que Hinata le había contado todo.

Hinata no dijo ni hizo nada. Se limitaba a mirar el la taza que tenía entre sus manos.

Kasumi alzó su mano y pasó un mechón de su azulado cabello tras su oreja, observando así su rostro, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Suspiró y se frotó la sien, recordando todo lo que le había contado hacia una hora.

Ella y Naruto-sensei, en casa de este, los repetidos y largos castigos, las ausencias en la hora del descanso, las miradas, las sonrisas, los sonrojos, los cambios de honor, las preocupaciones por parte de este…

Como no lo había visto antes? Como no se había fijado en algo que estaba tan a la vista?

-Qué debo hacer?-preguntó en un susurro Hinata. Kasumi sintió su voz, todavía rota por las lágrimas.-Qué hago?- y escondió su cara entre sus piernas.

Kasumi agarró su taza y la puso sobre su mesita, se acercó más a ella y le acarició el cabello.

-Le amo – sollozó -le amo Kasumi…- sintió que temblaba- p-pero él…-y se apretó más las piernas, mordiéndose el labio.

-Seguir adelante.-dijo Kasumi- sé que esto será algo difícil de olvidar, pero…deberás intentarlo-siguió acariciando su cabeza, con suavidad, intentando relajarla- y ahí estaré yo para ayudarte-

Hinata levantó lentamente su cabeza y miró a su amiga, que sonreía.

-El amor no es fácil Hinata y en tu caso…es algo imposible-vio como bajaba la mirada de nuevo- y tú lo sabes…-

-Entonces por qué lo hizo?-murmuró, alzando la mirada a ella- porque hizo que me entregara a él? porque? Si sabía que esto no iba a funcionar?-bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, comprendiéndolo todo - él lo sabía…sabía que esto no iba a funcionar. Que a pesar de haberle dicho que le amaba, de haber hecho lo que él quería…se aprovechó de mí.- Kasumi la siguió observando- únicamente quería saciar su deseo. No me ama…y nunca lo hará.-

Kasumi bajó sus ojos al ver a su amiga apretar sus puños.

-Me utilizó. Se aprovechó de mi amor, de lo tanto que lo admiraba. Hizo que me entregara a él para luego…tirarme como si fuera basura.-

-Hinata…-

-Le odio…le odio Kasumi.-y se mordió el labio con fuerza, evitando llorar de nuevo. Kasumi se puso a su lado y dejó que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Tienes todo el derecho a odiarlo…-y miró al frente-todos los adultos son iguales. Nunca explican porque hacen o han hecho eso. Y si lo hacen su respuesta es "porque sí o porque no" , porque somos adultos, porque podemos…-Hinata alzó la cabeza y miró a su amiga, preocupada al sentir la presión en su cabello.

-Kasumi…tú…-

-Yo también…me enamoré de alguien mucho mayor que yo-sonrió de lado- me entregué a él como una idiota, una idiota enamorada…para enterarme después de que estaba casado.-

Hinata se asombró ante esa historia.

-Yo le amaba, pero parece que yo a él…solo era aquella con la que desahogarse, con la que entretenerse…-apretó sus puños- era su put..-pero antes de que continuara, Hinata la abrazó y ella sonriendo, le correspondió, apoyando su cabeza en la de su amiga.

-Lo siento…-Murmuró Hinata.

-Nunca te fíes de un adulto Hinata…nunca-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y las vacaciones de navidad pasaron entre fiestas con la familia, regalos, salidas con los amigos, cenas de empresa, en las cuales se encontró con su profesor, al cual ignoró durante todo el rato que estuvieron ahí; deseando salir cuanto antes.

Dos semanas después, las clases volvieron a comenzar, y Hinata hizo todo lo posible para, cuando estuviera en sus clases, no mirarle. Solo se limitaba a asentir cuando él ordenaba algo, sin alzar la cabeza en ningún momento.

Y no lo haría, nunca. Porque ahora le odiaba, aún más que antes. Mucho más ahora que…después de una semana que había comenzado las clases, lo viera cerrar la puerta de la sala de profesores con Sakura siguiéndole.

Aquello se le clavó como un puñal en el pecho. A él le daba igual, le daba absolutamente igual que estuviera enfadada, que no le mirara. Él solo quería estar con Sakura.

Apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio, sintiendo las lágrimas regresar a sus ojos.

_Kasumi tenía razón, los adultos no tienen sentimientos. Hacen lo que quieren, ignorando si lo que causan es bueno o malo para el otro. _

Se limpió las lágrimas con sus brazos y respiró profundo. No, no se iba a derrumbar de nuevo. Ella también lucharía, se olvidaría de él. Seguiría adelante, sin él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Otra semana después…**

Naruto buscó con la mirada a Hinata. Estaban en clase de gimnasia y ella no había aparecido aún. Y si se había vuelto a quedar encerrada en los vestidores?

Realmente no quería volver a recordar eso. No quería volver a recordarla. Pero sus ojos, su mente le traicionaba. La buscaba a cada momento con la mirada, esperando al menos que ella le mirara, pensaba demasiado y todavía en ella. Aun habiendo saciado su deseo de tenerla, todavía deseaba más. Creyó que con tan solo aquella noche, con aquellas cinco veces que llegó a estar pleno y satisfecho, tendría suficiente. Pero su cuerpo le traicionaba. Cuando ella le rozaba por error, su pelo se erizaba, cuando respiraba agitada después de haber corrido, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado, con aquella gota de sudor resbalando por su cuello y perdiéndose dentro de esa enorme sudadera….alzando su cabello en una cola alta dando a ver esa magnífica nuca que él había besado. Cuando bebía, cuando estudiaba, cuando sus piernas se cambiaban de posición y aquella falda corta se subía…

Aquella vez no quedó satisfecho. Necesitaba más, necesitaba volver a tocarla, volver a besarla, volver a introducirse en ella…

_Mierda!_ Pensó sintiendo que estaba entrando en calor solo con imaginarse eso. Ahora que Sakura había decidido darle una oportunidad de nuevo, ahora que parecía que todo volvería a arreglarse y a ser como antes…él lo estaba volviendo a estropear.

_Idiota, depravado, pervertido, salido..._ eso era lo que pensaba de él mismo.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió y Suzaku entró, agarrando la mano de Hinata. Frunció el ceño, viendo como los dos se acercaban, Suzaku sonriendo y Hinata sonrojada, tocándose los labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al imaginarse el porqué. Pero no, eso no podía ser, verdad?

-Ustedes dos, porque llegan tan tarde?-preguntó Naruto acercándose a ellos.

-Usted que cree, profesor- respondió sonriendo con superioridad Suzaku mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hinata- disfrutando de algo de tiempo con mi novia-

Y la clase empezó a silbar mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y se encogía de hombros. De repente, todos los de clase les rodearon, felicitándoles.

-Des de cuando sois pareja?-

-H-hace una semana- respondió Hinata, pasando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja con una sonrisa.

Y más y más preguntas, pero Naruto solo sé quedó con eso. Una semana? Ya llevaban una semana? Porque él no se había enterado de eso?

-Hacen buena pareja- Naruto miró a la chica que tenía a su lado. La amiga de Hinata, Kasumi- Hinata se merece alguien que la quiera y no le haga…-le miró, sonriendo- llorar-

Naruto alzó una ceja mientras ella volvía mirar a Hinata.

-Que mejor novio que Suzaku, es guapo, inteligente, tiene dinero y lo más importante. Ama a Hinata…y jamás permitiría que le pasara algo-

-Quiere decirme algo, Kasumi?-preguntó él irritado viendo como ella sonreía.

-No nada. Hablaba yo sola…-y empezó a caminar- la gente no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde- se detuvo y miró al profesor- verdad que sí, profesor?- Naruto frunció el ceño viendo como esta iba a abrazar a Hinata, mientras que Kiba y SHino discutían con Suzaku; más bien le agitaban, exigiendo una respuesta.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado.

_Menuda tontería_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El final de clases llegó…**

Hinata se sentó en la silla del profesor para descansar. Observó la clase y sonrió.

-Buen trabajo, Hinata- se dijo ella misma mirando lo limpia, recogida y brillante que la había dejado. Ahora parecía otra clase, una arreglada por un Hyuuga.

Se estiró en la silla, contenta por ese trabajo. Ahora llegaría a su casa, se bañaría, cenaría y se iría derecha a la cama.

-Cree que es correcto sentarse en la mesa del profesor?- Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir su voz, pero luego los cerró y respiró profundo.

_Recoge tus cosas y vete de ahí. _

Hinata se alzó de la silla, la colocó bien y se dirigió a por su mochila y chaqueta. Pero al llegar, Naruto también lo hizo, parándose a su lado y apoyando la mano sobre el trozo de mesa que la mochila dejaba libre. Bajó sus manos y viró la cabeza a un lado.

-No vas a mirarme?-preguntó él, cruzando sus brazos.

-Tengo que irme- respondió ella agarrando su mochila, pero Naruto se adelantó y agarró su brazo. Ella viró de nuevo la cabeza- suélteme-

-No hasta que me mires.-tiró de ella y la sentó sobre la mesa del profesor. Hinata se dejó hacer, sin mirarle ni un momento. Él puso sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y acercó su rostro- tenemos que…-pero se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de nuevo, en su cuello, aquella marca. Marca de Suzaku. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, o eso intentó ya que algo ardió en su interior que lo enfadó, y mucho.

-Así que…la novia de Suzaku-abrió los ojos e intentó mirar a otra parte que no fuera esa marca- veo que ya ha dejado bien claro a quien perteneces.-

Hinata se sonrojó, sabiendo de qué hablaba. Pero no quiso moverse, siguió quieta, mirando a un lado.

-Te dije que estaba prohíbo- dijo sonando duro, cosa que ella notó pero decidió ignorar.

-Y le hicimos caso-murmuró todavía mirando a un lado- n-no estábamos aquí, sino en su casa-

-…-él no respondió y Hinata se sintió con ganas de ver porque no respondía. Se sentía muy incómoda así, atrapada.

- L-lo siento, pero tengo que irme- e intentó bajar de la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto pasó una mano tras su nuca y acercó su rostro al suyo, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Su casa?-Hinata abrió sus ojos al sentir su mano acariciar su pierna- o sea, que ya habéis follado-

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder ante esa palabra.

-Profesor, que…- pero cerró los ojos al notar los dedos de este rozar su intimidad por encima de la braga.-q-que…-

-Dime Hinata…has sentido lo mismo que conmigo?- ella sintió presión en su nuca y los dedos masajearle- como es…que Suzaku te toque?- su primer dedo se introdujo y ella se mordió el labio, evitando volver a sentir lo que este le provocaba. Su lengua lamió su lamio y bajó por su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza en el otro lado, provocando que ella gimiera.

-No…-y se agarró a sus brazos, intentando sin esfuerzo alejarle.

Naruto sonrió e introdujo su segundo dedo; ella gimió más alto, y Naruto le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Esto que sientes, solo lo produzco yo… o Suzaku también te ha hecho sentir así?-

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, Hinata sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, avergonzada al sentirse tan excitada y a punto de explotar.

Naruto siguió acariciando su intimidad mientras lamía y mordía su cuello y parte del hombro, sintiendo el calor de su humedad.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró, complacido al verla abandonada a él. Quitó la mano de su boca y acercó sus labios. Un tercer dedo se introdujo, más profundo y ella no pudo evitar gritar justo cuando Naruto juntaba sus bocas, teniendo una oportunidad para introducir su lengua.

Hinata pronto se derramó encima y él se separó, sonriendo. Hinata abrió sus ojos, lentamente, mirando sonrojada como Naruto lamía su propio dedo. Miró a un lado, avergonzada y con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

-No podrás hacer nada- dijo Naruto acercándose su rostro a su oreja- tu cuerpo aún recuerda mis manos…-Hinata cerró los ojos ante esa voz tan profunda- a tu cuerpo, aun le gusto- alzó la mano y le agarró la cara con suavidad, provocando que le mirara - podrás ser la novia de Suzaku, pero jamás podrá hacerte sentir lo que yo.-y junto de nuevo sus labios, introduciendo su lengua, enredándola con la suya para luego separarse y alejarse de esa clase en silencio, pero aquella sonrisa cínica pintada en su cara.

Cuando cerró, Hinata se limpió con el brazo las lágrimas que había salido de sus ojos. Estaba avergonzada, avergonzada por haberse dejado tocar de esa forma, por haberse abandonado a sus caricias.

Sentía dolor en su labio, de tan fuerte que apretaba sus dientes en él.

-Le odio…le odio.-siseó entre dientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Unos minutos después…**

Naruto abrió el grifo del agua, se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara y tras la nuca en el gran baño de chicos. Cerró el grifo y se miró en el espejo.

-Acaso no piensas en lo que haces?-se preguntó el mismo frunciendo el ceño. Agarró la toalla y se secó en ella, sintiéndose realmente un enfermo mental. Como había podido hacer tal cosa y en medio de una clase? Él, que era un profesor. Un profesor!

Tiró la toalla a un lado, furioso. Se estaba volviendo un enfermo. Porque ahora que Sakura quería arreglar las cosas él no hacía más que pensar en Hinata? Porque no podía quitársela de cabeza? Porque nunca terminaban hablando de lo importante?

Porque no podía dejar sus manos quietas!

Suspiró, frotándose la sien, cansado.

-Soy un enfermo.-murmuró

Tal vez debería ir a un psiquiatra para tratar de quitarle esa obsesión que sentía por su pequeña alumna.

Esa parecía ser una buena solución.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>omg! que os ha parecido este cap! que tal el lemon? no es el primero que hago pero todavía soy novata con esto :P<em>

_Por cieto y no se si os habréis dado cuenta...me encanta que Sakura llegue justo en ese momento jajaja la pobre siempre pillandolos jajaja (lo siento Sakura, pero es lo que hay) _

_Espero que os haya gustado el cap y que me dejéis muchhhosss comentarios jeje_

_**POR CIERTO**: **Hay algo que he de deciros y es que tenéis que comprender a Naruto. Es un profesor, tiene 25 años, con novia...Sabe que lo qu hace esta mal, y quiere arreglarlo, pero el muy distraido no se da cuenta de que en en realidad...bueno , ya os lo imaginais, que no puede separarse de Hinata porque...**_

**_Ahora, nos os enfadeis con él pobre. Parece ser el malo pero toodoo se arreglara. En una relación como esa, SIEMPRE hay problemas y Naruto esta muy confundido. La quiere pero se siente mal, como si fuera una..una persona horrible abusa ninñas XD_**

**_pero no os preocupeos, toodo re arreglara! y Naruto lo tendrá que aceptar...¬¬ vamos que si aceptara lo que siente JOJO_**

_**Como que me llamo Jan Di-chan!**  
><em>


	10. En su casa

**Anteriormente...**

_-Profesor, que…- pero cerró los ojos al notar los dedos de este rozar su intimidad por encima de la braga.-q-que…-_

_-Dime Hinata…has sentido lo mismo que conmigo?- ella sintió presión en su nuca y los dedos masajearle- como es…que Suzaku te toque?- su primer dedo se introdujo y ella se mordió el labio, evitando volver a sentir lo que este le provocaba. Su lengua lamió su lamio y bajó por su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza en el otro lado, provocando que ella gimiera._

_-No…-y se agarró a sus brazos, intentando sin esfuerzo alejarle._

_Naruto sonrió e introdujo su segundo dedo; ella gimió más alto, y Naruto le tapó la boca con su mano._

_-Esto que sientes, solo lo produzco yo… o Suzaku también te ha hecho sentir así?-_

_Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, Hinata sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, avergonzada al sentirse tan excitada y a punto de explotar._

_Naruto siguió acariciando su intimidad mientras lamía y mordía su cuello y parte del hombro, sintiendo el calor de su humedad._

_Alzó la cabeza y la miró, complacido al verla abandonada a él. Quitó la mano de su boca y acercó sus labios. Un tercer dedo se introdujo, más profundo y ella no pudo evitar gritar justo cuando Naruto juntaba sus bocas, teniendo una oportunidad para introducir su lengua._

_Hinata pronto se derramó encima y él se separó, sonriendo. Hinata abrió sus ojos, lentamente, mirando sonrojada como Naruto lamía su propio dedo. Miró a un lado, avergonzada y con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza._

_-No podrás hacer nada- dijo Naruto acercándose su rostro a su oreja- tu cuerpo aún recuerda mis manos…-Hinata cerró los ojos ante esa voz tan profunda- a tu cuerpo, aun le gusto- alzó la mano y le agarró la cara con suavidad, provocando que le mirara - podrás ser la novia de Suzaku, pero jamás podrá hacerte sentir lo que yo.-y junto de nuevo sus labios, introduciendo su lengua, enredándola con la suya para luego separarse y alejarse de esa clase en silencio, pero aquella sonrisa cínica pintada en su cara._

_Cuando cerró, Hinata se limpió con el brazo las lágrimas que había salido de sus ojos. Estaba avergonzada, avergonzada por haberse dejado tocar de esa forma, por haberse abandonado a sus caricias._

_Sentía dolor en su labio, de tan fuerte que apretaba sus dientes en él._

_-Le odio…le odio.-siseó entre dientes._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Unos minutos después…**_

_Naruto abrió el grifo del agua, se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara y tras la nuca en el gran baño de chicos. Cerró el grifo y se miró en el espejo._

_-Acaso no piensas en lo que haces?-se preguntó el mismo frunciendo el ceño. Agarró la toalla y se secó en ella, sintiéndose realmente un enfermo mental. Como había podido hacer tal cosa y en medio de una clase? Él, que era un profesor. Un profesor!_

_Tiró la toalla a un lado, furioso. Se estaba volviendo un enfermo. Porque ahora que Sakura quería arreglar las cosas él no hacía más que pensar en Hinata? Porque no podía quitársela de cabeza? Porque nunca terminaban hablando de lo importante?_

_Porque no podía dejar sus manos quietas!_

_Suspiró, frotándose la sien, cansado._

_-Soy un enfermo.-murmuró_

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de días más pasaron<strong> y Hinata seguía sin mirar al profesor en ninguna de sus clases, cosa que realmente le molestaba. Aunque eso no era lo único, ya que siempre la veía acompañada de Suzaku. Si no sonreía, se sonrojaba y si no, los descubría besándose, o abrazándose o…No había un maldito minuto en que esos dos se soltaran la mano.

Y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Él no era de esas personas que pensaban antes de actuar. Si hacía falta actuar lo haría. Y si para ello tenía que hacer una locura, pues lo haría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El jueves por la noche…**

Hinata pegó su cara al cristal del supermercado y a Kei le resbaló la gota por la nuca al verla. Ella miró por toda la tienda y entró girando su cabeza a todos lados, mirando a cualquier esquina y se acercó a Kei.

-Hinata que…-pero le puso las manos en la boca, indicándole que se callara. Bajó sus manos y se tapó con la gorra que escondía todo su cabello y puso bien sus gafas de sol. Llevaba puesto un peto tejano y una camisa interior de cuello alto y manga larga negra.

-Está aquí?-preguntó bajándose un poco las gafas. Kei suspiró y negó. Su amiga llevaba una semana haciendo eso, cubriéndose lo máximo para no toparse con aquella persona, que por cierto le había aclarado que no era su novio.

Ella suspiró y se quitó las gafas, sonriendo.

-Entonces, iré a coger unas cositas.- y colgándose las gafas en el peto, agarró su lista y empezó a buscar lo que su madre le había pedido, feliz.

Y si, estaba feliz. Porque después de aquel día, no se había vuelto a topar con él, no le había visto por el instituto ni tampoco por la tienda, aunque de lo segundo, hacía ya más de una semana que no se lo encontraba por las noches. Y estaba feliz, porque a pesar de la vergüenza que había pasado aquel día, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho sentir, ahora estaba con Suzaku. Y le encantaba la relación que tenían. Suzaku la cuidaba, le hacía reír, se preocupaba por ella…

-Tenía que haberte dicho lo que sentía des del principio-murmuró con una sonrisa mientras miraba un pote de tomate.

-Y lo hiciste, solo que esa manera…me sorprendiste bastante lo sabías?-Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos al sentir esa voz tras suyo. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, pudiendo sentir la sonrisa perversa y triunfal que adornaba en aquella cara. Tragó duro y miró a los lados.

_Bien. Aun puedes huir Hinata, solo tienes que salir corriendo, tan rápido como sea posible._

Dejó el pote de tomate sobre la estantería y respiró profundo.

_A la de tres. _

_Uno.._

Naruto alzó una ceja, esperando alguna respuesta, que raro fue que no llegó.

_Dos…_

Vio como dejaba el pote sobre la estantería y entrecerró la mirada sobre la nuca de la chica.

_En que estaría…_

_TRES!_

Y Hinata salió huyendo de ahí. Naruto se quedó varios segundos pasmado, sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_Esta huyendo_!

-Hinata a donde…-preguntó Kei cuando pasó delante, pero ella salió de ahí; luego alguien pasó corriendo delante de él. Pudo ver de refilón aquella cabellera rubia de su profesor.

Suspiró desanimado. Ahora entendía porque Hinata preguntaba siempre por él. Lo único que quería era verle y salir con él.

Rodó los ojos.

_Lo mío es imposible. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. No quería mirara hacía atrás, si lo hacía estaba segura de que él la cogería. Así que aceleró más mirando bien las calles, buscando algún lugar donde esconderse.

Encontró el lugar perfecto a unos metros. Así que sonriendo, aceleró su carrera y se metió en el parque infantil, pasando entre los columpios y toboganes hasta llegar a uno de los árboles más que se encontraba en el bosque de ese parque. Se detuvo y miró un momento hacia atrás, el profesor se acercaba y ella se puso a escalar ese árbol.

Naruto se detuvo en la entrada del parque, respirando agitado y buscando con la mirada donde estaba aquella niña.

_Como puede correr tanto?_

Algo se movió dentro del parque y cuando él volteó a mirar la encontró subiéndose a un árbol. Corrió hacía donde estaba ella viendo como cada vez subía más.

-HINATA!-llegó y se quedó bajo el árbol-baja de ahí! baja ahora mismo!-

Ella se sentó en una rama y le sacó la lengua des de esta. Una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto y ella sonrió triunfal.

-Déjeme en paz- masculló

-Baja de ahí- siseó entrecerrando su mirada pero ella solo movió sus piernas, sonriendo. Naruto cerró sus ojos, molesto- no me queda más remedio que…-y se agarró una rama, luego apoyó un pie, luego con la otra agarró otra rama y empezó a subir.

-Q-que hace?- preguntó sorprendida al verle subir- n-no suba!- se puso de pie, agarrándose a la rama de encima, empezando asustarse-pero que hace! No puede subir!-

Pero él siguió subiendo, decidido, llegando a su rama. Ella miró a ambos lados sin saber qué hacer; Como podía un profesor hacer eso! Acaso no tenía vergüenza o qué?

Entonces fue cuando sintió que la rama bajaba un poco y miró al frente. Naruto estaba frente a ella.

-B-bájese- dijo caminando hacia atrás, solo un poco, ya que no podía seguir caminando. La rama crujió cuando él se acercó y ella se asustó-No se acerque!- y entonces la rama crujió y se partió, sintiéndose ella caer en el aire. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando recibir el golpe, que terminó llegando, aunque no tan duro como se imaginó.

Alguien tosió bajo suyo y abrió sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Profesor-este respiraba rápido y su ceño lucía fruncido. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Naruto, se había tirado a por ella?

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-profesor?-Este volvió a toser, adolorido en su espalda, intentando moverse y ella se asustó- profesor...?-pero este no habría sus ojos y ella empezó a sentir miedo. Se incorporó sobre él- profesor…-

Pero este no respondía, solo respiraba agitado y su ceño lucía fruncido, como si estuviera muy adolorido. Ella se mordió labio, temiendo lo peor.

-Profesor, por favor…-puso las manos sobre su pecho, intentando moverle pero él no reaccionaba. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas- profesor…despierte por favor.-su voz temblaba y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-Naruto despierta!-sollozó cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas mientras le agarraba de la camisa- Naruto…por favor.-

De repente sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla y abrió sus ojos, observando que era Naruto que la miraba sonriendo.

-Por fin me miras.-respondió él, recibiendo un abrazo por parte de esta, que le hizo algo de daño. Pero poco le importó y la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiéndose feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos. Había estado deseando eso des de que se separaron.

Lo había echado tanto de menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En casa de Hinata…**

Hana miró el reloj de la cocina, preocupada. Las ocho y media y hacía como dos horas que Hinata se había ido a comprar.

-Mamá, ha vuelto ya Hinata?-preguntó Hanabi entrando a la cocina, sabiendo la respuesta al ver la cara de su madre. Ella también miró el reloj, preocupada por su hermana.

Si su padre volvía del trabajo y veía que no estaba Hinata en casa…miró a su madre de nuevo, imaginándose lo peor.

-No te preocupes, seguro que se quedó hablando con Kei-dijo sonriéndole-ya sabes lo distraída que es.-

La puerta se abrió y Hinata entró, con la bolsa de la compra en mano. Hana y Hanabi fueron rápidamente a la puerta, la primera tirándose sobre su hija para abrazarla.

-m-mamá…-

-Me has asustado cariño. Tardabas tanto…pensé que te podría haber pasado algo.-

-Porque has tardado tanto!-exclamó con el ceño fruncido- tenemos hambre y papá está a punto de llegar!-

-L-lo siento. Me entretuvo hablando con…Kei.-dijo sonrojada, su madre se separó y agarró la bolsa de comida-lo siento…-

-Tienes alguna relación con ese chico?- preguntó sonriendo con malicia

-No!-exclamó- yo no…Kei es mi amigo-

-Ya…amigo- dijo sarcástica Hanabi.

Hinata le miró de mala manera y les avisó de que se iba a dar un baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sacó la cabeza de la bañera y la apoyó en el borde, cerrando sus ojos y relajándose, recordando todo lo que había pasado.

_**Flash back…**_

_Naruto se sentó en la cama con la ayuda de Hinata, que le había llevado todo el camino por el hombro. _

_-S-seguro que no quiere ir al hospital?-volvió a preguntar ella, por tercera vez y él le sonrió. _

_-Solo ha sido una caída. No creo que sea para ir a un hospital- dijo mientras se tumbaba, apretando sus dientes al sentir el pinchazo en su espalda y algo de mareo- necesito descansar es todo.- una vez tumbado, respiró profundo. Se sentía demasiado mareado y tenía mucho calor. _

_Ya no estaba tan ágil como antes. _

_Al ver que ella no se movía le sonrió de nuevo. _

_-Creo que deberías irte, tus padres se van a preocupar.-_

_-P-pero yo…-y bajó su cabeza, avergonzada. Y es que se encontraba así por su culpa, había caído sobre él, se había subido al árbol para ir por ella. Todo había sido por su culpa._

_-No ha sido tu culpa, así que por favor, vete- ella se sonrojó cuando volvió a leer su mente, pero le miró, cabizbaja. Él la miraba y sonreía, aunque ella sabía que solo lo hacía para no mostrarle que de verdad se había hecho daño. _

_Se mordió el labio, preocupada. No podía irse y dejar a su profesor así, simplemente no podía. Luego se acordó de algo y salió de la habitación. Naruto se asombró al ver que se iba sin despedirse, pero sonrió. Eso era lo mejor, no?_

_Más la puerta de salida nunca se oyó y empezó a extrañarse. Sino había salido de su casa, donde…_

_Incorporó medio cuerpo, cerrando un ojo adolorido y estirando su cuello, esperando ver a su alumna. _

_-Hinata?- _

_Ella apareció al momento de nombrarla, con una caja entre sus manos. Se quitó las zapatillas y se subió a la cama, a un lado de él. _

_-Quítese la camisa- le indicó, asombrándole. _

_Qué? Aquí? Ahora? Acaso quería…? No, ahora no verdad? Si él no podía como…_

_Pero ella sacó de la caja aquellas grandes tiras térmicas que calentaban la zona adolorida. Sonrió y se sentó en la cama, intentando quitarse la camisa, pero poco pudo hacer ya que si alzaba los brazos le daba un tirón en la espalda. _

_Así que ella se acercó y le ayudó a quitársela, con cuidado de no tirar de sus brazos. Cuando estuvo sin ella, los dos estaban tan cerca de sus rostros, que les fue imposible sonrojarse. Los dos estaban tan cerca que podrían, si acercaba más, volver a juntar sus labios. Pero ella viró el rostro a un lado. _

_-T-túmbese, por favor- murmuró. Él, sonriendo, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, boca abajo-donde le duele?-_

_Y él le indicó en los lugares que más le molestaban, entre los que estaban su entrepierna. Aunque claro, eso no lo dijo, sabía que no era el momento, aunque ella estuviera subida sobre su trasero, enganchándole las tiras calientes en su espalda y dándole pequeños masajes que lo relajaban y a la vez excitaban. _

_No, ese no era el momento. _

_Maldita sea! Porque sentía tanto calor?_

_El peso sobre su cuerpo desapareció y él abrió los ojos, y la vio, de pie a un lado de él._

_-Procure descansar y no moverse. Si necesita algo…-pero se calló y miró a un lado. _

_-Te llamo?-terminó él, sonriendo mientras ella bajaba la cabeza sonrojada. _

_-Puede que Sakura-san venga a ayudarle- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación rápidamente; se puso sus zapatos y antes de salir de esa casa, vio en el cuenco una llave. _

_La agarró y salió de ahí. _

_Naruto sonrió al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Esta vez sí que se había ido y lo había vuelto a dejar solo. Desplazó los brazos bajo la almohada y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. _

_No le gustaba estar solo, y más cuando la esencia de Hinata seguía en ese gran piso. Al principio quería vivir solo, ahora lo único que quería era poder verla siempre en su casa._

_Suspiró._

_-Y ahora qué hago contigo, Sakura- _

_**Final flash**_

Hinata miró la llave que se suponía abría la puerta del piso de su profesor. Porque la había cogido? Ella ya no quería tener nada que ver con él. Porque entonces le cogió la llave?

_Porque estas preocupada por él. Por eso. _

**No estoy preocupada por él solo…**

_Solo qué? Vamos no tienes ni idea que decir. La cogiste porque te preocupa. Porque caíste sobre él, y no es que peses poco, amiga. _

Hinata se enfadó con su parte de su mente.

**Pero tampoco peso mucho. Además, fue él quien se subió a la rama, la culpa fue suya. Si él no hubiera subido, no se habría hecho daño en la espalda, y yo no tendría que andar preocupándome**. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sonrojándose ante esas palabras.

_Lo ves, estás preocupada. Le hiciste daño y quieres saber cómo seguirá mañana. Aunque, no puedes negar que…hay algo más, verdad?_

_Solo estoy preocupada_. Pensó, dejando la llave a un lado y metiéndose hasta la nariz_. Solo preocupada._

-Hinata, la cena estará listo en cinco minutos.-exclamó su madre tras la puerta.

-Gracias- dijo esta, saliendo de la bañera.

_Solo preocupada, nada más_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Al día siguiente, viernes…**

-El profesor Namikaze no ha podido venir, al parecer está enfermo…-y les siguió informando un profesor justo cuando iban a ir a clase de gimnasia.

Hinata miró su mesa, preocupada. Estaba enfermo? Habría sido por su culpa? La caída le habría provocado calentura? Se hundió más en la silla, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

No sería por su culpar, verdad?

Kasumi miró a su amiga, extrañándose por su comportamiento de hoy en día.

_Que más ha pasado, Hinata? se_ preguntó mentalmente al ver a su amiga hundirse cada vez más ante el nombre del profesor.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de clases…**

Hinata recogió rápido sus cosas y se levantó la primera, dispuesta a irse y llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

-Hinata-chan!-exclamó Kiba acercándose a ella-a dónde vas con tanta prisa?-

-Ah…yo…tengo que…-Shino también se acercó, curioso y ella se encogió más. Que podía decirle a sus amigos? Que iba a visitar a su profesor que por su culpa había enfermado?

-Hina-chan-apareció tras ellos Kasumi-puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Hinata asintió, extrañada al ver a su amiga tan seria.

-Eh! Pero a donde…-

-Ahora vamos!-exclamó Kasumi llevándose a Hinata al final del pasillo, bajo la escalera.

-K-kasumi-chan, que…-

-Vas a verle?-Hinata enrojeció enseguida y bajó la cabeza. Kasumi sopló- Hinata, que te dije sobre los adultos…-

-P-pero esto es diferente. El profesor…enfermó por mi culpa- Kasumi alzó una ceja- ayer…por mi culpa, él tuvo un accidente y… me siento mal sin hacer nada-

Kasumi alzó una ceja, extrañada, luego suspiró.

-Hina-chan, ya sabes lo que pasará si…-

-No.-interrumpió ella- no va a pasar nada…no volveré a enamorarme de él.-

Kasumi la miró, no muy convencida.

_La cuestión es que todavía lo estás._ Pensó, cruzada de brazos, observando a su amiga. _Y eso es lo que me preocupa_. Volvió a suspirar.

-No te dejes engañar.-Hinata la miró y ella se sonrojó- No. No estoy de acuerdo en que vayas a su casa otra vez, pero parece que esto es grave y si dices que es tu culpa yo…-se cruzó de brazos y viró la cabeza a un lado- esta vez puedes ir-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata, una radiante y feliz que la hizo verse más hermosa de lo que era.

-Kasu-chan..-

-Pero quiero que luego me lo cuentes todo, con pelos y señales. No caigas en sus juegos, no dejes que te toque, ni que te bese, ni siquiera que te abrace. Eso puede llevar a muchas cosas…ni siquiera que te roce, de acuerdo!-

-Si!-exclamó Hinata

-y ahora vete...-dijo en un suspiro-es increíble lo débil que me he vuelto…-

-Kasu-chan!-exclamó abrazándola- eres la mejor amiga del mundo!- le besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo

Kasumi observó a su amiga marcharse, viendo como chocaba con Kiba y Shino, dándoles una excusa para luego volver a salir corriendo. Se acercó a ellos, de brazos cruzados.

-Está contenta porque va a una cena empresarial con su padre?-preguntó Kiba incrédulo-no era que las odiaba?-

- Esta es otro tipo de fiesta, una…más íntima- respondió Kasumi, no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Aunque bien el fondo sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien. De hecho ya había empezado mal y terminado mal una vez. Que pasaría ahora?

Shino observó las facciones de su amiga, estudiando sus pensamientos.

Algo pasaba entre Hinata y Kasumi que Kiba y él no sabían. Y parecía ser algo, muy importante y preocupante.

Cuál era su secreto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto Hinata llegó a su casa, le informó a su madre de que iría todo el fin de semana con Kasumi a la casa que tenían en la montaña. Se preparó una mochila con algo de ropa y unos cuantos libros para estudiar y hacer deberes y se acercó a su cajón, lo abrió y sacó la llave.

_Solo estoy preocupada. _

Metió la llave en el bolsillo de su uniforme, agarró sus cosas y salió de su habitación.

_Solo porque ha sido mi culpa._

Más cuando llegó a aquel gran edificio, empezó a temblar y pensó en volver a su casa. Pero no, estaba ahí, cumpliría con la parte de su culpa y se marcharía. Nada más.

_Bien. Ahí voy. _

-Buenas tardes encanto-Hinata se asustó al no haber sentido al portero a su lado. Con su mirada lasciva, sus manos retorciéndose nerviosas, sus dientes torcidos, su estatura, su rostro comparable al de una rana.

Ese hombre servía perfectamente para una película de miedo.

-B-buenas tardes- y aceleró la marcha, directa al ascensor.

-Recuerde que es el planta 20, piso 23 - dijo este a lo lejos, sonriendo. Hinata asintió adentrándose rápidamente en el ascensor y respirando aliviada al verse fuera de ese hombre.

El ascensor paró en el piso 20 y ella salió, asomándose primero su cabeza y luego sacando su cuerpo, antes de que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas. Tragó duro y caminó hacia el piso de su profesor, con pasos sigilosos.

_Solo le cuidarás, nada más. _

Se detuvo delante la puerta de este y pegó su oreja a la puerta. Se sonrojó al hacerlo, pero no quería entrar si había alguien dentro, no quería encontrarse con…la novia de su profesor.

Al no sentir nadie, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. Cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez esa no era la llave del piso de Naruto, pero al dar la vuelta y abrirse la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron y entró, empujando la puerta con silencio. Cerró con cuidado y dejó la llave sobre ese cuenco. Se quitó los zapatos del colegio, los dejó a un lado y se adentró en la casa, sin hacer ruido.

Nadie en el salón, ni en la cocina, aunque tenía platos y estaba algo desordenada, ni en los baños, ni en la habitación de invitados. Solo quedaba una habitación y esa era la de su profesor.

Se acercó a esa puerta y abrió con cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo vio tirado en la cama, con las mantas a un lado y respirando muy agitado. Se acercó rápido a él y puso la mano sobre su mejilla, que la notó ardiendo.

-Profesor…-murmuró preocupada. Pero no, decidió que ese no era momento para ponerse a pensar, tenía que hacer algo y ya.

Firme, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, la dejó a un lado y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Profesor-llamó ella.

A Naruto le pareció oír una voz, así que movió la cabeza a un lado, buscando de dónde provenía. Más sus ojos se abrieron al completo al ver quien era. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama.

-Hinata…- vio como ella se alzaba y se sentaba tras él- que haces aquí?- sintió como ella le quitaba aquellas sudadas tiras y cerró sus ojos, cansado. Ella se levantó de la cama y lo empujó suavemente de nuevo a la cama y lo cubrió. Él se dejó hacer, demasiado cansado como para quejarse mientras ella volvía a salir de la habitación.

Hinata volvió con un cuenco lleno de agua fría y un par de toallas húmedas, las dejó sobre la mesita de noche, escurrió uno y, sentándose a su lado en la cama, puso la toalla sobre su frente. Naruto entreabrió sus ojos un poco y la miró.

Que hacía ella ahí? Porque le cuidaba? Después de todo aquello, porque ella estaba cuidándole?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la toalla fría pasar por su cuello y su pecho con mucho cuidado.

_Hinata…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero aquella noche Naruto se puso peor y Hinata no durmió en toda la noche. Intentando bajarle la fiebre, haciéndole tomar las pastillas que había comprado en la farmacia anteriormente, refrescándolo a cada rato, calmando sus dolores…

Naruto estaba pasando una de sus peores noches.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata suspiró, dejando la toalla a un lado y tapándole con el cobertor de nuevo. Estiró la mano y apartó de su frente su flequillo húmedo por la sudor y el cabello que se había pegado a sus mejillas.

Su fiebre había disminuido y ahora él parecía más relajado. Había pasado una noche horrible y hasta que no se hubo dormido y calmado ella no se durmió.

Sonrió cuando su fiebre bajó y acarició su mejilla. Luego volteó el rostro y suspiró de nuevo, cansada. Miró el reloj que marcaba solo las cinco y media de la mañana.

No pasaba nada si ahora dormía un poco no? Naruto parecía que se encontraba mejor.

Se subió al otro lado de la cama y se tumbó.

Quizá tendría que despertarse dentro de unos minutos, pero al menos habría dormido un poco para levantarse fresca.

Y al cerrar sus ojos se durmió al instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto giró su cuerpo a un lado, haciendo una mueca de molestia al sentir un pequeño pinchazo en la espalda, pero poco le importó y siguió durmiendo. Después de esa caída y de las noches tan horribles que había pasado sudando y temblando de frío, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo. Seguir durmiendo hasta que viera que ya se encontraba mejor.

Además y al fin de cuentas, era fin de semana. Esos días se aprovechaban para descansar y dormir. Aunque bien sabía que tenía un montón de papeleo del instituto y de la empresa de su padre por mirar.

Suspiró frustrado, porque aun estando durmiendo, seguía pensando.

-Profesor…- y entonces algo se movió entre sus brazos, acercándose más a él y entonces abrió sus ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia esa pequeña mujer que estaba pegada a él; podía sentir incluso su aliento chocar contra su pecho.

Aquella piel blanca, mejillas sonrojadas, largo cabello azulado esparciéndose sobre su cama, su menudo cuerpo…

_Hinata_

Entonces, no lo había soñado? Hinata se había quedado con él toda la noche? Había estado cuidándole como había soñado?

No, eso no era un sueño. Hinata estaba ahí, sobre su cama, durmiendo entre sus brazos, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, como si él nunca le hubiera hecho nada.

-lo siento…-murmuró ella dormida pegando completamente su cara a su pecho.

Cuando Naruto sintió sus labios sobre su pecho, estremeció y cerró sus ojos, intentando alejar esas imágenes que le traían recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en esa cama. Y que por cierto no había podido olvidar.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y pegó sus labios a su cabeza.

_-Sakura, lo que has visto…yo… no tengo palabras. Ha sido un error. Un maldito error! Sakura!-la llamó cuando salió y la siguió._

Recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo a Sakura aquel día. Error? Un maldito error? Si era así porque demonios no se sentía culpable? Porque no se sentía mal?

_Porque eso nunca fue un error_. Respondió su cabeza. _Nunca pensaste que aquello fuera un error_.

Todas las veces que se veían a escondidas, que se besaban, que compartían todo...a él no le parecía ningún error.

Porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, quizá…

-Soy un egoísta- susurró mirando la nada mientras acariciaba su cabello- no mereces alguien como yo- y suspiró sonriendo- pero que no sé qué más hacer… ya no puedo dejar que te alejes de mí.-volvió a cerrar sus ojos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello- perdóname Hinata-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata movió su cuerpo, o eso intentó ya que algo que pesaba estaba sobre ella. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a su profesor prácticamente durmiendo sobre ella. Miró a todos lados, nerviosa.

_Tranquila Hinata. Tú solo sal de ahí, en silencio y con mucho cuidado. _

Agarró el brazo de su profesor y lo alzó un poco, intentando escapar de su, también, cuerpo. Se escurrió hacía abajo, sonriendo cuando vio que estaba a punto de salir.

-Quieres ir al baño?-ella se detuvo y alzó lentamente la mirada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-N-no.-

-Entonces, no te hace falta salir- y con el brazo que ella había apartado Naruto la subió y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus pechos, rodeándola con sus brazos. Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder, sin saber qué hacer con sus brazos.

-P-profe…-

-Porque has venido?- interrumpió.

Hinata no respondió al momento. Debía pensar una buena excusa, una que le convenciera.

Y es que, no podía decirle que realmente había venido porque estaba preocupada por él. Que por su culpa tenía ese dolor en la espalda y que probablemente esa enfermedad también fuera por su causa.

Se mordió el labio, buscando algo que comentar mientras bajaba sus brazos y los ponía a cada lado, sin llegar a tocarle.

-Te dije que estaba bien no?- y alzó su cabeza, provocando que esta bajara la mirada, avergonzada -y nada de mentiras y excusas baratas-

-y-yo…estaba preocupada por usted y…-se puso a jugar con sus dedos-pensé que…por mi culpa…-

-Crees que por tu culpa enfermé?-preguntó incrédulo mientras Hinata asentía.

-M-me caí sobre usted y-y se hizo daño y luego se puso enfermo. Así que…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar, recibió aquel doloroso golpe en la frente, dado con sus dedos.

-Eres demasiado ingenua Hinata.-ella infló sus mofletes y él sonrió- y te pido, por favor, no me trates de usted…-dijo volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus pechos mientras esta se sonrojaba más- me siento como un viejo a tu lado- masculló con el ceño fruncido.

-Profesor…-

-Naruto.-dijo él, cerrando sus ojos-solo dime Naruto.-

Y así se quedó unos minutos, abrazado a su alumna, relajándose, disfrutando de su calor y de la comodidad de su pecho.

-Lo siento…-murmuró él abriendo sus ojos sin mirar la nada- no pienso… jamás pensé que fuera un error-

Hinata miraba la cabeza de su profesor, asombrada.

-Solo…no me odies-murmuró empezando a sentir que se dormía de nuevo. Estrechó así a Hinata y respiró profundo, entregándose al sueño.

Hinata miró a todos lados, abrumada, sin saber que hacer o siquiera decir.

_No fue un error?_ se mordió el labio, evitando ponerse a llorar. Porque ahora le decía eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos horas después…**

Naruto movió su nariz al llegarle un olor realmente suculento. Estando boca abajo estiró su brazo y palpó la cama, en busca de aquella persona que compartía su cama Hinata, pero giró la cabeza al no encontrarla sobre esta. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo pinchazo al tragar saliva.

Todavía se encontraba fatal.

Se volteó con dificultad, quedando boca arriba y tras eso, respirar profundo. Como podía haber pillado un resfriado tan tonto? Él casi nunca se resfriaba, que es lo que había hecho para esta vez, estarlo?

Se incorporó en la cama y sacó sus pies fuera de esta, apoyándolos sobre la alfombra. Se frotó la sien, sintiéndose algo mareado y sin fuerzas.

_Patético._ Pensó mientras se alzaba y se encaminaba al baño, pensando que si se duchaba se le quitaría esa debilidad que tenía en el cuerpo.

Al cuarto de hora Naruto salió, se puso unos pantalones cómodos y salió de su cuarto, secándose el cabello con la toalla, cuando vio a Hinata en la cocina.

Se acercó, sintiendo su estómago rugir ante ese delicioso aroma. Hinata le vio y rápidamente volvió la mirada a la comida, sonrojada. El lucía con un pantalón cómodo azul y sin camisa, secándose su cabello húmedo.

Vio como él se sentaba en las sillas y la miraba, sonriendo. Sus mejillas ardieron más y se sintió nerviosa y torpe.

-D-debería quedarse en la cama, todavía no está recuperado.-

-Prefiero quedarme-respondió sin dejar de mirarla y sonriendo aún más. Hinata siguió preparando, avergonzada.

_-No pienso…jamás pensé que eso fuera un error.-_

_-Solo…no me odies…-_

Hinata recordó aquellas palabras. No hacía nada que se lo había dicho pero…él se acordaría de eso? Porque se lo dijo? Sería que estaba arrepentido de todo?

Quizá solo le había dicho eso para tranquilizarla, para poder dormir sobre su pecho y sacarse culpas.

_-Ha sido un error. Un maldito error!-_

-Auch!-exclamó al cortarse con el cuchillo. Vio su dedo índice sangrar y se encaminó para ir a por el botiquín.

-Hinata-y le indicó que se acercara con el dedo.

-P-pero yo tengo…-y alzó la mano, mostrando así su dedo pero él negó y le indicó de nuevo que se acercara.

Hinata se acercó a él, quedando la barra en medio de ellos; Naruto agarró su mano y provocando un gran sonrojo en Hinata, se llevó su dedo a la boca.

Hinata pudo sentir su lengua lamiendo su dedo y bajó su mirada, avergonzada al sentir esa sensación en su intimidad que únicamente Naruto le hacía sentir.

El rubio se lazó de la silla y desapareció pasillo adentro. Hinata se miró el dedo, que parecía querer volver a sangrar. Tenía que hacer algo o mancharía las cosas.

Así que buscó algún papel o algo para taparse dedo, pero antes de que pudiera buscar algo, Naruto apareció con el botiquín y le empezó a curar.

Hinata se dejó hacer, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

-Quieres que siga yo?-preguntó él , poniendo la tirita sobre su herida. Hinata le miró, confusa mientras él guardaba las cosas- ya continúo yo con el almuerzo-

-N-no, no. Yo puedo seguir- y rápidamente se puso con el almuerzo-d-debería de ir a la cama, podría coger frío- decía mientras cortaba las verduras- enseguida le traigo el desay…-

-Hinata- ella le miró- te dije que nada de "usted"-y se alzó de la silla con el ceño fruncido mientras mascullaba solo-me hace sentir un depravado abusa niñas que…- Hinata le siguió con la mirada, confusa.

Al rato, le llevó el almuerzo a la cama; era tanta el hambre que sentía que se lo comió todo en unos momentos. Ella volvió a servirle de más, viendo que realmente le gustaba. No era que ella fuese muy buena en la cocina, su madre siempre le decía que si pero ella sabía que todavía le faltaba un poco para aprender a cocinar igual que su madre.

_El secreto está en para quien cocinas. Yo cocino lo que a mi familia le gusta, cocino porque a mi familia le gusta_.

Recordó las palabras de su madre y sonrió.

Algún día ella le llegaría a cocinar algo realmente sabroso a su familia.

Cuando Naruto terminó, Hinata recogió la bandeja y le preparó para que se tomara las pastillas. Que por cierto Naruto, se negaba a tomar.

-Pero con esto te pondrás mejor- dijo ella mostrándole el pote de las pastillas, pero Naruto volvía a negar. Hinata cerró el pote, frustrada- y después me dice a mí que soy una cría.- masculló haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

Este tiró de su brazo y la sentó sobre su regazo; agarró el vaso de agua y se lo dio. Hinata lo agarró sin entender mientras él agarraba el pote de pastillas, sacaba una y se la entregaba a ella, luego volvía a cerrarlo y lo dejaba sobre la mesita.

Ella con la pastilla y el vaso en la mano le siguió mirando.

-Vas a tomártela?-preguntó a lo que él volvió a negar.

-Quiero que me la des tú- y Naruto vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, a lo que él sonrió más- tienes un buen método.-

Hinata miró a un lado, recordando que para que se tomara la pastilla, tuvo que meterse la pastilla y el agua en la boca y juntó sus labios.

Pero eso fue mientras estaba dormido, otra muy diferente es que él estuviera despierto.

-A-ayer estaba muy enfermo, hoy parece que ya se encuentra…-pero él sujetó su mentón y le alzó el rostro.

-Quiero que me la des.- y tras una sonrisa realmente sexy, Hinata miró el vaso y la pastilla, tragó duro y cerró sus ojos.

_Solo esta vez. Solo esta vez. _

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, se metió la pastilla y el agua en la boca y rápidamente junto sus labios con Naruto, cerrando sus ojos mientras le pasaba a él las dos cosas. El agua escurrió un poco entre sus labios y mojó un poco su pecho y las sábanas. Ella se separó, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Naruto. Este, sonriendo, tragó el agua junto con la pastilla y volvió a juntar sus labios, pasando la mano por su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Hinata le correspondió al beso, sintiendo pronto la cama en su espalda. Se separó de sus labios, mirando nerviosa a todos lados.

-Naruto…-le miró mientras este bajaba sus besos por su cuello-espera no…ah!- se tapó rápidamente la boca al sentir la mano masculina sobre su pecho, pellizcando su pezón sobre su sujetador. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al completo y sintió que lágrimas de vergüenza estaban por salir.

Naruto se colocó sobre ella, acercando su rostro al suyo mientras que con la otra mano le retiraba la mano de la boca y la sujetaba a un costado de su cabeza. Hinata le miró, sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Naruto sonriendo, se acercó a ellos y volvió a besarlos, mordiendo su labio, lamiendo, introduciendo su lengua. Él volvió a separarse unos centímetros.

-Me encuentro realmente bien, Hinata…-su mano agarró al completo su pecho, bajo su sujetador y ella cerró sus ojos, arqueando su espalda. Naruto bajó por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos, lamiendo ahí por donde pasaba- o prefieres que lo dejemos?- la mano que estaba en su pecho bajó, acariciando su cintura, agarrando su cadera con fuerza, chocándola contra la suya. Hinata negó, avergonzada al sentir la entrepierna de este sobre su intimidad. La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió aún más con superioridad y volvió a juntar sus labios.

Pronto toda esa fiebre y ese malestar desaparecerían.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p>B<em>ueno, bueno, jeje he recibido varias quejas sobre el comportamiento de Naruto XD Pobrecito, tenéis que entenderle, no es fácil saber que te has enamorado de una niña y más él que es un profesor. Comprender que es muy dificil, y te lias mucho XD <em>

_Tenía una novia, una vida feliz, que ahora tendrá una mucho mejor con Hinata, tal vez, pero comprenderle, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las piensa no? XD_

_En fin, espero qur tmb os haya gustado el cap. y perdonar la tardanza, los examenes y deberes son muchos, y ahora la inspiració, viene poco ejeje_

_Espero que me hagáis feliz con vuestros comments^^_

**_PD: Perdonad si veis faltas o palabras incompletas, en mi word salen bien, pero cuando lo subes aquí, no sé que pasa pero o las palabras desaparecen o se hacen faltas :P_**


	11. Tan lejos, tan cerca

**CAPITULO 11**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>_

_**-Naruto…-le miró mientras este bajaba sus besos por su cuello-espera no…ah!- se tapó rápidamente la boca al sentir la mano masculina sobre su pecho, pellizcando su pezón. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al completo y sintió que lágrimas de vergüenza estaban por salir. **_

_**Naruto se colocó sobre ella, acercando su rostro al suyo mientras que con la otra mano le retiraba la mano de la boca y la sujetaba sobre su cabeza. Hinata le miró, sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Naruto sonriendo, se acercó a ellos y volvió a besarlos, mordiendo su labio, lamiendo, introduciendo su lengua. Él volvió a separarse unos centímetros. **_

_**-Me encuentro realmente bien, Hinata…-su mano agarró al completo su pecho, bajo su sujetador y ella cerró sus ojos, arqueando su espalda. Naruto bajó por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos, lamiendo ahí por donde pasaba- o prefieres que lo dejemos?- la mano que estaba en su pecho bajó, acariciando su cintura, agarrando su cadera con fuerza, chocándola contra la suya. Hinata negó, avergonzada al sentir la entrepierna de este sobre su intimidad. La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió aún más con superioridad y volvió a juntar sus labios. **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Hinata con sus dedos mientras esta dormía prácticamente sobre él.

_Lo he vuelto a hacer_...pensaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _Pero no me arrepiento de nada. _Estrechó su abrazo y besó su cabeza, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Bajó la cabeza y la miró dormir.

-No sé qué me has hecho Hinata…-besó su frente- pero has conseguido robar…. mi corazón-

Hinata se movió y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, observando a su alrededor, hasta que se topó con la mirada de Naruto. Abrió los ojos de repente y se sentó, sonrojada, cubriéndose con la sábana.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Hinata no dijo, avergonzada como se sentía.

_-No te dejes engañar, no caigas en sus juegos, no dejes que te toque, ni que te bese, ni siquiera que te abrace. Eso puede llevar a muchas cosas…ni siquiera que te roce, de acuerdo!-_

Las palabras de su amiga llegaron de repente a su cabeza, sintiéndose peor. Como había podido… y ella que estaba tan segura de que no pasaría nada!

_Demonios y recontra demonios!_

Naruto se incorporó a su lado, todavía sonriendo. Hinata se apretó más la sábana al cuerpo, mirando al otro lado.

-C-como se encuentra?-

-Mejor que nunca- respondió divertido viendo el rostro avergonzado de Hinata- y creo que debería agradecértelo. – se acercó a su rostro y besó su mejilla. Ella se sobresaltó y se alejó un poco, mirándole sorprendida mientras este reía.

-Q-que…-pero Naruto rápidamente se acercó y le intentó besar en los labios, pero Hinata volvió a apartarse, no contando con que la cama terminaba y acabó cayendo sobre la alfombra, llevándose la manta con ella.

Naruto ahora sí que explotó a carcajadas. Hinata, con las mejillas súper coloradas, agarró más la sábana y se alzó del suelo, cabizbaja. Decidió salir de esa habitación.

-Esp-espera…-balbuceó Naruto entre risas estirando su mano para agarrarla del brazo, sin poder dejar de reír. Hinata se negó a seguir ahí y quiso soltarse, pero este la apretó y tiró de ella, tumbándola de nuevo en la cama- l-lo siento…-dijo él evitando sonreír mientras Hinata se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a un lado, haciendo un puchero. Naruto apoyó la frente sobre la suya y besó su nariz, sin dejar de sonreír. – Lo siento- Ella le miró, todavía molesta y él junto sus labios en un beso corto- me encantas Hinata…-dijo tras separarse- eres única-

Ella siguió mirándole a los ojos, incrédula. Pero ya nada más pudo pensar porque sus labios volvieron a juntarse, perdiéndose de nuevo entre caricias, gemidos, jadeos, y gruñidos.

Cuando se levantaron ya era de noche y los dos, que habían estado sin comer, decidieron pedir una pizza para cenar. Tras la cena decidieron jugar con a videojuegos. Cantaron, hicieron tenis, boxeo, partido de baloncesto, pin pon… cuando ya se cansaron decidieron ir a dormir, aunque poco durmieron, ya que los dos volvieron a entregarse una y otra vez. Las veces que hiciera falta para demostrarse que, realmente entre los dos, existía algo.

Amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la mañana siguiente, de camino a casa de Hinata**

-Q-quedarme en…tú casa?-preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

Aquel domingo por la mañana, Naruto insistió en acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa, ella asintió, feliz, cuando él de repente preguntó eso. Ella, vivir con su profesor?

-Lo sé, es una locura. Tienes razón, no me hagas caso- y siguió caminado, sintiendo un completo idiota al pedirle que viviera con él. Como se le ocurría! Acaso no pensaba o qué?- arrg! Soy idiota!- y se volteó a ella- todavía eres una niña! Como puedo pedirte eso! Si ni siquiera tenemos algo definido!- y se volteó de nuevo- como vas a quedarte conmigo si todavía estas estudiando? Es, es…la tontería más idiota que he dicho nunca!-

Hinata siguió mirándole. No tenían algo? Ellos…que eran ellos? No se podía decir que novios porque Naruto…todavía no sabía si le amaba. Y si no eran novios? Entonces qué? Acaso su relación solo se basaba en sexo? Eso la entristeció.

Acaso Naruto solo la quería por su cuerpo?

-Hinata, vamos-dijo él a lo lejos, todavía molesto con sus palabras.

_Pedirle que viva conmigo… Acaso eres idiota o qué?_

Hinata le siguió, cabizbaja.

_Naruto…tú me amas?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cuando llegaron a la calle delante de su casa…**

-Naruto- le llamó ella, todavía entristecida.-…yo…- Él se volteó mientras ella alzaba su cabeza y le miraba. Movió sus labios, queriendo decir algo, pero nada salía de ellos y bajó su cabeza de nuevo.

Quizá sería mejor no saber la respuesta. Podría ser que él aún estuviera enamorado de…

Naruto frunció el ceño, extrañado mientras ella negaba con su cabeza.

-Gracias por acompañarme- le hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo, pero este le agarró del brazo y la volteó, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella alzó la cabeza viendo como Naruto miraba a todos lados, para inclinarse sobre su rostro y besar sus labios. Hinata cerró sus ojos y se agarró a su chaqueta, correspondiéndole.

Naruto fue quien se separó primero, respirando agitado y con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Tenía que separarse, si no lo hacía él, aunque poco quisiese, podrían terminar incluso haciéndole en medio de la calle.

-Hinata- la nombrada se giró rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se puso pálida al ver al hombre, plantando junto la puerta con su madre y Hanabi.

-P-papa…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el despacho de su padre, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza mientras intentaba no ponerse a llorar.

Como había podido su padre tratar de esa forma a Naruto?

_Flash back_

_-Papá…-murmuró ella, asustada. Viendo las caras de su familia, aunque la que más le preocupó era la de su padre, ya que no alejaba la mirada de Naruto. _

_-Entra- dijo frío y rudo, sin dejar de mirar a Naruto._

_-Pero...-pero recibiendo aquella mirada severa tuvo que callarse y mirar al suelo, frustrada. _

_-Namikaze- dijo sin cambiar ese tono duro a Naruto- lárgate de aquí antes de que te eche yo…a golpes.-_

_-Papá!-exclamó Hinata asombrada._

_-Hinata- llamó su madre, igual de severa- entra dentro por favor- _

_-Pero mamá…-_

_-Entra-_

_-pero…-Hanabi agarró su mano y tiró de ella, adentrándose en el gran jardín principal de la casa-espera, Hanabi…no puedo…_

_-Haz caso de papá-intervino ella- no le hagas enfadar más- _

_Hinata sintió miedo, miedo por Naruto. Por dios! Como había sido tan inconsciente dejando a Naruto acompañarla!_

_Final flash_

Tras eso, Hanabi la metió en el despacho de su padre y cerró dejándola más que preocupada por Naruto.

_Naruto..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**En la calle, frente la puerta de la mansión de los Hyuuga…**

-No me andaré con rodeos, Namikaze-dijo Hiashi parándose delante de él- no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija-

Naruto sabía que le recordaba de la última cena que tuvieron en una empresa que fue donde sus padres y los suyos se vieron las caras después de mucho tiempo.

Él no se acordaba mucho de la familia Hyuuga, y tampoco le importaba mucho aquel día. Lo único que quería era que Hinata al menos le mirase.

Más ese día sintió la mirada de Hiashi sobre él, a cada rato, mientras él apartaba la mirada de Hinata y de aquel vestido blanco ajustado a su cintura y sin tirantes que la hacía verse hermosa.

- No quiero que vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre ella-su voz fría y severa le sacó de sus pensamientos- me da igual que seas el hijo de mis amigos, no voy a permitir que mi hija este con alguien como tú-

Y tras eso, y echándole una mirada de puro odio, se volteó y se encaminó a su casa. Naruto, cruzado de brazos le siguió con la mirada, molesto.

-que problemas hay con que este conmigo?-lanzó la pregunta, que en ese momento poco le importó si sonó molesto.

Hiashi se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro, cosa que molestó a Naruto.

-Acaso no soy suficiente para ella? No soy el hombre adecuado?-preguntó con sarcasmo- le recuerdo que trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, y que aparte soy profesor en su escuela. Tengo el suficiente dinero para cuidarla y darle todo lo que quiera.-

HIashi se volteó lentamente, entrecerrando la mirada sobre Naruto.

-Piensa que mi hija se irá a vivir con usted, acaso?-preguntó Hiashi, cínico. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Naruto haciendo que este frunciera más el ceño-acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que le triplica en edad?-

-Eso no importa…-

-De que es su profesor?-siguió preguntando –de que mi hija solo tiene 16 años, de que todavía es una estudiante, de que usted está con otra mujer-Naruto miró a un lado- Acaso no se da cuenta de lo indebido que es esto? O es que es demasiado ignorante para verlo-

-…- al no responder, Hiashi siguió hablando.

-Aléjese de mi hija.-advirtió- Usted ya es un adulto, haga su vida como le plazca y no meta a mi hija en esto. No merece ser utilizada de esa forma-

Naruto le miró ante eso.

-Cree que la utilizo?-preguntó

-Aléjese de ella.-le advirtió de nuevo- como vuelva verle cerca de ella…-

-Soy su profesor-

-Eso puede arreglarse-

-Cree que alejándome de ella dejaré de verla?-sonrió con altivez, fijándose en como él apretaba sus puños- que poco conoce a los Namikaze, Hyuuga-san-su sonrisa se borró y una mirada dura e inexpresiva apareció- no voy a separarme de ella.-

Hiashi se volteó, mirando fríamente a Naruto, que le respondía de la misma

-No tiene derecho a prohibirme que vea a su hija.-

-No, a usted no, por supuesto-y ahora él que sonrió de lado mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño, entendiendo el mensaje- pero si lo tengo sobre mi hija-y se acercó de nuevo- así que le aviso, o se aleja de mi hija…-le agarró del cuello de la camisa ya acercó su rostro- o no la volverá a ver nunca más- lo soltó de mala gana y se retiró, encontrándose con la mirada de su mujer, preocupada. Pero siguió andando.

Hana miró por unos segundos a Naruto; viendo como este apretaba sus puños, iracundo.

-Naruto…-llamó ella, sonriéndole- lo siento.- y tras eso cerró la gran puerta del jardín y se retiró a su casa.

Naruto se volteó y reanudó el camino a su casa. Más cuando llegó a su piso, se sorprendió al ver delante de su puerta a esa persona.

-Sakura…-ella le miró y le sonrió, con melancolía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata sintió la puerta del despacho cerrarse y se encogió de hombros.

Miró cabizbaja como su padre se sentaba en la silla y cruzaba sus manos sobre el escritorio. La miraba fijamente, esperando por su parte alguna explicación o…una disculpa.

Algo que jamás saldría de sus labios.

-Merezco una explicación, supongo-

Hinata miró a un lado, frunciendo los labios. Hiashi sopló, frotándose la frente con los dedos.

-Hinata…-advirtió mirando a su hija- des de cuando llevas viéndote con Namikaze?-pero ella siguió sin responder y él cerró sus ojos, empezando a enfadarse- Hinata esto es serio, respóndeme.-

Ella se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro, pero sin llegar a mirarle.

-Yo le quiero- masculló ella.

-Pero y él?- Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido

-Eso iba a preguntarle antes de que aparecieras-

-Ese tono- reprimió él ante esa repuesta a lo que ella bajó la mirada, sonrojada. Hiashi la siguió observando, suspirando en ello- Sabes que no me gusta hacer esto, pero a partir de ahora estarás vigilada las veinticuatros horas de día-

-Qué!, papa no puedes…-

-Promete que no volverás a verle y te quitaré la vigilancia- interrumpió. Hinata volvió a cruzarse de brazos, frustrada.

-Es mi profesor, no puedo evitar…-

-Por eso no te preocupes. Mañana mismo estará fuera del instituto- ella le miró sorprendida-se le informará todo a la directora.-

-No papa! eso no…Naruto no…-Se calló, mirando a un lado- Naruto no tiene la culpa-

-Naruto?-repitió su padre con una venita en su frente. Ella le miró, sonrojada.

-Papá, fui yo quien empezó, fui yo quien…-y bajó la cabeza-quien le sedujo-

Hiashi abrió sus ojos como platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Acaso su hija sabía lo que era eso? Tosió, disimulando su nerviosismo.

-No puedes echar a Nar- al profesor porque fui yo quien comenzó todo. Fui yo quien le buscó…-suspiró- si tienes que echar a alguien, que sea a mí-

-…..-

-Eso es lo que quieres? Dejar el instituto, separarte de tus amigos?-preguntó al rato Hiashi viendo como ella se encogía más- Vas a dejar todo de lado por un amor no correspondido?-

Ella se mordió el labio, apretando sus puños.

-Tú no sabes nada…-murmuró- no puedes saber si…-

-Namikaze es un hombre adulto Hinata. Tienes gustos diferentes, otra vida distinta a la tuya-

-Puedo acostumbrarme.-

-Te dobla en edad-

-Pero yo le amo- respondió ella firme, mirando a su padre- me enamoré de él-

Hiashi sopló, frotando su sien. No quería hacer eso. Pero sabía que ese hombre no era para Hinata. Sufriría. Y eso es lo que menos quería para su hija.

-Mañana mismo llamaré a tu instituto para comunicarles tu retirada-agarró unos papeles y los miró- nos mudaremos al extranjero- miró por encima a Hinata- te parece bien?-

Hinata asintió levemente.

-Bien…puedes retirarte- ella se alzó, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se volteó sobre sus pies- Hinata-llamó deteniéndola- estás segura?-

_No. _

-Sí- respondió, saliendo del despacho. Hiashi dejó los papeles y se acomodó en su silla, suspirando.

_-Hago lo correcto, verdad?-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata cerró la puerta de su habitación y apoyada en ella, se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas y brazos.

-No quiero…-sollozó-no quiero irme…-y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el piso de Naruto**…

Naruto le ofreció a Sakura una taza de té y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, en la otra punta. El silencio todavía reinaba en ellos y era verdaderamente incómodo, sobre todo para Naruto.

La miró de reojo, viendo como ella observaba la taza de té; luego él miró la suya y suspiró.

Hacía un par de días que había llamado a Sakura para hablar con ella; para decirle como se sentía, que sentía y explicarle todo. Lo tenía muy bien pensado que era lo que le diría, pero ahora que la tenía a su lado ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Ni siquiera su mente podía pensar con claridad.

Únicamente tenía una sola cosa en su cabeza, y era Hinata. La conversación con ella esa mañana, el encuentro con su padre, sus propias palabras…

Porque toda aquella fuerza había desaparecido al verla?

-Supongo que…-habló Sakura, sacándole de sus pensamientos- que llamaste para…para decirme con quien te quedas-

-N-no, Sakura, no, yo…-y sopló- Sakura, tú sabes que siempre estuve enamorado de ti.-Sakura bajó su cabeza-mi sueño era el poder…poder estar siempre contigo, casarme contigo, tener una familia, hijos...sabes que es cierto.-

-Pero llegó ella, verdad?-continuó Sakura- Tu alumna.- sonrió de lado- es irónico sabes, ella es la causante de todos nuestros males y resulta que tú has terminado en…-miró a un lado, cerrando sus ojos- la amas-

Naruto miró a un lado, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho por esas palabras.

Sí, se había enamorado de su alumna, pero a cambio de qué? de destrozarle la vida a la persona que más quería.

Sakura le miró de reojo, viendo su mirada dolida y entristecida. Así era, así era como se sentía ella. Dolida, triste, traicionada. Porque amaba a Naruto. Porque terminó enamorada de él, de su insistencia, de sus cursis palabras, de su sonrisa, de sus tonterías de…todo.

Olvidó a Sasuke y se enamoró de él. Y estuvieron casi un año realmente felices. Pero todo cambió. Cuando aquel día el decidió ir a aquel instituto a sustituir a Kakashi, cuando por primera vez le habló de su alumna…

_Flash back_

_-Naruto, me vas a decir porque sonríes?-preguntó una chica pelirosa mirando extrañada a su novio._

_Naruto la miró, como despertando de algo._

_-Sí que decías?- y ella bufó_

_-Des de que has llegado tienes esa sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Ha pasado algo mientras estabas fuera?-_

_Y Naruto volvió a sonreír, recordando la escena de hace unas horas con su alumna._

_-No te lo vas a creer pero…una alumna de mi clase me odia-_

_Final flash_

Como podía interpretar ella que aquella sonrisa significaba el fin de sus días con Naruto. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero respiró profundo para relajarse. No iba a llorar delante él,.

-Lo siento…-murmuró Naruto- perdóname Sakura. Yo…me siento, me siento un idiota, un imbécil un…un…-apretó sus puños- jamás pensé que algo así pudiera pasar-

-Pero pasó-Naruto la miró-y ahora estás enamorado de tu alumna-

Naruto volvió a mirar un lado, sintiéndose despreciable. Como había podido pasar eso? Como había podido cambiar el amor de toda su vida por alguien a quien apenas conocía, por alguien que…lo enamoró.

-Me olvidaré de ella- masculló provocando que Sakura le mirara- me olvidare de ella. Me cambiare de escuela, me alejaré, haré lo que sea para…-

-Naruto-llamó ella-crees que alejándote de ella podrás olvidarla?-

Él frunció el ceño, molesto.

-El tiempo se hará cargo de ello…- Sakura suspiró, y con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó un poco a él.

-No mientas.-Naruto, al sentirla tan cerca, viró el rostro a ella, asombrado- porque me miras así? Naruto, te conozco a la perfección y sé que nunca la olvidarás. Esa niña te ha calado hondo- y le dio un toquecito en el brazo, sonriendo.-además, piensas que voy a dejar que te acuestes conmigo sabiendo que estás pensando en otra mujer?-

-Eso no…-masculló sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas- eso no pasará…-

-Ya…-y dando otro suspiró, miró por el balcón, viendo el cielo atardecer- Sabes que te odiaré por algún tiempo, no?- Naruto miró a un lado- y que no querré verte la cara en mucho tiempo…por eso, me voy-

-qué..?-preguntó mirándola asombrado mientras ella volteaba a verle sonriendo.

-Me voy con mis compañeros de la universidad a estudiar al extranjero.-

-P-pero no…-

-Es necesario- terminó ella-además, quiero convertirme en una médico mundialmente conocida, ya lo sabes.-

-Pero Sakura eso no…-

-Así que…-se alzó del sofá y se volteó a él- ya que me llamaste pensé en aprovechar y despedirme también. Me voy mañana.-

-Mañana!-se alzó del sofá, incrédulo- y no tenías pensado decírmelo antes?-

-Creo que estabas demasiado ocupado con…tú ángel- y le guiñó el ojo provocando que se sonrojara. Ella rió mientras él comenzaba a balbucear palabras sin sentido a lo que aprovechó para abrazarle.

-Sakura…-

-Te voy a echar de menos- y estrechó el abrazo, sintiendo al momento como él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Hay algo que te haga cambiar de opinión?-preguntó él, intentando sonar divertido. Sakura negó, sonriendo y secando sus lágrimas mientras se separaba-Sakura…-

-No te preocupes, es la emoción de la despedida, ya sabes que a mí nunca me han gustado las despedidas- terminó de limpiarse los ojos y le sonrió de nuevo- bueno, ya me voy-

Caminó hacia la puerta, dando largos pero lentos pasos. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró la casa, aquella casa donde había pasado tan buenos momentos con Naruto. Al recordarlos sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y meneó su cabeza.

Miró a Naruto que seguía quieto tras el sofá, mirándola. Sakura se quedó con aquella imagen, con el sol anaranjado dándole en su espalda y haciéndolo ver muy atractivo. Agarró su chaqueta y su bolso y miró por última vez a Naruto.

-Adiós…Naruto- abrió la puerta y aguantando sus lágrimas salió de ese piso.

-SAKURA!-y antes de que pudiera salir del todo, Naruto la abrazó por detrás con fuerza. Sakura se mordió el labio, sintiendo que ya no podría aguantar más- cuídate, por favor- murmuró en su oído.

Sakura asintió, sonriendo y separándose del abrazo, salió corriendo hacia los ascensores, que rápidamente abrieron sus puertas. Cuando ella se introdujo vio a Naruto en la puerta, mirándola. Ella alzó su mano y la movió lentamente, despidiéndose antes de que estas cerraran.

En cuanto se cerraron, Sakura soltó todas esas lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, tapándose la boca con la mano, evitando ponerse a llorar con fuerza.

Todo había acabado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se metió en su piso y cerrando, se apoyó contra la puerta.

Sakura se había ido y él no sabría cuando volvería. Sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento Sakura…lo siento.- y se deslizó, quedando sentado en el suelo.-lo siento-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El lunes llegó de nuevo….**

Hinata se encontró como cada día con sus mejores amigos, caminó con ellos, rió, pero en realidad, se sentía morir por dentro, y es que no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan. Disfrutaría de ese día con ellos y al final de clases, hablaría con ellos.

Antes, tendría que hablar con…

-Suzaku.-

Este miró a Hinata, confuso. Ella le había llamado durante el descanso para hablar con él, y aunque sabía con precisión de que era, quería que igualmente le explicara. Le dijera cuales eran esos motivos por los que quería romper.

-Me voy a vivir al extranjero- murmuró ella sonrojada, evitando mirarle. Suzaku en cambio abrió sus ojos asombrado.

-Mi padre, tiene asuntos que atender ahí y…parece que va a llevar tiempo-

Suzaku apartó la mirada, incrédulo. Que se iba?

-P-por eso, yo te llamé para…-

-Quieres romper conmigo-terminó él, mirándola. Hinata asintió levemente.

-L-lo siento Suzaku. El tiempo que estuve contigo…me gustaba mucho estar contigo…-empezó a jugar con sus dedos, abrumada- fuiste muy bueno…y paciente...y-y yo…-se inclinó haciendo una reverencia- gracias por cuidar de mí!-

Suzaku se asombró por ese gritó, más no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hinata-se se posicionó y se asombró al verle tan cerca- no tienes por qué agradecerme algo que hacía con mucho gusto- ella sonrojada, bajó la cabeza. Pero él tomó su mentón, lo alzó con delicadeza y la besó en los labios.

Aunque tan solo juntó sus labios en un beso dulce, se separó, sonriendo.

-Gracias por aguantarme Hinata.-y besó su frente- aguantaste muchas abusos de mi parte- dijo divertido mientras ella se sonrojaba más- soy yo el que debiera darte las gracias. Me hiciste pasar momentos muy divertidos.-

-Suzaku…-este se alejó, todavía sonriendo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Para la próxima, intenta no utilizarme- Hinata le miró perpleja, viendo como él se dirigía a la puerta- los celos en un chico pueden ser peligrosos. -

Ella parpadeó, sin entender, no sabiendo que él iba sonriendo y sabiendo de qué hablaba.

-Ha sido todo un placer estar con usted Señorita Hyuuga- dijo alzando su mano a modo de despido.

Hinata siguió mirando la puerta aun cuando él ya había salido.

_Celos? Que celos? De quién?_

-S-suzaku!-corrió hacia la puerta- Suzaku! de que hablas? Yo no…-y siguió preguntando mientras este sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y como se temía, la clase de educación física llegó. Pero ella no estaba preparada. No estaba preparada para verle, ni para comunicarle la noticia.

No. No se lo podía decir. Si le decía que se iba a vivir al extranjero seguro que se echaría la culpa. No. Definitivamente no se lo diría.

Así que hizo la clase como si no pasara nada. Disfrutó de la compañía de sus compañeros de clase, jugó, se divirtió con ellos, con Suzaku.

Disfrutando de los últimos días con sus amigos.

Cuando terminó las clases, rápidamente fue llamada por la directora y Naruto se preguntó por qué.

Además, había algo raro en ella. Algo le ocurría. Su sonrisa, parecía una sonrisa triste, melancólica. Porque? Que era lo que le pasaba?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En el despacho de Tsunade…**_

La rubia miró a la alumna sentada en una de las sillas de delante de su escritorio. Acaba de recibir la llamada de Hiashi, diciendo que se iban a mudar al extranjero.

-Así que al extranjero…-murmuró Tsunade mirando a su alumna- ya lo has comunicado a tus compañeros?-

Ella negó, cabizbaja y Tsunade suspiró.

-Todavía no entiendo este cambio repentino, pero…estás segura de que quieres irte? Aquí tenemos unos dormitorios para los alumnos que viven más lejos.-

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, pero…no puedo hacer otra cosa- murmuró y Tsunade alzó una ceja.

-Tu padre te obliga a ir?-

Hinata rápidamente negó, alarmada.

-N-no, padre no tiene nada que ver…yo…yo decidí…fui yo quien decidió irse-

Tsunade la siguió observando unos segundos.

-Si eso es lo que deseas…-dijo resignada- sabes que en esta academia siempre serás recibida-

Hinata le sonrió y asintió, agradecida.

-Cuando te vas?-

-Dentro de cuatro días-

-Mmm. Prepararé mientras tanto lo de tus notas-Hinata asintió de nuevo, agradeciendo-bien, ya puedes retirarte-ella hizo una reverencia y antes de dirigirse a la salida, observó a Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí- la rubia sonrió- en esta escuela he sido tratada como una reina gracias a usted.-

-Espero que en el otro instituto hagan lo mismo, porque si no soy capaz de ir y…-Hinata sonrió, observando por última vez a su directora.

-Tsunade-sama, quisiera pedirle un favor-

-Dime-

-No le diga al profesor que me voy- murmuró sonrojada mientras Tsunade alzaba una ceja, extrañada-Naruto-sensei…él, también me ha cuidado mucho y…por favor, no le diga nada-

-está bien…-respondió no muy segura mientras veía a Hinata sonreír.

-Gracias-le hizo otra reverencia y salió del despacho, sonriendo.- gracias por todo!- y cerró, dando otra reverencia.

Tsunade miró la puerta un par de segundos.

-Así que por eso…-sonrió- sabía que terminarías causando problemas Naruto- y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y durante aquellos tres días Hinata intentó estar lo más posible con sus amigos.

Cuando veía a Naruto, se escondía, o pasaba rápidamente por su lado sin mirarle. De vez en cuando, cuando él le paraba, ella tan solo se limitaba a sonreírle y decirle que tenía prisa. Lo que menos quería era despedirse de él. Sabía que eso le iba hacer mucho daño, que lloraría. Y eso era lo que menos quería…

Aunque sabía que llegaría, y más cuando se despidiera de sus amigos….

El jueves por la tarde-noche, mientras iban de camino a sus casas después de un gran aperitivo en su cafetería favorita, en la que no vieron por cierto a la "novia" de su profesor, Hinata se detuvo, mirando a sus amigos hablar animados.

Echaría tanto de menos los abrazos por la mañana de Kasumi, los enfados de Kiba y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Shino. Las peleas entre los dos primeros, el pasotismo de Shino, sus tardes en la cafetería, los días de compras con Kasumi, los partidos contra Shino y Kiba…Bajó su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

-Hina-chan!-llamó Kasumi, corriendo hacia ella-que haces! Vamos- y le agarró su mano y tiró de ella.

Pero Hinata la detuvo y Kasumi le miró, extrañada.

-Que ocurre Hinata?- Kiba y Shino se voltearon a verla y ella les miró, examinando cada parte para poder llevar siempre su recuerdo. Sus ojos brillaron, a punto de llorar-Hina-chan, está todo bien?-

-Kasumi, Kiba, Shino…-miró a los tres nombrados, sonriendo y volviendo a bajar la cabeza- solo…quería agradeceros lo mucho que habéis cuidado de mí…-los tres amigos se miraron.

Kiba y Shino se acercaron, confusos.

-Cómo no vamos a cuidar de ti, eres nuestra Hinata-dijo Kiba con total tranquilidad

-Nuestra Hina-chan!-exclamó Kasumi abrazándola, juntando mejilla con mejilla.

-La única con la que puedo conversar de algo interesante.-dijo Shino

-Eeh! Y con nosotros no?-preguntó molesto Kiba a lo que SHino solo alzó sus cejas-Nos estas llamando incultos!-

-Shino!-exclamó Kasumi alarmada. En un momento los tres se pusieron a discutir y Hinata observó esa escena, sonriendo, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Hina-chan!-exclamó Kasumi al verla llorar- Hina-chan q-que…-

Hinata se limpió rápido las lágrimas y les sonrió.

-E-estoy bien. Solo algo emocionada.-pero los tres le miraron preocupados- Estoy bien, de verás!-

-Hinata…-

-Os quiero mucho amigos.-murmuró-no lo olvidéis.-y tras eso, pasó entre ellos con su sonrisa-y-yo voy adelantándome, mamá quiere que le ayude...con unas cosas- se volteó y salió corriendo.

-Hina-chan!-llamó Kasumi. Hinata se volteó y les sonrió de nuevo.

-Hasta mañana!-y se volteó de nuevo, acelerando su carrera dejando a sus amigos perplejos.

-Qué le pasa?-preguntó Kiba mirando a Kasumi, que solo se alzó de hombros. Shino, al igual que sus amigos siguió mirando por donde se había ido Hinata.

-Kasumi-esta le miró- no crees que va siendo hora de que nos cuente lo que le pasa?-

Kasumi se asombró ante la perspicacia de Shino, pero luego sonrió. Era Shino, y Shino siempre será Shino.

-Hinata…está enamorada-

-QUÉ!-exclamó Kiba mientras Shino alzaba una ceja. Ella les miró, sonriendo.

-Hinata está enamorada…del profesor Naruto-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se detuvo delante del parque, recuperando el aire.

-No pude despedirme…-se limpió las lágrimas-lo siento…-y respirando profundo, reanudó su camino.

_Naruto…tampoco podré despedirme de ti. Lo siento. Perdonadme todos por no despedirme. _

-Pero que tenemos aquí-una joven con la cara cubierta y vestido todo de negro se paró delante de ella.-pero si es la heredera Hyuuga.-

Hinata dio un paso atrás.

-A dónde vas, princesa- otra voz tras ella la hizo voltearse- porque no vienes con nosotros? –

-Q-que quieren?-

-Nada importante en realidad- dijo otro enmascarado apareciendo por un lado. Este se quitó aquello que le cubría y Hinata pudo observar una perfecta sonrisa cínica- solo…a ti-

Hinata abrió sus ojos asustada y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero uno de los chicos que tenía detrás la sujeto y le puso un pañuelo en la boca y nariz que le provocó un desmayo.

El chico la cargó sobre su hombro mientras dejaban la mochila ahí olvidada en el suelo; el desenmascarado miró a ambos lados, comprobando que no les había visto nadie.

-Vamos- les indicó que entraran en el gran coche, ahí arrancaron y desaparecieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente; alguien picaba a su puerta con bastante –demasiada-insistencia. Se destapó, malhumorado y alzó de la cama, rascando su cabeza y algo adormilado.

Quien podía picarle con tanta insistencia tan temprano? Y a las 6 de la mañana!

-Voy, voy!-exclamó irritado ante tanto golpe.- Se puede saber que…-pero se calló al observar al grupo de personas parados delante de su puerta.

Hiashi y sus padres.

-Dónde está?-preguntó Hiashi empujando a Naruto mientras entraba en la casa.

-Pero que…oiga!-

-Buenos días hijo!-saludó Kushina con una sonrisa radiante en su cara. Minato solo negó, frotando su frente.

-Dónde está?-volvió a preguntar Hiashi entrando y saliendo de todas las habitaciones.

Naruto cerró la puerta y les miró, confuso.

-Oigan, que hacen en mi casa tan temprano?-

-Nos lo tenías muy calladito eh Naruto-le golpeó Kushina con el codo en el costado- Eres todo un galán!-

-Kushina, este no es momento.-murmuró Minato

-Y cuando lo es si no!-

-Me vais a explicar que pasa!-exclamó Naruto-y quiere dejar de mirar en mis habitaciones!-le gritó a Hiashi, que se detuvo y le miró de muy mala manera- porque estáis aquí?-

-Y aún no lo preguntas?-siseó Hiashi

-Hiashi, no tenemos garantías de que este aquí.-habló calmadamente Minato adentrándose en el piso.

Hiashi se cruzó de brazos, mascullando; Naruto miró a los cuatro integrantes en su casa. Hiashi enfadado, Hana luciendo pálida y apagada, su madre con una gran sonrisa y su padre serio. Alzó una ceja.

-Pasa algo?-se atrevió a preguntar mirando a cada uno.

-Donde está-volvió a preguntar Hiashi.

-Quién?- preguntó Naruto, sin entender. Hiashi fue a responder algo feo, pero Minato se le adelantó.

-Dónde está Hinata, Naruto?-preguntó él, con esa calma que lo caracterizaba

Naruto se quedó algo extrañado por esa pregunta y tardó en responder. Y ahora Hinata, que tenía que ver con él?

Minato siguió mirando a su hijo, sin cambiar su expresión.

-Hinata no ha aparecido en toda la noche. La hemos llamado al móvil pero no responde y sus amigos tampoco saben nada des de ayer por la tarde.-

-Así que solo nos quedaba que estuviera aquí- interrumpió su madre, ahora sin aquella sonrisa.

-N-no…ella no…no está aquí…-respondió procesando esa información.

-Dinos dónde está?- se acercó Hiashi en tono amenazante- dime dónde está mi hija?-y le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Hiashi, suelta a mi hijo!-exclamó Kushina con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime dónde está?-siseó mientras Naruto le aguantaba la mirada molesto.

-Ya le he dicho que aquí no está.-Agarró su muñeca y se soltó de su agarre- no tengo ni idea.-

-Mientes. Seguro que la estas escondiendo.- Naruto alzó sus cejas, incrédulo.

-Piensa que la tengo escondida?-

-Quién más si no?-

-Si estuviera aquí ya lo hubiera sabido-respondió despectivo Naruto, sonriendo con un poco de malicia, algo que enfadó de Hiashi

-Hiashi-llamó Minato acercándose a los dos, intentando parar una pelea-Está claro que Hinata no está aquí, así que evitemos discusiones entre nosotros.-

Hiashi se volteó, cruzado de brazos y se alejó. Minato miró a su hijo, que miró a un lado.

-Naruto, estás seguro…-Naruto miró a su padre, incrédulo. Acaso él tampoco le creía?

-Tú también dudas de mí?- se volteó, alzando sus manos al aire- increíble-

-No es que dudemos Naruto, pero todos sabemos que Hinata tiene una relación contigo-

-No. Nunca tuvimos algo-

-Y el acostarte con mi hija no es algo?-soltó Hiashi despectivo recibiendo una mala mirada de Naruto.

-Eso no es algo que le incumba.-

-Vale ya.-interrumpió Kushina, suspirando- lo mejor será que nos relajemos.-y miró a los tres- nada solucionamos estando nerviosos-

-Mi hija lleva toda la noche sin aparecer Kushina-

-Lo sé Hiashi, pero si mi hijo dice que no está aquí, es que no está aquí. Así que calmémonos-

-Estáis seguros de que sus amigos no saben nada?-preguntó Naruto- Kiba, Kazumi o Shino…-

-La última vez que la vieron fue cuando volvían a casa-respondió Minato-ayer por la tarde.-

-Habéis llamado a la policía?-

-Por supuesto- respondió Hiashi, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Entonces, solo nos queda esperar- dijo Minato, sentándose en el sofá.

-Y quieres que me quede sentando mientras mi hija vaga por vete a saber dónde-

-No, pero estando nerviosos no ganamos nada. Esperamos para ver que nos dice la policía.-

-Iré a visitar a Hana. Llamadme ante cualquier noticia-y salió del piso.

Ahora solo quedaban los tres, en aquel gran piso que empezaba a tensar el ambiente. Sin una palabra, sin nada que comentar.

Preocupados por Hinata.

Naruto caminó hacia su habitación, avisando que se iba a duchar. Una vez dentro, se apoyó en la puerta, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

-Hinata…-murmuró como su corazón se encogía-dónde estás…Hinata?-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Siento la tardanza! Pero ya saben, los exámenes y deberes ocupan mucho tiempo, y más ahora que llegan las prácticas <em>

_pero en fin, aquí tienen el tan esperado cap. _

_espero me den comentarios positivos^^_

_Matte ne!_


	12. Infierno

**_CAPITULO 12 LISTO!_**

**_LO VEIS! Lo prometido es deuda jeje_**

**_Disfrutad!_**

* * *

><p>Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño al sentir que la garganta le ardía y los ojos escocidos. Volvió a cerrarlos, tragó y los volvió a abrir. Pudo ver sus piernas y alzó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos al observar una luz alumbrándola solo a ella. Miró a alrededor, todo era, todo estaba lleno de cajas enormes, una gran puerta de garaje se extendía al final de aquel gran, lo que parecía, almacén. El suelo húmedo y un olor repugnante reinaban en el ambiente.<p>

_Dónde estoy?_

Se intentó levantar, pero vio que tenía manos y pies atados; entonces se acordó.

_-A dónde vas, princesa- otra voz tras ella la hizo voltearse- porque no vienes con nosotros? –_

_-Q-que quieren?-_

_-Nada importante en realidad- dijo otro enmascarado apareciendo por un lado. Este se quitó aquello que le cubría y Hinata pudo observar una perfecta sonrisa cínica- solo…a ti-_

_Hinata abrió sus ojos asustada y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero uno de los chicos que tenía detrás la sujeto y le puso un pañuelo en la boca y nariz que le provocó un desmayo. _

_El chico la cargó sobre su hombro mientras dejaban la mochila ahí olvidada en el suelo; el desenmascarado miró a ambos lados, comprobando que no les había visto nadie._

_-Vamos- _

_No podía ser. No, eso no._ miró alrededor, empezando a asustarse, se movió, intentó soltarse, pero la tenían fuertemente atada.

_No, no, no , no!_

-Buenos días princesa-Hinata detuvo sus movimientos al sentir una voz tras ella-Dormiste mucho lo sabías? Eres demasiado débil-

-D-dónde estoy?-

Sintió unas risas a un lado y se negó a mirar.

-Ni que fuéramos a decírtelo-respondió uno, riendo, acompañado de sus compinches.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Estas en la suite imperial pequeña-respondió el de atrás. Hinata sintió sus pasos acercarse.-bienvenida a mi casa.-

Los otros volvieron a reír, y ella se tensó al sentir la mano de aquel tipo agarrar un mechón de su cabello. Su vientre se contrajo y sus labios temblaron.

El hombre aspiró su cabello y les sonrió a sus compañeros.

-Magnifico- y los otros rieron- un cabello digno de una princesa. Limpio y suave el tacto-

-D-dónde estoy?-volvió preguntar-q-quienes son..?- EL hombre dejó de olerla y pasó a agarrarle todo el cabello. Tiró de él hacia abajo y Hinata gritó.

Con la cabeza alzada pudo ver el rostro del hombre, sonriendo con malicia. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Pobrecita, creo que le hice daño-les dijo a sus compañeros sin dejar de mirarla mientras ellos reían. El hombre volvió a tirar de su cabello y ella tiró más hacia atrás su cabeza mientras este se inclinaba sobre su rostro- estás entre los mejores, querida-murmuró observando todo su rostro; ella cerró sus ojos-aquí vamos a tratarte muy bien…-y des de atrás como estaba e inclinado su rostro sobre el de ella lamió su mejilla. Ella intentó mover las piernas, frustrada.

-Vamos a llevarnos muy bien, verdad?-sollozó al sentir su aliento en su oreja- ya que vas a estar aquí por mucho tiempo-le soltó el cabello de mala forma, provocando que su cabeza se enderezara con dureza. Los hombres aquellos seguían sonriendo mientras Hinata trataba de no llorar, aunque poco le faltaba.

El hombre se puso delante de ella y se agachó a su altura. Hinata se tensó al sentir su mano sobre su rodilla.

-No tengas miedo, no vamos a hacerte nada, verdad chicos?-les preguntó con un tono bastante burlesco

-Lo que tú digas-dijo uno riendo

-Y una mierda! Pero tú las has visto! Uno no es de piedra joder!-dijo el otro y entre ellos empezaron a discutir

El hombre delante de ella suspiró sonriendo.

-Es una pena que a veces no me hagan caso- dijo sacando de su bolsillo una gran cinta adhesiva gris -pero tú no te preocupes…-se alzó un poco y se la puso en la boca- con nosotros estas más que segura-acercó su rostro y besó sus labios, por encima de la cinta. Ella viró la cabeza mientras él sonreía aún más.-Vámonos!-dijo este dejando la cinta sobre la mesa que tenía al lado- Yamato, te quedas al cargo-

-Perfecto- respondió el tipo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa que la empezó a asustar.

-No le hagas nada-

-Déjame en paz!-respondió este al que le había tapado la boca

-No le hagas nada Yamato-dijo duro el que parecía el jefe.

Yamato masculló palabrotas y se sentó en lo más alejado, molesto mientras los demás salían.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio y el tal Yamato desapareció por el almacén, Hinata empezó a moverse, intentando librarse. Pero nada podía hacer, estaba demasiado duro.

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y cerró sus ojos.

Había sido secuestrada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3 días después…**

-QUE NO TIENEN NADA!-gritó Naruto a los dos policías que se encontraban en su casa- Han pasado tres días! Como que no tienen nada!-

Los policías miraron al rubio sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión. Conocían perfectamente este tipo de reacciones.

-Naruto cálmate-dijo Minato.

-NO!-y miró a los policías de nuevo- pero qué demonios es lo que están haciendo! Acaso trabajan ustedes o qué!-

-Estamos buscando por todos los lugares, señor. Tiene que tener paciencia.-

Naruto frunció más el ceño, mirando incrédulo a los policías.

-Paciencia?-y rió, irónico- Es que si fueran sus hijos los que están desaparecidos tendrían paciencia? No verdad? Pues entonces no me pidan paciencia cuando una persona muy importante para mí ha desaparecido- y se volteó, furioso, pasando sus manos por su cabello- es increíble…nada dicen, que no han encontrado nada..-y rió.

-Gracias por todo agentes.-dijo Kushina cuando estos salían.

-Les avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo-

-Gracias- ella cerró y suspiró, apoyada en la puerta. Ahí, en esa casa estaban Hiashi, Hana, Minato y ella, esperando desesperados alguna noticia de Hinata.

-Naruto, poniéndote de esa forma no ayudas nada- dijo Minato.

-Papa-se volteó- Hinata ha desaparecido, lleva tres días desaparecida y lo único que han podido encontrar es su mochila, como quieres que…-

-La policía hace todo lo posible por encontrarla-

-Eso dicen,..-masculló cruzándose de brazos-idiotas…-

-Estás bien?-preguntó Kushina, sentándose al lado de Hana. Hana asintió, intentando sonreír-quieres tomar algo?-

-No, gracias…-y se alzó del sofá-iré a casa, seguramente Hanabi estará esperándome-

-Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No...-murmuró-pero gracias-y miró a su marido, que sentando en el sofá, apretaba sus manos juntas-Hiashi-

-Vámonos Hana- dijo alzándose del sofá- no conseguimos nada estando aquí-

Se despidieron de ellos y una vez quedaron solos Minato, Kushina y Naruto, todo pareció pesar más.

-Hana está destrozada, y Hiashi, aunque se haga el duro, también lo está pasando mal- comentó, sentándose al lado de su marido. Minato le agarró la mano.

-Aunque no es el único-murmuró Minato señalando con la cabeza hacia el balcón.

Naruto había salido fuera, en un intento de librarse de ese aire que cada vez le pesaba más.

Apoyado en la baranda, se agarró la cabeza, apretando el cabello entre sus dedos, sintiendo rabia, frustración; porque él no podía hacer nada, porque Hinata había desaparecido y él no hacía nada.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó contener su ira. Donde podría estar? Estaría bien?

Los policías les dijeron que había sido secuestrada, que posiblemente los secuestradores la tenían oculta en algún lugar de esta ciudad.

Y eso qué? A él lo único que le importaba era si estaba bien. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, como estaba…necesitaba verla.

Abrió sus ojos y bajó sus manos, apretando ahora la barandilla entre sus manos.

Había sido secuestrada y él no podía hacer nada.

Nada.

-JODER!-gritó

Minato y Kushina se miraron preocupados; Kushina se apoyó en su pecho y cerró sus ojos. Minato besó su cabeza y apoyó su mentón sobre esta.

-Espero que esté bien…-murmuró Kushina

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**4 días después**…

El timbre de final de clases sonó y Naruto les indicó que ya podían marcharse. Se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del gimnasio, pasándose la mano por la cara. Estaba agotado, no solo por el simple hecho de que apenas dormía y comía, sino porque todavía no encontraban ni una pista de Hinata.

Una semana. Había pasado ya una semana y no había ni una noticia de ella.

-Profesor…-llamó una alumna.

Cuando él alzó la cabeza se sorprendió al ver todavía ahí a todos los alumnos, mirándole. La chica que le había llamado se acercó, nerviosa.

-P-profesor…se sabe algo…de Hinata?-

Y si, ese era otro maldito problema. La prensa se había enterado de todo y ahora la noticia se esparcía por todo Japón.

Y claro, al ser la hija de uno de los personajes más ricos y conocidos del mundo, como no iba a salir en las noticias.

Su mirada buscó la de Kasumi, Kiba y Shino, que lucían cabizbajos. Suspiró y se alzó del banco.

-No, todavía no- sus compañeros bajaron la cabeza, preocupados y él sonrió un poco-pero no os preocupéis, ella estará bien, seguro-

Ninguno de los alumnos se movió y él suspiró. Si sus alumnos no le creían, mucho menos lo hacía él.

-Venga ir a cambiaros. La siguiente clase comenzara-

Y caminaron hacia los vestíbulos baja la mirada de Naruto.

-Profesor.-Bajó la cabeza y se topó con Kasumi, Kiba y Shino- por favor…-

-Ella está bien Kasumi-intentó sonar seguro-te por seguro que pronto estará aquí con nosotros-

-Porque ella?-preguntó a la nada Kiba-bueno, sabemos porque pero…-le miró- Hinata…-

Naruto observó en ellos la misma impotencia que él sentía y sonrió, se inclinó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Os prometo que Hinata volverá- los tres le miraron-lo prometo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta del garaje de aquel enorme almacén se abrió y Hinata abrió sus ojos.

Cuando esta volvió a cerrarse, el hombre, acompañado por dos más se acercó a ella. Hinata intentó mover sus manos en otro intento de huida, pero no había manera de soltarse. Bajó la cabeza, agotada.

Cuantos días llevaba ahí encerrada? Únicamente la sacaban para llevarla al baño, no podía ver si era de día o de noche; siempre la ataban a aquella silla y tapaban su boca con cinta adhesiva excepto cuando comía.

Al hacerlo sin las manos y pies atados, una vez aprovechó para clavarle a uno el cuchillo en la mano y salir corriendo, muchas veces tropezó, pero se levantó, negada a quedarse más días en aquel húmedo lugar. Pero rápidamente la pillaron, y en ese intento la golpearon, dejándole el labio hinchado y sangrado.

Des de aquel momento, no la habían vuelto a desatar y de eso hacía…ni siquiera sabía cuando.

Sentada en esa silla, toda sucia y amoratada por los intentos de escape, nada podía saber. Ni siquiera la hora que era.

-Pequeña princesa-dijo el jefe sonriendo- veo que has aprendido la lección- y se agachó delante de ella. Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras este sonreía-me encanta esa mirada-se alzó y apoyó ambos brazos en el respaldo de la silla, acercando su rostro al máximo con el de ella. Hinata apartó su rostro hacia atrás-ódiame, Hyuuga.- de nuevo la besó sobre el celo y de un tirón se lo quitó. Los demás rieron.

-Oe, Shinichi, déjanos algo a nosotros también no?, es muy aburrido tenerla solo ahí…-murmuró uno inclinándose sobre ella y acariciando su pierna- al menos…déjanos divertirnos un poquito-

-mm…-sollozó Hinata sintiendo como la mano subía-mm...-

-Déjala-dijo el jefe a lo que este retiró la mano, soplando- no podemos mancillar el buen nombre de la princesa-dijo con burla

Hinata de mordió el labio, evitando ponerse a llorar mientras le miraba frustrada.

-Bien, como ya ha pasado una semana…-miró a sus amigos- y como papa debe d estar muy preocupado, no sería mejor llamarle y empezar a negociar?-

_Negociar?_

Hinata prestó atención.

-Esta noche empezaremos con ello, de mientras…-y miró a Hinata-porque no empiezas a contarnos un poco de tú familia, pequeña princesa?-

Hinata miró a cada uno de los hombros con odio. Quería chantajear a su padre.

Eso no lo podía permitir.

-Mi padre no pagara nada-

-Eso ya lo veremos- respondió el jefe con voz amenazante.

Hinata rápidamente bajó la cabeza, asustada y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas.

_Naruto!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche…**

Naruto alzó la cabeza del plato de comida que tenía delante y miró a un lado, por el cristal del balcón.

Había sentido… estaba seguro. Había sentido la voz…de Hinata.

-Naruto-la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Este le sonrió- come algo- y miró a la persona que tenía al lado- y tú también Hiashi-

Hiashi, sentando en el sofá de la casa de Naruto-que en algún momento se había convertido en el lugar de reuniones-lucía igual de pálido y agotado que Naruto.

-Debéis comer algo, no es bueno que estéis así-

-No me entra nada- dijo Naruto apartando el deliciosa plato de comida de su padre. Se alzó de la silla y caminó por la sala hasta llegar delante del balcón.

Minato miró a su hijo y Hiashi. Los dos parecían personas totalmente distintas. Sin energías, serios, sin una sonrisa que surcara su rostro.

Los dos igual de preocupados por Hinata.

Aunque realmente todos los estaban; Hana estaba tan débil que Kushina se había quedado en su casa con ella y él, en casa de hijo, intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Cuidar de él, aunque sin resultados.

Dónde estaría esa niña?

Un móvil vibró sobre la mesa y los tres se alertaron.

Era el móvil de Hiashi.

Este rápidamente lo cogió.

-Hinata!- pero tras la línea solo se escuchó unas risas. Hiashi frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Sabía quiénes eran- dónde está? Devolvedme a mi hija!-

Otra risa volvió a escucharse y Hiashi juró que si se encontraba con ese tipo le golpearía hasta matarlo.

_-Vaya, vaya, así que papa está preocupado por su hijita- dijo la voz del móvil-creo que hemos hecho bien en esperar una semana-_

-Donde está mi hija? Más te vale que este bien porque te juro que…-

_-Tranquilo papa-interrumpió- tu hijita está perfectamente, verdad que si? vamos, díselo-_

Nada se oyó por un par de segundos, excepto las risas de fondo. Hiashi tragó saliva.

-Hinata?- llamó lo más suavemente que encontró. Naruto y Minato le siguieron observando.

-….-

_-Vamos! háblale a papa, está deseando oírte.-dijo la voz_

-Hinata… por favor…dim…-

-Papa...-los ojos de Hiashi se ensancharon, y su corazón empezó a latir acelerado.

-Hinata…-sintió que todo aquello malo que pensaba desaparecía. El escuchar la voz de su hija era todo un milagro.- Hinata dime…e-estas bien? Esos hombres te han hecho algo? Dónde estás?-

-Papa….-sollozó Hinata, sorbiendo su nariz- n-no vengas papa…-

_-Eh!-exclamó el jefe, sonriendo- eso no se dice princesa, no- volvió a ponerse el móvil en la oreja- Señor Hyuuga, sigue ahí?- _

Hiashi volvió a fruncir el ceño al sentir esa voz.

-Devuélveme a mi hija, maldito cabr….-

_-Cuando usted me dé mis 100.000.000 de yenes, yo se la devolveré encantado- se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Hinata-verdad que tienes ganas de volver a casa, pequeña?, pues solo dile a papa que pague- _

-100.000.000 yenes.-repitió Hiashi algo sorprendido.

Eso era mucho dinero. Demasiado. Pero era su hija la que estaba en peligro, así que si lo que querían eran 100.000.000 de yens, él se los daría.

-Está bien.- respondió él- los tendrá. Pero ha de…-y antes de que pudiera continuar, Naruto le quitó el móvil de las mano.

-Quiero hablar con ella-soltó al segundo, sonando duro- pásame con ella ahora-

_-Y esa voz? Porque será que me suena…-masculló el jefe, pensativo_

-Juro que cuanto te encuentre te mataré-siseó Naruto, paseando por la sala, furioso- como le hayas hecho algo…-

El jefe silbó.

-_Ahora ya sé quién es, Naruto Namikaze- Hinata le miró incrédula mientras la sonrisa del jefe se ampliaba más-es un placer conocerle. Oye, mira que es coincidencia eh. Las dos personas que poseen empresas más ricas del mundo buscando a la misma persona. A su papa lo entiendo, pero usted…-y miró a Hinata con malicia mientras ella miraba a un lado- oh! Así que…esto me empieza a gustar-_

-déjese de estupideces. Quiero hablar con ella- volvió a insistir Naruto.

_-Mmmm….no sé, no sé…-se paseó alrededor de la silla hasta para tras ella. Agarró su cabello, ya algo sucio y tiró de él hacia atrás, provocando que ella gritara. El jefe se acercó a su rostro y pegó su mejilla contra la de ella.- ha oído eso? Verdad que es…hermoso?- El jefe soltó su cabello y su mano pasó por alrededor de su espalda y pararse sobre su hombro-supongo que nadie ha oído a esta princesa gritar en la cama…-su mano descendió hasta meterse dentro de la camisa de su uniforme_.

-N-no...no, no por favor… no…-

Naruto apretaba su puño con fuerza y su mirada estaba escondida bajo su flequillo.

-Suéltala…-siseó entre dientes, furioso- suéltala-

-_Cuando me pagues también otros 100.000.000, lo haré-_

-Así será, ahora déjame hablar con ella-el jefe sonrió con superioridad y se paró.

_-Me encanta hacer negocios con vosotros, los ricos- quitó el móvil de su oreja y miró a Hinata-pequeña princesa, el caballero andante quiere hablar contigo- _

Los demás rieron ante al comentario y el jefe le puso el móvil en la oreja. Hinata cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, intentando quitar esa voz ronca y rota por las miles de lágrimas que había soltado.

-Hinata?-oyó al otro lado del teléfono. Por un momento todo se detuvo, únicamente podía sentir su corazón acelerado y esas ganas de llorar de nuevo.

_Naruto…_

-Hinata.-volvió a llamar Naruto, desesperado por escuchar alguna palabra de ella- por favor Hinata…dime algo-se sentó en el sofá, bajo la atenta mirada de Minato y Hiashi- por favor…-

Hinata sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y unas cuantas de ellas escaparon y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto por llorar… movió sus labios en busca de alguna palabra.

-Hinata por favor dime algo maldita sea- masculló desesperado- solo dime algo!...por favor…-

-Naruto…-Naruto sea poyó contra el respaldo del sofá en cuanto la oyó, sonriendo inconscientemente mientras se tapaba con un brazo los ojos.-Naruto…ayúdame.-se mordió el labio al escuchar su voz rota-Naruto…-

-T-tranquila Hinata, tú…no hagas nada que los enfade. No hagas nada de acuerdo, tú solo…espérame. Te prometo que te sacaré de ahí, te lo prometo, me escuchas?-

-Hm…-respondió ella, sorbiendo su nariz.

-Te prometo que te sacaré de ahí Hinata, te lo prometo. Solo…espera un poco…-

_-Lo siento!-se oyó la voz del hombre- pero el tiempo es oro y yo lo que quiero es el vuestro. Así que quedemos de una vez.-_

El hombre le indicó unas señas a Naruto donde podían quedar para entregar el dinero; este la apuntó.

_-Nada de policías, Namikaze. Nos tienden una trampa y la matamos, me oíste-_

-Ahí estará- respondió Naruto. Tras eso el hombre colgó.

Naruto bajó el móvil de su oreja y lo apretó sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas.

-Que ha pasado?-preguntó Minato observando a su hijo.

-Quieren que nosotros también les paguemos- dejó el móvil a un lado y se alzó del sofá-la misma cantidad.-y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Qué cantidad?-preguntó este

-100.000.000 yenes.-respondió Hiashi sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de la habitación donde había entrado Naruto-pero esto no es algo que lo debas meterte- agarró su móvil y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo haré igualmente-respondió Minato mirando la espalda de su amigo.

Hiashi se detuvo en la puerta y suspiró.

-Esa gente soltará a Hinata si le damos lo que quiere.-metió su mano en el bolsillo y empezó a llamar-en cuanto lo tenga reunido te llamo-

Hiashi agarró el pomo y dio el paso para salir pero se detuvo y sin voltearse y sin que él viera una pequeña sonrisa, le agradeció.

-Gracias.- tras eso cerró. Al momento salió Naruto, cambiado con unos tejanos y una camisa de manga corta blanca.

-Me voy-le dijo a su padre- dile a Hiashi que han quedado en el puente sur, mañana a las seis de la mañana -decía agarrando su chaqueta.

-A dónde vas?-

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta y miró a su padre, serio.

-Volveré enseguida- y tras eso cerró.

Minato se quedó mirando la puerta algo anonado.

Esa cara…conocía esa cara a la perfección.

-Y ahora qué vas a hacer…Naruto?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando salió fuera de su edificio, agarró su móvil y marcó un número. Miró al cielo mientras caminaba. Ya estaba muy oscuro y solo las farolas alumbraban el camino.

_-Si?-_

-Sasuke-

_-Dobe, qué…-_

-Escúchame atentamente.-le interrumpió-necesito que tú y los demás vengáis a echarme una mano-

_-Ya has hecho algo?-_

Naruto sonrió al escuchar la voz burlona de su amigo; Sasuke nunca dejaría esa mala costumbre de molestarle.

Se detuvo en un cruce y esperó a que él semáforo se pusiera en verde.

-Sasuke, sé dónde está Hinata-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mientras, en otro lugar…**_

Hinata miraba cabizbaja como todos aquellos hombres disfrutaban de una abundante cena compuesta de pollo, carne, cerdo, sake…su estómago rugió y miró a un lado, avergonzada.

Como podía tener hambre en un momento así?

Volvió a mirar de reojo y tragó saliva. Y como no hacerlo cuando llevaban solo alimentándola con sopas repugnantes y pan duro.

Como si fuera un animal.

Viró la cabeza a un lado, frustrada con ella misma.

Si pudiera soltarse, si tan solo no estuviera amarrada de pies y manos. Si pudiera volver a tener otra oportunidad para escapar…

Se mordió el labio, sintiendo de nuevo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Llevaba ahí una semana, y a ella la le pareció haber estado por años.

Porque nadie venía a buscarla? Dónde estaban? Porque nadie parecía encontrarla?

Miró alrededor, buscando algo que la orientara para adivinar donde estaba. Pero únicamente podía ver cajas enormes de madera, y aquella puerta al final del todo.

Sin tan solo estuviera suelta…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se mordió más fuerte el labio.

No iba a volver a llorar; lo había estado haciendo todo el rato, durante horas, y de nada servía. Tenía que salir de ahí, por su propio pie. Porque no podía permitir que su padre ni Naruto gastaran toda esa millonada en ella.

Los dejarían en quiebra.

De pronto escuchó a lo lejos un sonido realmente familiar.

Un barco?

Miró alrededor , y justo cuando giró la cabeza, detrás de ella había en lo alto una pequeña ventana que daba a la calle. Sonrió.

Esa era su única salida. Tenía que escapar cuanto antes.

Movió las manos de nuevo, sollozando al sentir el dolor de la cuerda ajustada contra sus muñecas.

Estaba atado con mucha fuerza.

-Pequeña princesa.-Hinata se detuvo al escuchar la voz del jefe y bajó la cabeza. Este se acercó sonriendo y se arrodilló frente a ella-no estarás intentando huir, verdad?-

Hinata no respondió, pero sintió que temblaba cuando este agarró su rostro y lo alzó, acercándolo al suyo.

-Esta noche será la última vez que nos…veamos-se acercó a sus labios, pero Hinata giró el rostro y él, contra su mejilla sonrió con malicia-así que…Namikaze y tú…-quitó su mano del rostro y caminó lentamente hasta ponerse tras ella- sabía yo que ese tipo era un pedante-

Hinata sintió que le estaba desatando las manos.

-Pero con niñas?-rió burlón- típico de empresarios. No tiene otra cosa que hacer que tirarse a a las más jovenes-

Cuando estuvo suelta Hinata se frotó las muñecas adoloridas y rojas. El hombro pasó por el otro lado y se paró de nuevo delante de ella, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa. Hinata le aguantó la mirada.

-Has sido un huésped muy obediente. Por ello…-se agachó y desató la cuerda de sus tobillos- mereces una recompensa.-

El hombre se alejó y lanzó las cuerdas a un lado, todavía sonriendo. Hinata se quedó extrañada.

-Huye-

-…- los hombres se alzaron de sus sillas y agarraron sus armas.

-Huye, antes de que te cojan-el hombre sacó una pistola de detrás del pantalón-porque si te hacen…-la miró sonriendo con cinismo- estas muerta-

Hinata salió disparada de la silla, sintiendo el frió suelo bajo sus pies desnudos y las risas maléficas de aquellos hombres.

_No te detengas Hinata. Corre, corre!_

Y escondiéndose entre aquellas cajas, evitó que algunos la dispararan. Se tapó los oídos, asustada al escuchar los disparos y las risas.

_Por favor! Que se acabe ya!_

Corrió de nuevo, evitando encontrarse con aquellos que parecían divertirse con ella.

-Princesa?-Hinata se detuvo tras una caja al escuchar la voz de aquel tipo- donde se ha escondido princesa? No quiere que juguemos un poco- Hinata se tapó la boca al sentir la pistola cargarse.

Lloraba de nuevo, pero intentaba aguantarse.

Estaba asustada. Esos hombres, iban a matarla.

Corrió hacia el sentido contrario, saltando entre las cajas, ocultándose entre ellas, escuchando las risas y disparos.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo. Intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo se negó. Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado asustada para correr.

Solo quería llorar, llorar y volver a casa; estar con su familia.

Volvió a taparse la boca, evitando gritar mientras en el suelo caían las lágrimas.

No podía más.

Escuchó unos pasos y delante de ella se detuvieron. Hinata vio unos pies pero no quiso alzar la cabeza. Estaba asustada, no tenía fuerzas para huir.

Y la iban a matar

-Hinata-

Hinata abrió al máximo sus ojos. Esa voz…poco a poco fue alzando la cabeza cuando se vio envuelta en un abrazo. Hinata sintió su labio temblar y sus ojos llenarse de nuevo de lágrimas.

No, no podía creérselo…él…

Y rodeándolo con sus brazos le abrazó con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como Hinata temblaba entre sus brazos. Él cerró sus ojos, sonriendo aliviado al ver que estaba bien.

-Shh…tranquila- le susurró, aunque sentía que él también temblaba- tranquila-

Hinata se aferró a su cuello con fuerza sin poder dejar de llorar. Estaba tan feliz.

Naruto había venido a salvarla.

-Hinata…Hinata escucha-la agarró de los brazos y la separó-tenemos que irnos de aquí, de acuerdo.- Hinata asintió y él besó su frente, volviendo a abrazarla.

Dios, había pasado tanto miedo. Pensando que cada día que pasaba era un día más que podría…

Pero no, ahí estaba, viva, entre sus brazos. Y ya no la dejaría ir.

Nunca más.

-Agárrate fuerte-y se alzó con ella en brazos- nos largamos de aquí -

Hinata se aferró a su cuello, enterrando su cara entre su cuello y la unión con su hombro, aspirando el aroma de Naruto, sonriendo feliz.

Naruto miró a todos lados, intentando llegar a la pequeña puerta que había encontrado no muy lejos de la del garaje, si conseguía llegar ahí sin que se enteraran, estarían a salvo.

Hinata estaría por fin a salvo.

Corrió sigiloso hasta la puerta, pero nada más llegar se detuvo y cerró sus ojos. Suspiró.

_Mierda_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-Hinata se tensó al sentir esa voz y alzó la cabeza, observando que tras ellos estaba el tipo aquel de ojos azules con un par más- así que el príncipe ha llegado antes de tiempo- y negó con la cabeza- muy mal, Namikaze. Las historias han de ser seguidas punto por punto. No vale un cambio-

-No te preocupes-murmuró Naruto a la oreja de Hinata- ponte detrás de mí y cuando te diga que corras sales de aquí- él la bajó de sus brazos y se volteó, dejando a Hinata tras él. Naruto miró al hombre rubio de ojos azules serio. Conocía a ese tipo, por su voz había reconocido que había sido con él con el que había hablado.

-Namikaze, Namikaze…-se cruzó de brazos- pensé que teníamos un trato-

-Eso también pensé yo.-respondió él- o lo de matarla también venía incluido en el trato?-

El rubio jefe sonrió de lado.

-Y yo que pensé que eras más listo.-suspiró- en fin...-el par de hombres que tenía detrás cagó sus armas, sonriendo. Naruto escondió a Hinata tras de sí.

-A la de tres…-Hinata le miró, preocupada.

-Naruto…-

-Uno…-ella se alejó un paso. Y él que iba a hacer? Vendría con ella, verdad?

-dos…- Hinata le siguió mirando. Acaso quería dejarla sola?

-Lo siento chicos, pero tendré que mataros- dijo el rubio cargando su arma y apuntando a Naruto. Hinata miró al jefe rubio y de ahí a Naruto.

No…él no iría a hacer eso…él no…

-tres!-exclamó Naruto antes de que el jefe apretara la pistola.

_No…no, NO!_

Hinata, con todas las fuerzas que encontró empujó a Naruto contra el suelo. Esquivando de poco la bala.

-Vete!-le gritó Hinata antes de quitarse de encima de él y salir corriendo, perdiéndose de nuevo entre las cajas.

-Hinata!-gritó Naruto alzándose del suelo, más antes de que pudiera moverse, sintió la punta de la pistola en su cabeza.

-Id a por la niña-les dijo a los tipos- que no salga viva de aquí-

En cuanto estuvieron solos, el jefe volvió a cargar la pistola.

-He fallado- dijo el jefe, sonriendo-pero esta vez…-

-Después de esto te matare- siseó Naruto provocando la risa en el otro

-Eres demasiado idiota, para amenazar en una situación así- y le golpeó con fuerza en el vientre, provocando que se doblara en el suelo- patético- y le pateó en la cara-te dije que esperaras a mañana-volvió a patearle justo cuando Naruto se intentaba levantar del suelo. Le pisó el pecho y le apuntó con la pistola. Volvió a sonreír de lado- todos los Namikaze sois igual de molestos-

Naruto abrió sus ojos y le miró. Una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro.

-Acaso crees que vengo solo?- el hombre le miró extrañado, solo al segundo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos al sentir una punta de una pistola tras su cabeza.

-suelta el arma- dijo una voz tras él, cargando su pistola- sino quieres que te vuele la cabeza-

El jefe dejó caer la pistola al suelo y sacó de encima de Naruto el pie.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Shikamaru tendiéndole la mano. Naruto sonriendo la aceptó y se alzó del suelo.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer esto- respondió él sonriendo, mientras se quitaba la sangre de la nariz- como habéis entrado?-

-De la misma forma que tú- respondió Sasuke, apuntando todavía al jefe.- A golpes-

Y tras ellos dos pudo ver a cinco hombres tirados en el suelo. Sonrió.

-Voy a por Hinata- se acercó al jefe rubio con una gran sonrisa ladina-podéis…cuidarle de mientras-el jefe entrecerró la mirada sobre él- pero no lo matéis…-y le golpeó en el vientre- de eso quiero encargarme yo-

Y dejando a Shikamaru y Sasuke sonriendo, salió corriendo en busca de Hinata.

Shikamaru se acercó a ellos dos, de brazos cruzados.

-Es cierto que está bien enamorado-

-Lo que esta es idiotizado- respondió Sasuke, al que Shikamaru sonrió. Los dos miraron al hombre tirado en el suelo, sujetándose el vientre

- entonces…que hacemos con él?-le preguntó

Sasuke sonrió con malicia y Shikamaru entendió a la perfección. El segundo se arrodilló cerca del otro.

-Lo siento amigo, pero vamos a tener que golpearte un poco-

El jefe miró a asustado a las dos personas que ahora se alzaban, crujiendo sus dedos.

Le iban a matar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Suéltame!-y le mordió en la mano, provocando que el hombre gritara y ella pudiera escapar. Se alejó de ese hombre lo suficiente, respirando agitada y con cortes en la mejilla y brazos. Había conseguido escapar de los brazos de ese hombre y provocar que uno le disparara al otro sin querer.

Se limpió las lágrimas mientras el hombre le miraba furioso.

-Ven aquí maldita perra- el hombre caminó de nuevo hacia ella y Hinata empezó a hacer lo mismo, pero hacia atrás, asustada. El hombre sonrió al notarlo y estiró su mano.-vamos pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero jugar contigo-

-No!-gritó ella, sollozando.

El hombre siguió acercándose a ella, con aquella sonrisa y mirada que tanto la asustaban.

-N-no se acerque…-y cayó al suelo, provocando que la falda del uniforme se le subiera y mostrara algo de su braga. El hombre al verlo sonrió más y se lamió los labios.

-Vamos pequeña…solo será un momentito- Hinata seguía arrastrándose hacia atrás mientras el otro seguía hacia ella- ni siquiera lo notaras-

Hinata chocó contra una de las cajas y miró a ambos lados, asustada. Por suerte, pudo ver a su lado una pistola. El hombre, al verla, quiso adelantarse pero Hinata la agarró antes y se alzó del suelo, apuntándole con ella.

-A-aleje de mí- No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba, pero pensó que por el momento, podría mantener alejada al tipo ese.

-Deja eso. No es ningún juguete- respondió el otro rudo, estirando su mano- dámela y ven conmigo-

Hianta tembló y el hombre pudo notar que la pistola en las mismas temblaba.

-No tengas miedo, no te hará nada, te lo prometo- y se acercó de nuevo.

-ALEJESE!- gritó agarrando más firme la pistola- aléjese o disparo-

El hombre sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona, verdad?-el hombre volvió a acercarse y ella caminó hacia atrás de nuevo, chocando con la caja- dame la pistola- murmuró.

Pero Hinata seguía apuntándole, asustada. Temblando de pies a cabeza.

_Solo aprieta esa cosa…aprieta!_

Y cerrando sus ojos, apretó el gatillo y disparó. Más el hombre levantó el brazo hacia arriba y la bala se perdió. La pistola cayó al suelo y el hombre la chutó mientras sujetaba a Hinata de las muñecas.

-Eso ha sido muy peligroso, pequeña- Hinata tuvo que voltear el rostro, asqueada ante esa proximidad.

-Suélteme…-y movió su cuerpo, intentando escapar, pero este la presionó contra el suyo y las cajas. Hinata cerró sus ojos de nuevo- suélteme…-sollozó

-Solo será un momento- y agarrando sus muñecas con una mano, bajó su mano y empezó a desabotonar los botones de su camisa escolar- no será nada…-murmuró ronco, mirando anonado la piel expuesta. La lamió y Hinata sintió como apretaba su pecho sobre su sujetador.

-No! déjame! Suéltame! Por favor! No!-y antes de que pudiera continuar gritando, se vio libre de ese cuerpo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, pudo observar, tras sus lágrimas, como Naruto golpeaba al hombre. Hinata volvió a mirar a un lado, secándose las lágrimas e intentando recuperar su normalizada respiración.

Solo quería irse de ahí. Únicamente quería salir de ese lugar.

-Hinata!-de nuevo sintió que era abrazada y ella le rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza- dios! Porque siempre…-Naruto la apretó entre sus brazos, asustado. Lo poco que había visto antes de llegar donde estaban ellos le había dejado helado.

Si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

-Hinata-la agarró por los brazos y la separó, molesto- te dije que te fueras! Porque no lo hiciste!-

Hinata no se atrevió a mirarle y se mordió el labio. Naruto apretó el agarre.

-Cuando te ordeno algo quiero que lo cumplas me oíste! Estuviste apunto de…Maldita sea!- y la abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza, siendo correspondido de la misma forma- no vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esa! Nunca en tu vida!- y besó su hombro- no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma!-

Hinata sollozó contra su hombro y Naruto suspiró, rendido.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor…me asustaste-

Y los dos se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, intentando calmar las intensas emociones.

-Naruto- Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con un tipo alto, de cabello negro y ojos muy negros con la piel muy pálida. A su lado, otro hombre con el mismo cabello negro pero recogido en una coleta.

Los tenían la ropa llena de sangre y algunos morados en sus rostros.

-Naruto, la policía está al venir-

Naruto se alzó, dejando a Hinata en el suelo, miró a sus amigos.

-Iros.-les dijo, sonriendo- si os encuentran aquí…-

-Ni creas que vamos a dejarte a ti solo el mérito- dijo el de ojos negros, sonriendo.

Naruto sonrió mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Gracias-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hora después, en la calle…**_

El almacén y todas las personas que habían tiradas en el suelo fueron apresadas, y otras atendidas en ambulancias.

Muchos coches de policía y ambulancia iban de un lado a otro.

La policía les preguntaba a todos ellos lo que había pasado, mientras los enfermeros curaban las heridas de Hinata, en una ambulancia a aparte.

Ella miró alrededor. Así que estaban cerca del puerto. El olor a húmedo, el sonido del barco.

-Ai!-se quejó cuando este le curó la herida del brazo.

-Lo siento- dijo el enfermero. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada-hay algún lugar más donde te duela? Necesitas que te llevemos al hospital o…-

-No, no!- se apresuró a responder ella-estoy bien..-y bajó la cabeza de nuevo- a-atienda a mis amigos, por favor creo que…ellos le necesitan más que yo-

-Estas segura?-y Hinata asintió- bien, enseguida vuelvo-

-Gracias- y Hinata se abrigó con la manta que le había dado, escondiendo sus piernas bajo estas.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo lleno de policías, enfermeros…fijó la mirada en Naruto y sus amigos, que eran atendidos por varios enfermeros a la vez que hablaban con la policía.

Sonrió un poco, abrazándose las piernas.

_SI no hubiera sido por ellos, yo estaría…_

Su cabeza se alzó cuando delante de ella, todo magullado, con mucha sangre y tumbado sobre una camilla, pasó aquel tipo que la secuestró.

Ella le miró con molestia, recordando el miedo que había pasado en manos de ese.

_Se lo merece_. Pensó mientras veía como le metían en la ambulancia y se lo llevaban. Escondió la cara entre sus rodillas.

-Quiero irme a casa…-murmuró

-HINATA!-

La nombrada alzó su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a su familia y amigos correr hacia ella.

-Mamá…papá…-se quitó la manta y corrió hacia ellos.-MAMÁ!-gritó tirándose a los brazos de esta-mamá…-

-Hinata…-sollozó Hana abrazando a su hija- mi niña…-

Hiashi y Hanabi también la abrazaron, casi llorando.

Kiba, Shino y Kasumi miraban la escena emocionados.

-Hinata…-hinata se separó de los brazos de su madre y su padre la abrazó, alzándola del suelo- mi pequeña…- y besó su mejilla- estas bien? Te duele algo?-

Y HInata respondió a todas las preguntas que sus padres le hacían, con una sonrisa.

-Hiiinaaa—chaannn…-llamó con la voz rota Kasumi.

Hinata estiró el cuello y sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

-Chicos…-

-HINA-CHAN!-y se tiró a sus brazos, cayendo las dos al suelo.-Hinata-chan….Hinata—chan…-

Hinata le correspondió al abrazo, feliz.

-Baka! Qué haces! Sal de encima de ella!-exclamó Kiba apartando a Kasumi de encima y abrazando ahora a Hinata- Hinata, estas bien? Necesitas un médico o…-pero este fue empujado por Shino, que tras eso también le abrazó.

-Shino-kun…-murmuró ella abrazando a su amigo.

-Me alegra que estés bien-murmuró separándose de ella. Hinata le sonrió, asintiendo, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lágrimas de felicidad.

-Shino! Porque me empujaste!-exclamó Kiba

-Y tú porque me empujaste a mí!-gritó Kasumi-estaba yo primero!-

-Os crees que esto es una cola para una atracción o qué?-respondió Shino y los tres entraron en una pelea.

-Oye! Queréis dejar a mi hermana!-exclamó Hanabi

Hinata observó a sus tres amigos y a su hermana, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras sonreía.

-Hinata, ven, vamos a casa- dijo su madre, sonriéndole.

_A casa_

Hinata asintió, y siguió a su madre y amigos, pero se detuvo y miró hacia donde Naruto, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Él le sonrió y alzó la mano a modo de despedida. Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y siguió a su madre.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Hiashi yendo a otra dirección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto observó como Hinata se metía en el coche y con una sonrisa, cerraba la puerta del aquel elegante coche. Bajó la cabeza, sonriendo.

Y ahora qué seguiría?

Él la había rescatado, había podido sacarla de ese infierno pero…que pasaría ahora? Que haría? La volvería a ver? Se mudaría tal y como le dijeron sus padres dos días después de que Hinata fuera secuestrada.

Se alejaría de él como si nada hubiera pasado?

Apretó sus puños en un acto de frustración e ira.

Y ahora…que haría él?

-Naruto?-

Shikamaru y Sasuke se acercaron a su amigo.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Shikamaru. Naruto asintió, sonriéndoles.

-Por supuesto! Soy un hombre de hierro!-

Sasuke rodó los ojos y le golpeó en la nuca.

-Teme! Porque…-

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo-

-Otra vez! Pero si les hemos explicado todo! que más…-pero entre medio de sus amigos apareció Hiashi.

-Nosotros nos vamos.-

-Está bien- y Naruto vio partir a sus dos amigos mientras Hiashi se sentaba a su lado. Naruto resopló-sé lo que viene a decirme, así que ahórreselo porque le haré ca…-

-gracias- la interrumpió Hiashi; Naruto le miró incrédulo- no sé cómo lo supiste, pero salvaste a mi hija. Te estoy realmente agradecido-

Naruto sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas y miró a un lado, nervioso.

-Bueno…no es para tanto-rascó su nuca- Tan solo sentí el sonido de un barco, y como al hablar también parecía oírse vació pues pensé en este lugar. Aunque le confieso, me llevo bastante tiempo encontrarla…-sonrió- aquí hay demasiados almacenes-

Hiashi sonrió y observó hacia el coche donde estaba su familia.

-Me equivoqué-murmuró- me equivoqué con…contigo Namikaze.- Naruto le miró sorprendido. Hiashi se alzó de la ambulancia volviendo a su semblante serio y duro- creo que esta vez podría hacer una excepción.-le miró- al fin y al cabo…-

Tras eso, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia el coche. Naruto le siguió con la mirada hasta el coche, donde se adentró y desapareció carretera arriba.

Más luego sonrió.

_-Creo que podría hacer una excepción. Al fin y al cabo…-_

-Un papá protector eh...-murmuró Naruto alzando la mirada al cielo oscuro, lleno de estrellas-creo que lo voy a tener muy difícil…-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>oh my god! en dos días hice paff paff y lo terminé enterito! bueno, el cap me refiero eh<em>

_y comentadme por favor, os lo suplico! decidme que os parecido! necesito vuestrasd opiniones!_

_os lo agradecerá con otro cap esta fan de NARUHINA 100%_

_:p  
><em>


	13. Más grande que el amor

**Capítulo 13 subido! **

**ADV: capítulo con Lemon! (Soy una pervertida ) :P**

* * *

><p>Tres días después- tras una gran variación de platos preparados por su madre y comidos por ella y unas largas horas de dormir- Hinata volvía a clases y era recibida entre abrazos y lágrimas de sus compañeros.<p>

Las clases volvieron a ser funcionar como antes, excepto por algo que a Hinata la asombró bastante.

Naruto ya no estaba en la escuela.

Kakashi había vuelto renovado y lleno de energías, con ganas de empezar las clases.

Hinata se entristeció bastante ante eso. No era para nada que le cayera mal Kakashi-sensei, pero…y Naruto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En el descanso…**_

Hinata movía la comida de su bentou con los bastoncillos. Kasumi, Shino y Kiba la miraban preocupados.

-Hina-chan…-le llamó Kasumi a lo que Hinata le miró- estás bien? No has probado bocado.-

Hinata dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, cabizbaja.

-Porque…no ha venido?-murmuró

Los tres amigos se miraron, sabiendo a lo que se refería su amiga.

-Algún día tenía que volver Kakashi-sensei, Naruto…solo era su sustituto- respondió Kasumi

-Lo sé…-y apretó sus puños- pero…-

-Hinata, sabes que no me gusta decirte esto-añadió Kiba con el ceño fruncido- pero él es un profesor, no. Ni siquiera es profesor. Es un trabajador, un empresario. No crees que…que lo mejor sería…olvidarle?-

-Kiba!-exclamó Kasumi molesta-no es momento para eso!-Shino le golpeó en la nuca y le advirtió con la mirada que no dijera nada más.

El Inuzuka se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo digo lo que pienso. Naruto es…podrá ser todo lo buena persona que quiera pero sigue siendo un adulto- otro golpe recibió-quieres dejar de darme!-

-Cállate baka!-le gritó Kasumi golpeándole en la cabeza-Hina-chan…no le hagas caso. Kiba no sabe…-

-él…-sus amigos la miraron- él vino a salvarme-alzó la cabeza- si no quiere saber nada de mí, porque me rescató?-

Miró a sus tres amigos, esperando alguna respuesta, pero no sabían que responder ante eso.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, ves a preguntárselo- gruñó Kiba agarrando el bentou de Hinata.

-eh?-

-Si quieres saber porque no ha venido en estos tres días, ves y pregúntaselo- se llevó una gran porción de arroz a la boca- sabes dónde vive no?-preguntó tras tragar- pues pregúntaselo-

-Pero que tonterías estas diciendo!-le volvió a pegar Kasumi- porque no callas de una vez baka!- y le quitó el bentou de las manos

-EH! Y porque tienes que quitarme la comida!-

-Porque esto no es tuyo!-

-Y tampoco tuyo! Porque te lo estás comiendo?-

Shino suspiró.

-Y volvemos a las peleas de siempre…-murmuró. Tras eso miró a su amiga- creo que esta vez Kiba tiene razón-

Hinata miró a su amigo.

-Si quieres saber qué es lo que siente, ve y pregúntaselo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Por la noche, en casa de Hinata…**_

Hinata se tumbó en la cama, después de un agradable baño y con su pijama puesto.

Suspiró mirando el techo de su habitación.

_-Si quieres saber qué es lo que siente, ve y pregúntaselo_-

_Preguntarle, que siente_?

Se puso de lado en la cama, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Como podía hacer eso ella? No tenía la suficiente valentía para ir y pedirle una explicación.

_-Corre el rumor de que el profesor dejó a su novia y que se está viendo con otra-_

Recordó el comentario de una de sus amigas y aunque se sonrojó tras eso, no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa.

Naruto rompió con Sakura-san, por ella?

Se sentó en la cama, agarrando un cojín entre sus brazos.

-Eso es imposible- murmuró-Naruto no haría eso…por mí-

Aquel día…

_-Sakura, lo que has visto…yo… no tengo palabras. Ha sido un error. Un maldito error! Sakura!-_

_-Sakura perdóname. Ha sido un error! No siento nada por ella! Es solo una niña! Jamás podría sentir algo por ella.-_

_Un error?_

_-Lo siento… no pienso… jamás pensé que fuera un error-_

_-Solo…no me odies-_

Se quedó mirando la nada, fija, estrechando su cojín.

_Porque? Porque me dijo eso?_

_-Q-quedarme en…tú casa?-_

_-Lo sé, es una locura. Tienes razón, no me hagas caso. Arrg! Soy idiota!- y se volteó a ella- todavía eres una niña! Como puedo pedirte eso! Si ni siquiera tenemos algo definido!- y se volteó de nuevo- como vas a quedarte conmigo si todavía estas estudiando? Es, es…la tontería más idiota que he dicho nunca!-_

Estrechó su cojín, frunciendo el ceño.

_Siempre me dice que soy una niña…_

Se tumbó de nuevo, sin dejar de estrechar el cojín.

-Si lo fuera no habría hecho todo eso conmigo no?- y ante su propio comentario se sonrojó-moou! Porque es tan contradictorio!-exclamó lanzando el cojín y cruzándose de brazos.

_-Si quieres saber qué es lo que siente, ve y pregúntaselo_-

Hinata bajó sus brazos y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo de la cama.

_Preguntarle…_

Eso haría. Iría ahora mismo a preguntárselo. No esperaría más.

Se alzó de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida.

-Mamá!-la mujer salió de la cocina, sonriendo- tengo que salir-

-P-pero…-

-Hay algún coche disponible ahora?-

-El chofer de tú padre aún está esperando para ir a recogerle al trabajo- vio cómo se ponía su chaqueta y sus botas-Hinata, a dónde vas?-

Hinata se detuvo en la puerta y le sonrió a su madre.

-Es hora de que sepa la verdad- tras eso, abrió la puerta y salió.

Hana se quedó unos segundos pasmada, más luego sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Hanabi, al verla entrar con esa sonrisa, se extrañó.

-Qué pasa mama?-

Hana se volteó, todavía sonriendo y con sus ojos brillantes.

-Pronto tendremos boda-respondió ella dejando a Hanabi boquiabierta.

-QUÉ!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata miraba por la ventana de la limusina de su padre, esperando llegar pronto.

-Es aquí, Señorita?-le preguntó el chofer. Ella asintió, sonriendo al ver el gran edificio. Rápidamente se bajó y corrió hacia allí, pero se detuvo y volvió a al chofer.

-Nobita-

-SI señorita?-

-Diles a mis padres que no se preocupen. De aquí no me moveré hasta que no dé una respuesta-tras eso se alejó de nuevo.

-huh? -es lo único que pudo atinar a decir el chofer- que familia más extraña- masculló sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenas noches señor Kimito!-gritó al pasar delante de la portería-eh! Esperen!-exclamó al ver que unos señores se metían en el ascensor-gracias.-

Kimito miró a ambos lados y parpadeó al no ver nada.

No acababa alguien de llamarle?

La gente del ascensor miró a Hinata algo asombrada, pero ella solo les ignoró. Solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Aclarar los sentimientos de su profesor y los de ella.

Las puertas se abrieron en su planta y caminó decidida hacía la puerta. Pero cuando estuvo delante la puerta, todas aquellas fuerzas, todas aquellas ganas de exigirle y de gritarle habían desaparecido dando paso a los nervios y la vergüenza.

_No, Hinata. No puede acobardarte. Ya estás aquí. _

Así que alzó la mano y picó, o eso quiso, ya que su mano se quedó quieta en el aire.

_No, no puedo! _

Pensó desesperada agarrándose del cabello.

_Estoy demasiado nerviosa. No puedo, no puedo!_

-Me voy- pero cuando dio el, tan solo el primer paso, la puerta se abrió y ella se congeló.

-Vas a algún lado?-

Hinata giró lentamente la cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al completo.

Eran Sasuke y Shikamaru, los amigos de su profesor.

-Pero no os ibais? Que hacéis…-pero Naruto se calló al asomarse y ver a cierta persona.-Hinata?-

Ella miró a las tres personas que no apartaban la mirada de ella. Movió sus labios intentando pronunciar algo, su mente se llenó de palabras calentándole la cabeza. Vergüenza, nervios, cabeza y rostro ardiendo, presión sanguínea subiendo y acelerando.. Lo único que pudo hacer…

Desmayarse.

-Hinata!-llegó a tiempo Naruto antes de que cayera al suelo. La cargó en sus brazos y se alzó, mirando de mala manera a sus amigos-que le habéis hecho!-

Sasuke alzó sus cejas, incrédulo, a su manera.

-Será mejor que os larguéis. Vuestra presencia es demasiado para ella- dijo entrando en su piso.

-Acaso vas a aprovecharte de ella? – preguntó Sasuke reanudando su camino seguido de un Shikamaru sonriente.

-No voy a hacerle nada!-gritó molesto y sonrojado, cerrando la puerta de un golpe- idiotas- Apretó a Hinata contra su pecho y sonrió. La llevó hasta su habitación y ahí la tumbó en su cama y le quitó sus botas.

-eh?-frunció el ceño al ver el pantalón de conejitos y los pies descalzos. Cuando se sentó en la cama y le desabrochó la chaqueta, sonrió al ver que aquel pantalón pegaba con aquella camisa.

Iba en pijama.

Naruto negó sonriendo, pensando en que estaría pensando para llegar de esta forma.

Pasó una mano tras su espalda y la alzó con cuidado de la cama, quitándole la chaqueta y volviéndola a tumbar de nuevo. Se quedó unos segundos observándola, admirando su belleza.

Resopló, bajando su cabeza.

-Qué haces aquí, Hinata?-murmuró sintiendo que en su cabeza volvía a formarme un gran lío.

Des de aquel día, había intentado, sin éxito alguno, olvidarse de ella. Incluso había comprado un boleto de avión para irse al extranjero, pero todo eso no servía de nada.

Porque fuera donde fuera, la imagen de Hinata siempre la tenía presente.

La miró de nuevo, sonriendo. Dejó la chaqueta a un lado y se inclinó sobre su rostro.

-Creo que es hora de que admita, que estoy enamorado de ti- tras eso besó su frente, dejando sus labios y aspirando su aroma.

Hinata abrió poco a poco sus ojos, abriéndolos al completo y sonrojándose al ver a Naruto sobre ella, mirándola.

Naruto sonrió.

-N-na-na…-pero este selló sus labios. Hinata se quedó parada, pero el momento cerró sus ojos y rodeó el cuello de Naruto, presionando el beso.

Naruto asombrado, se separó mientras Hinata abría sus ojos, sonrojada.

-Q-que…-Hinata miró a un lado- Naruto…que….-le miró de nuevo, llena de nervios- yo…te gusto?-miró de nuevo a un lado, muerta de vergüenza.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, pasmado sin dejar de mirarla. Hinata también se sentó, mirando para otro lado.

-Viniste hasta aquí…por eso?-

Ella asintió, empezando a jugar con sus dedos y sintiendo sus mejillas al más rojo puro. Naruto siguió mirándola, hasta que explotó a risas.

Hinata le miró, asombrada mientras él seguía riendo.

Había dicho algo divertido? O acaso…se estaba burlando de ella?

Nartu cayó de espaldas a la cama, dejando de reír pero conservando la sonrisa. Miró a Hinata, que viró el rostro a un lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres única Hinata-se incorporó en la cama mientras ella viraba a mirarle, todavía algo contrariada, pero confusa. Él suspiró- supongo que lo de antes no lo habrás escuchado?-

_Lo de antes?_

Y Naruto supo por esa cara que puso que sí, no lo había escuchado. Sin dejar de sonreír, la rodeó con un brazo por sus hombros y cayeron los dos tumbados en la cama.

Hinata se extrañó, pero se quedó en sus brazos.

-Gustar…?- empezó a acariciar su cabello- Mmm…no. Creo que no-

Hinata agarró más fuerte la camisa de Naruto mientras se mordía el labio.

Entonces era cierto? Naruto solo la quería para…

-Gustar es poco- continuó él, poniendo una mano tras su cabeza- me pueden gustar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el ramen. Aunque respecto a eso, diría que gustar es poco- y rió ante su comentario

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza, evitando ponerse a llorar.

-Lo mío es mucho más grande que gustar-Hinata abrió sus ojos- amar? Bueno, sí. Podría decirlo así. Podría decir que también te amo, y podría repetirlo millones de veces pero…me sigue sabiendo a poco-suspiró, haciendo una mueca- No sé…lo que siento por ti...es algo único, grande, casi como la tierra o como el sistema solar?-

Hinata sonrió, sonrojada, apretando más fuerte su camisa.

-En fin, lo que siento por ti es difícil de explicar, ya que no encuentro ninguna palabra que lo describa como tal. Será que no la hay? Habrá algo más grande que el amor…?-meditó-bueno, es igual- se rindió fácilmente y Hinata rió.- lo importante es que sepas que más allá de gustarme y amarte, mucho más grande que eso, es lo que yo siento por ti- se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo- no sé si me he explicado bien. Pero, supongo que me habrás entendido. Será que me estoy volviendo loco? O estaré perdiendo mis facultades?-

-Baka-murmuró Hinata abrazándole con fuerza, apoyándose más en su pecho, sin dejar de sonreír.

Naruto besó su cabeza y así se quedaron un rato, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que se hizo casi media noche.

Naruto, que había estado acariciando su cabello, miró a Hinata que se había quedado dormida. Se incorporó, alzándola con cuidado y la metió en la cama, cubriéndola hasta los hombros. Sonrió de nuevo, admirándola.

-Menuda tontería te he soltado antes- murmuró.

Tras eso, apagó la luz de la habitación y se metió en la cama, rodeándola con sus brazos y dándole un suave beso en la frente.

Hinata se movió, molesta al haber perdido ese calor, pero luego sonrió cuando lo volvió a sentir y se pegó más a él.

Aquella noche durmió como nunca lo había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Horas antes…**_

-QUE!-exclamó Hiashi plantando la palma de su mano sobre la mesa-que has hecho qué?-

-No veo porque no. Hinata ya no es ninguna niña- respondió Hana, mientras seguía comiendo.

Hanabi comía tan tranquila como su madre.

-Y como sabes que está ahí? Como sabes que no se ha ido? O la han secuestrado de nuevo o…-

-Nada de eso ocurrirá-

Hiashi miró a su mujer, sin entender. Entonces ella le miró, sonriendo.

-Hinata no podría estar mejores manos ahora que en las de Naruto.-

Hiashi masculló un par de "palabras" mal dichas mientras comía.

-Como mañana no este de vuelta, juro que esta vez no reparare en culpar a Namikaze-

-Si-respondió Hana sin dejar de sonreír.

La cena volvió a transcurrir en silencio, y una vez finalizada. Hanabi se despidió para irse a dormir mientras Hiashi y Hana se quedaban un rato más en el comedor viendo la gran televisión.

Las horas pasaron y ya casi se hizo la hora de acostarse.

Hana miró de reojo a su marido y volvió de nuevo a mirar la revista.

-Cariño-

-hm- respondió el sin deja de mirar la televisión

-Me voy a la cama- dio alzándose del sofá-vienes?-

-Si- apagó la televisión y se alzó del sofá. Pasó al lado de Hana, que le miraba sonriendo-subes o no?-

-Claro- dijo ella siguiéndole.- esto…cariño- Hiashi la miró mientras ella sonreía aún más- creo que pronto tendremos boda-

Hiashi se quedó estupefacto mientras Hana entraba la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-C-como que boda? Hana! Que quieres decir con boda!- y entró en la habitación- de quien me estás hablando!-

-Tú de quien crees?-

Y los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron como platos.

Hana tuvo que hacer todo lo posible aquella noche para evitar que su marido hiciera una locura de la que luego se arrepentiría.

-HINATA!-gritó Hiashi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata se movió en la cama, sintiendo todavía el frío del invierno y se cubrió hasta arriba, acurrucándose como un bebé.

Porque no se iba de una vez este frío? Ya estaban casi a finales del invierno y próximo a la primavera, porque todavía…entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpes y se sentó en cama.

-Buenos días- Hinata se sonrojó al ver a Naruto a su lado, pero luego volvió a acordarse.

-Qué día es hoy?-y miró por todos los lados, buscando un reloj. Encontró uno en la mesita de Naruto y se acercó hasta ella, pasando un brazo sobre su cuerpo.

-jueves-

-JUEVES!-y miró el reloj. Las siete y media-llego tarde!- pasó por encima de Naruto y fue rápidamente al baño, allí se encontró con el cabello totalmente desordenado. Miró la ducha, pero no le daba tiempo.

_Demonios!_ Se agarró una cola alta y salió del baño corriendo.

-Donde está mi ropa?-y buscó por los alrededores de la habitación, incluso debajo de la cama-ah! Voy a llegar tarde!-y corrió hacia el armario.

-Hinata-llamó él, sonriendo mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-No puedo! Tengo que ir a clase! Pero que estoy mirando?-se preguntó ella misma cerrando el armario- Dónde está mi ropa!-

-La llevas puesta-

-eh?- se miró y los colores subieron a su rostro. No se había acordado. Ayer llegó a casa de Naruto con el pijama puesto. Le miró y él asintió, sonriendo.-noo…-se quejó, dejándose caer en el suelo, desanimada. Ya no le daba tiempo de ir a su casa a cambiarse. Su casa!

-papa!-y tanteó su cuerpo, buscando su móvil.

-Ya les llamé-Hinata suspiró aliviada. Pero no! todavía quedaba lo del colegio. No podía faltar.

-Tengo que irme-dijo alzándose rápido del suelo y buscando sus botas y chaqueta.

-Hinata- ella se sentó en la cama y se puso la bota, en el pie equivocado. Naruto sonrió al ver como se enfadaba- Hinata-

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que irme a casa- se puso la otra bota y se alzó de la cama- si falto a clases un día más, papa me matara-

-Hoy es fiesta-

-Ya falte durante la semana que estuve secues…qué?-y ella detuvo su intento de ponerse la chaqueta.

-Exacto, fiesta.-sonrió él- Así que hoy no hay clases.-

-fiesta?-preguntó ella dejando la chaqueta en el suelo-que fiesta?-

-Fiesta de final del invierno-

-Fiesta de final del invierno?-repitió ella pasmada.

-Si-

-P-pero…yo jamás he oído sobre esa fiesta, que se hace?-

-Nada en especial. Solo que es un día festivo-

-Fiesta de final del invierno…-repitió ella-debe de ser nuevo…mamá nunca me habló de ello…-

- Vuelve a la cama, debes tener frío así- Hinata se quitó la botas y gateando se metió en la cama, todavía pensando en ese extraño día. Se sentó a su lado y Naruto la cubrió con la manta.

-Final del invierno…-ella misma se quitó la cola y se tumbó en la cama-porque a mí no me suena? Naruto porque…- pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que este empezó a besar su cuello-N-naruto…-

-Hoy es festivo, Hinata- dijo desabrochando los botones de su pijama-aprovechemos lo que queda de día- y volvió a por su cuello mientras su mano ya agarraba su pecho libre de sujetador.

-Naruto…-jadeó provocando que este sonriera.

-Ahora es cuando empieza mi día.- y tras eso la besó en los labios, siendo correspondido al momento.

El beso poco a poco fue intensificándose y sus lenguas se encontraron. Naruto se acomodó por completo sobre ella, apoyándose sobre un brazo mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba uno de los pezones.

Su boca se despegó de la ella, después de morderle el labio y descendió por su mentón, su cuello y su clavícula. Hinata suspiraba ante casa beso que él le dejaba, mientras que su otra mano descendía por su vientre y se colaba por debajo de su pantalón y braga.

Gimió al sentir el dedo masculino sobre su intimidad.

-Naruto- jadeó respirando agitada, agarrando la sábana.

Naruto bajó su boca hasta su pecho y ahí lo lamió y mordió. Hinata gritó cuando sintió un segundo dedo introducirse en su húmeda intimidad mientras Naruto ahora se entretenía con el otro pecho.

Hinata se mordió el labio, sintiéndose a punto de explotar.

Naruto descendió sus besos por su vientre, dejando un camino de besos húmedos sobre este, disfrutando de la piel de su alumna. Pronto volvió a por sus pechos, que volvió a lamer y a torturar provocando que Hinata empezara a respirar más rápido y a alzar la voz.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la sentía así…

Volvió a despegar la boca de su pecho y descendió de nuevo, llevando con la otra mano el pantalón y la braga hacia abajo mientras seguía acariciando su intimidad.

Hinata sintió su aliento muy cerca de su intimidad y cerró sus ojos, sonrojada.

-N-no…-pero este sacó sus dedos y Hinata gritó al sentir su lengua. Se cubrió la boca, muerta de vergüenza.

Se moría de vergüenza cada vez que él se lo hacía, pero…le gustaba. Se entregaba y deseaba más.

Cerró más fuerte sus ojos.

_Pervertida. _Pensó ella misma, más no pudo llegar a pensar nada más.

Se derramo en él a la vez que un gritó se escapaba de sus labios, de los cuales volvía a cubrirse con su mano., sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-No te cubras…-murmuró él subiéndose sobre ella. Hinata le miró, avergonzada mientras él sonreía. Naruto le retiró la mano de la boca y besó sus labios- me encanta oírte gritar.-dijo entre beso y beso, descendiendo por su cuello- que grites mi nombre…-volvió a subir a por sus labios- que me desees igual que yo a ti- mordió su labio, introduciendo de nuevo su lengua.

Hinata le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y le correspondió al beso, olvidándose de la vergüenza y sintiendo sobre su vientre la excitación de Naruto.

Rodeó con una de sus piernas su cintura y movió su cadera mientras se separaba de sus labios y besaba su cuello. Naruto gruñó al sentir movimiento y bajó su cabeza, dejando que ella besara su cuello y pecho.

-Hinata…-

Hinata le empujó suavemente y le tumbó en la cama. Se sentó sobre él y volvió a juntar sus labios, demostrándole en ello que ella también podía hacerle sentir de la misma forma que lo hacía él.

Sus besos descendieron por su cuello y pecho, lamiendo su pezón y descendiendo más hacía abajo.

Naruto apretó sus dientes, sabiendo donde se dirigía.

-Hinata…espera….-murmuró ronco sintiendo sus labios bajar más. Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza, ya cerrados, cuando ella introdujo su miembro en la boca-Hinata…-apretó sus puños, sin saber qué hacer con sus malditas manos.

Hinata siguió con su labor, mirando de vez en cuando a Naruto, pensando que tal vez lo estuviera haciendo mal.

_Parece estar sufriendo._

E iba a seguir cuando Naruto se la agarró del brazo y la tumbó en la cama de nuevo, poniéndose sobre ella y entrando de una estocada.

Hinata gritó ante esa inesperada acción, y se aferró a él. Naruto besó sus labios con ferocidad mientras volvía a entrar y salir repetidas veces; cada vez más fuerte y profundo; brusco y salvaje.

Los gemidos, gritos y jadeos eran seguidos por el leve movimiento de la cama y cortado por los besos.

Naruto subió una de sus piernas a su hombro y siguió entrando y saliendo en ella con la misma ferocidad con la que besaba y mordía sus labios.

Si, joder! Claro que sabía que se estaba excediendo. Pero el deseo se anteponía a la razón y…por más que intentara ser suave, terminaba siempre descontrolándose.

-Hinata!-Exclamó él cuando se sintió venir.

Ella gritó cuando por fin sintió que llegó al clímax. Lo hizo unos segundos más tarde que él, pero ahora mismo no es pudiera pensar en eso.

Naruto apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando agitado, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco acelerado, pero con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Me parece…que te lo dije hace tiempo…-alzó la cabeza y la miró. Retiró un mechón pegado a su mejilla, sin dejar de sonreír- lo hago todo bien-

Hinata le miró por unos segundos, pasmada, para luego reír incrédula y empujarle de encima, insultándole en broma y terminando los dos en un juego de risas y cosquillas.

-Eres un egocéntrico- murmuró ella sonriéndole; apoyando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras este acariciaba su cabello con otra luminosa sonrisa.

-Así somos los Namikaze.-respondió él mirándola, a lo que Hinata rodó los ojos, quedando boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo.

-Naruto-

-Mm?-

-Gracias.-él la miró y una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro.

-Así que lo admites.-

-No es eso!-exclamó volviendo a apoyarse en su pecho- quería agradecerte…por salvarme aquel día- y bajó la mirada, recordando aquellos momentos tan horribles que había pasado- no sé…no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me…-

-Pero te encontré-interrumpió él rodeándola con el brazo por sus hombros- así que, el hubiera no existe, de acuerdo?-y con la otra mano le golpeó con sus dos dedos en la frente.

Hinata se frotó su frente adolorida, mirándole con los mofletes hinchados. Él sonriendo, la acercó y besó ahí donde le había dado.

-Porque estés donde estés, te encontraré-murmuró apoyando de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada, mirando el techo-nadie te volverá a alejar de mí…-Hinata se abrazó a él, sonriendo- al menos no durante tanto tiempo-

Y él mismo pensó que eso iba a ser un tanto difícil.

Todavía quedaba el tema de "papa" con su hija.

Suspiró, sonriendo. Lo iba a tener realmente difícil.

Cuando bajó la mirada, Hinata se había quedado dormida. Él se sentó y la cubrió; la observó durante unos segundos hasta que decidió que era la hora de salir de la cama y darse una buena ducha. Más tarde despertaría a Hinata.

-Fiesta de final del invierno?-se repitió él, sonriendo- me parece que no estoy bien…-y tras eso se encerró en el baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En otro lado….**_

El timbre del comienzo de clases sonó y todos los alumnos fueron a sentarse cuando el profesor entró.

Kasumi miró alrededor, buscando la cabellera azulada de Hinata, pero nada. Miró a Kiba y Shino y entonces los tres comprendieron y suspiraron.

_Flash back_

_-Qué no está?-preguntó Kasumi a Hana. _

_Ella asintió, sonriendo. _

_-Está en casa de Naruto- y a los tres chicos les subió el color. _

_-Pero como puede…-masculló Kiba cruzándose de brazos- y en día de clases…-_

_-No os preocupéis, Naruto me ha llamado diciendo que enseguida estará ahí- _

_-Está bien-murmuró Kasumi- gracias Hana-_

_-Hasta la próxima!-se despidió con una agradable y sincera sonrisa mientras los tres amigos salían del gran jardín. _

_-Hana está muy contenta no?-preguntó Shino mirando extrañado hacia la casa_

_-Debe ser porque su hija está de vuelta- respondió Kiba- aunque…porque Hinata no nos dijo nada!-y pasó las manos tras su cabeza- mira que irse con el profesor- _

_Los tres reanudaron su camino a la escuela. _

_-Yo solo espero que llegue a clases…-comentó Kasumi mirando al cielo_.

_Final flash_

Kasumi volvió a suspirar, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pero que estás haciendo, Hinata?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Una hora después…**_

Hinata sintió algo áspero y húmedo en su mejilla y volteó el rostro, cubriéndose con cobertor hasta la cabeza.

De nuevo volvió a sentir algo, pero esta vez intentando…subir a su espalda?

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama, mirando alrededor asustada, cuando algo se movió bajo el cobertor, se puso pálida de golpe y fue a gritar cuando de una parte del cobertor salió una cabecita negra, seguida de un cuerpecito negro y con pelo que cayó sentado en la cama y que encima estornudó.

Este le miró y maulló y Hinata pensó que en ese momento se iba a morir de ternura.

-KAWAI!-gritó agarrando al gato y abrazándolo con emoción- de dónde has salido?-

-Te gusta?-preguntó Naruto des de la puerta a lo que Hinata asintió, dejando el gatito sobre su regazó, encima del cobertor.

-Es tan…pequeño-respondió jugando con el gatito- es tuyo?-

-No. Es tuyo-y ella le miró asombrada.

-Mío?-y volvió a mirar al gatito, que se había tumbado boca arriba

Naruto se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo al ver su cara.

-No dijiste que querías uno?-

-S-Si, pero…

-He intentado coger uno que se pareciera a Mina-chan, pero parece ser que ese gato es…demasiado especial- dijo entre dientes, recordando lo que le había costado buscar a uno que se pareciera al menos, al de su madre- sé que no es muy parecido pero, por el color negro y…-

-GRACIAS!-exclamó Hinata abrazándole- Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!-y le plantó un beso en los labios. Se separó, sintiéndose realmente feliz y alzó al gato y lo abrazó- es tan lindo!-

Naruto la siguió observando, sonriendo.

-No sé si he hecho bien…-murmuró alzándose de la cama-ve a prepararte, el almuerzo está casi listo-

-Si!-respondió ella jugando con el gato- eres tan suave-dijo acariciando su espalda sintiendo como este ronroneaba- como puedo llamarte?-

El gato se sentó al sentir que había dejado de tocarle y maulló, tocando con su patita su mano. Hinata le siguió observando, buscando un nombre.

-ESO ES!-exclamó plantando su puño sobre la palma de su mano- te llamaras Naru-chan!-y alzó al gato, sonriendo- sé que Kushina le puso el nombre de Minato-san al gato, así que yo le pondré el de Naruto a ti.- y bajó al gato, sonriendo con malicia- me gustaría saber cómo se lo tomará-

Y sin más se alzó de la cama y corrió al baño, despidiéndose antes del pequeño gato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naru-chan!-

Naruto miró extrañado a Hinata cuando esta salía de la habitación con una toalla liada a su cuerpo.

-Naru-chan?-repitió él. Ahora le llamaba así?

-Sí, le has visto?-

-Si le he….-pero entonces se calló y resopló- así que…Naru-chan.-

-Aquí estás!-dijo agarrando el pequeño gatito entre sus brazos-eres muy travieso-

-y de dónde has sacado ese…-Hinata le miró y sonriendo le sacó la lengua. Naruto decidió seguir comiendo.-sabía que no debí de comprártelo…eso me pasa por ser tan…blando! si es que…- y siguió mascullando palabras, mientras se alzaba y servía el plato de Hinata.

Ella miró al gatito, divertida.

-Pues yo creo que te queda muy bien…-alzó el gato- Naruto.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dos horas después…**_

-Está bien, ahora voy- y colgó el móvil de mala manera- porque siempre tengo que solucionar yo los problemas?- dejó el móvil sobre la cama y salió de la habitación- Hinata, tengo que irme-

La peliazul apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y le miró, haciendo un puchero. Naruto se acercó sonriendo, apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo, a cada lado de su cabeza y acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Sé que no puedes alejarte ni un minuto de mí, te entiendo. Nadie puede- Hinata alzó una ceja y él le dio un beso en los labios- pero mi padre tampoco puede vivir sin mí, así que tengo que irme a la empresa- le dio otro beso y se alejó- eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-

-De verás!-exclamó dejando a Naruto sobre el sofá y poniéndose de rodillas sobre este- entonces puedo sal…-

-Excepto salir-interrumpió él des de la habitación. Hinata frunció el ceño. Entoces no era libre "del todo".

-Pero es fiesta! Que quieres que haga aquí sola?- masculló cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto salió de la habitación abrochándose una camisa.

-Tienes comida, juegos, televisión, libros…incluso al mini yo-

Hinata miró a Naruto, arrebujado en el sofá, echándose una pequeña siesta. Volvió a mirar a Naruto.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros- dijo volviendo a entrar a la habitación. Hinata bufó, frustrada- no saldrás a la calle sola-dijo volviendo a salir, esta vez poniéndose la chaqueta del uniforme.

Hinata le observó, con sus mejillas sonrojadas al verle con aquel traje.

_Se ve muy atractivo._ Pensó Hinata examinándole de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unos zapatos negros junto con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su pecho y que se encontraba mal abrochada de arriba. La corbata estaba algo aflojada y la chaqueta negra le daba un aire...realmente…

-Sexy…-murmuró, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se sentó de nuevo en sofá, abochornada.

Una sonrisa ladina surcó el rostro de Naruto, que había estado sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de Hinata y escuchado aquella palabra.

-Me voy- dijo él en la puerta.

-Q-qué vaya bien- murmuró negada a mirarle.

Naruto sonriendo, salió de su piso.

-Ahh!-exclamó Hinata poniendo un cojín sobre su cara-como he podido decir eso!-

Dejó el cojín sobre su cara, suspirando.

-Soy una tonta-

Se quitó el cojín y se alzó del sofá dirigiéndose al balcón, donde salió, abrazándose ella misma por el frío. Se asomó y más abajo pudo ver, muy pequeño, a Naruto. Alguien traía su galante coche, él subía y desaparecía con rapidez.

Hinata suspiró, alzando la mirada para observar el paisaje.

-Que frío-dijo tiritando y entrando rápidamente a casa.

Allí dentro, se puso a caminar; mirando cada habitación, cada rincón de la casa que aún no conocía, hasta que llegó a la de Naruto. Ahí, se tiró a la cama y se estiró, topándose con algo duro bajo su espalda.

-Que es…-y cuando se sentó pudo ver el móvil de Naruto. Se asustó, pensando que podía haberlo roto, pero parecía funcionar bien.

Miró a ambos lados y decidió "mirar" un poco el contenido de este. Más al desbloquearlo se encontró con algo que la sonrojó.

Naruto tenía una foto de ella de fondo de pantalla. Sonrió, sintiendo su corazón derretirse de ternura.

Decidió mirar más y se encontró con documentos, muchos números de empresarios y amigos; y entre ellos, aún conservaba el de Sakura. Eso le hizo borrar su sonrisa y recordar algo.

_-Dicen que cortó con su novia- _

Seria eso cierto? Naruto realmente terminó con Sakura?

Olvidándose del tema, decidió seguir mirando el móvil, hasta que dio con algo que la volvió a sonrojar.

Una, dos, tres…hasta más de 10 fotos había de ella!

-C-como…-se preguntó mirando las fotos, todas o cuando dormía, o en la cocina, simplemente con su sudadera.

Cuando las había hecho?

Quitó todo y dejó el móvil sobre la cama, abochornada. Naru-chan entró y maullando, pidió que lo subiera con ella.

-Naru-chan.-ella se agachó y lo cogió. Lo puso sobre sus piernas y lo miró-Naruto ha hecho muchas fotos de mí-murmuró sonrojada.-porque lo habrá hecho?-

Miró de nuevo el móvil y en un arranque lo agarró de nuevo.

-Llamaré a Kasumi- murmuró- quizá quiera venir aquí un rato-

Marcó el número de su amiga, sonriente y se tumbó de nuevo.

_-Si?-_

-Kasumi!-exclamó Hinata-que…-

_-HINA-CHAN!-gritó Kasumi; Hinata se alejó el móvil de la oreja-Se puede saber qué haces! Porque no viniste! NO! no quiero que me lo expliques. No quiero tener pesadillas después…-_

-Kasumi-chan que…de que hablas?-

_-Hinata! pero en qué día vives? Hoy es jueves! Tenemos clases, recuerdas?-_

Hinata parpadeó asombrada.

-P-pero hoy no…hoy no es…fiesta?-

_-Por supuesto que no! Estamos casi a finales de curso y nos estamos preparando para los exámenes. Porque demonios faltaste! NO! no me lo digas por favor…que me entra dolor de cabeza-_

_Hinata no podía abrir más la boca porque no, porque estaba seguro de que si fuera posible le hubiera llegado hasta la cama. _

_Flash Back_

_-Hoy es fiesta- _

_-Ya falte durante la semana que estuve secues…qué?-_

_-Exacto, fiesta.-sonrió él- Así que hoy no hay clases.-_

_-fiesta?-preguntó ella dejando la chaqueta en el suelo-que fiesta?-_

_-Fiesta de final del invierno- _

_-Fiesta de final del invierno?-repitió ella pasmada._

_-Si-_

_-P-pero…yo jamás he oído sobre esa fiesta, que se hace?-_

_-Nada en especial. Solo que es un día festivo- _

_-Fiesta de final del invierno…-_

_Final flash_

Hinata apretó sus puños y su mirada se escondió bajo su flequillo.

_-Hinata? Hinata! estás ahí?-_

-Fiesta…? De fin del invierno…-

-Hinata? estás ahí? Contesta!.-

-Kasumi, crees que puedes venir esta tarde a mí casa?... Gracias. Entonces a la misma hora de siempre…claro. Y gracias otra vez.- y tras eso colgó.

Naruto gatito buscó a su nueva amiga, que siempre le acariciaba y jugaba con él. La encontró en una de aquellas grandes habitaciones, sentada en una de esas cosas gigantes a las que él no llegaba, más se detuvo en la puerta.

Estaba asustado; la mirada de su amiga, daba mucho miedo.

-Fiesta…fiesta de…-

Se alzó de la cama y buscó su pijama, ya que de alguna forma tenía que volver a su casa y no podía con la camisa de Naruto.

-Fiesta de fin del invierno…-repitió furiosa apretando su pijama- esta no se la perdono-

_Nunca!_

**_CONTINUARÁ!_**

* * *

><p><em>Nada más a comentar, solamente...<em>

_espero vuestras opiniones, cometarios, críticas etc etc,..._

_Nos vemos!^^  
><em>


	14. Naruto y Hinata

**CAPITULO 14 Subido! **

**A disfrutar de este último cap!**

* * *

><p>-Ya estoy aquí!-exclamó Hinata entrando a su casa.<p>

Hana se asomó por la cocina, asombrándose al verla.

-Hinata qué haces…-

-Mamá, dime donde está la empresa de Minato-san- pidió mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y botas.

Hana observó que su hija vestía todavía el pijama.

-Hinata que ha pasado? Porque no estás en la escuela?-

Hinata se sonrojó al recordar lo tonta que había sido al creerle y eso la molestó más.

_-Hoy es fiesta- _

_-fiesta?-preguntó ella dejando la chaqueta en el suelo-que fiesta?-_

_-Fiesta de final del invierno- _

_-Fiesta de final del invierno?-repitió ella pasmada._

-Naruto me engañó-masculló cruzándose de brazos-él dijo que…-bajó la cabeza-que hoy era fiesta y yo…yo le creí y..-

-Hinata Hyuuga- y Hinata conocía perfectamente ese tono.

Ese tono junto con su nombre completo solo significaba una reprimenda.

-Porque culpas a Naruto de tus olvidos?-

Hinata miró a su madre, sorprendida.

-Q-qu..-

-Me parece muy bien que estés enamorada de Naruto, pero eso no debe de quitarte tus obligaciones-

-Mama no…lo que dije…-

-No le eches la culpa a Naruto de tus acciones-

-Pero mama yo no me olvidé, él…-

-Silencio-ordenó seria a lo que Hinata bajó la cabeza- ahora sube a tu habitación y cámbiate. Estas castigada.-

-Qué!-exclamó Hinata mirándola sorprendida-pero mama, es cierto! No miento! Naruto…-

-Ahora sube y piensa en lo que no has hecho mientras yo pienso algún castigo-

-Pero mama! Yo no…- y bufó, molesta- está bien.-

Hana asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Espera-la siguió hasta la cocina- dime por favor donde está la empresa de Minato-san.-Hana se volteó, incrédula- te juro que después cumpliré el castigo que quieras, pero favor necesito que me lo digas…-y junto sus manos- por favor!-

Hana sopló, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero para que quieres saberlo? No puedes…-

-Tengo que…que…-y buscó alguna excusa, hasta que una idea brilló en su cabeza- darle esto a Naruto-exclamó mostrándole el móvil de Naruto- aquí tiene muchos documentos y creo que los necesita-

Hana alzó una ceja, dudando.

-Por favor mama. Te juro que volveré enseguida- y volvió a juntar sus manos- por favor-

-Está bien.- y Hinata sonrió- pero te quiero de vuelta en una hora, me oíste ni un minuto más-

-Si-y abrazó a su madre-gracias mama!-

Y Hana rodó los ojos, rodeando a su hija con sus brazos.

Ella no era una mama consentidora, verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al rato…**

-Es aquí, señorita-el chofer bajó del lujoso coche y abrió la puerta de Hinata.

Ella salió del coche y miró el gran edificio que se alzaba casi tocando al cielo.

-Esta es la empresa Namikaze?...increíble- murmuró sorprendida- parece más grande que la de papa-

-Necesita algo más señorita?- Ella se volteó a chofer, con una gran sonrisa.

-No, gracias Nobita-

El chofer hizo una reverencia.

-La vendré a recoger dentro de una hora- y haciendo otra reverencia, se metió en el coche y desapareció calle arriba.

Hinata se volteó y se alisó bien su vestido rosado, muy corto, y sin tirantes que se ajustaba sobre su pecho con una lanzo pequeño y blanco. Una chaqueta de lana blanca le cubría hombros y brazos y una medias por encima de la rodilla blancas, con unas botas bajas que abrigaban.

-Bien- se colgó bien su pequeña mochila sobre su hombro y entró. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo espacioso y grande que era la entrada. Luminosa, con asientos, una gran mesa para recibir las visitas, incluso hasta había una gran cafetería y un par de restaurantes.

_Increíble._ Pensaba admirando ese espacio, acercándose al mostrador.

-Esto es enorme- murmuró-y papa ya ha estado aquí?...como puede…-

-Perdón, puedo ayudarla en algo?-preguntó la chica del mostrador.

-Oh! P-perdone- se sonrojó ella- se encuentra aquí Naruto Namikaze?-

-De parte de quien, por favor?-

-H-Hinata Hyuuga- La mujer pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero luego agarró el teléfono.

-Enseguida le aviso.-

-No!-exclamó ella, deteniéndola-n-no hace falta que le avise. Bajó la cabeza al sentir la mirada de las personas en ella- Él…él ya sabe que tenía que venir-

La chica le miró algo dudosa y ella tragó.

-S-solo dígame en que piso se encuentra…por favor-

-La planta 30-

-Gracias- Hinata le hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de allí, avergonzada. Sintiendo la mirada de las chicas del mostrador sobre ella-esperen!-gritó a las personas que se introducían en el ascensor.

Cuando estuvo dentro y las puertas cerraron, suspiró aliviada.

Había llamado demasiado la atención allí abajo. Debía de tener más cuidado.

La música en el ascensor sonaba y creaba un ambiente que la ponía nerviosa. Las personas que la rodeaban de vez en cuando la miraban y comentaban algo bajito.

Hinata se obligó a mirar al sus pies, sonrojada.

-Usted es la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, cierto? Hinata Hyuuga- un hombre entrado en años la miraba con una radiante sonrisa.

Hinata asintió, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, sintiendo de nuevo la mirada de las personas que había ahí dentro sobre ella.

-Oh! Has crecido mucho des de la última vez que te vi-y la observó- Hiashi no me ha comentado nada de esto. Estas preciosa.-

-G-gracias- el ascensor paró de nuevo y las puertas se abrieron.

-En fin, esta es mi parada-bromeó con otra gran sonrisa- Un placer conocer hermosa-

-E-encantada- hizo otra reverencia mientras él, y varias de las personas que había en ese pequeño espacio también salían.

En cuanto se encontró sola en el ascensor, respiró aliviada. Al menos, llegaría hasta el piso 30 sin nadie que la mirara y le quitara el aire.

En cuanto llegó a la planta, saludó con la cabeza a un par de personas que entraban en el ascensor, todo trajeados mientras ella salía rápido de ahí.

Después bajaría por las escaleras.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con muchas personas bien arregladas y trabajando. Hinata se adelantó, intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Aunque le parecía que eso no estaba funcionando.

Porque todo el mundo la miraba? Sería por el vestido que se había puesta? Acaso era demasiado corto?

Se metió en una sala vacía y se observó el vestido. Tiró un poco de él hacia abajo, aunque si lo hacía, la parte de arriba se le bajaba y mostraba parte del nacimiento de sus pechos.

Bufó sonrojada. Porque había decidido ponerse un vestido así?

_Si, para molestar a Naruto un rato. _

-Baka- murmuró para ella misma su inconsciencia. Parecía una niña pequeña queriendo molestar al más débil-porque no pensaré antes las cosas…-

Y su mirada viajó por la sala. Era una muy luminosa, con paredes y suelo blanco. Una pequeña cocina se encontraba contra la pared y sobre sus muebles descubrió algo deliciosamente suculento.

Deliciosas rosquillas de chocolate.

Su estómago rugió y tuvo que tragar para evitar que su baba resbalara. Se acercó lenta, mirando a todos los lados; y cuando estuvo delante, cogió una y le pegó un mordisco.

-Deliciosa!-exclamó emocionada ante esa mezcla de bollo y chocolate.

-Hola?- HInata detuvo su bocado y viró su rostro lentamente, tragando aquel trozo que tenía en la boca.

Cuando se volteó, no encontró solo a una persona no, sino a tres hombres, trajeados y , porque no admitirlo, muy lindos.

Pero no! ese no era el caso. Se estaba comiendo su comida.

-L-lo siento!-hizo una reverencia- n- no quería, pero entré aquí y mi estómago y yo…pues…lo siento!-

-Eres Hinata Hyuuga?-

Hinata alzó su cabeza y miró a los tres hombres. Dudó en decirle si lo era o no. Y si volvían a secuestrarla?

Pero aquello hombres no parecían malos.

-S-si-

Y los tres de repente sonrieron y en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban delante de ella.

-Es un placer conocerte-

-Vimos las noticias de su secuestro, estás bien?-

-Es cierto que el jefe te rescató?-

-Eres muy hermosa…-

-Cuéntanos que ocurrió-

Hianta miraba a las tres personas, sin saber a cuál responder primero.

-p-perdón…yo…- y entraron más personas, acercándose a ellos y haciendo más preguntas y halagos.

Hinata parpadeó asombrada. No se suponía que aquí trabajan también mujeres. Dónde estaban? Porque estaba rodeada de hombres trajeados que no paraban de preguntarle?

-a-anno…-ellos callaron y la observaron atentamente, provocando que ella bajara la cabeza, sonrojada- s-siento molestarles, pero estoy buscando a Naruto…-empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Los hombres de aquella empresa la siguieron mirando, sin responder a nada y ella alzó la mirada, esperando alguna palabra.

-Podrían decirme donde se encuentra?-

-Él está reunido en este momento-respondió uno, sentado en la mesa tomando un té- tendrás que esperar un poco-

-Gracias- murmuró

-Masashi, sé más educado hombre! Que es la heredera-exclamó uno de los hombres que la rodeaba.

-La heredera?-preguntó una voz tras ellos. Cuando estos se alejaron de ella, Hinata pudo ver en la puerta a un hombre largo cabello blanco recogido en una coleta, alto y ojos negros. Vestía igual que todos, un traje, pero el de él era azulado con una camisa blanca.

Parecía tener la edad que su padre, incluso un poco más podría decir.

Pero parecía un hombre elegante, culto y muy respetado.

-Jiraya-sama- los demás le hicieron una reverencia mientras él se iba acercando a ella.

Hinata se pegó más contra el mármol de la cocina, impresionada por su altura.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuuga, señor, la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga-

Su mirada volvió a posarse en ella y Hinata, sonrojada hizo una reverencia. Cuando alzó de nuevo la cabeza, aquel señor seguía mirándola y ella miró al suelo.

-L-lo siento…-murmuró- no quise, debí avisar antes de entrar aquí sin permiso. Lo sient…-

-Eres hermosa!-exclamó provocando que los demás que estaban en la cocina rodaran sus ojos y rieran.-Será pedante ese Hiashi, mira que no presentarme a una hermosura como tú- agarró su mano y sonriendo, besó su dorso- es un auténtico placer concerte, Hyuuga-san-

-G-gracias, pero dígame solo, Hinata- el hombro volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces Jiraya a secas, hermosa-

Hinata asintió, sonriendo con timidez.

-Ven, vayamos a dar un paseo- y cogiendo su mano con elegancia la sacó de la cocina.

-Y-yo…perdone…pero estoy, tengo que buscar a Naruto.- Jiraya se detuvo y la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-Y ahora que ha hecho ese mocoso-

-A-ah..n-no nada, yo solo…-

-Es igual. No perdamos el tiempo hablado de nimiedades. Venga, le enseñaré un poco las instalaciones del piso-

-P-pero yo…-pero este tiró de ella y resignada, siguió al hombre.

_Recuerda ser siempre educada._

Muchas veces su padre se lo repetía y ella, como hija de una persona importante, debía comportarse como tal.

Los hombres, asomados en la puerta, negaban.

-Pobre chiquilla-

-Se ha metido en la boca del lobo-

- Jiraya casi le está obligando a seguirla-

Entraron a la cocina y empezaron a prepararse cafés y a comer.

-Solo espero que Jiraya no le haga nada- dijo otro, suspirando.

-Es una niña, como podéis pensar que Jiraya le haría algo-

Y todos se quedaron en silencio, con una gota resbalando por sus nucas.

De Jiraya, el rey de los pervertidos, podían esperar cualquier cosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En otra gran sala…**

Minato y Naruto se despedían de un grupo de empresarios después de una reunión de casi dos horas.

Naruto se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, cansado. Estar reunido con esas personas era lo peor que podían aguantar. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y suspiró, cerrado sus ojos.

-Otro gran negocio para la empresa- dijo Minato mirando a su hijo.

-Esta me la debes- respondió él, mirándole mientras Minato sonreía.

-Que tal una semana de vacaciones en Hawai?-

-Dos-

-Una y tres días-

-Te he salvado, así que merezco por lo menos dos-

-Está bien.-suspiró Minato mientras Naruto se alzaba de la silla y entraba ahora la secretaria a recoger los documentos y vasos.- Vamos a comer algo?-

-Lo siento, pero tengo que volver a casa- y una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Los dos salían ya de aquella sala y caminaban por los pasillos de la oficina.

-Mejor no pregunto- dijo sonriendo Minato viendo la sonrisa feliz de su hijo-solo espero que no hayas hecho nada-

-Porque me dices eso!-exclamó ofendido cuando empezaron a escuchar murmullos bastante altos. Los dos se detuvieron al ver un grupo de trabajadores sonreír y gritar emocionados de vez en cuando-pero que pasa?-le preguntó Naruto a uno de los que estaban sentados en su mesa.

-La heredera está aquí.-respondió este sonriendo-está revolucionando a todos con su encanto-

-La heredera?-preguntó Minato mirando hacia el grupo. Naruto frunció el ceño y miró también hacia el grupo.

-Aunque me preocupado un poco-dijo el hombre mirando hacia el grupo- Jiraya esta con ella-

-Heredera…?-murmuró Naruto extrañado

-Sí, la señorita Hinata Hyuuga-

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos y corrió hacia el grupo de hombres; Minato le siguió sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Y entonces…-Hinata miró a todos- le clavé el cuchillo en la mano-

Algunos de los empresarios rieron mientras que otros exclamaron sorprendidos.

Hinata, subida en una pequeña silla, explicaba a todos su experiencia durante el secuestro. No tenía pensado llamar la atención de esa manera, pero aquellas personas le caían realmente bien, y para nada parecían malas personas.

Incluso Jiraya, con el poco tiempo que había estado con él, ya lo quería como su propio abuelo.

-Tras eso corrí, lo más rápido que pude. Aunque estaba cansada y muerta de hambre. Caí varias veces pero conseguí alz….-

-Hinata.-

Los hombres se apartaron y Hinata pudo ver a Naruto, cruzado de brazos y mirándola, diciéndole con ello que bajara de esa silla y le siguiera callada.

Ella le aguantó la mirada, todavía molesta con él por haberla engañado; así que lo único que hizo fue virar su rostro a un lado y cruzarse de brazos.

-Cómo iba diciendo…-siguió ella, volviendo a ellos con una sonrisa- tras haber corrido y escondido entre las cajas…terminaron cogiéndome y-Kyyah!-gritó al verse alzada de la silla y puesta sobre el hombro de Naruto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se agarró fuerte a su camisa-N-naruto qué haces!-

-Lo siento, pero me la llevo.-respondió sonriendo dejando a los trabajadores sorprendidos.-y volved al trabajo-

-Naruto! Bájame!- exclamó avergonzada al verse el centro de atención de todos- Naruto!-

Pero este siguió su camino hasta perderse en uno de los muchos pasillos que ese piso tenía.

-Se puede saber qué hace?-preguntó Jiraya con el ceño fruncido, al lado de Minato, que no dejaba de sonreír-mira que es maleducado-

-Creo que Naruto tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo-respondió Minato dejando extrañado a Jiraya- ya que pronto será su mujer- y comenzó a andar, dejando a Jiraya pasmado.

-Su mujer?-repitió sorprendido- Naruto…él se…-y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-No…-y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- con ella?-

-Increíble…-murmuró

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto dejó a Hinata sobre el suelo, y volvió a la puerta para cerrarla. Se volteó para mirarla, pero ella volteó de nuevo el rostro, cruzada de brazos. Naruto sonrió.

-Quien te lo ha dicho?-

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Me has mentido- él se acercó, sin dejar de sonreír hasta su asiento.- porque lo has hecho?-

-No sé.-respondió él, sentándose- para divertirme, supongo-

Ella volvió a entrecerrar la mirada, molesta.

-Que sepas que gracias a ti estoy castigada- se sentó en la silla de delante, cruzándose de piernas- como es posible que mi madre no me crea...-

-Quizá porque parezco un hombre bueno incapaz de mentir a alguien?-

Hinata le siguió mirando molesta mientras este seguía sonriendo con malicia.

-Eres…-pero se calló y cruzó de brazos, sonrojada y llena de impotencia- no volveré a confiar en ti-

-...-

-Fiesta de final del invierno…-repitió él, aguantándose la risa.

Hinata se sonrojó más, frustrada. Encima de que le había engañado, su madre le había reñido y él se ría en su cara…

Abrió su mochila y de dentro sacó el móvil de Naruto. Este al verlo, borró su sonrisa y la miró.

-esta mañana te lo olvidaste.- y observó el móvil, sonriendo- parece muy caro-

-Hinata, dámelo- se alzó de la silla, estirando su brazo, pero Hinata también se alzó y se alejó de la mesa- tengo cosas importantes de la empresa-rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ella- dámelo- y se lo intentó quitar pero ella lo apartó antes de tiempo, sonriendo.

- Y lo haré…-se alejó- en cuanto le digas a mi madre lo que pasó en realidad- rodeó el escritorio de Naruto y se sentó en su silla.

-Lo haré, ahora dámelo- se acercó a la mesa, preocupado. Ahí dentro tenía cosas importantes y sobre todo, personales.

Hinata sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, vio sobre la mesa un vaso de agua, se apoyó sobre sus brazos y sujetó el móvil sobre este.

-Sé que tienes cosas importantes…-murmuró ella moviendo el móvil de un lado a otro sobre el vaso-lo he visto-

-Lo has visto?-y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Entonces había visto…

Hinata asintió, mirándole. Naruto viró el rostro a un lado, apretando sus puños.

-No sabes que no está bien cotillear en las cosas de los demás-

-Lo sé, pero tenía que llamar a Kasumi y…-suspiró mirando de nuevo al móvil mientras seguía moviéndolo sobre este.

-Vas a devolvérmelo?-preguntó frustrado y avergonzado por haber sido descubierto su secreto.

Si, le gustaba hacer fotos a Hinata. No tenía ninguna de ella, y por lo menos quería mantener un recuerdo de ella en el próximo futuro, o no tan próximo. Ya que su móvil peligraba sobre el vaso lleno de agua.

Hinata, pensando que era suficiente, le entregó el móvil y él rápidamente lo agarró y lo guardó en su chaqueta.

-Y ahora, cumple tu parte- recordó ella

-Qué parte?- le respondió él, sonriendo mientras Hinata entrecerraba la mirada.

-Me lo has prometido-

-Yo? creo que te equivocas. Nunca dije "lo prometo"-

-Pero dijiste que lo harías!-exclamó ella alzándose de la silla mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Exacto. Dije que lo haría- rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ella-pero nunca dije cuándo-

Hinata intentó decirle algo, pero de lo molesta que estaba, nada salió de sus labios. Pateó el suelo y le empujó, consiguiendo solo que se tambaleara.

-Te odio-siseó, dándose media vuelta para salir de ese despacho.

-Hinata-

-No!-agarró su bolso y puso la mano sobre el pomo, pero se detuvo y no abrió.

_Demonios!_

El chofer no vendría hasta por lo menos dentro de media hora.

Se volteó de nuevo y se dirigió al pequeño sofá de dos plazas que había ahí.

-No puedo salir hasta que venga a buscarme mi chofer- masculló cruzándose de brazos-estoy castigada…-murmuró frunciendo el ceño-podría ir a buscar a Jiraya!-exclamó cambiando de expresión a una feliz.

-NO!-gritó Naruto, más luego tosió, disimulado- mejor no salgas de aquí…por seguridad- susurró eso último mirando sus piernas, cubiertas solo por unas medias hasta la rodilla y que luego quedaban descubiertas. Frunció el ceño- porque vienes así?-

Hinata le miró y luego se miró; volvió a mirarle.

-Así como?-

Él la miró, viendo la mirada inocente que ponía.

-No vuelvas a venir vestida así- y se sentó en su asiento, ordenando y mirando papeles-en esta empresa hay una norma con respecto a lo que se debe llevar-

-Pero yo no trabajo aquí- le respondió ella, cruzándose de piernas y mirando- además… no me veo tan mal- se sacó una motita del vestido- al menos eso es lo que me han dicho-

Naruto detuvo su quehacer y cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo y volviendo a ponerse.

-Esperaras aquí hasta que venga tu chofer-

Hinata infló sus mofletes al sentir su tono autoritario.

-No me trates como a una niña…-murmuró cruzándose de brazos- no sé cuántas veces te lo habré dicho- y pasaron un par de minutos en silencio; dónde ella se tumbó en el sofá, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho y mirando el techo-Nee…Naruto.-

-hm?-respondió con un bolígrafo en la boca

-Es cierto que terminaste con Sakura?- Naruto la miró.

-Como sabes eso?-

-Así que es cierto…-murmuró acariciando con su mano su un mechón de cabello- supongo que…es culpa mía-

En realidad lo era. Ella había sido la que se había metido en esa relación. La que se había enamorado de Naruto aun cuando este salía con Sakura.

Después de pensar eso, se sintió mal. Había terminado con una relación entre personas que se amaban con pasión. Con una relación que había comenzado con muchos problemas y que parecía que iba a terminar mal, pero que decidió terminar como un cuento de hadas.

Pero otra parte, ella también amaba a Naruto y sentía una pequeña felicidad inundar su pecho al saber que Sakura ya no estaría más con él.

Sentir eso era malo? Sentirse feliz por tener a la persona que amas a cambio de romper un amor que parecía ser eterno?

-Lo siento…-dijo al rato- Hice mal y…no me imagino como… se sentirá Sakura…-Naruto dejó de hacer, mirando la nada en la mesa- pero…es malo no sentir culpabilidad?-

-…-

-Sé que no hice lo correcto pero…no me arrepiento de ello.-dejó su mano colgar por el borde del sofá, mientras seguía mirando el techo- Te amo.-Naruto la miró-…dime, es eso…algo malo? Soy una mala persona? El querer tener a mi lado la persona que amo…hago mal?-

Naruto viró su rostro, sonriendo.

-Sí, cariño. Eres una mala persona- se alzó de la silla y se acercó al sofá, donde se arrodilló a su altura. Hinata viró el rostro para mirarle y Naruto pudo ver sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas-Pero no me importa que lo seas- alzó una mano y apartó el flequillo de la cara-porque yo también te amo y no me importaría volver a pasar por todo eso para tenerte a mi lado-

Ella miró a un lado, evitando ponerse a llorar mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Ven- se sentó en el suelo y Hinata le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, bajando su cuerpo hasta sentarse en el suelo y poner una pierna a cada lado de Naruto .

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y Naruto besó su cabeza, poniendo una mano tras su nuca y estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

-Lo siento-murmuró Hinata con voz rota. Él volvió a besar su cabeza, pero esta vez dejó sus labios sobre ella, cerrando sus ojos.

Su culpa decía. Cuando había sido él el que se había enamorado de ella, el que la había atraído hacia él, el que se moría de celos cada vez que estaba con Suzaku, el que le pedía que no se acercara a nadie más, que no se dejara tocar por nadie…

El que deseaba siempre tenerla entre sus brazos.

La culpa era única y exclusivamente suya. Por caer ante sus encantos, ante sus sonrisas, sus gestos…por haberse enamorado de ella aun sin darse cuenta.

Hasta aquel día…

El día en que Hiashi le prohibió verla.

El temor a no verla más, a no volver a abrazarla lo cegó de ira, de miedo. No quería perderla, no quería alejarse de ella. Porque en ese momento, ya se había enamorado.

Se había enamorado de su alumna, Hinata Hyuuga.

Su mente se hizo un gran lío al pensar en eso y quiso desecharlo, pero era imposible quitar ese sentimiento. Fuera donde fuera, Hinata siempre estaba presente en su cabeza.

El día que la secuestraron, sintió el peor de los miedos recorrerle el cuerpo. Y más cuando los días fueron pasando y no llegaba ni una noticia de ella.

En ese momento sintió tanta rabia, la impotencia de saber que ella estaba en peligro y que él no podía rescatarla. Él, quien debía de estar cuidándola y protegiéndola.

Jamás volvería a dejar que fuera sola por la calle.

Abrió sus ojos y besó su frente, mientras la estrechaba más fuerte.

Nunca se separaría de ella.

-Naruto…-le llamó ella al sentir que pronto la aplastaría. Ella le miró y él también; juntaron sus frentes.-estás enfadado?-

Él sonriendo, subió las manos hasta su rostro y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Sí, lo estoy- Hinata se sonrojó-No me gusta que vengas tan provocativa a mi trabajo-

-P-provocativa?-se asombró ella mientras Naruto reía.-p-pero si…-pero él juntó sus labios y Hinata, cerrando sus ojos le correspondió.

Era un beso dulce, lleno de amor. Un beso único.

-No me gusta que otros miren lo que es mío- murmuró tras separarse, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pierna.-porque esto es mío- su mano subió y se introdujo bajó su falda, acariciando su pierna.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, empezando a respirar agitada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas sintiendo como aquella mano se acercaba al borde de su braga.

Se agarró fuerte a su camisa.

-En realidad, toda tú eres mía- y volvió a besar sus labios, pasando las manos por su cintura y pegándola a su pecho. Hinata le rodeó el cuello y se entregó a ese beso- dilo Hinata…-jadeó bajando sus besos por su mentón y cuello- dilo-

-S-soy tuya, Naruto…siempre- y él, sonriendo volvió a por labios, intensificándolo, provocando que empezara a subir el calor.

Por suerte o no, Naruto se separó de sus labios y la miró, mientras ella abría sus ojos.

-Ahora, me puedes aclarar por qué ibas a mudarte al extranjero?-

Hinata asombrada, se sonrojó aún más y miró a un lado, bajando sus brazos y empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

-No tenías pensado decirme nada. De hecho, todos lo sabían menos yo.-

-En ese momento…papa dijo que iría a sacarte de la escuela si volvía verte conmigo, así que…pensé que…-

-Que lo mejor era mudarte a otro país?-sonrió irónico- sabes, agradezco que en aquel momento te hayan secuestrado- Hinata le miró- si no lo hubieran hecho te habrías ido y yo nunca lo hubiera sabido.- le agarró las mejillas y pellizco- Nunca más vuelvas a ocultarme algo-

Ella negó, como diciendo que aceptaba lo que decía. Naruto sonriendo, soltó sus mejillas y plantó un beso en sus labios.

-A partir de ahora, tienes prohíbo ocultarme algo o mentirme, quedó claro?-

Hinata asintió, sonriendo y él volvió a besarle.

-Así que es cierto.-dijo una voz tras ellos que les asustó- jamás pensé esto de ti Naruto-

Naruto, rodando sus ojos se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Hinata a levantarse.

-Te dije que picaran antes de entrar, viejo-dijo Naruto mientras Jiraya sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Y perderme esta escena tan romántica?-dijo irónico- creo que podría acoplarla a mi novela-

-Jiraya...-murmuró Hinata sonrojada. Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-Hinata, ahí fuera hay un señor que dice viene a buscarte- se acercó mientras explicaba, apartando a Naruto de un empujón- te acompaño- dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Gracias- Hinata aceptó su mano, más antes de que pudiera ponerla sobre esta, Naruto los separó y agarró su mano.

-Yo la llevaré- respondió rudo tirando de ella.

-Naruto!-y Hinata agarró su mochila a tiempo antes de salir

Jiraya sonreía negando.

-Este chico…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y los días fueron pasando. Hinata estudiaba para los exámenes finales y Naruto trabajaba en la empresa sin descanso. Muy pocas veces se vieron durante la semana siguiente, entre ellas por culpa de los estudios y otra, por orden de Hiashi, que se llevaba a su familia todo el fin de semana, con tal de que Hinata no se viera mucho con Naruto.

Pero Hinata tenía un buen as en la manga, y era Naruto, el gatito. Con la excusa de que tenía que alimentarle y cuidarle, se acercaba al piso de Naruto y ahí pasaba horas con él, divirtiéndose, demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente llegaron las vacaciones y con ello el caluroso verano.

Hinata salió de la habitación de Naruto con una pequeña mochila con las cosas esenciales; la dejó sobre la mesa y revisó.

-Toalla, gafas de sol, sombrero…la crema!-exclamó al no verla dentro-mmm…en el baño- y corrió hacia él.

Mientras Naruto, apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta observaba el ir y venir de su novia.

Sopló por quinta vez. La razón, Hinata se iba a la playa con sus amigos y él, por supuesto, no estada de acuerdo con ello.

Primero, porque no podía ir. Que hacía un adulto como él entre chicos de 16 años? La gente pensaría que podrían ser hermanos, o incluso padre!

Y la segunda, y la que más le molestaba, por aquel diminuto bikini azulado que, por más que quisiera negarlo, la hacía verse increíblemente tentadora y que ella se empeñaba a llevar.

Naruto había insistido en que se pusiera el bañador del instituto, para que no se quemara, claro, pero ella se emperró con que quería ese.

Y muy a su pesar, terminó poniéndoselo.

-A veces me gustaría volver a esa edad…-masculló, cruzado de brazos- como que iba a dejar que fuera vista así-

Hinata salió del bañó con la crema en la mano, sonriendo. La metió en la mochila y cerró.

-Listo!-exclamó orgullosa. Naruto gruñó y ella le miró, sonriendo- todavía sigues enfadado?-

Naruto viró la cabeza a un lado, a modo de respuesta. Hinata se acercó y paró delante de él.

-La oferta aún sigue en pie- pero al no volver a tener respuesta, suspiró- está bien, no insisto más- y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa.

Por supuesto que le encantaría ir. Ir y verla en bikini! Pero como hacerlo rodeado de…de chicos de su edad.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- se inventó, mirándola mientras ella se acercaba- pero podrías quedarte, a mí no me molestaría-

Hinata, sonriendo, se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas le besó.

-Nos vemos luego-y tras dos palmaditas en su pecho, abrió la puerta y salió del piso. Naruto sopló, caminando hacia el sofá, donde se dejó caer.

Algo se subió sobre sus piernas y cuando bajó la cabeza, se encontró al pequeño Naruto sobre estas. Agarró el gato y lo alzó hasta la altura de su rostro.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte-

Todos los gatos eran iguales, daba igual que fuera hembra o macho. Todos peludos y de diferentes colores, pero al final, todos peludos. Diferencia de los humanos? Que la hembra gato nunca mostraría su cuerpo a otras personas.

El gato maulló y él volvió a dejarlo sobre sus piernas, acariciándolo.

Y ahora, que podría hacer de mientras?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Porque estoy aquí?-preguntó Sasuke viéndose sentado en una de las hamacas de la playa.

-Deja de quejarte, quieres! Hacía mucho que no salíamos juntos, o no es así Shika?-le preguntó Naruto, mirando por todos los lugares y personas que había en la playa, aquel día caluroso.

Shika rodó los ojos, pensado lo mismo que Sasuke.

Que hacía él ahí?

Y sobre todo, cuando se había puesto el bañador?

Decidió acomodarse en aquella hamaca, con su refresco tropical al lado e ignorando a las chicas que tenían alrededor que no hacían más que charlar y charlar.

-Tsk! Debí imaginarme algo- siseó Sasuke intentado no ponerse grosero con aquellas chicas que les rodeaban y no dejaban de mirarles.-idiota-

Naruto le miró de mala manera.

-Estamos en la playa, porque no disfrutas un poco y quitas esa cara de amargado que siempre llevas-

Sasuke se acomodó en la hamaca y cerró sus ojos, ignorando a las pesadas. Naruto se alejó unos pasos, saliendo de la sombra de la sombrilla y poniéndose sus gafas de sol.

En cuanto lo hizo, las chicas empezaron a gritar. Y es que el cuerpo de Naruto parecía brillar bajo el sol. Con su pecho trabajado, aquel bañador anaranjado de pantalón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su espalda, su cabello revuelto brillando bajo el sol, su porte, su atractivo…

Las chicas casi se sintieron desmayar y en muchas de ellas sus ojos se transformaron en corazones.

Lo mismo pasaba con Shikamaru y Sasuke, que con solo sus bañadores parecidos a los de Naruto, pero de color marrón y negro, sus cuerpos deslumbrantes sin camisa, sus ojos ocultos bajo aquellas gafas que les hacían igual de atractivos y sexy…

Todos ellos destilaban atractivo y belleza.

-Donde demonios está…-murmuró Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar a dicha persona.

- Idiota-volvió a decir Sasuke, a lo que Naruto se volteó, mirándole molesto-Pareces un crío en vez de un adulto-

-Fue a hablar la persona más madura en el mundo- masculló Naruto, volviendo la mirada al agua.-Cuanto tengas novia, sabrás lo que es estar preocupado- y buscó de nuevo- más cuando tu novia solo tiene dieciséis años y anda con las hormonas revolucionadas.-

-No serás tú el de las hormonas? - murmuró Shikamaru sonriendo

-Dejadme en paz-respondió ya estresado y algo sonrojado- en vez de estar molestándome todo el rato, porque no me ayudáis a buscarla. Quizá así sirváis de algo-

-Hyuuga eh…-y se bajó las gafas, sonriendo ladino- nada mal.-

Naruto miró a su amigo extrañado y dirigió la mirada hacia donde él la ponía. Quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Hinata, tan solo con el bikini y su cabello largo y azulado, brillando contra el sol, jugando en el agua con Kiba, Shino y Kasumi.

-Ahora sabemos porque esa obsesión de Naruto.-dijo Shikamaru, mirando también a la pequeña Hyuuga.

-Cerrad el pico-masculló este, sin apartar la mirada de Hinata. Shikamaru sonriendo, volvió a acomodarse en la hamaca.

Se veía tan, encantadora, tan terriblemente atractiva que por su mente solo pasaba imágenes e imágenes de cosas que solo las parejas como ellos dos, hacían.

_Ese bikini deja mucho a la imaginación. _Pensó observando su cuerpo al moverse en el agua; aquellas gotas de agua en su piel de porcelana, haciéndola brillar, perdiéndose en rincones que él conocía a la perfección y que en ese momento, le encantaría ser.

Cuando el grupo de chicas gritó, Naruto despertó y fue en ese momento cuando vio a Sasuke pasar por su lado.

-A dónde vas?-

-A bañarme- respondió sin más.

-Quédate aquí-siseó agarrando su brazo- si ve que….-

-Que las has seguido? Que estás aquí porque era un idiota obseso?- Una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto.

-Simplemente, no vayas-

Pero Sasuke se soltó del agarre y siguió caminado.

-Sasuke!-

-Si no quieres que te vea, está bien, pero yo también quiero…-de mirándole por sobre el hombro- disfrutar del agua- y con una sonrisa ladina, siguió hasta el agua, siendo seguido por las chicas.

-Como le haga algo juro que le mato- siseó Naruto sentándose ahora en la hamaca que antes ocupaba Sasuke.

Shikamaru, sin dejar de sonreír, siguió con la mirada a su amigo pelinegro. .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kiba! Suéltame!-gritó riendo Hinata mientras Kiba la sujetaba por la cintura y la levantaba del agua.

-Está bien-y sin más la soltó, riendo junto los demás.

Hinata salió del agua, casi ahogada.

-Hina, estás bien?-preguntó Kasumi acercándose a ella

-Eso me pilló desprevenida!-exclamó Hinata dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Kiba, que sonrió

-Es lo que pasa por ser tan despistada, baaka- y le sacó la lengua.

-Kiba!-exclamó molesta Hinata.

-Jajajj…-pero su risa quedó ahogada cuando a él le metieron la cabeza bajo el agua. Hinata y Kasumi rieron. Kiba sacó de nuevo su cabeza, tosiendo y cogiendo aire mientras miraba mal a Shino- casi me matas- siseó con el ceño bien fruncido

Shino solo sonrió con maldad y Kiba se molestó.

-Con que ahora os reís de mí…-se crujió los dedos, mientras una venita aparecía en su rostro- más o vale correr porque si no esta será vuestra última vez-

-Kyaaah!-gritaron Kasumi y Hinata intentando huir de Kiba

-Ahora veréis!-

Kiba se lanzó a por Shino primero, hundiéndole la cabeza como le había hecho él, luego fue a por ellas dos y Shino se metió en medio para ayudarlas.

Los cuatro juntos se lo pasaban realmente bien cuando de repente escuchar más gritos.

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kasumi mirando a aquel grupo de mujeres más allá de la playa

-Algún famoso tal vez- respondió Kiba restándole importancia- que, vamos a tomar algo?-

-Si!-exclamaron los tres olvidándose de eso.

-Hinata Hyuuga- la nombrada se detuvo, una vez que estuvieron fuera del agua. Se volteó lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron al completo al descubrir quién era.

-Uchiha…-san?-el pelinegro sonrió de lado y Hinata tuvo que bajar la cabeza, sonrojada.

Ese hombre ya era lo bastante atractivo con ropa, para verle ahora solo en bañador.

Destilaba sensualidad en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos- siguió él.

-H-he estado ocupada…los estudios y…-

-Y Naruto.- Hinata sintió su rostro arder y apretó fuerte sus manos unidas delante de vientre. Sasuke se acercó más a ella, observándola de pies a cabeza, sonriendo aún más al estudiarla detalladamente. Hinata respingó cuando vio su rostro tan cercano al suyo.

-Q-qué…-

-Entiendo la obsesión del dobe-y sonrió aún más, como un demonio- no estás nada mal, Hyuuga…-y su mirada volvió a pasearse por su cuerpo- nada mal…-

-Oiga! Que le está haciendo a mi amiga!-Kasumi empujó al hombre que había visto tan cerca de Hinata, molesta- déjela en paz-

-Kasumi…-

Sasuke miró, de la misma forma que a Hinata, examinándola. Kasumi se sonrojó, pero de la rabia que le dio al verle hacer eso.

-Se le ha perdido algo?-siseó la pregunta, observando a aquel hombre de mirada penetrante, que por un momento le había hecho acelerar el corazón- lárguese de aquí, pervertido- agarró a Hinata de la mano y tiró, alejándola de esa persona, que parecía el diablo mismo.

Sasuke, sonriendo de nuevo, se metió en el agua, escuchando el grito de las mujeres que emocionadas miraban como nadaba.

**Mientras, en las hamacas…**

-Cálmate- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo

Pero Naruto solo apretaba sus puños y fruncía el ceño, bastante molesto. Lo que acababa de ver…

-Porque siempre tiene que joderme- masculló furioso sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, que ahora nadaba, tan tranquilo.

-Ya sabes cómo es Sasuke, problemático-

-Pues voy a tener que resolver ese problema de una vez, y no por las buenas-

Shikamaru observó a su amigo, de pie, mirando muy furioso a Sasuke. Rodó los ojos; ellos dos siempre se habían llevado mal. Des de pequeños, recordaba perfectamente lo mal que se llevaban y las peleas que formaban. Con el tiempo, eso no había cambiado.

Los dos parecían llevarse como perros y gatos, matándose con las miradas, resolviendo casi todo a golpes.

No se odiaban, porque ambos decían ser amigos. En realidad, los dos apreciaban mucho la amistad del otro. Se podría decir que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Pero, eso sonaba demasiado cursi, o al menos es lo que ellos pensaban y se negaban a admitir.

Shikamaru ya se había acostumbrado a esas disputas, de hecho, se negaba a meterse en una de ella. Ya que, por meterse una vez, acabó recibiendo buenos golpes, que luego él les devolvió con gran satisfacción.

Pero, con él tiempo que llevaba con ellos, casi desde niños, jamás les vio comportarse de otra forma, demostrarse la amistad que sentían el uno por el otro de buena forma.

No, todo lo que ellos sentían, toda esa amistad se transmitía en sus golpes e insultos.

-Sabes que Sasuke no haría nada que pudiera herirte-

Naruto le miró, incrédulo ante esas palabras

-Lleva hiriéndome toda mi vida- masculló, sentándose de nuevo en la hamaca-lo hizo con Sakura, y ahora pretende hacer lo mismo con Hinata-

Sakura. Aquella chica de ojos esmeralda era, otra de las principales disputas entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto se enamoró a primera vista de Sakura, y ella, a su vez, de Sasuke. Los tres se hicieron muy amigos, iban juntos a la escuela, comían juntos, incluso crecieron juntos. Pero el amor de Naruto a Sakura era lo que siempre les separaba.

Recuerda que un día, Naruto se declaró a Sakura, pero esta solo se disculpó y le respondió que estaba enamorado de Sasuke. Naruto, por supuesto, fingió que el rechazo no dolió y le sonrió, ocultando aquellas ganas de llorar y rabia que sentía.

Muchas cosas pasaron hasta que llegaron a la universidad y Sakura por fin, aceptó que realmente amaba a Naruto. Pasaron un año entero juntos, un año en que él, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura salían juntos.

Hasta que apareció ella. Hinata Hyuuga.

Cuando Naruto les dijo aquel día que sustituiría a Kakashi en un instituto, no le creyeron. Naruto de profesor? Quien lo pensaría?

Sabían que era un hombre trabajador, inteligente- sí, inteligente, con el tiempo, Naruto cambió para bien y sus locuras quedaron en el pasado-pero un profesor?.

Todo parecía ir a la perfección, hasta que la conoció a ella. Desde entonces, Naruto parecía brillar, desprender jovialidad, alegría, como si hubiera vuelto el Naruto del instituto.

Y todo por Hinata.

Ella poco a poco, fue entrando en su corazón, empezando con un pequeño trocito para acabar ocupando todo su corazón.

Naruto estaba en problemas. Porque deseaba a esa muchacha y a la vez, estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Muchas veces Naruto le visitó, intentando que él le aclarase lo que sentía. Más no sabía que decirle más que:

_-Eso es algo que tú corazón te decidirá-_

No es que él fuera filósofo ni mucho menos, pero en aquellos momentos, lo único que podría decirle a Naruto es que confiara en su corazón, que este le guiara hacia lo que más quería.

Jamás pensó que elegiría a Hinata.

Él, que siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, la cambió por aquella pequeña muchacha.

Shikamaru se preguntó muchas veces que era lo que hizo cambiar tan drásticamente lo que sentía por Sakura, para terminar amando a Hinata.

Que había hecho la Hyuuga para encadenar a Naruto de esa forma?

Por supuesto, Naruto nunca les contó porque terminó enamorado de ella; tampoco les importaba mucho. Naruto parecía feliz de nuevo, y eso era lo único que podrían desearle a su amigo.

Aunque, ahora podían imaginarse una parte del porque se enamoró.

Shikamaru suspiró, negando. Claramente no podían pasar por alto el atractivo cuerpo de aquella muchacha.

Y sí, siempre lo dijeron- y seguirían diciendo- Naruto era, es y será un pervertido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kasumi-chan…-la rubia dejó de tirar de ella y se volteó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Hinata, no puedes dejar que cualquiera se te acerque.-y se cruzó de brazos- o acaso no recuerdas que hacer solo un par de meses fuiste secuestrada?-

-P-pero él…yo…-

-Nada, nada- interrumpió ella- no puedo dejar que nadie se acerque a ti. Naruto me mataria si lo hago-

-Eh?-

-Nada!-y sonrió- vamos a tomar algo con kiba y Shino!-dijo volviendo a agarrar su mano. Hinata se dejó llevar hasta la toalla, pensativa.

Había nombrado a Naruto?

-Porque tardabais tanto? Las bebidas se van a calentar- exclamó Kiba pasándoles dos latas.

-Gracias!-exclamó Kasumi sentándose en la gran toalla. Hinata también se sentó a su lado y se puso a disfrutar de su refresco junto sus amigos.

-Y a dónde vamos a comer?- preguntó Kasumi

-Un poco más abajo hay una casa de comidas-respondió Shino-podríamos comer allí-

-Suena bien!-y miró a Hinata- tú que piensas Hina?-le preguntó Kasumi

Para cuando ella fue a responder, su estómago lo hizo y se sonrojó. Sus amigos rieron.

-Lo siento…-murmuró avergonzada.

-Mejor vayamos ya-dijo Kiba entre risas- o tú que piensas, vientre de Hinata?-Shino y Kasumi volvieron a reír y Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

-No tiene gracias- masculló flojito mientras veía a sus amigos reírse a pierna suelta.

-Bien! Vamos allá!-exclamó Kiba alzándose.

-Si!-exclamaron Kasumi y Shino; Hinata solo se alzó, todavía algo avergonzada, y les siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol de mediodía calentaba la playa y atraía a muchos turistas. A su alrededor empezaba a crecer el número de mujeres que no dejaban de mirarles.

-Esto es realmente incómodo- masculló Naruto sentándose en la hamaca y quitándose las gafas de sol.

-Porque no nos vamos a tomar algo fresco?-preguntó Shikamaru, también incómodo.

-Mejor que estar parados- añadió Sasuke, molesto ante tanta mirada-larguémonos de aquí-

Naruto no quería hacerlo, ya que entonces no podría seguir vigilando a Hinata, pero…aquello le superaba. El calor y las miles de mujeres que les rodeaban le agobiaban y estresaban.

Las entendía. Entendía porque no podían apartar la mirada de un "hombre atractivo" como él. Si, sabía que las mujeres dejaban un rastro de babas por donde él pasaba, y eso en realidad, le enorgullecía, pero ahora mismo, no tenía ganas de verlo.

Únicamente quería vigilar a Hinata ante cualquier posible pervertido.

Pero estando Kasumi con ella, no tenía por qué preocuparse, verdad?

-Oucht!-se quejó al recibir un golpe en la nuca- Teme! Porque demonios…-

-Dejar de soñar y vámonos- Shikamaru y Sasuke se adelantaron a él. Naruto agarró su mochila, se la pasó por el hombro y siguió a sus amigos.

-Gracias por preguntar si quería quedarme- dijo irónico una vez al lado de estos.

-Si fuera por ti, no hubiéramos quedado todo el día en ese desierto vigilando a la mocosa-

-Teme, te dije que dejaras de llamarla así-

-Tienes razón, debería dejar de hacerlo- respondió Sasuke sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Sasuke le estaba dando la razón? Porque? Cómo?

-Su cuerpo demuestra todo lo contrario- y con aquella sonrisa ladina siguió el camino.

Shikamaru palmeó el hombro de Naruto, que apretaba sus puños y una venita aparecía en su frente.

-Déjalo Naruto.-y tras eso, metió la mano en el bolsillo y siguió a Sasuke

-Una más y no se la paso.-siseó entre dientes, tras recuperar la calma y seguir a sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la tarde, en la feria…**

-Kawai !-exclamó Kasumi- Hina! Hina! Mira esto!-

-Kasumi! mira!-exclamó Hinata en otra tienda

-Mouu! Yo quiero uno!-

-Espera! Vayamos a ese primero!-

Kiba y Shino, con una tras la nuca miraban a sus amigas que no dejaban de caminar de un lado a otro mirando las pequeñas tiendas.

Kasumi porque al ser extranjera, pocas veces venía y Hinata, porque a su padre nunca le había gustado esas cosas y por ello no la había traído.

Por suerte, ellos dos siempre las traían.

-Nunca cambiaran eh…-murmuró Kiba sonriendo. Shino solo las observó, con otra sonrisa.

-Hina, Hina!-

-Aquí! Coge uno!-

Y sus dos amigos pudieron ver que cada vez se alejaban más y más, hasta que las perdieron de vista entre tanta gente. Parpadearon asombrados y se miraron.

-Y otra vez…-murmuró Shino, negando.

-Porque siempre tienen que perderse!-exclamó Kiba, recordando que las veces que venían, ellas siempre se perdían entre el gentío-arrg! Vamos a buscarlas.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Volvimos a perdernos.-dijo Kasumi, sonriendo. Hinata asintió y miró hacia delante.

La luna se reflejaba sobre el agua de la playa, las olas les mojaban los pies y reían, enterrando los pies en la tierra.

Las dos, sentadas en la arena, disfrutando del silencio del lugar y sin ninguna persona por en medio, esperaban la llegada de Kiba y Shino.

-No crees que se darán cuenta?-preguntó Hinata- siempre nos perdemos y encontramos en el mismo lugar-

-Ni se darán cuenta-murmuró Kasumi- Son unos despistados…-apoyó las manos en la arena y miró hacia la luna-

-Si se enteran se enfadaran- dijo Hinata, evitando sonreír.

-Pero nunca lo harán.-y meditó- aunque admito que me gustaría ver sus caras cuando lo sepan-

Hinata sonrió junto con su amiga y las dos voltearon a mirar de nuevo el mar, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía de la otra.

-Pero mirar que tenemos aquí- ellas dos voltearon a la cabeza hacia un grupo de chicos que se estaba acercando a ella- dos lindas y solitarias chicas-

Kasumi y Hinata se alzaron, la primera poniéndose delante de Hinata.

-Que hacen aquí dos chicas como vosotras?- El grupo les rodeó y Kasumi les observó.

Eran cuatro chicos, demasiados para que ella pudiera contra ellos.

-Nada que te importe- respondió Kasumi- vámonos Hinata-agarró su mano y tiró de ella, pero el chico que había detrás de Hinata agarró su mano y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Wuo! Mira que linda es!-exclamó el que la había agarrado, mostrándosela a l otro chico. Hinata viró el rostro cuando el del otro se acercó.

-Tú, suéltala-se acercó, pero el otro chico también la agarró.

-Espera…porque tanta prisa?-Kasumi movió la mano mientras el otro sonreía- me gusta esta chica- y el compañero se rió- tiene carácter.-

-Suéltame- siseó Kasumi frunciendo el ceño.

-No! soltadme!-dijo Hinata intentando soltarse mientras los dos chicos tiraban de ella.

-Vamos, ven con nosotros. Vamos a divertirnos-

-Dejadla!-exclamó Kasumi soltándose del agarre del chico y yendo corriendo hacia ellos. Golpeó al chico con que le agarraba, con una de sus técnicas de judo, dejándolo K.O en el suelo.

Kasumi sonrió, satisfecha y agradeciendo el día que decidió aprender judo.

-Vamos Hinata- agarró su mano y salieron corriendo. O lo poco que les dejaron, ya que uno de los chicos agarró a Kasumi, separándola de Hinata.

-Kasumi!-exclamó Hinata preocupada por su amiga, más cuando intentó dar el primer paso, el chico de antes la agarró.-Q-qu..-

-Tú vienes conmigo-y volvió a tirar de ella.

-No! suéltame! Idiota!-y miró hacia su amiga, donde dos de los chicos la tiraban contra el suelo.-KASUMI!-miró al chico con rabia-suéltame!- y sin más pateó su trasero, provocando que le soltara. Hinata corrió hacia los dos chicos y se subió sobre uno de ellos-Dejadla!-

-Eh! Tú!-el chico se movía, intentando quitarse a la chica de encima.

-Hinata!-exclamó Kasumi alzándose del suelo con una sonrisa. Esa era su amiga. Una amiga bastante loca.-bien…-se remangó, sin dejar de sonreír- ahora es mi turno- se posicionó y con la mano adelantada le indicó al chico que se acercara-adelante.-

El chico, furioso se lanzó contra ella, con el puño alzado. Kasumi se preparó para golpearle cuando de repente vio al chico alzado del suelo.

-Hmp. Molestias- Kasumi abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Tú?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah!-se quejó Hinata cuando el tipo la tiro al suelo arenoso. Ella se incorporó, mirándola con ira.

-Ahora verás…-

-No.-dijo el chico que había pateado antes- déjamela a mí- apartó al chico con mala gana y sonrió con cinismo- Más te vale estar calladita, porque….-pero un golpe sobre su cabeza, duro y dado con fuerza le interrumpió.

-Por qué ,qué?-

Hinata sonrió al ver a la persona que recientemente la acababa de salvar.

-Naruto…-murmuró cuando una mano se puso delante de ella.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Shikamaru

Hinata asintiendo, agarró la mano del hombre y se alzó con su ayuda del suelo arenoso. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia Naruto, una gotita resbaló al verle agarrar a los dos chicos por el cuello de su camisa, llevándolos como si fueran dos animales mientras les regañaba.

Cerca de él estaba Sasuke con otro chico en su mano.

-Hinata!-Kasumi se acercó a ella corriendo y la abrazó- gracias por venir a ayudarme. Tú estás bien?-

Hinata, asintiendo, correspondió al abrazo, sonriendo.

-Eres mi amiga, jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño- y Kasumi, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, se lanzó de nuevo a ella, rodeándola fuerte con sus brazos y gritándole todo lo que la quería.

Shikamaru las miró algo extrañado.

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo Hinata! Te quiero!-y al momento sintió que no tocaba lo pies al suelo, miró hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño-Eh! Pero que…-

-No quiero más problemas-dijo Naruto dejándola a un lado- está claro que no puedo confiar en ti-

Kasumi puso sus brazos en jarra.

-Eran demasiados! Como quieres que lucha contra cuatro a la vez!-

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-Ese es tu problema. A ti se te encomendó algo, así que deberías cumplirlo en vez de dejar que ella lo hiciera por ti-

Kasumi infló sus mofletes.

-Eres el novio más agobiante que una chica como Hinata podría tener- y se cruzó de brazos, virando el rostro a un lado- no sé cómo pudo fijarse en ti-

En la frente de Naruto apareció una venita.

-Eres…una mocosa-

-Y tú un pesado!-

-Yo? pesado?-

-Exacto!-

Hinata miraba la conversación algo incrédula. Desde cuando esos dos tenían tanta confianza?

-Esto podría llevar rato- suspiró Shikamaru

-Larguémonos de una vez- dijo Sasuke cansado de tanto rollo.

-Si- Shikamaru le siguió.

-Ah…perdonar!-exclamó Hinata acercándose- g-gracias por ayudarnos- y les hizo una reverencia.

-No ha sido nada- dijo Shikamaru

-Si no hubieran llegado, Kasumi y yo aún estaríamos…-pero se sonrojó al completo cuando Sasuke se inclinó sobre su rostro- U-uchiha…san…-

-De verdad quieres agradecérnoslo?-alzó su mentón, mientras Shikamaru negaba.

Hinata sintió su mejillas arder cuando este empezó a acercarse a sus labios y cerró sus ojos.

_Le iba a besar!_

-TEME!-Naruto la apartó y pegó a su cuerpo-pero de que narices vas!-

-Naruto.-murmuró Hinata, agarrándose a su camisa, sonrojada.

-Está vez te pasaste! Porque ibas a besarla?-

Sasuke sólo se alzó de hombros, sonriendo ladino. Naruto apegó más a Hinata contra él, evitando contener las ganas de golpearle que tenía.

-Tú! Pervertido!-se paró delante de Sasuke, Kasumi- qué quieres con mi amiga?-le agarró del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hacia abajo para mirarle cara a cara- no te atrevas a hacerle algo porque te las verás conmigo-

Sasuke con las manos en el bolsillo y su sonrisa ladina, acercó su rostro y la besó en los labios.

Hinata se sonrojó, mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru miraban sorprendidos la escena.

Sasuke se separó, se dejar de sonreír y le murmuró.

-Lo estoy esperando con ganas- tras eso se paró y comenzó a caminar.

-Kasumi…-se acercó Hinata, preocupada.

-M-me ha…-Hinata pudo ver su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos abiertos de par en par-Me…-

-Pero que le pasa a…-

-PERO DE QUE VAS!-gritó Kasumi, interrumpiendo a Naruto- Eres un pervertido! Demonio!-volvió a gritar, yendo tras Sasuke- sabes que por eso puedo denunciarte!-

Sasuke rodó sus ojos.

Ciertamente, no sabía si había hecho bien en besarla.

-Kasumi…-murmuró Hinata

-Mira que está raro- masculló Naruto- vámonos Hinata-agarró su mano y tiró de ella

-Ah...pero y Kasumi? Y…-

-Sasuke ya sabrá qué hacer con ella.-Hinata, mirando por última vez hacia atrás, sonrió.

_Hasta mañana, Kasumi_

Y entrelazó los dedos con los de Naruto.

-Por cierto Naruto, que haces aquí?-

Naruto se sonrojó un poco.

-Nada en especial.-

-Pero como sabías donde…-

-Mira Hinata! un puesto de golosinas!-

-No me trates como una niña!.-exclamó ella molesta.

Shikamaru, parado todavía en la playa, sonrió.

-Creo que habrán más problemas…-murmuró negando- problemáticos…-y siguió caminando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Pero donde están!-exclamó Kiba- HINATA! KASUMI!-

Shino suspiró.

Porque simplemente no las llamaba al móvil?

**_Fin?_**

* * *

><p><em>Jajaja y bien? QUE os ha parecido este casi último cap!<em>

_Jaja, por supuesto, este no es el último, solo quería terminarlo un poco así para ver cuales eran vuestras reacciones :P_

_Sin más que comentar, espero vuestros RR!_

_Matta ne!_


	15. Epílogo: la petición

**Capítulo 15 y último!**

**Gracias por todo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos años después…<strong>_

Mansión Hyuuga

-Increíble- murmuró Hanabi sorprendida

Hinata se acercó y tocó aquel coche, maravillada. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-Es….- no tenía ni palabras para expresar lo magnifico que era.-C-como…-miró a sus padres, esperando la respuesta.

-Nosotros no hemos sido- respondió su madre, sonriendo mientras se abrazaba. Afuera nevaba y el frío helaba los huesos.

-Sabes que no nos gusta que conduzcas-añadió su padre, mirando a un lado- pero sé que es necesario…-

Hinata volvió a mirar ese coche con un gran lazo rosa. Era un porche blanco, con techo de aquellos desplegables. Volvió a mirar a sus padres, sin entender.

-No me digas que no adivinas quien ha sido?-preguntó Hanabi sonriendo.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta.

-No…-murmuró. No había sido quien se imaginaba, verdad?

-Quién más va a poder permitirse pagar algo así?-masculló su padre.

Si, aun con el tiempo que había pasado, a su padre todavía le costaba aceptar la relación de su hija con Naruto.

Hinata volvió a mirar el coche y no pudiéndose reprimir más, lo abrazó, riendo.

Jamás se habría imaginado que nada más volver de la universidad se encontrara esto en el garaje de su casa.

Le encantaba!

Sacó el lazo y entró rápidamente en el coche, poniendo las manos sobre el volante, tocando todo lo de dentro.

Era increíble. Sin duda, un gran coche.

Cuando abrió la guantera, se encontró una pequeña tarjeta. La agarró y leyó.

_Espero que disfrutes de este regalo._

_Feliz navidad._

_Naruto_

Volvió a dejar la tarjeta dentro, salió de este y cerró.

-Mama!- se acercó a ella- por favor-

Hana rodó sus ojos, sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

-Papa.-juntó sus manos a modo de súplica. Hiashi bufó-por favor-

Hiashi se cruzó de brazos mientras Hana sonreía.

-Por favor! Os prometo que volveré pronto-

-Está bien- suspiró Hana mientras Hinata sonreía- pero tendrás que venir con nosotros a las reuniones empresariales.-

-Si! gracias mama!- la besó- gracias papa!- y le besó a él también- os quiero!- gritó entrando en su casa.

-Yo no sé cómo le permites…-masculló Hiashi

-Es navidad-respondió Hana, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su marido- deja que lo disfrute con quien ama-

-Oe, oe! Que yo todavía sigo aquí- dijo Hanabi pasando entre medio de ellos- no quiero nada de cochinadas.-y se adentró en la casa

-Hanabi!-exclamó Hiashi sonrojado- d-de donde…-y la siguió

Hana sonriendo, entró también en su casa, apagó las luces del garaje y cerró la puerta.

Sin duda, iba a ser una hermosa navidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Importándole poco que el viento frió chocara en su cara. Estaba contenta, feliz, radiante.

Tenía una familia que amaba con locura, estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades para convertirse en la sucesora de la empresa Hyuuga, tenía unos amigos increíbles y un novio, que cada vez amaba más y más.

Sin duda alguna, era una de las chicas de 18 años más felices del mundo.

Llegó al piso de apartamentos, entró corriendo al edificio…

-Feliz navidad señor portero!-

-Feliz navidad- respondió él sin alzar la mirada del periódico. Sabía perfectamente que la única que entraba de esa forma no podía ser otra más que la pareja de Naruto.

Se paró delante de la puerta del ascensor, recuperando algo de aire. Picó al botón y mientras esperaba se arregló sus ropas y su cabello, escondido bajo aquel gorro de lana blanco.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella picó al piso 20. Se frotó las manos, rojas por el frío mientras sonreía.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y ella salió corriendo de ahí, llegó hasta el piso y picó al timbre.

Dentro, pudo oír la voz de Naruto y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ella volvió a picar, emocionada y esta vez la puerta se abrió.

-Hina…-pero esta le saltó a los brazos y él la agarró a tiempo y mantuvo el equilibrio antes de que cayeran.

-Te amo!-exclamó ella, besando sus labios- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!-y le abrazó con fuerza- eres el mejor-

-Ahora te das cuenta?-preguntó el con tono divertido. Hinata le miró, sonriendo y volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez profundizando el beso, demostrándole todo lo que le amaba.

-Si van a empezar así, mejor nos largamos-

Hinata rompió el beso al escuchar esa voz y viró el rostro, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos que estaban ahí.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi y…Jiraya? les miraban sonriendo. Ella rápidamente volteó el rostro de nuevo, mirando la camisa de Naruto, avergonzada.

Naruto sonriendo, besó su frente y la bajó de sus brazos.

-Supongo que no harán falta las presentaciones- dijo él divertido mientras cerraba la puerta

-Es un placer volver a verte, Hinata- Jiraya agarró su mano y le besó en el dorso.

Hinata hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, negada a levantar la cabeza y observar las sonrisas que todos portaban.

Se moría de vergüenza. Porque no habría mirado antes de actuar.

Sintió el brazo de Naruto rodearle los hombros y pegarla a su cuerpo. Hinata se agarró a él mientras este besaba su cabeza.

-Supongo que ahora, ya estamos todos.-

-Ya ha empezado la fiesta?-

Hinata miró al frente al oír esa voz; todo a su alrededor se detuvo, ya no escuchó nada excepto los latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver acercarse a esa persona, más hermosa que nunca, con su cabello largo, su cuerpo definido y aquello extravagantes y atrayentes ojos verdes.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Hinata-

-Haruno…san-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata bajó la mirada, sorprendida, sin creerse que ahí presente estaba Sakura, la ex novia de su novio. La volvió a mirar, moviendo los labios en busca de alguna palabra que pudiera salirle.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo; mientras en aquella sala empezó a formarse un ambiente tenso. Los presentes miraban a Hinata, quizá sabiendo, lo que sucedería ahora.

Naruto miró a su novia, inquieto al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

-Hinata…-

Pero ésta alzó la cabeza.

-Se me olvidaba!-exclamó sorprendiéndoles- esta noche llegan mis tíos a casa. T-tengo que volver-se volteó y dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera Hinata-le agarró Naruto del brazo- no…no quieres quedarte?-

Hinata se soltó de su agarre con suavidad, haciendo una mueca, incómoda.

-Lo siento. De seguro están por venir y tengo que cambiarme. Ya sabéis como es mi padre con esto de la ropa y…-rió- G-gracias por el coche Naruto. Es genial-miró al frente y les hizo una reverencia- hasta pronto- abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Hinata-

-Espera.-le detuvo Sakura antes de que saliera a seguirla- iré a hablar con ella- dijo agarrando su chaqueta-creo que...es culpa mía que se haya puesto tan pálida- salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Naruto suspiró.

-Soy un idiota-

-Eso ya lo sabíamos desde mucho antes- respondió Sasuke, que se había mantenido todo el rato sentado en el sofá.

-No se puede jugar con dos mujeres Naruto, es muy peligroso- añadió Jiraya, mostrándose serio.

Naruto miró a los dos de mala manera.

-Gracias por vuestro …oucht!-exclamó cuando recibió un tremendo golpe en la nuca- mama! Porque demonios….oucht!-volvió a golpearle.

-Primero, no maldigas y segundo…-se cruzó de brazos- se puede saber que te entra por la cabeza para invitar a Sakura?-

Naruto se frotó la nuca adolorido.

-Es mi amiga. Y siempre hemos estado juntos en navidad. No sé qué tiene de malo invitarla…-

Se calló al ver a su madre apretar el puño y se alejó un par de pasos. No quería perder la poca cordura que tenía.

Jiraya rió y las miradas pasaron a él. Minato alzó una ceja, mirando a su amigo. Porque sí, sabía que significaba esa mirada.

-Sé nota que no tienes ni idea de mujeres-y miró a Naruto con brillo de malicia en la mirada-a las mujeres hay que saber tratarlas. Hay que entenderlas, pensar lo que piensan ellas, porque si no…la pierdes.-se alzó del sofá y se acercó a él, sonriendo- en otras palabras. Hiciste mal en invitar a tu ex novia sin que ella lo supiera- pasó un brazo por sus hombros- y sabes lo que eso conlleva?- Naruto le miró extrañado- que ella llore o se enfade y por lo tanto, que no quiera acercarse a ti durante un tiempo-

Kushina, cruzada de brazos, rodó sus ojos al oírle.

Naruto bajó su cabeza, empezando a preocuparse.

-Llorar..-repitió, sintiendo algo en su vientre que lo estrujó. Odiaba verla llorar y más sabiendo que era él el causante.

-Jiraya…-suspiró Minato, frotando su sien. De verdad que su hijo se lo creía todo?

-Pero no te preocupes, muchacho- palmeó su pecho- no todo está perdido. Siempre puedes disculparte a tiempo. Eh! Con la verdad por delante. Odian que les mientan-

Kushina tosió, haciendo o intentando hacer notar que estaba aquí.

Que ella era una mujer.

-Y sabes que es lo peor de eso!- Naruto volvió a mirarle, interesado- que luego se enfadan y puedes pasar meses…-y su cara se puso pálida.

-Meses..?-quiso saber Naruto. Meses de qué?

-De celibato-

-Jiraya!-gritó Kushina, un poco sonrojada.

Sasuke y Shikamaru sonreían, Minato, que había decidido sentarse, negó con su cabeza y Kakashi, asintió, apoyando a Jiraya.

Naruto miraba con horror a Jiraya, que no hacía más que asentir.

-Si es lo proponen, son capaces de aguantar un año-

-U-un…-

Un año sin tocar a Hinata?

Preferiría pedirle perdón mil veces o sufrir la peor de las torturas que no volver a sentir la piel de Hinata en sus manos.

Antes moriría.

-Y no solo eso-se cruzó de brazos Jiraya- también pueden ir agarradas del brazo de otro hombre como si no pasara nada. Sonriéndole como si le conociera toda la vida, murmurándole cosas al oído mientras el otro la sujeta de sus hombros y la pega más a su cuerpo, acercando su…-

-Basta ya!-gritó Kushina pegándole tal golpe en la cabeza que quedó K.O en el suelo-No entiendes nada de las mujeres- y miró a Naruto, que se asustó al ver su mirada- tú. No te creas nada de lo que diga este pervertido. Crees a Hinata capaz de ir de brazos de otro hombre?... Por favor, si es…es un ángel de niña. Es muy linda, inteligente, con una voz tan dulce, y casi siempre está sonriendo, es muy inocente.-sonrió- tiene una mirada encantadora y cuando se sonroja…-se calló y se cruzó de brazos, quedándose varios segundos en silencio- hijo, mejor ten cuidado- le miró- una chica así…te la puede quitar cualquiera-

Naruto miró a su madre boquiabierto.

No se suponía que estaba ayudándole! Porque ahora venía con eso?

-Es cierto- apoyó Sasuke- es demasiado inocente-y sonrió ladino- no se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba aquella vez-

-Teme…-siseó

-Ni de todos aquellos hombres que la miraban cuando fue disfrazada de diablesa-dijo Shikamaru

-Diablesa!-exclamó Naruto-c-cuando fue….como…-

-Cierto! Estaba realmente linda- dijo Kushina, recordando aquel día.

-Un momento!- se acercó a el sofá pasando por encima de Jiraya- diablesa?-

-Oh! es cierto. Tú estaba de viaje.-dijo Kakashi dejando la taza- en Halloween fue no?-

-Sí, creo que si- respondió Minato- fue el día en que todos fuimos al instituto a celebrarlo-

-Un día muy divertido- comentó Kakashi, sonriendo

Naruto miró a cada uno sorprendido. Porque él no sabía eso? Porque Hinata no le había contado que se había disfrazado? Y porque precisamente de diablesa!

-Precisamente llevo una foto de…-pero Naruto le quitó la foto de las manos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Los presenten sonrieron, evitando ponerse a reír.

En aquella foto, Hinata, con largo cabello suelto y unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza, vestía un vestido rojo -muy corto-. Con cuerdas que se ataban por delante de su pecho- que por cierto, también enseñaba-y que terminaba al final de este. El vestido se estrechaba desde su pecho hasta su cintura, donde luego caía en una faldita corta y roja.

No llevaba medias-él lo podía ver- y aquellos zapatos bajitos pero de tacón y de color rojo.

En esa foto, en esa foto Hinata…

-Dejasteis que fuera así!-les gritó frunciendo el ceño- sabía que no podía confiar en vosotros. Sabía que no debía irme.-se frotó la sien-soy un idiota-

Y todos los que había ahí, sonrieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A la par de esa conversación…**_

Hinata miró de reojo a la persona que tenía enfrente y volvió a mirar la pared, incómoda.

Sakura se había metido en el ascensor y lo había parado; y ahora, ninguna de las dos, después de varios minutos, se atrevió a hablar.

Sakura miró de reojo a Hinata, cruzada de brazos. Si, había salido a hablar con ella con la intención de que volviera, parando incluso el ascensor, pero cuando llegó al ascensor las palabras no salieron y ninguna de los dos dijo nada en minutos.

Ella de vez en cuando la miraba, ni pudiendo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Esa chica le había quitado a Naruto, le había enamorado. Y eso, le dolía, y en parte también la molestaba.

Naruto siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, se lo dijo, y aunque ella al principió dudó, terminó saliendo y enamorándose de él. Estuvieron un año entero juntos, hasta que…

_-No te lo vas a creer pero…una alumna de mi clase me odia-_

Aquella frase; esa frase que no le dio importancia al principio, resultó ser…una de las peores que había oído en su vida.

Una de las que causaron su ruptura.

Sopló, sintiéndose acalorada y se quitó la chaqueta. La colgó en sus brazos y siguió mirando a un lado.

_Por Sakura, ya eres una adulta, compórtate como tal. _

Le repetía su cabeza. Y eso ya lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía…sentía…un pequeño odio por esa chica.

_Pero no estás aquí para hablar de eso. Así que…HABLA!_

Sakura se enfadó con su propia mente y miró a la chica. Dios! Era tan linda que parecía difícil enfadarse con ella. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello escapando de aquel gorro, su piel blanca, sus largas pestañas, su pequeño cuerpo.

-Ah!-exclamó agarrando su cabeza, provocando que Hinata la mirara-escucha! Estoy aquí porque Naru…- al ver sus ojos brillantes bajó su voz- porque…-y todo lo que tenía pensado decir se esfumó.-yo…-

-Lo siento- murmuró ella, bajando su cabeza. Sakura desvió la mirada un momento a sus manos, que se revolvían-lo siento- y se inclinó, quedándose así a modo de disculpa.

Sakura suspiró, sabiendo porque pedía disculpas. Miró a un lado.

-L-le hice mucho daño q-quitándole a…l-lo siento-

-Si todo se arreglara con un lo siento…-masculló ella, molesta.

Hinata volvió a posicionarse, pero todavía sin alzar la cabeza.

-Yo…siento mucho lo que le causé. D-debe haber sufrido mucho. Y merezco que me odie.-

_Al menos lo entiende_.

_Deja de ser tan presuntuosa y escucha_!

-No me arrepiento-Sakura la miró y Hianta también alzó su cabeza- no me arrepiento de habérselo quitado-

_Plaff!_

Hinata apretó sus puños y mordió su labio, evitando llorar cuando sintió la bofetada en su mejilla, haciéndole virar la cabeza.

-Tienes el…la cara de decírmelo…-dijo ella, empezando sentirse mal-como te atreves…-

-Yo le dije que lo sentía- la miró de nuevo, con su mejilla colorada- pero jamás me arrepentiré de haberle robado a Naruto. Le amo y quiero que siempre esté conmigo-

Sakura volvió a alzar la mano, pero se detuvo y volteó a un lado, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. No volvería a llorar. Ya había llorado suficiente. Ya había vertido demasiadas lágrimas.

Hinata la miró, sintiendo que ella también se pondría a llorar.

-Lo siento.-

-Deja de decir eso!-exclamó agarrándola por los hombros- no tienes ni idea de cuánto sufrí, de cuanto lloré! De…de las veces que me arrepentí cuando dejé que Naruto…-y cerró sus ojos, aflojando el agarre- me dijo que se había…se había enamorado de ti y yo…-apartó sus manos de sus hombros- que podía yo hacer en ese momento?-la miró- se había enamorado! Quien puede luchar contra eso? –se quitó esas lágrimas y sorbió su nariz- mira, sabes que por esto…esto jamás podré perdonártelo. Es más…siento…siento que te odio-Hinata bajó su cabeza-pero n-no puedo remediarlo. Eres tan…tan…linda, tan pequeña. Tan amable que…quien no puede enamorarse de ti-

Hinata levantó la cabeza, sorprendida ante esas palabras. Sakura miró a un lado, sonrojada.

-N-no pienses que por eso me caes bien. Es más, lo odio.-la miró con el ceño fruncido- Odio que seas tan encantadora, que tengas esos enormes ojos y que…ah! me voy a volver loca!-exclamó revolviéndose los cabellos- yo venía aquí por otra cosa! No para halagarte! Porque…-

Hinata rió, cubriéndose la boca y Sakura se sonrojó.

-T-te estas riendo de mí?-

Hinata negó, juntando sus labios con fuerza, aunque poco pudo aguantar.

-Vale ya!-gritó de nuevo-mira, yo venía aquí para aclararte algo que ya debías de saber. Naruto ya no me ama-Hinata dejó de sonreír- él solamente me invitó a pasar las navidades, como siempre lo hicimos. Esos dos últimos años no pude porque me encontraba en el extranjero, pero ahora, él me invitó. Y no quiero que pienses que lo hizo porque quiere arreglar las cosas. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no de la forma que piensas, si no como amigos, no sé si me entiendes no..-Hinata la siguió mirando fijamente sin parpadear y se sonrojó- lo que quiero decir es que, no dudes de Naruto. Él te ama a ti y solo a ti-y miró a un lado, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño- o acaso no lo ha demostrado cuando has entrado?-

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza.

-Y-yo no...no sabía que…-y su rostro enrojeció, sin saber cómo explicarse –Naruto me-me regaló y yo…estaba tan contenta que.. y pensé que…-

-Está bien, está bien…no hace falta que te expliques-

-Lo siento…- Sakura la miró, sonriendo un poco.

-te parece que volvamos? Conociendo a Naruto como lo conozco, debe de andar lleno de nervios pensando que estaremos hablando-y picó al botón de subir.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a la puerta del apartamento.

-Hinata- se volteó Sakura- siento…-y le señaló la cara

Hinata negó, sonriendo.

-Me la merecía-

Sakura sonrió junto con ella.

-Otra cosa Hinata, no le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado. No quiero que…se la pase preocupado por algo que pasó hace mucho-

Hinata volvió a asentir y las dos, voltearon y picaron a la puerta, sonriendo.

Quizá, Hinata no era tan mala como pensaba.

-oh! cierto!-se volteó de nuevo y su rostro cambió a uno que a Hinata la asustó-Hinata-

Ella se alejó un poco, pero Sakura agarró sus mejillas y comenzó a tirar de ellas

-Más te vale no alejarte nunca de él, porque como me entere de que has dejado que se fuera con otra…-

Hinata se asustó ante su mirada y negó.

-N-no lo haré…-dijo como pudo-l-lo prometo!-

La cara de Sakura volvió a cambiar al completo por una sonrisa radiante y una mirada feliz.

-Así me gusta- soltó sus mejillas y palmeó su cabeza cuando esta se volteó se encontró con la puerta abierta y las miradas de los presentes en ella-que?-y entró sin más- donde está la comida! Tengo hambre!-

Hinata se frotó las mejillas, mirando a la pelirosa.

Esa mujer daba miedo.

-Hinata- llamó Kushina sonriendo- estás bien?-

Hinata, sonriendo asintió.

-P-puedo pasar?-

-Claro-y le indicó que entrara. Hinata saludó a todos con uan leve inclinación de cabeza. Se quitó las botas y entró a la sala.

-S-siento lo de antes. Ha sido muy grose…-

-No te preocupes-se adelantó Jiraya, agarrando su mano y arrodillándose delante de ella- a una bella flor como tú se le puede perdonar cualquier cosa-

Hinata le miró y luego alzó la vista a todos, que la miraban sonriendo. Y ella, formando una hermosa sonrisa en la cara que deslumbró a todos, les respondió.

-Gracias-

-Kawai!-exclamó Kushina lanzándose encima de ella y provocando que las dos cayeran también al suelo. Su gorró también cayó y su cabello se esparció por el suelo- eres taaaan linda! Me encantaría tener una hija como tú!-

-K-kushina…-

-Mama- Hinata se sonrojó al oír esa voz -sal de encima-

- Aguafiestas- masculló Kushina quitándose de encima. Hinata también aprovechó para levantarse, pero Naruto le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó. Este la levantó con una facilidad increíble, casi a punto de chocar contra su pecho.

-Gracias- murmuró sonrojada

Naruto sonrió y soltó su mano, palmeando mientras su cabeza.

-Buena chica-

Hinata apartó la mano, inflando sus mofletes.

-Naruto, sabes que…-

-Que odias que lo haga, sí- repitió mientras se agachaba para coger el gorro. Lo limpió y colocó bien-vamos a cenar-

Y se alejó, volviendo a palmear su cabeza; ella la apartó de un manotazo.

La cena pasó entre risas, brindis y comidas suculentas, entretenidas charlas y juegos de mesa.

Poco a poco se fueron marchando a sus casas, hasta que por fin quedaron Hinata y Naruto solos.

Hinata lavaba los platos mientras Naruto los secaba a su lado.

Ella le miró un momento de reojo y volvió a los platos, suspirando.

-Algo que quieras contarme?-preguntó él, sonriendo

Hinata se sonrojó.

-Lo siento-dijo ella dejando de fregar- me he comportado como una…-

-La culpa es mía- interrumpió él, secando el plato- debí habértelo dicho.-

Hinata le miró sorprendida.

-Naruto, tú no tienes la culpa de nada!-exclamó cerrando el grifo y volteándose a él -tú tienes el derecho de invitar a quien quieras a tu casa. Yo no tengo porque….puedes invitar a quien quieras-y volvió a abrir el agua, agarrando el plato- que estés saliendo conmigo no significa que tengas que alejarte de tus amigos- masculló sonrojándose.

Naruto la siguió observando, sonriendo.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, en ningún momento Hinata le prohibió o negó algo. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, claro que, en cierta medida.

Cuánta razón tenía su madre.

Hinata era un ángel.

-Hinata- ella volteó el rostro y él, soltando el trapo acercó su rostro y la besó. Hinata dejó caer el plato de sus manos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y miraba a Naruto. Él se separó, sonriendo.

-Naruto…-

-Así que…te ha gustado mi regalo-

Hinata sonrió mientras Naruto le quitaba los guantes.

-Y como no iba a gustarme! Es precioso! Pero debe de haberte costado mucho- frunció sus labios y él sonrió.

-No me importa- pasó los brazos tras su cintura y le desató el lazo del delantal- si es para ti, no me importa gastarme todo el dinero que tengo- se lo sacó y tiró a un lado.

Hinata, sin dejar de sonreír le abrazó, rodeando su cuello.

-Gracias-murmuró- te juro que lo utilizare todos los días-

Naruto la agarró del trasero y Hinata rodeó sus piernas en su cintura.

-Más te vale, porque no pienso volver a dejar que montes en eso que llamas bicicleta-

Ella le miró, ofendida.

-Pero si funciona bien-

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-Cuando esa cosa frene correctamente y las ruedas no tiemblen al tocar el suelo, entonces, aceptaré que funciona. Mientras tanto…-empezó a caminar con ella brazos- quiero que lleves el coche- y se detuvo- aunque no estoy muy convencido…y si termina igual que la bicicleta?-

Hinata le golpeó el hombro.

-Me estás diciendo que conduzco mal!-

-Ni mucho menos.-respondió él, irónico rodando sus ojos- solo, veo la realidad-

-Suéltame- amenazó ella, cruzándose de brazos- bájame o sufre las consecuencias- pero Naruto, sonriendo, la pasó a su hombro y llevó hasta la habitación como un saco de harina-Bájame! Naruto!-

-Ya es muy tarde, a dormir- dijo él, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

-T-tengo que ir a mi casa!-él la bajó de su hombro y cargó en brazos. Ella, sonrojada, se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado-déjame-

Naruto siguió observándola, sonriendo, sin responder. Hinata se sintió más nerviosa ante esa mirada, y se removió.

-Bájame!-

-No hay lugar más que este en el que desees estar-

Hinata se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-N-no es cierto.-masculló- ahora, podrías dejarm…-pero Naruto volvió a juntar sus labios y ella, al momento se entregó a él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

Naruto la dejó sobre la cama, y entre besos le quitó el jersey y el suyo. Hinata le rodeó de nuevo el cuello y profundizó más aquel beso, introduciendo su lengua y entrelazándose con la de él.

Naruto se separó de sus labios, mordiendo el inferior y descendiendo por su cuello mientras su mano le acariciaba el hombro, bajándole de esa manera el tirante del sujetador.

Hinata movió su cadera, sintiendo su intimidad humedecerse al descender sus besos por su pecho.

Naruto gruñó y de un tirón sacó el sujetador. Hinata gritó, sorprendida.

-Naruto!-exclamó frunciendo el ceño- deja de romperme los…-pero él juntó sus labios, en un beso salvaje, demandante.

Él se separó de nuevo, sonriendo con malicia.

-Puedo comprarte cientos de ellos- y bajó de nuevo a su cuello, mordiendo y dejando su marca mientras su mano masajeaba el pecho al descubierto.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, entregada al placer.

-Naruto…-gimió mientras él sonreía más, descendiendo su boca hasta su pecho.

-Dentro de nada….-habló él, desabrochándole el pantalón- solo gritaras mi nombre- y su mano se introdujo por dentro.

Hinata se arqueó cuando sintió el primer dedo introducirse en su intimidad, y al hacerlo, Naruto abarcó todo el pecho con su boca.

La miró con un brillo de malicia, orgulloso al ver como la excitaba. Orgulloso de ser solo él quien lo causaba.

-Prepárate cariño, porque esta noche no pienso dejarte dormir-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del día. Volteó su rostro y sonrió.

Nadie había ahí. Bueno, en la almohada, porque cuando alzó un poco el cobertor la vio, acurrucada como un bebé.

-No hay manera de que duermas bien- murmuró riendo, volviendo a bajar el cobertor. Él se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, sonriendo.

Otra noche que jamás olvidaría.

Se revolvió el cabello y miró la mesita de noche. El reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana y él tan solo hacía unas horas que se había acostado.

Estiró su brazo, abrió el cajón y de ahí sacó una pequeña caja. Se apoyó de nuevo en el respaldo y abrió la cajita de terciopelo roja. Agarró el anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra en medio, un diamante que deslumbraba a la luz del día.

Sonriendo, dejó la cajita a un lado, apartó el cobertor para verla y con mucho cuidado, le puso el anillo en el dedo. Volvió a cubrirla y salió de la cama, sin pudor alguno al ir desnudo hacia el baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Una hora después…**_

Hinata dormida, estiró su brazo y palpó la cama, en busca de aquel cuerpo caliente. Pero al no notar nada, volteó el rostro, y abrió los ojos, medio dormida.

Se volteó en la cama y se estiró, quitándose de encima el cobertor y sentándose en la cama. Se estiró, juntando sus manos al aire cuando notó algo extraño. Bajó sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron al completo al ver aquel anillo en su dedo.

Lo tocó, asombrada.

Naruto, le había puesto…sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró al frente.

Un anillo, en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Eso…significaba…

Se levantó corriendo, se rodeó con el cobertor el cuerpo y salió de la habitación.

-Naruto!-

Este, que estaba en la cocina, sonrió. Hinata se acercó a él, sonrojada, nerviosa.

-Buenos días- saludó él con toda normalidad.

-N-naruto que…-

-Que qué significa?-se cruzó de brazos- es bastante obvio no?-

-P-pero…-ella alzó la mano y se miró el anillo-esto…- Naruto agarró su mano y la llevo hasta sus labios, donde depositó un beso.

-Solo espero que aceptes-murmuró entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada mientras que agarraba con fuerza el cobertor para que no resbalara por su cuerpo.

Casarse con Naruto?

Naruto sonrió, observándola.

-No es algo que debas responderme ahora, puedo esperar- y miró su mano con el anillo- soy muy paciente-

Hinata volvió a mirarle, alzando una ceja.

-Mentira- respondió ella sonriendo- no puedes esperar y mucho menos eres paciente- separó su mano y observó el anillo.

-Me conoces demasiado bien- respondió él, divertido-no, no puedo esperar ni ser paciente, así que o me respondes ahora o…-

-Si quiero- interrumpió ella apartando la mirada del anillo y sonriéndole a él-por supuesto que quiero.-se acercó a él y plantó un dedo en su pecho- no voy a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.-

Naruto sonrió mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía, altiva.

-Eres mío y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.-

Naruto también se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con malicia

-Así que, soy tuyo-

-Exacto. Y como tal, tienes prohibido acercarte a otras mujeres.-

-Ni siquiera mirarlas?-Hinata le golpeó en el brazo mientras él reía-está bien, nada de mujeres.-y se quedó pensativo- tendré que empezar a borrar la lista de mujeres que tengo en el móvil y…-

-Lista de…mujeres?-repitió ella, incrédula

-Por supuesto-se inclinó y alzó su rostro por el mentón- no creas que eres la única mujer que ha pasado por mi vida- la dejó y se alejó de ahí- a ver, creo que empezaré con Charlotte, después Mika, Momoka, Ayane, Mei, Yuka, Airi, Rin, Misaki…-suspiró- que difícil es dejar una vida así, tan llena de mujeres, posibilidades…oucht!- protestó sonriendo cuando ella le golpeó el brazo.

-Eres un…-y molesta, se alejó de él. Como podía ser que tuviera a tantas mujeres en el móvil- egocéntrico.- murmuró

Naruto sonriendo, corrió hacia ella y en un momento la tuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Bájame- masculló

-En ese caso-caminó hacia la habitación- siguiendo lo que me has dicho tú…-la dejó sobre la cama y se agachó delante de ella- tú también eres mía- Hinata se sonrojó, pero siguió sin mirarle- y como tal, tienes prohibido acercarte…y mirar a otros hombres, excepto a mí.-se alzó y empezó a caminar por la habitación- por lo tanto, tendrás que borrar la lista de hombres que coleccionas en tu móvil-

-N-no tengo…una lista-murmuró

-Abandonar la vida de chica universitaria libre y aceptar que ahora serás una chica universitaria, casada.-se detuvo a un lado, mirándola- por supuesto, las fiestas, cenas, salidas con amigos, todas las salidas, tendrás que comentármelas y yo decidiré si vas o no-

Hinata ahora le miró, frunciendo el ceño mientras él sonreía más.

-Y por último, aunque tengo muchas más decir, tienes prohibido ir a la playa sola y disfrazarte-

-Disfrazarme?-

-Ayer, mis padres me contaron algo realmente interesante. Sobre una fiesta-metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó algo. Hinata puso atención hasta que Naruto la colocó delante de ella. Hinata se alzó de la cama y se la arrebató de las manos, sonrojada.

-Q-que haces…porque tienes tú…-

-Pensabas que no me iba a enterar- y se cruzó de brazos mientras Hinata maldecía por lo bajo- así que, me contarás el porqué de ese disfraz y el porqué de no decirme nada- Hinata cayó sentada en la cama a la vez que él se acercaba-por cierto, otra norma. Tienes prohibido mentirme y/o todo lo que se parezca a eso.-

-N-no es justo! Y-yo no te he prohibido...-bajó la voz, sonrojada- tantas cosas-

-No, porque yo soy un hombre y cumpliré mi palabra- se agachó en la cama mientras Hinata tiraba hacia atrás, agarrándose de la sábana.

-Quieres decir que yo no!-exclamó molesta; lo que causó que Naruto le agarrara del pie descubierto y tirara de ella, acercándola y provocando que el cobertor se enrollar aun poco hacia arriba, mostrando sus piernas.

-No, lo que quiero decir es…-se subió a la cama y se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas- que me perteneces y que cualquiera que se atreva a mirarte o ponerte un dedo encima, será el blanco de mi ira.-

Hinata le miró.

-Es en serio?-

-Muy en serio-

Hinata miró a un lado.

-Entonces…creo que dejaré la lista de hombres que tengo en mi móvil-

-No juegues conmigo-dijo sonriendo-sabes lo que te podría pasar no?-preguntó acercando su rostro.

Hinata sonriendo, pasó los brazos por cuello

-No, creo que no lo sé- murmuró. Naruto rozó su nariz contra la suya, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Déjame demostrártelo- y acercó sus labios, pero algo saltó a la cama, provocando que los dis viraran la cara

-Naru-chan-el gato, que ahora era grande con el mismo cabello negro y con mucho bello, se acercó a su dueña y maulló en busca de sus caricias

Naruto, rodando los ojos se salió de encima, rodando a un lado mientras Hinata se sentaba y agarraba el gato.

-Voy a tener que hacer algo con este gato…-masculló mirando al techo de su habitación.

-Kawai Naru-chan- dijo Hinata acariciándole.

Y ronroneando sobre sus piernas, el gato se volteó, quedando panza arriba.

Naruto la miró y una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando vio aquel anillo en su mano.

Se iba a casar. A casar y a vivir una hermosa vida junto a ella.

-Hinata.-Hinata viró el rostro a él. Naruto la miró unos segundos-… cuantos hijos quieres?-

Y Hinata sintió su rostros sonrojarse al completo.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones: <strong>Hinata ya tiene 18 años y va la Universidad; Naruto trabaja en al empresa de su padre; Kiba, Shino y Kasumi, los dos primeros estudian en la misma universidad que ella, Kasumi hace un año se fue su país para preprarse unos estudios. _

_Naru-chan ya ha crecido y es un hermoso gato persa; El anillo, os lo podeís imaginar y, no, Hinata todavía no vive con Naruto. Solo que muchas veces se queda en su casa a "dormir"._

_Sakura ha vuelto sí, pero como ha dicho, solo para celebrar la navidad. No tiene intención de robarle a Hinaata nada :P  
><em>

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><em>

_Jaja! si, un final algo raro, pero eh, no me digais que no es divertido jej_

_En fin, este ha sido el último cap. de esta histora. Espero qeu os haya gustado y hayais disfrutado de ella. Tmb espero que me sigan llegando RR sobre esta historia aunque este terminada. Me da mucha ilusión XD_

_En fin, gracias poooorr todo!_

_Nos vemos en mi siguiente historia_

_**PD: estoy escribiendo una nueva que...será la bomba! XD**_


End file.
